Break To Breathe
by nemir1
Summary: Neji était toujours en contrôle. Seulement ça le tue- et seul Shikamaru sait. Mais parfois être poussé à bout est aussi dangereux que d'en être retiré. Shikamaru/Neji YAOI partie 1 de la série BTB. Translated fic. Originalement par Okami Rayne.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : NARUTO et ses personnages ont été créés par Masashi Kishimoto et sont sa propriété. Tous les droits d'auteur sont réservés. Cette fanfiction (avec l'image) est la propriété de Okami Rayne ( u/2063496/Okami-Rayne), ceci n'est qu'une traduction.

Titre : BREAK TO BREATHE.

Pairings : Shikamaru/Neji

Rating : M / R

Genre : Drama/Angst

Résumé : Neji a toujours été en contrôle. Seulement il y a un problème. Ça le tue. Mais parfois être poussé à bout est aussi dangereux que d'en être retiré.

Timeline : Shippuden. Neji et Shikamaru ont 17-18 ans.

* * *

 **BREAK TO BREATHE**

Par OKAMI RAYNE

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?_

Shikamaru grogna d'agacement et leva une main, sentant les feuilles humides se frotter contre son avant-bras. La pluie pesait lourd sur ses cils et il cligna des yeux contre le déluge torrentiel qui frappait le couvert forestier _._

 _Quelle galère…_

Une galère qui nécessite non seulement qu'il confronte furtivité contre le Byakugan, mais aussi stratégie contre un esprit aussi calculant que le sien. Une course poursuite fatigante sans promesse de capture, seulement un gros retard que Shikamaru ne peut pas permettre.

 _Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça…_

La silhouette ombragée devant lui se déplaça soudain vers la gauche.

 _Merde !_

Il glissa sur une branche, l'écorce humide offrant peu de friction. Il se rattrapa en jurant .Serrant les dents, il plissa ses yeux noirs en regardant le voltigement de vêtements noirs et blancs qui s'éloignait.

 _Merde, Neji._

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il déviait à l'improviste, rendant la poursuite plus labyrinthique.

Shikamaru s'arrêta pour jauger sa position, son esprit avait déjà dix pas d'avancement dans ce petit jeu de chat et souris chaotique que Neji jouait.

 _Il ne joue pas. Il est furieux et chiant._

Avec un petit sourire sans humour, Shikamaru se lança en un saut vers l'avant, suivant un chemin au plus haut niveau du couvert forestier. Il adopta un mouvement de tenailles, prenant un sentier adjacent à celui que les clones de Naruto traversaient.

 _Si on pourrait le mener jusqu'à la base j'aurais une chance d'utiliser ma technique d'ombre avant le coucher de soleil…_

Il jeta un coup d'œil sombre aux cieux recouverts de nuages agités, et qui s'obscurcissaient. C'est bien sa veine ça !

 _Si cette pluie continue, je serai dans la merde…_

Il avait besoin de plus de lumière pour exécuter sa technique et probablement un miracle pour épingler l'autre ninja. S'il réussirait, Neji serait immobile assez de temps pour qu'il…

 _Que je fasse quoi ?_

Shikamaru grimaça intérieurement. Il n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il dirait à Neji lorsqu'il capturerait finalement le connard. Il ne savait même pas ce qui a déclenché cette putain de situation. Neji avait flippé si vite qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Au moment au Lee avait voulu lui barrer le chemin, Neji l'avait renvoyé sur son cul — vert — sans un regard.

Neji n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Et Naruto avait lui aussi rejoint la scène, n'arrivant pas à contrôler sa rage. L'andouille s'est catapultée comme une boule de fureur, _ripostant_ au lieu de _réagir._

 _Exaspérant…_

Probablement que le fait de voir Neji se déchaîner sur un camarade lui a rappelé Sasuke— Qui sait ? Mais la dernière chose dont on a besoin est un Naruto projetant sa souffrance et ses codes d'amitié sur un coéquipier instable qui a une manière de penser peu commune.

 _Ce n'est pas comme lui d'être déséquilibré. Neji est la personne la plus contrôlée que je connaisse._

Shikamaru secoua la tête, se débarrassant des gouttes d'eau sur ses cils. Il regretta soudain avoir envoyé Naruto à la direction opposée. Mais c'était la plus prudente et raisonnable décision. L'Uzumaki servait d'outil pour détourner Neji vers l'autre direction. Shikamaru n'avait aucune intention de laisser cette bien-intentionnée-mais-inopportune grande gueule confronter le Hyūga courroucé.

 _Huile sur le feu._

Il y avait beaucoup trop de variables dans cette situation, et malgré le fait que le cœur de Naruto soit sur la bonne voie, sa réaction dépassait souvent son cerveau arrivant à sa bouche. Les propos enflammés rendraient cette situation plus pire qu'elle ne l'était.

 _Ne pas prendre des risques. Arrêter Neji. C'est ça la priorité._

Shikamaru s'accroupit brusquement sur une branche, il concentra son chakra dans ses pieds pour garder son équilibre. Plissant les yeux contre la pluie, il aperçut Neji bondir sur terre à quelques mètres de lui.

 _Au moins il s'est arrêté._

Shikamaru s'approcha, prenant une route circulaire. Non pas que cela empêcherait le Byakugan de le remarquer.

 _Eh bien, il ne bouge pas._

Neji resta accroupi dans la clairière comme à bout de souffle, son épaisse crinière tombant sur une épaule, luisante et lourde de pluie. Des gouttes d'eau coulaient le long des vêtements imbibés qu'il portait, donnant définition à ses muscles compressés qui frémissaient dangereusement. De sa position élevée Shikamaru estima la distance entre eux et démarra. Il glissa vers le sol sans bruit, s'amusant à penser que peut-être Neji ne l'avait pas déjà remarqué.

 _Mais bien sûr. Il s'apercevra de mon mouvement avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit !_

Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, la pluie ne sembla pas sur le point de s'arrêter. Il n'a plus qu'un choix possible.

 _Merde. Je ne voulais pas devoir utiliser ça…_

La bouche de Shikamaru se resserra, et son expression devint sombre. Il glissa sa main dans son sac ninja, et tira un petit orbe en terre cuite que Naruto lui a donné tout en gardant les yeux sur sa cible. Si Neji l'avait discerné, il ne paraît pas sur le point de réagir .Etrange. Sa posture semble si différente de celle habituelle : cool, posée…

 _Contrôlée._

Shikamaru cligna lentement des yeux, calculant la distance avant de lancer l'orbe qui tomba au sol une courte distance près de Neji. Son contenu huileux se dispersa et s'enflamma.

Le Hyūga leva la tête subitement, ses yeux lunaires rétrécissant.

Shikamaru forma un signe de ses mains. L'incendie rugit, projetant une bande d'ombres autour de la clairière.

Neji ne bougea pas.

Si _cela_ n'était pas une raison suffisante de l'inquiéter, Shikamaru était quasiment stupéfait quand il sentit les ombres de son jutsu se tendre ce qui indiquait qu'il avait capturé l'autre ninja presque instantanément.

 _Que diable se passe-t-il?_

Se redressant, il regarda Neji l'imiter. La flamme continua de brûler non affectée par la pluie alors que Shikamaru s'approchait de lui, en sentant la boue patauger sous ses sandales. Le Hyūga le rencontra à mi-chemin. Mais le visage du ninja aux yeux pâles était obscurci par le long voile de sa frange, des mèches moka se collaient aux creux de ses joues et ses traits élégants étaient couverts d'ombre et de lumière que le feu projetait.

«Lâche-moi, Nara.» Ce n'était pas une demande.

 _Merveilleux. Et maintenant quoi ?_

Shikamaru s'appuya sur un pied et plissa les yeux contre la pluie. « Je n'ai pas à être subtil avec ça. Je ne te lâcherai pas avant que tu m'expliques ce qui t'as pris pour foutre Lee à terre comme tu l'as fait. »

«Laisse-moi partir.» Le baissement mortel du ton de sa voix ajouta au froid engourdissant de la pluie. « Immédiatement. »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. Désolé. » Shikamaru observa le regard de Neji se tourner vers les flammes. Les lèvres du Nara s'étirèrent paresseusement. « L'huile de crapaud. Encore plus efficace que le napalm. Ça va brûler pendant un moment encore. »

« Tu ne veux pas me tenter, Nara. »

« Non, je préfère ne pas le faire, » Shikamaru parla d'une voix traînante, feignant la nonchalance. « Vraiment, je ne cherche aucune forme d'affrontement avec toi. Si tu l'as pas encore remarqué, Je ne suis pas du genre à balancer des coups de poing sur mes camarades. Pas vraiment ma façon de résoudre quoique ce soit. »

« Lee avait reçu des coups pire. Maintenant libère-moi. »

« Tu sous-estimes un peu ton pas-trop-souple Poing Souple, Hyūga. »

Shikamaru observa quelque chose s'étendre depuis les dents serré de Neji, une tension qui dépassait sa mâchoire arrivant jusqu'à le long des cordes de sa gorge. Les tendons fléchirent et se serrèrent comme étouffant un cri.

 _Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?_

« Je veux juste discuter, Neji. »

« Je ne le veux pas. »

« Galère… »

« Laisse-moi aller, Nara, ou je te forcerai. »

Shikamaru leva un sourcil noir et tendit ses bras en avant, avant de poser les mains sur ses hanches, tout en regardant Neji être forcé à faire les mêmes gestes.

« Tu n'es pas dans une position qui te permet de faire des menaces en l'air, Neji – même si j'avais cru pour une seconde là que t'avais une chance contre moi. »

« Redis ça sans tes ombres qui te protègent, » Le Hyūga siffla et ses yeux spectraux s'enflammèrent férocement, ses cils noirs imperturbables malgré la pluie.

Shikamaru réprima l'envie de sourire.

 _Il Paraît qu'il a encore sa fierté. Pas un problème… Je pourrais l'utiliser à mon avantage._

Shikamaru roula des yeux, jouant sur l'égo prévisible du Hyūga. « Tu es foutu. Même si t'avais réussi à donner un coup à Lee, c'est seulement parce qu'il a baissé sa garde ne s'attendant pas à être attaquer par son _ami_. »

« Il bloquait mon chemin. »

Les yeux de Shikamaru se rétrécirent d'une fraction. « Mouais, tu commences à ressembler une certaine personne. Veux-tu jouer à la devinette? »

« Ne te moques pas de moi, Nara. Et encore moins m'insulter en me comparant à l'Uchiha. » Le ton bas, presque hypnotique de Neji devint amer, plus profond. « Nos esprits sont totalement différents. »

« Prouve-le moi donc - parce que maintenant tu te comportes comme un salaud de première classe. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

Shikamaru cligna des yeux. Ces mots venant de Neji, avaient sonné si _faux._ Totalement incongrus. Presque trop bruts pour quelqu'un aussi éloquent que le Hyūga. Mais l'insulte peigna l'air entre eux d'une nuance plus sombre, rendant l'atmosphère désagréable.

 _Pense plus vite, merde – je ne peux pas le maintenir comme ça pour longtemps._

« Alors c'était quoi Neji ? Une minute on est sur la piste d'un imposteur d'Akatsuki et la suivante t'es bipolaire. Veux-tu m'éclairer ? »

La mâchoire de Neji fléchit. Et puis rien.

Shikamaru rajusta sa posture forçant Neji à se redresser et lui faire pleinement face. Et ça ne changea pas grand-chose. Le Hyūga resta de marbre. C'était vraiment chiant et en plus il commençait à s'impatienter.

« Alors ça va être comme ça, hein ? » Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et essaya d'ignorer la froideur gênante de la pluie - Ou peut-être c'était la froideur de ces yeux sur lui. « Je suppose que je suis obligé de rassembler les pièces de ce puzzle tout seul ? Quelle galère. »

Silence.

Il aurait dû s'attendre à ça.

« Voyons voir… » Il ferma les yeux, se rappelant des événements. « Je crois qu'il s'agit de quelque chose que Naruto avait dit. T'as tenté de s'échapper au moment où l'abruti comme à son habitude essayait de nous remonter le moral. » Shikamaru ouvrit un œil, jaugeant l'expression de Neji. Rien n'a changé dans la colère de celui-ci.

 _Merde. Essaye encore._

« Ce n'était pas trop visible, mais notre formation s'est affaiblie un peu. J'étais sur le point de proposer qu'on la change mais ironiquement au lieu d'être en avance sur moi t'étais plutôt en retard. Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout. »

Rien. Neji continua de le foudroyer du regard.

Shikamaru reconsidéra les événements en cherchant le catalyseur de la fureur de Neji et son besoin de s'enfuir. Quand il s'agit d'une telle situation la peur était souvent la cause principale. « Pas comme toi de s'enfuir non plus. »

Les narines de Neji frémirent. « Je ne fuyais rien. »

«Ça aurait pu me duper. Je suis presque flatté étant donné que c'est moi qui te poursuivais tout à l'heure. »

« Tch ! Ne te leurres pas, Nara »

 _Sans blague._

Shikamaru sourit avec confiance, changeant de tactique. « Peut-être que j'ai tort. Peut-être que ce n'était pas Naruto. Après tout c'est Lee qui a reçu ton coup. » Il prit une pause, prétendant de reconsidérer les faits. En vérité, ses paroles étaient déjà préparées. « Mais lui n'a fait qu'essayer de t'empêcher de fuir toi qui a flippé. » Il avait joué sur sa fierté.

Neji montra les dents. « Je ne fuyais _pas_. Et je n'ai pas _flippé_. »

Shikamaru remarqua la réaction et l'exploita avant que Neji ne se remette. « C'était quoi alors ? Ça ne sert à rien de fuir ses amis, ce qui me fait penser que peut-être tu te fuyais toi-même. »

La lèvre supérieure de Neji se retroussa en un véritable rugissement. « Ferme ta gueule et arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! »

 _Bingo._

Shikamaru s'approcha de lui forçant Neji à faire de même. Chaque pas ajouta plus de tension à son expression comme si on le poussait à une situation qu'il ne veut pas confronter.

« Foutre notre formation comme tu l'as fait ne peut que nous mettre dans la merde. Et je vais pas risquer notre sécurité parce que _toi_ t'as pas pu garder ton sang-froid. » Shikamaru marqua une pause. Il fronça les sourcils et examina Neji. « Et ce qui est encore _plus_ dingue en tout ça c'est que t'es pas du genre à fuir, alors encore moins flipper. »

« Je n'ai _pas_ ''flippé''. Ne me parles pas comme si tu me connais. »

« Je connais que tu es toujours maître de toi. »

Les yeux de Neji se rétrécirent. « Comme si t'as la moindre idée de ce qui me passe par la tête ! »

 _Je suis proche de la vérité._

Shikamaru senti un tiraillement faible dans ses entrailles. Un signe dans son chakra l'avertissant de l'affaiblissement de son jutsu. Du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir que la lumière du feu avait faibli un peu. Il grogna et se reconcentra encore plus sur sa tâche. Mais Neji avait commencé à lutter. Il pouvait sentir la pression de l'énergie qui combattait la sienne.

 _Merde._

Neji afficha un sourire narquois, jetant un coup d'œil au feu puis vers le manipulateur d'ombre. « Tu es en train de perdre ton avantage et ta flamme, Nara. Tu ne peux pas me retenir pour longtemps. »

« Quelle chance. De quoi t'as peur ? »

Neji poussa une exclamation de mépris, mais le son se bloqua dans sa gorge lui donnant l'air de s'étouffer. « Je ne pense jamais à la peur, encore moins la considérer. »

Shikamaru fronça un peu les sourcils, son esprit évaluant rapidement les expressions de l'autre ninja, essayant de deviner ce qui se cachait derrière celles-ci. Pas une chose facile à faire surtout avec quelqu'un aussi réservé que Neji – bien que les mots de Neji lui avaient révélé ce qu'il ne montrait pas sur son visage.

« La peur n'est pas quelque chose que l'en pense. C'est une émotion. Et elle est essentielle pour tous les humains. Tout le monde ressent de la peur, Neji. »

« Elle ne s'infiltre pas dans mon esprit. Et je ne suis pas tout le monde. »

« Ah bon, et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié t'étais encore humain. »

« Je le suis ? »

 _Quoi ?_ Shikamaru cligna des yeux, désarçonné par ces mots. Son hésitation momentanée lui coûta, accordant à Neji une issue au moment même où le chakra de Shikamaru vacilla. Son ombre rebroussa chemin. A la même seconde, Neji l'attaqua mais pas avec la grâce du Poing Souple. Non – c'était un coup de poing sans calcul ou considération pour la technique.

Un coup désespéré…presque bâclé.

 _Pas_ comme Neji du tout.

Shikamaru senti les jointures de Neji sur ses pommettes, le coup n'a pas bien connecté ce qu'il lui avait permis de se reprendre rapidement. Ils se retournèrent simultanément, les deux ralentis par la boue sous leurs pieds. Shikamaru profita du manque inhabituel de concentration chez Neji, et se prépara pour lancer une contre-attaque.

Mais il s'arrêta et recula d'un pas.

 _Pas besoin._

Relever le niveau dans ce combat ne ferait que pousser Neji à changer d'approche et attaquer plus férocement. Et cela était la dernière chose que Shikamaru voulait– Alors il abandonna le plan, la précision, et sa fierté. Il se courba, se prépara, et se lança. Saisissant Neji par les hanches en une empoignade plutôt embarrassante.

 _Ma réputation sera fichue…_

Heureusement qu'il n'en a rien à faire.

Neji, ne s'attendant pas à une telle attaque poussa un grognement de surprise et atterrit sur le sol mouillé. Il serra son poing dans la boue sous lui et le braqua vers la mâchoire de Shikamaru.

« Lâche-moi! »

Shikamaru attrapa son poing à la grande surprise de Neji. Mais alors, que diable faisaient-ils ? Se bagarrant dans la boue comme des gamins ? C'était ridicule et plus qu'embarrassant ! Neji grogna, essayant de foncer les talons dans le sol pour se redresser mais ses pieds glissèrent à cause de la boue. Shikamaru avait de l'avantage, ses cuisses encerclant le ninja aux yeux pâles alors qu'il le poussa violemment avec son bras sur la gorge, causant sa tête à heurter le sol.

« Arrête de se comporter comme un imbécile ! » Shikamaru prononça d'un ton brusque. Il était vraiment irrité maintenant. Ce qui n'avait été qu'une petite galère commençait à devenir une situation très merdique. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Ils étaient au cours d'une mission.

Neji rugit, ses yeux s'enflammant mais son Byakugan demeura étrangement inactif. « Tu te crois un ninja ? Tes mouvements sont pathétiques. »

 _Pourquoi il se retient ? Il peut facilement me déloger._

Shikamaru inclina son bras agressivement, pressant avec plus de force en le foudroyant du regard. L'eau dégoulinante de son nez et son menton s'échouant sur le bandeau de Neji. Il changea de tactique de nouveau, sa voix devenant moins agressive.

« Arrêtes ce bordel et parle-moi, putain. On est dans la même équipe, non ? Merde, je peux même nous appeler amis. »

« Nous ne sommes _pas_ amis. »

« Mais nous sommes camarades ! Dis-moi ton problème ! »

« Non ! » Neji se tortilla et leva la main pour la fermer autour la gorge de Shikamaru.

« Merde ! » Shikamaru éloigna son cou pour maintenir sa position. « Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire que tu ne te penses pas être humain ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème Hyūga! »

« _Lâche-moi !_ » Le Byakugan s'activa, pinçant la peau autour les yeux de Neji, avec une férocité qui projeta Shikamaru avant de recevoir un coup.

Le manipulateur d'ombre tomba en arrière de tout son long en grognant, et cligna des yeux pour les débarrasser de la pluie. Quand sa vision fut claire il se trouva face à un portrait de fureur, les bouts des mèches de Neji chatouillant son visage.

 _Et merde._

Neji empoigna son gilet et le tira violemment du sol, leurs nez s'est presque touchés. Un souffle furieux lui frôla le visage lui faisant plisser les yeux alors qu'il retournait à Neji son regard furieux.

« Tu crois que tu peux être condescendant avec ta logique, Shikamaru? » Il siffla et tira Shikamaru sur les pointes des pieds. « Tu ne peux pas espérer me comprendre. Alors ne m'insulte pas avec tes tentatives. Tu ne me connais pas! Tu n'as aucune idée de mes pensées! »

Shikamaru grinça les dents, sa colère menaçant d'éclipser sa confusion. Cependant son esprit resta alerte, cherchant des fissures dans la rage de Neji. Elles étaient là, il pouvait les sentir. Des fêlures sur son masque colérique. Il _devait_ y avoir un déclencheur à tout cela.

 _Pense, merde ! C'était Naruto ? Lee ? Quelque chose l'avait provoqué. Est-ce que c'était ces débilités à l'eau de rose dont ils causaient ?_

Ses yeux s'arrondirent.

Neji fronça les sourcils, déchiffrant l'expression sur son visage avec une grimace.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » Neji grogna. « Défends-toi !»

Shikamaru secoua la tête, agrippant le poing de Neji pour alléger la pression — Mais il n'essaya pas de s'en débarrasser. « J'aurais jamais pensé que quelque chose comme ça pourrait ainsi t'affecter. »

Les yeux de Neji s'agrandirent. Une courte divulgation d'émotion. Ses orbes blancs se plissèrent en deux incisions argentées. Il se détourna agressivement, traînant Shikamaru avec lui.

« Je vois que t'as formé une petite théorie pathétique ! » Le Hyūga cracha, plaquant Shikamaru sur le plus proche arbre. Le bruit sec de son crâne claquant l'écorce se fut entendre. « Ne te dérange pas en me la disant. Je l'ai déjà entendu. Des personnes qui tentent de déchiffrer mes pensées, essayant de me comprendre. Opposer deux bons esprits — C'est ça ton jeu ? Eh bien, savoure ta perte, Nara. Ma tête n'a pas besoin d'être _réparée_. »

« Tu te trompes complétement… » Shikamaru toussa, secouant la tête pour se débarrasser du brouillard momentané dans sa tête. « Idiot… »

Neji cligna des yeux, décontenancé. « Quoi ? »

Shikamaru appuya sa tête contre l'écorce rugueuse, son visage étrangement calme. « Tu gâches ton énergie en essayant de défendre ta tête — mais le problème n'est pas là… non ? »

Le masque colérique de Neji se fractura un peu. « De quoi tu parles ? » Il siffla.

Les lèvres de Shikamaru s'étirèrent en un sourire morne et Neji se tendit à la vue de celui-ci. Son poing se resserra autour la gorge de Shikamaru, pas assez pour causer des dommages mais suffisamment pour restreindre le mouvement.

Shikamaru resta imperturbable. « Tu crois que j'essaye d'entrer dans ton cerveau ? Pourquoi chercher à comprendre ton esprit quand le problème n'est pas dans tes _pensées_. Mon opinion ? C'est dans tes _sentiments_ … »

Le souffle haletant de Neji se coupa brusquement. Il fixa le regard calme et inébranlable de l'autre ninja. « Ne soit pas ridicule… »

« Tu peux te duper, mais je peux voir à travers… »

« Il n'y a _rien_ pour le voir à travers.»

« Oui, il y en a. A chaque fois que je t'ai parlé de tes sentiments, à chaque fois que j'ai mentionné la peur ou quelque chose d'émotionnelle tu la transformes en quelque chose de logique. » Il étudia le visage pâle de Neji, notant l'expression qui se crispait. « Tu m'as immédiatement dit que je ne pourrais pas comprendre ce que tu pensais, ce qui est dans ta tête, dans ton esprit. Tu es trop sur la défensive, ergo, la vérité est loin de tout ça. »

« Tu as tort. »

« Ce n'est pas moi, Lee, ou Naruto. C'est quoi alors ? Un quelconque nerf d'émotion s'était fait frotté dans le mauvais sens ? »

Shikamaru sentit les doigts sur sa gorge s'agiter puis réduire leur pression. « Je te conseille de se taire pendant que tu es encore capable de respirer, Nara.»

Shikamaru resta calme, son regard traçant lentement le visage de Neji « Tu es le plus calme dans notre équipe— »

«La-ferme, Nara. »

«—Toujours gardant ton sang-froid. Se réveillant à l'aube pour méditer…se concentrant toujours sur ta tête…mais totalement fermé émotionnellement… »

« Ça suffit! »

Le regard de Shikamaru s'adoucit légèrement, sa voix tombant à un murmure. « Tu as raison Neji, ton esprit est très bien. Tu es totalement équilibré dans ta tête, mais tes émotions sont tellement détraquées tu ne sais pas quoi en faire avec…c'est juste ? »

Les yeux blancs devinrent larges et féroces, mais ce n'était pas de la colère. Le Byakugan avait disparu. Shikamaru secoua la tête, une touche de regret tirant sur les coins de ses yeux. Il manœuvra ses mots autour la prise tremblante sur sa gorge.

« C'est quoi alors ? Etre entouré de personnes aussi émotionnelles que Naruto et Lee ? Au passé c'était plus facile pour toi, non ? Tu pouvais cacher tes sentiments derrière ces conneries sur le destin et cette colère raisonnable contre la division dans ton clan. Un peu comme Sasuke… »

Les doigts de Neji faillirent lui couper l'air. « Je _t'interdis_ de me comparer à ce—»

« C'est la vérité, » Shikamaru ahana, tendant le coup vers l'arrière suffisamment pour parler. « Comme lui, tu avais de la rancune et une raison justifiée pour se comporter comme un salaud… mais maintenant, au lieu de cette rancune tu as des sacrés coéquipiers prêts à risquer leurs vies pour toi. Et tu es prêt à faire la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu l'as fait avec Ki _dō_ maru quand on était à la poursuite de Sasuke il y a trois ans… »

Les yeux de Neji tiquèrent, mais sa pression sur la gorge de Shikamaru commença à s'affaiblir de nouveau, un tremblement escaladant le long de son bras gauche qu'il essayait désespéramment de maintenir stable.

«Sasuke était une mission. C'était notre devoir.»

«Ouais, je sais que tu ne le crois pas.»

Le bras devint rigide encore une fois. «Ne me dis pas ce que je crois, bâtard!»

Shikamaru aspira une grande bouffée d'air, se préparant pour la strangulation qui va venir. Mais quand Neji ne fit rien il se détendit et sourit presque. «Faut admettre que parfois on agit sur notre instinct. Mais un différent type d'instinct. Un instinct qui ne vient pas de nos têtes.»

«Je ne pourrais le savoir,» Neji grogna, mais sa voix avait l'air de se bloquer—forcée.

«Mouais, comme si je te croirais…» Shikamaru humma, et tenta le coup avec ses mots suivants.

«Je suppose que la place d'où il vient te terrifie.»

Neji claqua son poing à travers le visage de Shikamaru. Mais il ne ressentit aucune satisfaction en voyant la tête de Shikamaru se faire fouettée vers le côté…parce que cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à parler. Parce que cela ne rendit pas ses paroles moins horribles à entendre.

«Alors…» Shikamaru mania sa mâchoire et cracha du sang à côté. «Ce n'est pas que tu détestes les gens parce qu'ils essayent de prévoir tes _pensées_ ou parce qu'ils essayent de comprendre ton _esprit_. C'est qu'ils fouillent un peu plus profondément que ça, oui ?»

«Parle encore et je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus le faire.» Ça aurait pu convaincre, si la voix de Neji n'avait pas tremblé.

Shikamaru passa sa langue le long de ses dents, sentant le goût cuivreux. Il tourna ses yeux vers Neji et se redressa de nouveau. «Pourquoi ? Ça t'énerves autant d'écouter des gens émotionnels parce que tu es tellement réprimé ? »

Un son bestial de frustration impuissante se bloqua dans la gorge de Neji. Incrédule, il récupéra brusquement ses mains et recula comme si Shikamaru radiait quelque chose de toxique. Ces mots barbelés et déroutants avaient touché des parts de lui dont il ne voulait même pas penser.

«Les shinobi doivent être au-dessus de leurs émotions.» Neji fronça les sourcils, hésitant pour une seconde avant de continuer. «Elles embrouillent notre jugement. Elles nous rendent imprudents…»

Shikamaru demeura immobile contre l'arbre, fronçant les sourcils. «Elles ne nous rendent pas imprudents. Elles nous rendent prudents…et elles peuvent nous rendre plus forts. Elles rendent les choses qu'on fait _supportables…_ »

«Non…»

Shikamaru traîna le revers du poignet sur sa bouche pour essuyer le sang et la pluie, ses yeux rétrécissant. «Et toi tu veux s'en débarrasser parce que tu es tellement terrifié d'admettre que tu as peur de quelque chose. Merde tu as peur de ta propre peur. C'est débile.»

Le poing de Neji braqua la tête de Shikamaru contre l'arbre - de nouveau.

«Je n'ai PAS peur, bâtard !»

«Alors pourquoi tu fuis !» Shikamaru cria, yeux noirs tranchant, et lança un coup de pied qui obligea Neji à sauter en arrière. «C'est vrai que Naruto est une grande gueule débile mais il y a de la vérité dans ce qu'il débite! Nous sommes des humains ! Les émotions font partis de nous. Et elles nous rendent plus forts ! »

Les lèvres de Neji se déformèrent en un grondement, sa voix rauque et tremblante. «Tu as tort !»

Shikamaru lui retourna la grimace, le foudroyant du regard à travers la pluie, sa voix s'élevant en tandem avec sa colère. «Putain qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête ! C'est Sasuke qui t'as inspiré ou cette stupidité est innée ?»

«Imbécile! Sasuke était la parfaite preuve que l'émotion nous rend _faibles_!» Neji rugit, faisant des gestes brusques de ses mains pour souligner sa conviction.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, la confusion cassant sa colère «mais bordel de quoi tu parles?»

Neji étouffa un rire amer chaulé de glace. «Tu ne comprends pas, Nara? Sasuke _pensait_ qu'il était en contrôle. Mais poussé à bout il n'avait vraiment _aucun contrôle_. Il était trop consommé par ses émotions qu'elles ont fini par le corrompre. S'il avait utilisé _sa tête_ il ne serait pas parti.»

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. «Alors quoi—tu penses que sa logique aurait pu le sauver dans son état ? Ça marche pas comme ça.»

«Bien sûr que ça marche comme ça. Si Sasuke n'avait pas _ressenti_ comme il l'a fait…il n'aurait jamais viré vers les ténèbres…il n'aurait jamais laissé ces émotions le rendre un monstre…»

«Neji…»

«C'est _parce qu_ 'il a beaucoup ressenti qu'il était poussé à éradiquer la source de sa souffrance!» Neji stoppa ici et laissa échapper un rire amer, essoufflé. «Même si la logique n'aurait pas pu le sauver, ce n'est pas la _logique_ qui l'a détruit…ce n'était pas son esprit…c'est ce qui était dans son cœur. C'est ce qu'il a _ressenti_.»

Shikamaru pausa, son regard devint distrait et son souffle erratique alors qu'il considérait ces mots. Soudainement, le monde dévia sur ses axes.

 _Putain. Il a…raison…_

Le Nara baissa le regard. Il est vrai que comme Neji, Sasuke avait une fois un sentiment de supériorité, mais ce qu'avait dit Neji était juste - Sasuke avait été émotionnel - même s'il avait beaucoup essayé d'être distant et intouchable. Tout était une ruse. Un mensonge.

 _Mais Neji…_

Shikamaru souleva le regard vers le ninja aux yeux opales, se rendant compte que malgré la colère de Neji envers son propre clan, le Hyūga avait toujours été contrôlé, se laissant aller seulement quand on lui donne l'opportunité et la permission. Même quand il a perdu le contrôle pour la colère et essayé de tuer Hinata, c'était encore une opportunité. L'examen. La règle d'aucune règle. Mais Sasuke…Sasuke avait créé des opportunités; au diable le contrôle. L'Uchiha avait activement cherché des opportunités, défiant le règlement, la logique et le destin – même ses amis et ses professeurs. Son village entier.

 _Mais Neji…_

Shikamaru observa le Jōnin, ses yeux perdant leur colère, s'embrouillant d'une confusion triste. Neji était très contrôlé qu'il ne pouvait même pas dépasser les bords de ses règles, encore moins les règles des autres. Il n'était même pas comme Sai. Pour Sai c'était la seule chose qu'il connaissait faire – il lui manquait un cadre de référence et de compréhension. Mais pas Neji…Neji peut comprendre logiquement tout ça. Il sait comment il est de ressentir une émotion…mais il ne se permet pas de l'exprimer. Elle la maintient étroitement réprimée.

C'était fou…comment peut-il vivre comme ça ?

 _Il ne peut pas…Hinata avait raison toutes ses années…il souffre…mais s'il se l'admet…il risque de perdre totalement le contrôle, bordel il avait même essayé de tuer Hinata quand elle lui avait dit la vérité en face…_

Shikamaru ravala sa salive et traîna ses yeux lentement sur Neji, suivant les traits élégants mais tragiques, comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Neji était inconscient de l'observation – le Hyūga était en train de regarder ses mains avec consternation, comme s'il voulait les forcer à s'arrêter de trembler.

 _Il ne peut pas…Ce n'est plus question de volonté…Il est à ses limites…Il a atteint son point de rupture…merde…_

Shikamaru fit un pas en avant, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que son corps était en train de faire alors que son esprit était encore occupé à évaluer l'ampleur de la situation.

 _Merde, ce blabla sentimental était suffisant pour déclencher tout ça ? Quelle galère…on dit toujours que des petites choses finissent par le faire…_

Shikamaru trouva que même si son esprit n'avait pas cessé de le presser à repenser cette situation potentiellement désastreuse – ce qui implique prendre un _grand_ pas en arrière – ses pieds continuèrent d'avancer, lentement réduisant la distance. Neji ne sembla pas le remarquer, il était encore occupé à foudroyer du regard ses mains, apparemment offensé par la trahison de son corps. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son regard. La peur. Une peur aveugle. Le genre qui fait faire des sottises irréfléchies et folles. Shikamaru réprima l'envie de soupirer. Ça ne serait certainement pas facile. Pas seulement ça, mais il se trouva incliné à offrir une sorte de consolation qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être équipé pour accorder.

«Neji…»

«Ne t'approche pas de moi…»

«Ce n'est pas possible, Neji. Désolé.»

«Non…» Neji commença à reculer, ses pieds se déplaçant automatiquement pendant que ses mains prenaient une position qui indiquait qu'il était prêt à attaquer si on le pousse à le faire.

Shikamaru ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua d'approcher quoique lentement et contre son gré. Pour une raison quelconque il ne pouvait pas se détourner de tout ça.

«Arrête de lutter.»

La voix de Neji était dure mais son regard l'avait trahi. «Ne t'approches pas.»

«Neji.»

«J'ai dit ne t'approche _pas_ …» Neji le prévint.

Shikamaru secoua la tête. «Je ne peux pas. Tu es mon camarade. Je suis responsable de toi.»

«Tu l'as à l'envers, Nara. Ce n'est pas toi le Jōnin…» Neji souffla, ses yeux braqués sur sa main. Elle trembla violemment. Il serra son poing. «Merde…»

«Tu vois ce que tu te fais ? Jōnin ou pas, peu importe même si tu es le Hokage. Ton corps ne peut même pas la contenir. Arrête de la combattre.»

«Si je ne peux pas _la_ battre alors je vais _te_ battre…»

Neji surgit, le bord de sa main perçant l'air en une paume-couteau qui toucha et glissa le long d'avant-bras de Shikamaru.

«Arrête !» Shikamaru esquiva un autre coup. «Je vais pas me battre avec toi, idiot !»

«Tu n'as plus ton mot à dire.»

«Putain,» Shikamaru siffla, tournant rapidement pour rencontrer le coup du Hyūga. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à travers leurs bras croisés. «Alors c'est ça ton plan ? Continuer à l'éviter ? Ca a bien marché jusqu'à maintenant, hein ?»

La menace dans les yeux de Neji ne s'est pas traduite dans ses actions. Le Byakugan demeura inactif et ses mains ne contenant aucune chakra létale. Il essaya de déloger son bras, en dirigeant son coude vers la mâchoire de Shikamaru. Son coup était gâché, les rapprochant encore plus.

«Peu importe ce qu'elle est, ça va devenir encore pire si tu continues à la nier !»

Neji rugit, la pluie éclaboussant son hitai-ate et s'écoulant sur son visage légèrement torturé.

«La-ferme !»

«Tu es sensé être un génie, Neji, mais tu te comportes comme un crétin !»

«Va te faire foutre ! Ne crois pas que tu me connaisses !»

«Encore avec ces conneries sur la tête ? Tu commences _vraiment_ à me faire _chier_ !» Shikamaru n'avait aucune idée d'où elle venait, mais une poussée de fureur explosa en lui, poussant l'adrénaline dans son corps et attisant son poing.

Le coup n'aurait pas réussi si le Byakugan avait été activé. Mais Neji se retenait et ça lui a coûté. Shikamaru regarda l'autre ninja heurter un arbre. Une toux étouffée quitta les lèvres de Neji mais avant qu'il ne puisse se reprendre, le sifflet des shuriken se fut entendre – le reflet des fils étincela alors qu'ils l'entouraient, l'attachant au tronc robuste. Une série de kunai se logea dans ses vêtements, évitant sa chair mais assurant son clouage.

Les yeux de Neji s'enflammèrent de colère, son corps devenant rigide.

«Bâtard…»

«Maintenant calme-toi, putain !» Shikamaru rua sur Neji et agrippa sa mâchoire, lui poussant la tête en arrière.

«Tu crois vraiment que ça va résoudre quoique ce soit ? »

«Putain de lâche. Combatte-moi !»

«Tu penses vraiment qu'en se défoulant sur moi tu vas te sentir mieux !»

Neji haleta un juron, attirant l'attention sur ses lèvres ensanglantées. «Je préfère te _combattre_ que d'entendre un autre mot de ton pathétique discours.»

«Pourquoi, trop proche de la vérité pour ton goût ?»

«Bâtard.»

«Idiot.»

«Lâche !»

«C'est _toi_ qui fuit, Hyūga !»

Les doigts de Shikamaru se resserrèrent sur la mâchoire de Neji, creusant dans sa charnière alors qu'il se penchait plus près. «Est-ce que nous sommes en train de jouer à l'inversion de rôles ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme toi de fuir.»

«Mais totalement de _ta_ nature, Nara,» Neji grogna, presque haletant.

Shikamaru sourit, son souffle se brisant lui aussi. «Aussi naturel que de respirer, mais ce n'est pas moi qui fuit ici, c'est _toi_.»

La tension grésilla entre eux, une lueur de violence latente et quelque chose d'autre s'éclata à la leur proximité. Ils se déchirèrent du regard, intense et primitif avec une agression presque charnelle.

«Je vais te _tuer_ pour ce que tu fais,» Neji siffla, son souffle s'épanchant sur la bouche de Shikamaru.

A la même seconde, Shikamaru ressenti une électricité inexplicable parcourir le long de ses synapses, court-circuitant quelque chose vitale dans son cerveau. Envoyant un signal si impulsif à son corps qu'il s'empara de lui avant qu'il puisse même le comprendre.

«Que diable tu—!» Neji s'était fait taire – mais pas par un poing ou un mot tranchant, mais par la bouche chaude et furieuse de Shikamaru s'écrasant sur la sienne.

* * *

A suivre.

Tout feedback concernant la traduction sera d'une grande aide, alors s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : NARUTO et ses personnages ont été créés par Masashi Kishimoto et sont sa propriété. Tous les droits d'auteur sont réservés. Cette fanfiction (avec l'image) est la propriété de Okami Rayne, ceci n'est qu'une traduction.

Titre : BREAK TO BREATHE.

Pairings : Shikamaru/Neji

Rating : M / R

Genre : Drama/Angst

Résumé : Neji a toujours été en contrôle. Seulement il y a un problème. Ça le tue. Mais parfois être poussé à bout est aussi dangereux que d'en être retiré.

Timeline : Shippuden. Neji et Shikamaru ont 17-18 ans.

* * *

 **BREAK TO BREATHE**

Par OKAMI RAYNE

 **Chapitre 2**

« _Que diable tu_ — _!_ » Les mots de Neji moururent dans une collision de dents. La bouche de Shikamaru avala sa plainte; l'évaporant dans un baiser qu'était rude, chaud et hostile.

Neji se figea – son grognement se bloquant immédiatement dans sa gorge.

Il avait cogné dans le mur pierreux du choc. Ahuri et muet. Une langue glissa le long de ses dents, pêchant pluie et sang. Il sentit Shikamaru mordre sa lèvre inférieure, la coinçant et l'abîmant. Les doigts du Nara se serrèrent sur sa mâchoire, mais l'incrédulité avait rendu Neji immobile.

Il ne pouvait même pas aspirer l'air dans ses poumons.

Du côté de Shikamaru, il n'y avait aucune logique dans ce qu'il faisait. Il ne s'agissait d'aucun plan. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il s'agit, il savait seulement que son genou pressait entre les jambes clouées de Neji qui ne réagissait pas encore.

 _Merde._

Après un pincement sévère de la lèvre du Hyūga, Shikamaru se retira. Ses yeux noirs s'installèrent sur ceux blancs qui le fixaient, passant entre le choc et quelque chose que Shikamaru ne peux déchiffrer.

Un silence tendu s'étala entre eux, perturbé seulement par leurs respirations irrégulières et les éclaboussures de la pluie. Shikamaru sentit une montée de choc le parcourir, lui secouant la tête comme s'il avait reçu un coup.

 _Putain, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?_

Au moment où Shikamaru pensa à bouger, le Hyūga parla en premier.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Neji grogna finalement, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas furieux.

« Je ne sais pas… » Shikamaru haussa les épaules. «Mais ça te la fait fermer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Neji déglutit, se renfrogna, puis recula brusquement de la tête et gronda. « Ne me touche pas. »

 _Là_ , ses yeux sont furieux.

Bien. Une réaction logique. Il peut suivre la logique. Non pas que sa logique peut lui expliquer ce que venait de foudroyer ses veines comme un voltage. Shikamaru parvint à tirer un faible, incertain sourire, très confus pour parvenir à offrir quelque chose d'autre qui ne lui donnerait pas l'envie de fuir loin, loin de cette situation.

« Tu penses beaucoup comme d'habitude,» murmura-t-il, pas sûr à qui il s'adressait, Neji ou lui-même.

« Tu ne penses pas _du tout_ si tu crois que je te laisserai refaire ça.»

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil, son orgueil, qu'il ne tenait pas de compte d'habitude, s'hérissant comme des poils. « Quoi, tu as peur que quelqu'un te prend ce fameux contrôle ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu te défends non plus. »

« Et maintenant c'est un combat que tu veux ? » Neji lâcha un son amer, son souffle s'embuant dans l'air froid. « Tu m'as clairement couru après cherchant des emmerdes.»

« Je suppose que oui, étant donné que tu es en train de se comporter comme un emmerdeur de première. » Shikamaru cligna des yeux lentement, sa voix s'abaissant. « Mais je sais qu'en vérité tu ne veux pas me combattre. »

« Continue à creuser ta tombe, Nara. Je te mettrai dedans avant que tu ne puisses le regretter. »

Shikamaru remarqua la tension qui s'accumulait dans ses tempes – un signe sûr que le Hyūga était près de réaliser la menace. Le Byakugan remuait sous la surface, même si Neji apparaît hésitant à l'utiliser.

Shikamaru faillit lui dire de ne pas se retenir.

Il voulait même lui donner son expresse permission de lui cogner la tête dans l'arbre à nouveau, dans l'espoir que cela pousserait son cerveau à fonctionner normalement.

 _Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Shikamaru secoua la tête. « Malgré ce qu'il apparaît, je n'essaye pas de te provoquer, tu sais.»

Neji baissa le regard sur les fils et les kunai. « Et qu'est-ce que tu appelles _ça_ ? »

Shikamaru évita la question. « Je sais que tu ne veux vraiment pas me combattre. »

« Tch ! » les poings de Neji se serrèrent, le tissu de ses vêtements se déchirant alors qu'il tirait contre les restrictions.

« Tu n'utilises même pas le Byakugan.»

« Bien remarqué, Nara, » cracha Neji, s'arrachant de la prise légère des doigts de Shikamaru sur sa mâchoire. « Heureux de voir que ton intelligence renommée ne t'a pas complétement abandonné. »

 _Ne sois pas si sûr._

« Pourquoi tu te retiens ? »

« En termes d'intelligence, pourquoi _tu_ te retiens? » Neji rétorqua.

Shikamaru ignora le quolibet. « T'aurais pu arrêter tout ça dès le début. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

Neji hésita. « Ecarte-toi avant que je ne te fais _vraiment_ du mal. »

Les yeux de Shikamaru se pincèrent à l'entente de la menace.

Il aurait dû bouger.

Mais quelque chose avait obstinément pris place dans son esprit, couvrant son bon sens – ou probablement son 'sens' tout court. Il n'avait aucune idée de la nature de cette chose. Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas intelligente. Ou sûre. Pas le moins du monde saine. Elle avait l'air d'une impulsion têtue, irritante et beaucoup trop exaspérante, dont il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. Elle aurait peut-être pris la forme de Naruto si elle avait été matérielle – hurlant toutes sortes de directives qui rendraient cette situation plus désastreuse qu'elle ne l'était.

L'idée lui arracha un sourire lugubre.

« Tu crois que je plaisante ? » Neji devint dangereusement raide.

« Non. » Shikamaru rit un peu, ne doutant pas d'une seconde le Hyūga. « Pas du tout. »

« Alors fiche-moi la paix. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Shikamaru secoua la tête, levant une main pour l'installer sur la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule de Neji. « Pas avant que tu ne te calmes. »

« Décide-toi vite, Nara. » Neji essaya de se débarrasser de la main offensive, ses yeux rétrécis. « J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas me combattre. »

« Sans blague. » Shikamaru resserra sa prise, pas sûr s'il voulait aider le Hyūga ou lui faire mal à ce moment – étant donné l'imprudence squattant sous la surface de sa façade de paresseux.

 _Je ne fais pas "imprudent". Je ne fais pas "stupide"._

Mais il était en train de faire ça tout de même.

Se débarrassant de la pensée, il grogna ses mots suivants, fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu ne vas pas faciliter ça et vider ton sac de n'importe ce qui t'énerve autant ? »

« Arrête avec ces absurdités veux-tu ! » Neji tira d'un coup sec sur ses épaules, les fils qui le restreignaient lui coupant les biceps.

Shikamaru poussa un soupir irrégulier. « Merde, tu vas me causer un putain saignement de nez, Hyūga. »

« Je te causerai plus qu'un saignement de nez, bâtard intrusif ! »

 _Oh tu veux intrusif ? Je vais te donner intrusif._

« Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. » Shikamaru leva trois doigts pour accentuer ses paroles avant de fermer le poing. «Et je ferai quelque chose aussi _stupide_ que ce tu es en train de faire en se comportant comme un imbécile exaspérant. »

L'expression de dégoût incrédule sur la face de Neji aurait été amusante, si le contexte n'avait pas été si hostile.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à jouer avec moi, Nara. »

Shikamaru leva un doigt; Le majeur. « Un. Ce n'est pas un jeu. »

« Pathétique. »

Shikamaru sourit narquoisement et étendit l'index oh-très-lentement. « Deux. Probablement. »

N'ayant pas apprécié le doigt d'honneur, l'expression du Hyūga se tordit en colère. « Qu'est-ce qui te donnes le droit de me commander, con — ! »

« — _Trois_. » Shikamaru lui agrippa la mâchoire. « La-ferme. » Et plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Neji.

Comme prévu, cette fois le ninja aux yeux pâles réagit.

Neji tordit sa tête brusquement, traînant leurs bouches dans une friction sifflante. Mais les doigts de Shikamaru demeurèrent sur sa mâchoire, durs et fermés, défiant stupidement comme il l'avait promis. Il retourna la tête de Neji à sa place, étouffant le grognement de l'autre ninja avec sa bouche. Il introduit dominance dans le baiser et sentit Neji riposter.

 _Je suis foutu._

L'esprit de Shikamaru réussit à peine à lui fournir la réalisation fatale. Il ne fonctionnait certainement pas dans un niveau que Shikamaru avait déjà connu. Le sentiment d'être attrapé dans la poignée de quelque chose dont il ne peut se défaire. Elle fonça ses griffes en lui, engrangea la chaleur en lui. Déchiquetant ses pensées en lambeaux, jusqu'à ce que stratégie était la dernière chose brûlant dans ses synapses.

 _Putain. sauvez-moi._

* * *

Le baiser était charnel depuis le début.

Neji, n'ayant jamais été dans une situation où on essayait de le dominer, perdit momentanément sa capacité d'y répondre, ne faisant que montrer ses dents dans le baiser.

Et puis l'impulsion de combattre s'érigea en lui.

Son orgueil monta à la surface, se défendant immédiatement.

Neji riposta autant que sa position lui permettait. Il jeta son poids restreint en avant et les fils rugueux coupèrent à travers ses vêtements, lui lacérant la peau alors qu'il essayait de se déloger. Shikamaru le rajusta violement, et glissa ses doigts dans l'encre mouillé et long qu'étaient les cheveux du Hyūga, agrippant et tirant comme tirant sur les rênes d'un cheval indiscipliné.

Le tirage sur le scalp de Neji lui resserra la peau comme un crawl échauffé.

Une sensation profonde et chaude jaillit en lui comme si on lui avait donné un coup à l'estomac par un poing en flamme. Seulement ce poing de chaleur se logea là, s'accrochant à lui sans pitié, et commença à couver, se chauffant de plus en plus chaque seconde.

Différente de la rage, mais très proche qu'il peut prétendre que c'est ce qu'elle était.

 _Je vais le tuer._

La promesse dans cette pensée se tint, s'endurcit, puis trembla sous la force de la chaleur qui avait commencé à infiltrer cette défense glaciale. La dure, hostile force du baiser fit bouillir son sang. Il essaya de libérer sa mâchoire de la poigne de Shikamaru, essaya d'arracher cette langue insolemment poussant au-delà de ses dents, seulement pour découvrir que le muscle fondu traçant sa bouche desserrait la prise immaculée qu'avait son esprit sur son contrôle et sa colère.

Quelque chose d'autre était en train de se débattre en lui.

Et puis une douleur sourde dans son poitrine commença à augmenter.

 _Arrête…_

Les ongles émoussés de Neji creusèrent dans l'écorce de l'arbre, faisant saigner les bouts de ses doigts. Il pressa sa tête en arrière, recevant le poids du baiser avec une grande aspiration qui causa l'obstruction de ses poumons par l'eau de la pluie.

La douleur dans sa poitrine devenait de plus en plus vive.

Mais Shikamaru n'offrit aucune pitié et l'idée préconçue qu'avait Neji sur la nature apathique et détachée de l'autre ninja fut immédiatement oblitérée.

De même fut le baiser.

* * *

Leurs bouches se séparèrent dans un souffle erratique.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, respirant avec difficulté l'air humide et lourd.

« Peu importe ce qui te tracasse, laisse-le sortir,» grogna Shikamaru, se penchant pour faire retoucher leurs bouches. « Laisse-le sortir, Neji. »

« Non. »

Instinctivement, Shikamaru tira sauvagement sur les cheveux de Neji. « Laisse-le sortir, espèce de bâtard têtu ! »

« Non ! » Neji explosa, une rage torturée grimpant dans ses yeux. Sa voix baissa en un avertissement. « Tu me pousses encore et je ne vais _pas_ me retenir. »

 _Il est sérieux cette fois._

Shikamaru relâcha la prise brutale de ses doigts, les passant lentement dans les mèches noires pour les poser sur la nuque de Neji. Le Nara soupira, sa colère préalable s'évaporant. Il n'avait aucune idée sur la source de cette férocité de réaction. Si différente de sa nature qu'elle l'alarma.

 _Putain, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire… ?_

« Changeant de tactique si vite ? » Neji fulmina, sentant la vicieuse scie des fils tailler sa peau, se concentrant sur leur brûlure au lieu de cette sensation persistante d'essoufflement. « Je ne te laisserai pas me manipuler avec ça. »

Shikamaru ferma les yeux, n'arrivant pas à penser clairement. « Je n'essaie pas de te manipuler. »

« Une manipulation _puérile_ en plus… » Se moqua Neji, clignant des yeux contre la pluie avec sa tête pressée en arrière contre l'arbre, ses yeux indubitablement coléreux, mais aussi confus.

« Puérile ? Ma bouche ? » Shikamaru fit un sourire, mais il était faible. « Quelle façon d'attaquer l'égo d'un gars, Hyūga. En tout cas ça a fait l'effet désiré. »

Les tempes de Neji pulsèrent. « Ne te moque pas de moi. »

« Mon dieu que tu es coincé. » Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard aux vêtements du Hyūga, trempés et tachetés du sang à cause des fils.

 _Merde._

Ce n'était pas son intention.

Il écarta les cheveux du Neji de sa gorge. « Je ne suis pas en train de se moquer de toi ni te manipuler. »

« Non, tu ne fais que me m'agresser sexuellement, » Neji rétorqua, mais étrangement il n'y avait aucune rancune dans sa voix.

Shikamaru se renfrogna mais ne put le nier. Ni l'expliquer. Ni faire quelque chose autre que flotter dans ce sensation de flou total où l'impulsion qui contrôlait son corps ne venait pas de son sens de préservation de soi ou de son sens de jugement sain.

« Ah bon, mais tu m'as laissé le faire non ? » Shikamaru le rappela, et avec son pouce toucha la gorge de Neji, caressant juste sous sa mâchoire. « Pourquoi ? »

Neji éloigna sa tête du contact bizarrement tendre, et détourna les yeux vers le côté en colère. « Je ne sais pas…et pourquoi m'embrasser en premier lieu ? Et me toucher comme ça ? C'est ça ton idée d'être énervé? »

« Non, 'ça' est mon idée d'être stupide. Je te l'ai dit. » Shikamaru courba les lèvres, saisissant l'humour avec les deux mains – cherchant désespérément à alléger la confusion qui se nouait en lui à l'égard de ses propres actions. « J'ai voulu qu'on soit au même niveau. Deux génies faisant les stupides ensemble…ça peut être logique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Neji aspira un coup d'air erratique, déglutissant avec difficulté. « Pourquoi tu fais ça, Shikamaru ? »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules, prétendant ne pas se demander la même chose. « Ne me demande pas une explication...je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir une. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre. » Neji ferma les yeux, sa respiration irrégulière.

« Bien. » Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

Ce territoire entre eux était très volatile. Il n'avait pas voulu secouer ce bateau déjà instable. Il n'avait pas prévu que son cerveau se jetterait dans cette mer d'insanité. Il avait essayé de marcher sur une planche et avait fini dans le plus profond des fonds.

 _Très intelligent._

Shikamaru secoua la tête.

Essayer de comprendre n'importe ce qui se démêlait et se nouait dans le chaos entre eux avait l'air d'un travail très pénible. Plus que ça, il lui faudrait un effort décuplé pour le résoudre une fois il s'arrêterait assez de temps pour _penser_.

 _Ne pense pas._

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec penser… » Shikamaru murmura, levant la main pour saisir le menton de Neji, forçant le Hyūga à le regarder dans les yeux, ayant besoin d'une sorte de conclusion mutuelle à propos de cette situation inconfortable. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Fais gaffe. » Neji récupéra avec force sa tête, ses yeux s'ouvrant pour se fixer sur ceux noirs qui le fixaient en retour. Sa voix sonna étrangement serrée et basse – forcée. « Ne joue pas, Shikamaru. » Il prit une pause pour prendre un souffle rauque. « Ne joue pas avec moi. »

« Je ne joue _pas_ , merde. Je ne sais même pas ce que je _fais_. » Shikamaru soupira, laissant sa main tomber. Il fixa son regard sur la pomme de la gorge mouillée de Neji, totalement embrouillé. Mais il ne se retira pas. « Nous sommes tous les deux bizarres aujourd'hui dis-donc ?...merde alors…au moins tu n'essayes pas de me plonger dans un coma… »

Neji était silencieux.

Les cordes dans sa gorge tendues et immobiles.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. « Hey. Ça va j'arrête de compliquer les choses encore plus. Tu peux arrêter de retenir ton souffle. »

« Je ne le retient pas. » Articula Neji difficilement.

« Si. » L'expression de Shikamaru commença à se peindre d'inquiétude, son regard passant entre la poitrine de Neji et sa gorge serrée. « Putain Neji, respire. »

* * *

 _Respire._

Neji aurait écrasé son poing dans la mâchoire de Shikamaru pour lui dire une instruction si évidente qu'est plus supposée se produire naturellement. Mais elle ne le fait pas.

 _Ridicule !_

Son cerveau commença à crier des ordres qui ne se traduisaient pas dans sa poitrine.

 _Respire !_

Mais c'était comme essayer de passer l'air à travers un filet à trous très étroits. Ses poumons ne voulaient pas s'étendre, sa poitrine semblait se caner, se serrant, pressant et écrasant un air qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance saisir ou détenir.

 _Je ne peux pas…_

Et puis son cerveau se figea en panique totale.

 _Je ne peux pas respirer…_

Il griffait l'écorce avec ses doigts, sentant les fils sanglants autour de son corps, mais sachant que ce ne sont pas ces restrictions qui l'empêchaient de respirer. C'était un poids écrasant dans sa poitrine, accablant ses poumons.

« Neji ? »

« Je… » Neji s'étouffa ne remarquant même pas que Shikamaru était en train de dégager les shuriken, les kunai et les fils.

La panique commença à se pousser dans ses yeux pâles.

 _Pourquoi…je ne peux pas respirer ?_

* * *

 **A suivre.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : NARUTO et ses personnages ont été créés par Masashi Kishimoto et sont sa propriété. Tous les droits d'auteur sont réservés. Cette fanfiction (avec l'image) est la propriété de Okami Rayne, ceci n'est qu'une traduction.

Titre : BREAK TO BREATHE.

Pairings : Shikamaru/Neji

Rating : M / R

Genre : Drama/Angst

Résumé : Neji a toujours été en contrôle. Seulement il y a un problème. Ça le tue. Mais parfois être poussé à bout est aussi dangereux que d'en être retiré.

Timeline : Shippuden. Neji et Shikamaru ont 17-18 ans.

* * *

 **BREAK TO BREATHE**

Par Okami Rayne

 **Chapitre Trois**

Le bruit l'avait tiré du noir; un profond grondement sauvage venant d'une place lointaine, suivi par un mugissement fanfaron et le bruit du bois grinçant.

Les yeux de Neji s'ouvrirent, des incisions blanches vitrées, essayant de se concentrer dans l'obscurité.

 _Où suis-je?_

Il inspira un souffle calme et fronça les sourcils quand il sentit l'étroitesse dans sa poitrine. C'était comme si on l'avait donné un coup de pied directement au sternum. Plusieurs fois. Il cligna des yeux lentement, écoutant les éclaboussures intenses de ce qui semblait être la pluie. Des ombres houlaient dans son champs de vision et pour un moment il se demanda s'il était en train de perdre conscience à nouveau. Mais alors qu'il regardait le noir se rétrécir et s'enfler il réalisa que c'était les ondulations des ombres projetés par des chandelles. Des déformations dansèrent sur les murs.

 _Attends. Les murs?_

La conscience le heurta brusquement, amenant avec elle un horrible rappel de la réalité. Neji se tendit, ses doigts se crispant contre un tissu usé. Il était installé sur un futon grumeleux, son torse élevé comme pour alléger la tension et garder nettes ses voies respiratoires. Il ne voulut pas se rappeler pourquoi cela était nécessaire.

Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son regard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le bout rougeoyant d'une cigarette.

« Quelle façon de m'effrayer, » lâcha Shikamaru d'un ton bas, un flux de fumée quittant de ses lèvres, spiralant paresseusement. « Je suppose que nous somme quittes maintenant. »

Neji cligna des yeux et détourna le regard, ignorant les yeux noirs qui le surveillaient avec un calme trompeur. Discomfort felt so far off the mark it was laughable.(A/N: il se sent très gêné que s'en est risible)

 _Mark..._

Neji leva rapidement la main pour toucher son front. Il frôla le métal froid et lisse de son bandeau. Un doux souffle de soulagement fuit ses lèvres. Il traça un dessin avec les bouts des doigts - pas le symbole de la feuille mais celui de son sceau maudit. Après un moment il descendit sa main, sentant toujours les yeux de Shikamaru sur lui.

 _Arrête de me regarder... vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? Ma gratitude?_

Neji ferma les yeux. La gêne grimpa en lui, traînant avec elle une rage humiliée. Mais il maintint un masque stoïque, déterminé à garder une sorte de défense.

Quelques battements de cœur plus tard, il racla la gorge.

« Où sommes-nous? » coassa-t-il, pas fier du fait qu'il avait été ou occupé à hyper ventiler ou très occupé à être sur-l'épaule-inconscient pour remarquer comment ils ont fini en ce qui apparaît être une chambre d'amis.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Une chambre d'amis plutôt délabrée. Les murs se plaignaient du vent abusant et des gifles des feuilles d'arbres et la pluie raclait les fenêtres craquées qui tremblaient. Il était surpris que le bruit ne l'avait pas réveillé plus tôt.

« Une ancienne auberge, » Shikamaru lui fournit, tapotant la cendre de sa cigarette. « En quelque sorte... »

« Où? »

« Assez loin de la place où les autres campaient. »

Neji s'hérissa et sa voix s'endurcit. « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu protèges ma dignité, Nara. »

« Hn. » Il entendit Shikamaru sniffer. « Ne te flatte pas. Cette auberge était plus proche. »

Neji serra la mâchoire et lentement, pour ne pas apparaître dramatique, tourna sur le côté. Il se soutint sur son coude, à dos de Shikamaru. Il regretta la position pour la douleur inattendue qu'elle causa, mais ne montra aucun signe de son inconfort.

 _Pourquoi j'ai si mal ?_

Il glissa sa paume sur ses côtes, frôlant le long de la surface tendre avec les bouts des doigts. Il résista l'envie de demander à Shikamaru s'il l'avait 'accidentellement' fait tomber - possiblement dans des escaliers. Mais la douleur le dérangea moins que le fait qu'il était nu au-dessus des reins. La faible démangeaison des blessures qui se cicatrisaient le rappela des fils des shuriken. Il y avait aussi une palpitation curieuse en l'arrière de sa tête, aiguë et tendre comme s'il avait été assommé - brutalement.

 _Ce bâtard !_

Le faible éraflement d'un mouvement attira son attention. Il sentit l'odeur de la nicotine plus proche.

« Hey, » la main de Shikamaru se posa doucement sur son omoplate.

Neji se renfrogna et tourna. Levant le coude, il le tordit, heurtant Shikamaru dans la mâchoire et délogeant l'irritant bâton de cancer de la bouche de l'autre adolescent. Le Nara le foudroya du regard, mais ne lui retourna pas le coup. Il alla récupérer sa cigarette puis l'écrasa sur le mur moisi.

Neji rencontra son regard noir derrière son dos.

« Sympa. C'est bien de voir que tu es toujours prématurément violent. » Shikamaru renifla**.

« Touche-moi encore et tu seras prématurément _mort_. »

Pour une raison quelconque, Shikamaru sourit légèrement. Neji le foudroya du regard. Ce n'était pas marrant - pas le moindre du monde. La colère s'embrasa en lui. La situation était assez humiliante sans que Shikamaru n'ajoute insulte à blessure. Shikamaru sembla suivre son train de pensée et le ninja paresseux secoua la tête en ce que Neji estima être une façon d'excuser. Ou bien une mitigation de sa question suivante.

« Alors... » Le ninja d'ombre traîna, lâchant le mot paresseusement. « Comment elle est ta tête? »

« Etant donné que tu m'as frappé assez fort pour me faire perdre conscience, peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me le rappeler. » Malgré la légère couche de venin dans ses mots, Neji ne put se retenir d'espérer que l'autre ninja l'ait frappé plus fort que ça.

Assez fort pour déloger la mémoire de leur véhément, étourdissant baiser.

 _Bâtard._

Neji détourna la tête comme s'il avait peur que ses pensées ne se jouent sur son visage. Dans la lumière blafarde, c'était assez facile de cacher son expression, mais il n'allait pas risquer de révéler quelque chose. Il avait déjà reçu un coup boitant à ses défenses - ça n'allait _pas_ se reproduire.

 _Le fait qu'il avait même eu l'audace de me toucher comme ça…_

« Eh bien, tu ne m'as vraiment pas laissé beaucoup d'options. » Shikamaru haussa les épaules, massant la place endolorie sur sa mâchoire. « Désolé. » Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

Neji prit un moment avant de réaliser que Shikamaru parlait de l'avoir assommé et non pas écrasé sa bouche sur la sienne après l'avoir épinglé, pressant son genou pas-trop-subtilement entre ses jambes.

Non pas qu'il pensait encore à cela. (A/N: il:Neji)

 _Ridicule._

« Hn. » Neji voulut tourner sur son côté de nouveau.

« Tu ne dois pas tourner sur le côté, ça n'aiderait pas avec ta respiration. » Shikamaru lui conseilla, posant l'avant-bras sur son genou et commençant à allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

Neji arqua un sourcil. « Mais je suis sûr que le tabagisme passif va m'aider. »

« Touché, » Shikamaru étira les lèvres, retournant la cigarette au paquet. « Heureux maintenant? »

 _Loin de là._

Neji jeta un coup d'œil autour la petite chambre. Des chandelles gouttaient de la cire dans les coins et leurs flammes tremblotaient sur leurs mèches, quand un courant glacial souffla à travers les fissures dans les vitres et le bois. Il leva les yeux quand les chevrons qui supportaient le plafond furent un grognement dangereux.

 _Ça ne va pas tenir pour longtemps_.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est plutôt débraillé mais ça va tenir. » Shikamaru bâilla, se frottant les yeux.

Neji grogna, ne partageant pas l'assurance de l'autre ninja. Avant qu'un douloureux silence ne s'installe, il avala son orgueil et aborda l'inévitable, parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

« Combien de temps j'étais... » Il traîna sa voix, sa mâchoire se serrant de colère.

Shikamaru, pour une raison quelconque, le sauva de plus d'humiliation.

« Une heure ou deux. » Le Nara agita la main paresseusement, comme balayant le sujet. « Juste repose-toi. »

« Je ne suis pas malade, » lança Neji avec force.

Shikamaru l'ignora. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous irons quelque part dans cette tempête. Nous retrouverons les autres quand elle passera; demain si nous avons de la chance. »

Neji maintint ses yeux sur le plafond.

 _Demain..._

L'aube n'avait jamais eu l'air si diablement loin. D'habitude, Neji était patient et naturellement confortable pendant de longues durées de silence, ce que les autres peuvent trouver difficile - mais _ça_ va être une nuit douloureusement longue. Pendant un petit moment, il souhaita avoir resté inconscient. La simple pensée de son lapsus antérieur lui donna la nausée. Le dégoût total. Comment a-t-il pu permettre à une chose autant ridicule de gagner son contrôle?

 _Pathétique._

Neji se renfrogna et retourna lentement sur son dos, tirant les couvertures sur son torse nu, le tout en prétendant ne pas remarquer les yeux noirs qui traquaient ses mouvements. Shikamaru n'essaya même pas d'être subtil, l'étudiant explicitement avec ses yeux trompeusement somnolent. Neji était sûr que le bâtard le faisait exprès.

 _Est-ce qu'il essaye de me provoquer à nouveau ?_

Le Hyūga commença à douter que Shikamaru possédait vraiment cette intelligence éminente – c'était discutable, étant donné son agression téméraire et hors-caractère de la bouche de Neji.

 _Ce n'était qu'une tactique de choc. Une ruse...Pourquoi je suis même entrain de penser à ça?_

« Je ne savais pas que tu fumes, » murmura Neji, essayant de distraire son attention de lui-même et ses pensées troublantes qu'il n'était pas supposé avoir.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. « Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des crises de panique. »

Neji ferma les yeux. Il aurait dû s'attendre à celle-là. Il s'est laissé ouvert - et ce n'est pas comme si le Nara n'allait pas en profiter. Il était un rude tacticien après tout. La manipulation dans ses actes précédents l'avait illustré plutôt graphiquement.

Neji libéra un lent souffle depuis son nez, essayant d'entrer dans un état de méditation. S'il pouvait centrer son énergie et examiner son réseau de chakra, il pourrait essayer d'identifier et réparer ce qui avait causé cette stupide crise dans son système.

Son essai fut coupé.

« Tu as faim? » Shikamaru roula son épaule en bâillant, craquant le muscle.

Neji résista l'envie de le foudroyer du regard. Il ne répondit pas. C'était une question stupide et vaine. Il opta pour le silence au lieu du sarcasme, une tactique effective qui n'exige aucun effort de leurs parts. Le Hyūga avait misé sur la paresse de Shikamaru - et fut choqué quand l'autre adolescent répéta la question.

« T'étais intelligent une fois, » Neji craqua finalement. « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire quand quelqu'un choisit de ne pas te répondre ou te tenir de compte? »

Shikamaru gloussa. « Calme-toi, Hyūga, je voulais juste vérifier que tu respires encore. »

Neji lui jeta un regard qui aurait pu faire taire un homme intelligent. Shikamaru est _supposé_ être un homme intelligent. Il est aussi supposé se comporter et avoir l'air arrogant, amusé ou semi-supérieur.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il ne semble même pas irrité. Les yeux noirs le regardaient calmement. Neji fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, n'appréciant pas ce calme patient et inquisiteur dans les yeux de Shikamaru. Cela le troublait. Pas beaucoup de chose peuvent le faire. Certainement pas regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux. Ses yeux pâles et spectraux, causent souvent les gens à détourner le regard quand il prend la peine de répondre leurs scrutations. Regarder les gens dans les yeux était souvent suffisent pour les repousser.

Mais pas Shikamaru.

Non. Le ninja d'ombre s'est parvenu d'une façon ou d'une autre à faire face à son regard glacial tout en apparaissant calme et imperturbé, comme si être sur la défensive était beaucoup d'effort pour lui. Neji sentit ses sourcils se froncer sévèrement - une fissure dans son masque.

Il était habitué à être regardé, mais pas _vu_.

Pour une raison quelconque, le regard de Shikamaru le fit sentir exposé. Ce qui était ridicule. Les Hyūga ne se laissent pas ouverts - ceux qui essaient de fouiller au-delà de leurs défenses perdent souvent. Douloureusement. Ils n'étaient pas une race facile à interpréter ou jauger.

Neji n'avait jamais douté sa capacité de rester insondable; au moins pas avant quelques heures. Pas avant que Shikamaru qui _devrait_ être très paresseux pour se prendre la tête, n'insiste à déchiffrer ce qui était _supposé_ être indéchiffrable.

Tout était _supposé_ être différent.

Le manque du contrôle serra plus fort le nœud dans la poitrine de Neji. La situation en tout était comme l'inversion d'un ordre naturel sur lequel il avait pris l'habitude de compter. Et maintenant cet ordre précieux vacillait dangereusement - comme sa respiration.

 _Merde._

Les longs doigts de Neji se crispèrent contre le futon, formant presque un poing jusqu'à ce qu'il le remarque et les force à s'aplatir.

 _Je vais contrôler ça. Il y a une raison pourquoi je ne perds jamais. Cela ne va pas être différent. Perdre contre moi-même serait pathétique._

« Tu vas bien? » Shikamaru se remua.

« Oui, » cracha Neji.

 _Quand est-ce que je suis devenu si transparent?_

Il ravala le rugissement jouant dans sa gorge et obtura son regard.

« Je vais bien, » Il ajouta, sa voix plus basse.

Il ne vit pas les yeux de Shikamaru s'adoucir.

Dehors, la tempête continua, orageuse et turbulente.

* * *

Neji se réveilla bien avant l'aube.

Le bruit l'avait perturbé de nouveau; le tremblement incessant des vitres et le ruissellement de la pluie le tirant d'un sommeil sans rêves. Bien que son chronomètre inné l'aurait réveillé de toute façon, son humeur aurait pu être plus légère. L'irritant poids ne s'était pas délogé de sa poitrine, mais c'était supportable. Il était certain qu'il pourra l'ignorer s'il réoriente son attention.

Plus tard, il trouvera le temps pour le contenir et le contrôler.

La tempête avait passé, mais pas la pluie. Elle tomba aussi fort que la grêle, jetant des couvertures de pluie sur la fenêtre fragile. Malgré le vacarme, Shikamaru n'avait pas bougé d'un doigt. Neji passa son regard de son reflet déformé sur la fenêtre vers la masse enterrée sous plusieurs couvertures élimées.

 _Comment diable peut-il dormir avec tout ce bruit?_

Neji pencha la tête, ses cheveux noirs bougeant avec le mouvement alors qu'il marchait calmement vers le centre de la petite chambre. Les bougies avaient fondu durant la nuit, leurs mèches perdues dans des flaques de cire.

Au lieu de ne rien faire, Neji mit ses vêtements tachetés de sang et de boue et enfila ses sandales. Il quitta la chambre silencieusement. Il découvrit bientôt que 'l'auberge' était plutôt une cabane abandonnée. La cabine abusée par la météo avait clairement été abandonnée depuis longtemps pour être dans un tel état de délabrement.

Il y avait des petits signes que d'autres l'avaient utilisé pour le même but - un refuge contre les éléments de la nature. Heureusement que la place n'avait pas d'autres étages, supprimant le risque d'y tomber à travers. Malgré cela, Neji resta alerte. Il marcha prudemment, évitant une chambre plutôt précaire qui avait l'air brûlée - il supposa qu'elle servait de cuisine auparavant.

Il chercha des chandelles et trouva au lieu des lampes d'huile. A un quelconque moment durant son 'une heure ou deux' d'inconscience honteuse, Shikamaru avait pris des mesures de sécurité, mettant en place des pièges simples mais effectifs. Neji essaya de ne pas apprécier le soin pris par l'autre adolescent. Il était satisfait de rester en colère un peu plus longtemps.

Après avoir découvrit que tout ce qui pouvait avoir une valeur ou une importance avait été ou volé ou endommagé, il refit le chemin vers la première chambre, passant la porte aussi silencieusement qu'il l'avait quitté.

Shikamaru n'avait pas bougé.

Neji alla enlever son sandale gauche, s'équilibrant sur le pied droit.

Le plancher grinça doucement.

« _Sournois_... » Grommela Shikamaru sous les couvertures.

Neji roula des yeux dans une exposition inhabituelle d'émotions qu'il savait l'autre adolescent ne pouvait voir. Shikamaru peut dormir à travers une tempête énorme, mais se réveiller par le moindre craquement de plancher? Neji marcha vers le ninja assoupi, jetant une faible ombre sur la masse en dessous des couvertures.

« La tempête avait cessé, » Neji leva la voix par-dessus le bruit des vitres tremblantes. « Nous devons s'en aller. »

Shikamaru ne bougea pas et ne répondit pas. Neji fit un compte à rebours mental. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Lève-toi, Nara »

Rien.

Neji regarda autour. Ses yeux pâles s'installèrent sur un seau cabossé, posé dans le coin de la chambre, collectant les gouttes qui tombaient régulièrement d'une fuite dans le plafond.

Un lent sourire malicieux orna les lèvres du Hyūga.

 _Puéril mais parfait._

Tournant silencieusement sur son talon nu, Neji alla vers le seau semi-plein. Il maintint son regard sur Shikamaru. Aucun mouvement. Un sentiment de victoire poussa une lueur sadique dans les yeux de Neji. Oh, il allait savourer ramener Shikamaru au sol. Attentif au plancher, Neji se pencha et attrapa le seau.

Avec la vengeance faisant la fête dans ses veines, il se leva.

Puis il regretta de l'avoir fait.

L'eau et des échardes tombèrent sur lui comme une douche de glace. Il se courba instinctivement, se figeant sur place, un souffle étouffé quittant ses lèvres.

La liasse de couvertures bougea.

Une queue de cheval en désordre émergea, suivie par le reste de la tête de Shikamaru. Les yeux ensommeillés de Shikamaru passèrent paresseusement du seau dans la main de Neji vers le regard colérique sur son visage, puis vers le scintillement à peine discernable d'un fil qui liait le seau à un piège au-dessus de la tête de Neji.

« Ouais...très sournois... »

Le regard de Neji devint glacial. Mais il était difficile d'apparaître intimidant dans sa situation actuelle. Shikamaru simplement bailla, haussa les épaules, puis retourna sous les couvertures avec un grognement.

« Ugh. Réveille-moi quand il s'arrête de pleuvoir. »

Neji continua de le foudroyer du regard. Les cheveux noir qui entouraient son visage étaient plaqués sur les creux de ses joue, des gouttes d'eau cristallines avait pris place sur ses longs cils de jais. Ses vêtements dégoulinaient en tandem avec la fuite dans le plafond.

Finalement, un muscle dans la mâchoire de Neji convulsa.

Il aspira un coup et très très calmement se redressa. Puis il quitta gracieusement la flaque d'eau à ses pieds, tourna un peu à gauche - et violemment trimballa le seau et son contenu sur Shikamaru...seulement pour découvrir qu'un autre fil était attaché à la manche, ce qui fit tomber un autre faisceau d'eau glacé sur le Hyūga auparavant trempé.

Après le bruyant splash tout était silencieux, excepté la fenêtre.

Le seau traitre balança comiquement par le fil, ayant l'air de flotter dans l'air. Il déborda de l'eau autour les pieds de Neji, ce qui ajouta à la première flaque qui se propagea à travers le sol à une distance très sûre et très calculée de Shikamaru.

La masse des couvertures commença à trembler. Et non pas de peur.

Les yeux de Neji convulsèrent. Bien qu'il essaya de l'ignorer, il pouvait bien entendre le rire étouffé de Shikamaru.

Pour une raison quelconque, ça ne l'a pas offensé autant qu'il aimerait.

* * *

« Oi! Toi! » Le crissement abrasif de la voix de Naruto fit voler les oiseaux.

Shikamaru enterra son visage dans sa paume avec un grognement. « Quel idiot. »

Neji s'arrêta brusquement près de lui, regardant devant, vers la direction de la voix de l'Uzumaki.

« Heeey! » Le hurlement de Naruto résonna de nouveau autour de la clairière.

Shikamaru soupira. Et dire qu'il les avait dit de faire profil bas pendant son absence. Et Comme si le hurlement de Naruto n'était pas suffisant, Lee décida soudainement d'émerger depuis les broussailles comme un animal dérangé, il alla attaquer Neji - le ratant complètement - et frappa Shikamaru au lieu.

« Hey! » Chancelant sur un buisson, Shikamaru poussa l'adolescent en vert avec un grognement harassé. « Sérieusement, d'où vient votre énergie toi et Naruto? »

Il regarda Lee cligner des yeux comme un hibou avant que le ninja aux gros sourcils n'attrape le poignet de Shikamaru et le libère du buisson avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme.

« Mes sincères excuses, Shikamaru! »

« Ugh. N'importe quoi. » Shikamaru secoua la tête, balayant ses vêtements.

« Neji-kun! » Lee pivota vers le calme Hyūga avec un pouce vers le haut. « C'est bien de voir que tes réflexes sont toujours vifs! »

« Ouais, qu'est ce qui s'est arrivé aux _tiens_? » Shikamaru grommela, un peu poussif. Sérieusement, d'où viennent leurs énergies?

Lee rit, penaud. « Je vais devoir bouger plus vite! »

« Si Naruto n'avait pas hurlé comme une banshee, » dit Neji, levant les yeux vers le flash orange sautant dans le couvert forestier, « T'aurais pu me surprendre. »

Neji offrit un faible sourire. Lee lui retourna un plus grand, laissant Shikamaru se demander si c'était la façon étrange de Neji de faire la paix avec son coéquipier. Il douta que l'un d'eux discute de l'autre nuit. En effet, Shikamaru et Neji n'avaient pas pipé un mot sur ce qui s'est passé entre _eux_.

 _C'est mieux. Pour maintenant, de toute façon_.

« HEY! » Naruto crissa, atterrissant en un accroupissement près Shikamaru. « Shikamaru! »

Le volume fit grimacer Shikamaru. « Arrête de crier déjà. »

« Vous étiez où tous les deux? » cria Naruto. « J'avais mes clones qui fouillaient dans toutes les directions! »

« Dieu, tu ne la ferme jamais? » Shikamaru massa sa nuque, marchant vers le feu où Tenten était accroupie.« Je vous dirai pendant qu'on mange. »

Et il le fit.

En fabriquant un mensonge convaincant, que Neji avait supporté avec un hochement occasionnel de la tête ou en affirmant avec des hums entre les morsures. Lee et Tenten écoutèrent comme charmés, avec Naruto interrompant occasionnellement.

« Une tactique de diversion, hein? » Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Wow, Neji, tu as pensé très vite, » complimenta Tenten, son menton sur sa paume.

Neji évita de la regarder dans les yeux, hummant* jusqu'à ce que la claque de Lee sur son dos le fit presque s'étouffer.

Shikamaru essaya de ne pas rire.

« Un excellent plan, Neji-kun! » Lee recommanda quand Neji s'est redressé. « Faire croire à nos ennemis que notre camaraderie fut devisée! Faisant de toi un appât! »

« Eh bien excellent plan ou pas... » Naruto secoua la tête, parlant autour une bouchée de riz, « Ce serait sympa de nous informer la prochaine fois, tu sais? Ou nous faire signe. »

« C'était une impulsion sur le moment, Naruto! » Tenten fronça les sourcils, venant immédiatement à la défense de Neji. « Demande juste à Shikamaru. C'était une bonne tactique. »

Shikamaru regarda prudemment Neji. Le ninja aux cheveux longs demeura concentré sur la nourriture qu'il disséquait depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Ouais. » Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

« Et c'était qui le gars que vous avez battu de toute façon? Il a dû être assez vicieux pour pouvoir faire ça! » Naruto poignarda ses baguettes vers les vêtements déchirés et tachetés du sang de Neji.

« Ouais, tu vas bien? » Tenten fronça les sourcils, tendant la main pour toucher le tissu lacéré.

Neji serra la mâchoire. Shikamaru est le seul à le remarquer.

« Le gars est de l'histoire maintenant, » Shikamaru intervint, réorientant l'attention du groupe et permettant à Neji de se pencher loin de la main de Tenten. « Ton huile de crapaud nous a aidé, Naruto. Merci. »

« Pas de problème! » Naruto étira les lèvres, son sourire illuminant la préalable ombre de soupçon sur son visage. Il indiqua avec son pouce son sac ninja derrière son dos. « Le Sage Perv' m'a donné une toute provision. »

« Naruto, tu dois vraiment arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, tu sais, » Tenten commença, pivotant dans sa place pour faire face au blond. « Tsunade-sama t'as dit de commencer à montrer un peu de respect au— »

« Oh lâche-moi, si tu savais à quel point il est pervers ce vieux, tu ne t'inquièterais pas de ce que Mémé Tsunade dit que je dois l'appeler. »

Shikamaru détecta le commencement d'un débat chauffé et sous prétexte de chercher quelque chose de mieux à faire que de les écouter, échappa au cercle pour rassembler ses affaires.

Neji s'apprêtait déjà à aider Lee à nettoyer le terrain de camping. Roulant les canevas de la tente, Lee mit Shikamaru au courant du résultat de la mission qu'ils ont continué lui et Naruto et Tenten. Il apparaît que l'imposteur d'Akatsuki qu'ils traquaient aboyait plus qu'il mordait, comptant sur des mercenaires pour combattre à sa place. Ça ne l'a pas sauvé.

« Il semble que tout ce qu'il voulait était la célébrité par association, » Lee informa, rebondissant sur ses pieds. « Pour faire peur à ses ennemis, sans avoir la capacité ou le courage de se prouver! » Il fit une posture inutilement dramatique pour illustrer son point. « Un poltron et un imposteur! »

Shikamaru humma* distraitement. « Bien. Vous l'avez bien sécurisé les gars? »

Lee hocha la tête et pointa à travers la clairière. Shikamaru leva les yeux vers la place indiquée. Le captif été sécurisé à la base d'un arbre. A la surprise de Shikamaru, le garde qu'ils ont choisi pour leur prisonnier n'était autre que le cochon de compagnie de l'Hokage, Tonton.

« Que fait le cochon ici? » Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, tapant la main de Lee quand celui-là essaya de le faire taire.

« Ssh! ne l'appelle pas comme ça! » Chuchota Lee. « Elle peut t'entendre. Son nom est Tonton. »

« Que fait le cochon ici? » Demanda Neji, se déplaçant près de Lee.

« Fait gaffe, elle peut t'entendre, » marmonna Shikamaru. Il ignora le regard perplexe que Neji braqua sur lui et retourna son attention vers Lee. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle _fait_ là? »

« Tsunade-sama l'avait envoyé comme messager. » Lee fit presque une heel-click, sa voix s'élevant avec son mouvement alors qu'il relayait le message. « Le Hokage nous a convoqué à Konoha. Il paraît qu'elle a besoin de tes services, Shikamaru! »

« Ça sonne grossier, » rit Naruto, gagnant une solide gifle de la part de Tenten. « Hey! Ce n'est pas ma faute qu'il va servir Mémé Tsunade! »

« Oh grandis un peu Naruto! » Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Quel cochon! »

Shikamaru entendit Tonton couiner à l'entente de l'insulte.

« N'insulte pas Tonton, Tenten. » Lee remua un doigt.

« Hey! Que dis-tu de ne pas _m_ 'insulter? » Naruto était bouche bée.

« _N'importe_... » Grogna Shikamaru. Il pinça le bout du nez, explosant ses joues dans un soupir. « Cela implique encore des discours ennuyeux sur les stratégies de défense, hein? »

Lee hocha la tête. « C'est correct. La Hokage a confiance en ton jugement. »

 _Je le savais. Quel boulet..._

« Je suppose que nous allons ramener cet imposteur avec nous. » Neji inclina son menton vers le prisonnier, sa voix mélodieuse avait une intonation calme. « Il serait sage de laisser Ibiki l'interroger, juste pour être certains qu'il ne sait pas plus qu'il ne nous laisse croire. »

« Ca l'air d'un bon plan. » Shikamaru se redressa, jetant son sac sur son épaule. « Allons-y. »

Neji hocha la tête et alla récupérer son propre sac. Shikamaru le regarda un long moment avant de jeter un coup d'œil au captif lié.

« Bon. Naruto peut porter le prisonnier. »

« Quoi! » Se plaint le blond. « Pourquoi moi! »

Shikamaru fit un sourire satisfait.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

Lee était sur le point de se proposer pour le faire avec un « choisis-moi! » extasié. Mais Shikamaru avait déjà anticipé deux étapes d'avance.

 _Peuh, trois ans et c'est comme s'ils n'ont jamais grandi._

Shikamaru soutint un ensemble de coupons entre ses doigts, les agitant. « Bah, j'allais miser mes coupons 'tout-ce-que-tu-peut-manger' d'Ichiraku Ramen sur le fait que tu ne peux pas retourner au village sans le faire tomber, Naruto. »

Les grands yeux de Naruto se posèrent sur les coupons, sa voix un chuchotement révérencieux. « _Tout-ce-que-tu-peux-manger?_ »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules, balançant sa main à la direction de Lee. Le regard de Naruto suivit les coupons comme un chien avec un régal.

« Mais si tu ne les veux pas, je peux les donner à Lee, » Shikamaru lâcha avec un désintérêt exercé. « Je sais qu'il est toujours prêt pour un défi. »

« Sur mon honneur je le suis! » Lee tapa son torse avec son poing, vibrant avec un enthousiasme non-infectieux. Shikamaru se sentit fatigué juste en le regardant.

« Pas question! » Naruto fait la course avec Le ninja vert vers le prisonnier.

 _Très bien. Ennui dévié._

« Ces coupons sont expirés, » nota Neji, arquant un sourcil alors que ses yeux pastel passaient des coupons vers le visage de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru rangea les coupons. « Ouais, mais ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. »

Neji renifla doucement en moquerie et se retira. Shikamaru le regarda à travers ses cils, son attention se détournant seulement quand Tenten l'approcha avec un gloussement.

« Shikamaru, t'es un rat, » Elle rit. « Jouer d'eux comme ça, c'est presque cruel. »

« Hey, bien sûr j'allais pas le faire _moi_ , et Neji c'est les yeux du groupe. » Shikamaru fit son haussement d'épaule habituel, sa voix semi-taquinante. « Et je ne peux pas demander à la _fille_ de porter le mauvais gars. Ça serait cruel de ma part. »

« Quoi! Tu crois que je ne peux pas le faire? » Tenten posa les mains sur ses hanches, prête à la défense de son sexe avant de bondir après Lee et Naruto.

 _Ça a marché comme un sortilège._

Profitant du moment de calme, Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil hâtif autour la clairière. Un rapide balayage confirma qu'il ne restait aucune trace de leur présence. Satisfait, il porta un autre sac sur son épaule et tourna vers les coéquipiers argumentant. Le trio était engagé dans un débat chaud sur la personne qui va porter leur charge inconsciente , que le cochon de Tsunade était plus qu'heureux d'abandonner.

Tonton trotta vers Shikamaru grouinant quelque chose supposée probablement avoir du sens avant de tourner pour montrer le chemin.

« Euh, c'est ça. » Shikamaru parvint à tirer un sourire perplexe. « Bien, allons-y! »

« _Lève tes mains!_ » hurla Naruto, sa voix s'élevant plusieurs décibels quand Lee essaya de 'voler' le prisonnier. « Je porte ce clown! »

« Hey! » Shikamaru inclina sa tête vers le Tonton trottant. « Dépêche-toi, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. »

Alors que le groupe commençait à se mobiliser, Shikamaru sentit un frôlement sur son épaule. Il humma* en réponse et tourna la tête.

Neji laissa tomber sa main. « Shikamaru... »

« Ouais? »

Le Hyūga rencontra son regard et le tint. « Ce qui s'est passé. On le laisse ici derrière nous. Où il appartient. »

Shikamaru retourna le regard calmement. « Je t'entends. »

 _Je peux voir à travers toi aussi._

Bien qu'il n'avait pas dit ces mots à voix haute, pour une raison quelconque il sentit que Neji les avait entendu. Une communication silencieuse passa entre eux. Elle n'était pas sibylline, mais elle n'était pas complétement claire non plus. Quelque chose étrange joua derrière le masque stoïque sur le visage de Neji. Avant que Shikamaru ne puisse déchiffrer sa nature, l'expression du Hyūga s'est ré-endurcie quand la voix de Naruto se fut entendre.

« Hey Shikamaru! Dépêchez-vous! Apparemment nous n'avons pas toute la journée! »

« Ouais, c'est bon! » appela derrière son épaule le ninja d'ombre.

Quand il retourna la tête, Neji partait déjà.

* * *

A suivre.

*dire hum,je suis très paresseuse pour le répéter à chaque fois surtout que ça va se répéter plusieurs fois dans le futur, j'ai utilisé deux 'm' pour ne pas confondre avec humer.

**Non Shikamaru n'est pas malade, il renifla en moquerie, mépris,... comme dans la note précédente je vais répéter ce verbe plusieurs fois dans les prochains chapitres et je ne parlerai pas de maladie ou de larmes. Je vais le signaler si je trouve un mot qui est mieux.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : NARUTO et ses personnages ont été créés par Masashi Kishimoto et sont sa propriété. Tous les droits d'auteur sont réservés. Cette fanfiction (avec l'image) est la propriété de Okami Rayne, ceci n'est qu'une traduction.

Titre : BREAK TO BREATHE.

Pairings : Shikamaru/Neji

Rating : M / R

Genre : Drama/Angst

Résumé : Neji a toujours été en contrôle. Seulement il y a un problème. Ça le tue. Mais parfois être poussé à bout est aussi dangereux que d'en être retiré.

Timeline : Shippuden. Neji et Shikamaru ont 17-18 ans.

* * *

 **BREAK TO BREATHE**

Par Okami Rayne

 **Chapitre Quatre**

Shikamaru n'a jamais cessé de souhaiter être un nuage.

Malgré le fait d'être arrivé aussi loin et à la lumière de toutes ses réalisations, cette petite partie égoïste de lui nourrit toujours le rêve de vivre une vie moins exaspérante. Cependant, les gens avaient une foi indéfectible en lui et malgré les moments comme celui-ci – où il souhaitait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas – il savait que c'est une bonne chose. Que cela _disait_ quelque chose. Sa vie avait un sens et une direction. Malgré les tracas, au moins il pouvait dire qu'il ne se sentait pas vide.

Pour une raison quelconque, ses pensées tournèrent vers Neji. Une zone rouge qu'il s'était dit de ne pas laisser son esprit s'y égarer.

 _Pas mes affaires. Pas mon problème._

Shikamaru soupira et mit un bras sous sa tête. Il balança une langue jambe sur le côté du hamac qu'il occupait, le poussant à entamer un mouvement rythmique. Regardant vers le haut, il étudia les minces brins de nuages courbés comme de la crème fouetté contre le ciel de la fin d'après-midi.

 _Ouep. Flotter comme un nuage… c'est ce que je veux…_

Ses yeux noirs se fermèrent légèrement, son esprit se calmant de son agitation, apaisé par le doux bercement du hamac. Il commença à s'endormir.

Puis le mouvement du hamac cessa.

Il ouvrit un œil.

« Hey tête-lourde ! » Ino lui faisait un sourire sirupeux qui indiquait qu'elle voulait quelque chose de lui.

« Femme exaspérante, » marmonna Shikamaru, refermant les yeux.

« Ooh, ne soit pas comme ça. Ça te dit d'aider une fille ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Shikamaru ! » se plaignit Ino, claquant sa jambe ballante assez fort pour le cahoter.

« Va-t'en. J'ai fait mon temps pour aujourd'hui. Je viens d'être mâché puis craché par la Godaime. En plus… » Il la renvoya avec un mouvement de la main, n'ouvrant pas les yeux. « Je suis occupé. »

« Pfft ! Ouais, occupé à prendre une sieste ! »

« C'est difficile quand on n'arrête pas de m'interrompre. »

« _Shikamarruuuuu. »_

« Merde, quel galère… » Il laissa sortir un grognement sans conviction. « Vaut mieux que ça soit bien, Ino… »

« T'es super, Shikamaru ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort. » Ino s'installa maladroitement sur le hamac, le causant presque à se pencher et les déposer tous les deux par terre.

Heureusement Shikamaru flanqua sa jambe pour maintenir l'équilibre, ouvrant ses yeux pour la foudroyer du regard mais sans trop le signifier. « Mais bien sûr. »

Ino fit son fameux sourire sirupeux. « Ooh, vas-y. Donne un coup de main à une pote veux-tu ? »

 _Ouais parce que la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de le faire était un gros succès…_

« Tu m'écoutes au moins ? » Ino se renfrogna.

« Ouais, Ouais, vie ou mort – qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ? »

« _Bon_ , » Ino articula le mot lentement. « Je me demandais si je pouvais parler avec ta mère. »

Shikamaru la regarda intensément. C'était seulement quand le silence devint inconfortable que Ino fronça les sourcils, soufflant avec indignation.

« Quoi ! » Elle craqua.

Shikamaru cligna lentement des yeux. « Je cherche juste le kunai que quelqu'un doit tenir sur ta gorge. »

« Shikamaru arrête d'être agaçant ! »

« Arrête de faire la folle alors, pourquoi diable voudrait-tu parler à ma mère ? _Volontairement. »_

« Fils ingrat, va ! » Ino roula des yeux, souriant juste après ce qui rendit Shikamaru presque nerveux. « C'est à propos des médicaments ! »

Shikamaru la regarda automatiquement de la tête aux pieds, cherchant des injures. « Médicaments pour dommages cérébraux ? »

« Imbécile ! » Ino le claqua de nouveau avant d'élaborer. « Médicaments pour la recherche. Tu sais comment je veux moi aussi devenir medic-nin, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, au lieu de me _dégrader_ en passant par gros-front pour avoir l'attention de Tsunade-sama, j'ai décidé de prendre l'initiative ! »

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil. « En parlant à ma mère ? »

« Duh ! Ton clan a un savoir extensif dans la médecine. J'ai pensé qu'en m'éduquant un peu je peux gagner des points ! Qui est mieux pour lui demander que ta mère ? »

« _Tout_ le reste. »

« Shikamaru ! »

« Et Shizune ? »

« Elle est occupée. En plus, je veux faire ça à _ma_ façon, sans l'interférence de Sakura. »

« Ouais… » Shikamaru regarda en dessus de l'épaule de Ino, ses yeux étudiant le ciel alors qu'il prétendait ne pas admirer sa détermination.

 _Beaucoup trop d'effort à mon avis._

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Bien sûr, peu importe… » Il haussa les épaules, refaisant balancer le hamac avec sa jambe. « Je lui dirai que tu veux passer. »

« Super ! » Ino sourit, se tournant sur le hamac pour suivre le regard de Shikamaru. « Tu regardes toujours tes nuages, hein ? »

« Ouais, » Shikamaru fit un sourire de coin. « Quand je ne me fais pas interrompre, battre par des filles folles ou pousser à des rendez-vous ou des missions. »

« Oh arrête! Tu sais que t'es heureux de m'aider _moi_! »

« Je me contiens à peine… » Dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Ino pouffa. « En plus, je dirai à ta mère des bonnes choses sur toi pour qu'elle te laisse en paix. »

Shikamaru roula des yeux. « Ouais, bonne chance avec ça. »

Ino sourit avant de regarder dans sa direction. « Oh hey, t'as vu Neji quelque part ? »

Cela piqua son attention mais à le regarder, il n'apparaissait pas plus intéressé qu'il ne l'était un moment plus tôt.

« Non. » Il arqua un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux lui demander lui aussi de l'aide avec mon entrainement de medic-nin. »

« Ah bon ? » Shikamaru mit son bras à travers son estomac, son autre toujours courbé sous sa tête.

« Yup. Avoir la perspective d'un Hyūga sur le réseau de chakra et la façon dont il affecte le corps et les organes en vaut le coup pour apprendre plus. De plus, il a un super contrôle de chakra. »

« Hn. » Shikamaru ne put réprimer un sourire ironique. « Ouais, il est bien contrôlé. »

« De plus, je pense qu'il peut m'apprendre quelques méditations. »

« Je croyais que tu les maîtrises déjà,» Shikamaru laissa son regard tracer les nuages, mais son esprit était en train de se dériver dans cette zone rouge de nouveau.

« Ouais, je suis déjà assez bien. Je suis supposée l'être pour faire le jutsu de transfert d'esprit. » Ino balança sa jambe paresseusement, se lançant dans un babillage.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses propres pensées.

 _La hokage avait dit que Neji conduisait une mission aujourd'hui. De rang-A aussi. Il fera mieux de s'être reprit._

Avec la voix de Ino perdue dans l'arrière-plan, Shikamaru se rendit compte qu'il ne l'écoutait pas et rapidement tenta de se brancher dans ce qu'elle disait.

« _—_ alors tu vois, ça me ferais pas mal d'obtenir un peu de guidance. »

« Hmm, Ouais… »

« Faut que tu aies vraiment la présence d'esprit pour être un nin-médical, particulièrement dans une crise et Neji est _toujours_ concentré. La dernière chose que je veux faire est flipper ou paniquer. »

 _Putain, tout ça est très ironique…_

Shikamaru glapit quand un coup de poing solide lui donna presque une jambe morte. « Bordel, Ino ! »

« Tu m'écoutes même pas ! »

« Merde, calme-toi. Je t'ai entendu. Contrôle de chakra, calme et présence d'esprit et sans flipper. Je peux prendre ma sieste maintenant ? »

Ino essaya de renfrogner la mine mais finit par sourire. C'était un différent sourire qui rendit Shikamaru nerveux pour d'autres raisons que celles de son sourire 'veux-tu-me-donner-un-coup-de-main'.

 _Oh non._

« Comment tu vas d'ailleurs, Shikamaru ? »

« Je vais harcelé,» dit-il platement.

« Je suis sérieuse ! »

 _Moi aussi._

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Ino inclina la tête vers le côté, apparemment insatisfaite.

« Nous t'avons pas vu dernièrement moi et Choji, avec ces missions séparées et tout. »

Shikamaru balança sa jambe paresseusement pour remettre le hamac en mouvement. « Eh bien, dit le à l'Hokage, c'est elle le conducteur de des esclaves. »

« Apparemment c'est _toi_ , au moins selon Naruto – oh, au fait Kiba pense que tu fais de la drogue. »

« _Quoi ? »_ Shikmaru renifla, pris entre un rire et un froncement de sourcils.

« Okay, pas la drogue. » Ino gloussa, le regardant de près. « Mais les cigarettes. Kiba avait dit que Akamaru l'avait senti sur toi. »

« Et tu l'as cru ? » Shikamaru cligna paresseusement les yeux, pourtant son esprit catalogua prudemment l'information. « C'est complétement de la merde. Je n'ai même pas vu ni Kiba ni Akamaru. »

Ino offrit un sourire penaud. « Bon, en vérité c'est Tonton qui l'avait dit à Akamaru. »

« Le cochon peut parler au chien, hein ? » Shikamaru secoua la tête. « Je le savais. »

Ino pouffa avant que son expression devint semi-sérieuse. « Hey ce n'est pas vrai quand même hein ? Tu sais que Asuma va te botter le cul s'il le saura. Sans mentionner ce que je te ferais _moi_. »

« Merci d'être inquiete, _maman_. »

« Alors ? » insista Ino, fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu sais que je hais les cigarettes. Et ce n'est pas comme si je peux me prendre la tête avec une nouvelle mauvaise habitude, » Shikamaru mentit, tordant la lèvre. « Ne sois pas stupide. »

« Bien ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas si nouille. » Ino sourit, le claquant sur la jambe alors qu'elle se redressait. « Bon, si tu croises Neji dit-lui que je le cherche, ok ? »

 _Comme si cela allait se produire un de ses temps._

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Shikamaru la salua paresseusement avant de remettre son bras sur son estomac. Il regarda la blonde disparaître puis retourna ses yeux vers le ciel, essayant de pousser le ninja aux yeux blancs hors de son esprit.

 _Pas mon problème. Pas mon problème. Pas mon problème…_

Des brins de nuages commencèrent à se regrouper, s'amoncelant pour former un couvert plus dense.

Shikamaru soupira.

Le temps allait changer.

* * *

« Rotation ! » Neji pivota avec aisance sur son talon, tournant en une pirouette gracieuse qui fit dévier la pluie létale de kunai et de shuriken.

Les projectiles ricochèrent sur la sphère de son chakra puis se logèrent dans les arbres et les ennemis.

Au-delà du dôme en rotation, Lee et Tenten lancèrent leurs attaques respectives, dispersant les paquets des ennemis qui essayaient de se regrouper.

Neji fit un dernier tour et s'arrêta quand la dernière arme se rebondit hors de sa défense. Il sauta finement hors du cratère formé par son jutsu, atterrissant en un accroupissement. Ses yeux perçants scannèrent la clairière.

 _Trois derrière. Deux au-dessus._

Il feignit un mouvement vers la droite et bondit sur son pied vers la gauche, évitant un shuriken. Il contra l'attaque avec un fouettement de poignet, extrayant trois kunai entre ses doigts. Il les laissa voler vers le couvert forestier et un grognement peiné confirma un coup. Avant qu'il ne puisse tourner pour bondir hors d'une basse branche, Tenten avait déjà lancé un grêle de projectiles sur l'autre ennemi.

« Je m'occuperai ! Apporte les parchemins ! » Elle appela, se tortillant avec un coup de poing. L'homme qui s'était fait 'pelote-à-épingles'é dégringola.

Neji se redressa sur la branche.

 _Deux battus. Trois restants._

Ses yeux pâles se braquèrent sur la charge que leurs ennemis défendaient – une svelte case de parchemins actuellement en la possession d'une jeune femme qui tirait des flèches d'un bras-arbalète. Un des camarades de la fille restait près d'elle, sa lame tranchait vers Lee sans succès.

 _Étrange. Ils n'apparaissent pas plus doués que des voyous. Pourquoi cette mission est classée en rang-A ?_

Neji redirigea ses yeux vers la fille, fronçant un peu les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son chakra. Il ne put le cerner exactement. Il tourna la tête quand le cri aigu de Lee traversa la courte distance.

« Tornade de Konoha ! » Le ninja vêtu de vert rugit, canant la poitrine de l'épéiste avec un coup de pied qui envoya l'adversaire s'écraser dans la forêt.

La femme siffla un juron, tourna sur son talon et commença à courir.

 _Bordel !_

Neji avait à peine eu le temps de tourner sa tête que son corps bougeait déjà d'instinct, son Byakugan s'étant aperçu d'une attaque avec une facilité précognitive. Une lame perça le tronc de l'arbre – un petit pouce de là où son visage avait été. Cela avait mis l'ennemi à la portée, permettant à Neji de pousser en avant et y planter ses doigts en processions rapides, rupturant les voies du chakra.

Il n'attendit pas pour voir le résultat et s'enfila par dessous l'homme qui s'effondrait, son attention se transférant déjà vers la fille en étendant sa vision au-delà du champ de la bataille. De nouveau, il sentit une agitation étrange dans sa signature de chakra, faible et inconsistante.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Neji tourna quand un homme vint à la défense de la femme. Il contra un coup avec le côté de sa paume, son autre main enfonçant un coup de poing-souple directement dans la poitrine de son adversaire. Évitant le jet de sang venant de la bouche de l'homme, Neji botta de son chemin l'ennemi achevé et se mit à courir.

« Lee ! Tenten ! » Il laissa sa voix diriger ses coéquipiers, ne ralentissant pas pour expliquer. Le Byakugan le guida en ligne droite, aux trousses de la fille fuyante.

 _Elle n'a aucune place où se cacher. Ce combat est fini._

Il sauta pour éviter un fil de détente puis lança un kunai pour marquer le spot pour Lee et Tenten avant de continuer sa route. Il inclina la tête quand une flèche de l'arbalète de la fille passa en trombe dans sa direction.

 _Temps de finir avec ça._

Il bondit en haut, et se déposa devant elle, la forçant à reculer. Elle sortit une faux de la gaine sur sa hanche.

« Hors de ma route ! » gronda-t-elle, avec un courage surprenant étant donné sa situation.

Neji avait sa paume vers le haut, posé et attendant. « Passe-moi les parchemins et nous n'aurons pas besoin de faire ça. »

« Pas dans ta vie, » Elle cracha, mais il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux. Neji l'estima pas plus de seize ans.

 _Pourquoi l'équilibre de son chakra est si erratique ?_

Il fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps pour évaluer son réseau avant qu'elle ne l'attaque. Il y avait un peu d'habileté dans ses mouvements, mais pas assez pour la sauver. Neji évita les coups avec une facilité embarrassante, la frustrant. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les combats de courte distance, sa force étant les attaques de longue distance.

Neji maintint son attention sur les ouvertures qu'elle créait, cherchant une façon rapide pour handicaper sans tuer. Cela au moins avant qu'elle ne lance la lame sur lui, saute en arrière et commence à former un signe de main.

 _Quoi ? Ninjutsu ?_

Son chakra éclata un peu, un étrange pouls palpitant dans sa région sacrale. Un sceau de Yin ? Un tel stockage de chakra peut expliquer le classement de cette mission. Neji se renfrogna, furieux d'avoir été dupé à se sentir en sécurité.

 _Je dois finir avec ça rapidement !_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir les sceaux de mains avant qu'il ne la bute dans l'épaule avec ses doigts, causant son bras à se crisper et convulser.

« T'iras avec moi ! » Elle hurla, tordant son autre bras, elle logea l'arbalète entre eux et essaya de tirer un boulon directement dans son cœur – mais ses doigts étaient déjà posés sur les siens.

Il enfonça un coup directement dans sa poitrine.

Une toux étouffée postillonna hors de sa bouche et il lui claqua le bras alors qu'elle s'effondrait en avant sur son côté. La case de parchemins tomba de son sac. Neji désactiva le Byakugan et botta de côté la case, s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas truquée avant de la récupérer. Puis il s'accroupit pour rouler la fille sur son dos, Il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que sa défaite était presque très facile.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, » Dit-il discrètement.

La fille le dévisageait, ses yeux gris perdant leur éclat de vie, des jurons dégoulinant de sa bouche tandis qu'elle pressait, tout en tremblant, sa main sur son estomac. Neji fronça les sourcils, se voulant pas prendre le risque de la laisser initier quelque chose.

« Byakugan ! » Il activa le dojutsu, se concentrant sur son réseau de chakra.

A sa surprise, il était criblé de maladie. Une étrange, séveuse maladie. Il fronça le sourcil plus gravement alors qu'il suivit le flux du chakra délavé vers l'étrange fluctuation qu'il avait senti tout à l'heure.

Son regard tomba sur la place où son bras cachait son estomac.

Neji sentit son souffle se couper.

« C'est perdu… maintenant…en tout cas… » La fille grommela à elle-même, toussant une bulle de sang.

Neji ne l'entendit pas, ses yeux pâles écarquillés de choc quand il identifia un faible pouls de chakra à peine perceptible. Faible mais résistant – comme le battement d'ailes d'un oiseau luttant dans sa cage. La pensée causa une secousse peinée dans sa poitrine.

 _Non…non…_

« Non… » Il secoua la tête, lui poussant la main et pressant sa paume sur son estomac, ses yeux écarquillés et légèrement frénétique. « Non ! »

La fille sourit tristement, des larmes fuyant les coins de ses yeux. « j'l'ai jamais… voulu… »

« Non, non… » Neji secoua la tête, ses dents serrés, sa main pressée comme s'il pouvait pousser la vie dans la lumière pâlissante sous sa paume. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

 _Non. Non. Non…_

Il n'entendit pas Tenten appeler son nom, et n'entendit pas l'écho de son appel par Lee. « Neji ! »

 _Non…non…non…_

« Neji qu'est-ce que… ? » La voix de Tenten vacilla. « Neji…? »

« Comment je n'ai pas… vu… ? Comment… » Neji disait d'une voix rauque, ne décrochant pas ses yeux de ce pouls devenant plus faible, plus faible – luttant désespérément.

 _NON ! Jt'en prie non._

« Neji… » Lee et Tenten demeurèrent derrière lui, confus et concernés.

Neji sentit la fille mourante agripper sa main, ses doigts comme la glace.

« _J'l'ai jamais…voulu…_ » Elle chuchota.

Neji secoua la tête, ses lèvres s'ouvrant autour des mots qui ne voulurent pas se prononcer. Il n'osa pas dévier ses yeux de son estomac, essayant désespérément de chercher son esprit pour une solution.

 _PENSE !_

« Neji… » La main de Lee toucha son épaule au même moment où les doigts de la femme devinrent mous dans sa main.

Son souffle irrégulier cessa tandis que sa dernière larme s'écoula. Elle mourut, discrètement et sans résistance – contrairement à la vie que Neji peut sentir encore, peut _voir_ , s'éclipser.

 _Accroche-toi. S'il te plait… juste accroche-toi…_

Quelques moments après, le pouls fana.

Disparu.

Neji regarda longtemps, son esprit paralysé. Il peut entendre des voix, à peine conscient de Tenten accroupie près de lui.

« Neji, _je t'en supplie_ dit quelque chose… »

Neji leva enfin le regard. Pas vers Tenten, mais vers les yeux sans vie de l'ennemie, encore mouillés de larmes. Vitrés. Plus là.

Sa voix était simplement un murmure dans la forêt morbidement silencieuse.

« Elle était enceinte. »

* * *

La pluie tombait, éclaboussant bruyamment le sentier menant à la résidence de l'Hokage. Shikamaru allongea ses pas, ayant prévu la pluie mais pas la convocation à un autre meeting. En ce qui le concerne, la pluie était moins ennuyeuse que la pensée d'une autre consultation fastidieuse avec les anciens.

L'affaire exaspérante l'avait soustrait d'une partie de Shogi avec Asuma, dont il avait déjà élaboré la stratégie pour une victoire inévitable.

 _Premièrement Ino, maintenant ça…ugh..les femmes…_

Il comprend la nécessité de sa contribution – mais cela n'exige pas son enthousiasme. Asuma avait ri quand il s'était aperçu que c'était le cochon merdeux qui fut chargé de lui délivrer la convocation. Shikamaru secoua la tête souhaitant y avoir vu l'humour au lieu de l'ennui. Relevant les yeux, il regarda Tonton trotter devant lui, ses pattes glissant un peu sur le pavé mouillé. Un oink enthousiaste parvint du petit animal quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée.

« Super, » Shikamaru soupira, secouant la tête et méritant un regard peu impressionné de la part du cochon. « Yeah, yeah, alright. »

Il suivit Tonton dans la résidence, bien conscient qu'ils étaient en retard. Il balaya quelques gouttelettes d'eau de son gilet, ayant été forcé à céder un parapluie grâce à Asuma qui l'avait 'emprunter'. Accélérant ses pas sans apparaître en hâte, il s'arrêta en dehors de la pièce de l'Hokage, ses sourcils se fronçant quand il entendit des voix.

 _Ils ont déjà commencé ? Super…_

Il pencha la tête près de la porte et fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Lee se filtrant à peine à travers le bois obtus. Arquant un sourcil, Shikamaru recula au même moment que la porte s'ouvrit, permettant à Gai de sortir. Le sensei à sourcils-broussailleux lui fit un sourire tendu et un thumb's-up avant de prendre le couloir dirigé vers la sortie, ses pas moins animés que d'habitude.

 _Bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

Shikamaru entra dans la pièce avant que la porte ne se referme, feignant de s'excuser du regard quand les yeux de Tsunade trouvèrent les siens. Elle n'apparut pas dérangée de son interruption et lui indiqua de s'approcher. L'attention de Shikamaru se dévia immédiatement sur le trio debout dans un côté de la pièce.

Neji rencontra son regard à travers la courte distance.

Les yeux pâles de Neji semblaient touchés d'une colère latente, perceptible seulement par la tension qui tirait son visage élégamment sculpté. Avant que Shikamaru ne puisse le questionner avec un secouement de tête, le regard de Neji retourna sur l'homme roux de forte carrure debout devant la Hokage.

« Cent million ry _ō_ , comme prévu, » annonça l'homme. Il claqua les doigts et sur le signal un de ses assistants s'avança pour fournir l'argent. « Bien sûr, tu as ma gratitude. »

Les yeux de Shikamaru retournèrent sur Neji puis ses deux coéquipiers. Les gros sourcils de Lee étaient froncés très bas au-dessus de ses yeux noirs et Tenten apparaît prise entre une expression de confusion et de dégoût.

« Avec les parchemins dans votre possession de nouveau, je présume que nous n'aurons pas besoin de s'inquiéter d'aucune activité rebelle de la part de votre clan, » Tsunade remarqua calmement, son menton reposé sur ses mains alors qu'elle fixait le client.

« Absolument pas, Hokage-sama. Comme j'ai dit, tes gens ont pris soin de notre problème et je ne doute pas que _—_ »

« Pourquoi cette mission était classée en rang-A ? » La voix de Neji coupa celle du client, basse et légèrement hostile.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard entre Tsunade et le client. L'homme daigna Neji à peine d'un regard et au lieu dirigea sa réponse à Tsunade.

« J'ai déjà clarifié les risques qui pouvaient être présentés. »

Tsunade n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que Neji ne la dépasse.

« Le groupe que nous avons traqué, intercepté et éliminé étaient classés comme des criminels de rang-A, » Continua Neji, sa voix maintenant un calme infaillible et illusoire. « Toutefois, leurs compétences étaient à peine à la hauteur. »

« Et alors ? » gronda le client.

La voix de Neji baissa d'un cran. « Alors ou ton clan a un manque de compétences consternant ou tu as simplement voulu anéantir une équipe de mineurs inexpérimentés. »

« Neji, » avertit Tsunade. « Tiens ta langue. »

Shikamaru jeta un regard entre les membres rassemblés.

 _Qu'est_ -ce _qui ce passe ici ? Des mineurs ?_

« Comment oses-tu. » Le client se tourna vers Neji, ses bajoues frémissantes à cause de l'insulte avant de braquer ses yeux enragés sur Tsunade. « Quelle genre d'opération diriges-tu ici ? »

Tsunade arqua un sourcil. « Le genre qui réussit. Tu as eu tes parchemins n'est-ce pas ? »

Les longs doigts de Neji formèrent un poing à son côté. « Tu nous as fait croire que ces gens étaient une priorité de rang-A. Nous avons utilisé plus de force que nécessaire. »

« Neji, _laisse tomber_. » Ordonna Tsunade, ses yeux toujours sur le client.

« Insolent moutard, » Le client cracha sur le J _ō_ nin aux longs cheveux, ses yeux revirant vers la Hokage. « Je ne vais pas rester ici pour se faire interroger par les mains embauchées. Notre arrangement est réglé. »

Tsunade inclina la tête avec un hum, ses lèvres fermement pincées. Shikamaru passa son regard entre Neji et la Hokage, essayant de lire entre les lignes. Pour Neji de démasquer quelqu'un comme ça n'a simplement pas de sens.

 _Super…un autre mystère…_

Neji regarda l'homme costaud quitter la pièce, n'emmenant pas la tension avec lui. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Tsunade tourna le regard vers Neji.

« Tu as dépassé les limites, Hyūga. »

« Mais Ts -» Lee essaya d'interrompre mais fut coupé d'un regard.

Shikamaru regarda les yeux de Tsunade se rétrécirent d'irritation. « Perdre face comme ça n'est pas quelque chose que les seigneurs des clans prennent à la légère. Que _diable_ pensais-tu faire, Neji? »

La mâchoire de Neji frémit, le poing à son côté très serré que ses phalanges blanchirent. « Cette argent peut tout aussi bien être un prix du sang. »

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil à ce commentaire, mais Tsunade ne partagea pas sa surprise. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent et elle claqua son bureau avec son poing, ébranlant sa tasse de thé.

« Réveille-toi Hyuga, tu es un ninja ! Et prendre des vies fait partie de ça, » cracha-elle, perdant son sang-froid. « Si ce n'était pas le sang de quelqu'un d'autre ça serait _le nôtre_. Maintenant nous ne sommes _pas_ dans une position qui nous permet de mordre la main qui nourrit, tu comprends ? »

Les yeux de Neji se relevèrent, mais il les détourna en une démonstration de respect et de cèdement qu'il fut surement irrité de les montrer. « Oui, Tsunade-sama. »

« Bien, » soupira Tsunade, massant sa tempe pour dissipait sa colère. « Tu peux disposer. Va te vider le système - de n'importe ce qui t'a pris. »

Neji cligna lentement les yeux puis inclina la tête, tournant en tandem avec ses coéquipiers pour faire une sortie plus contrôlée. Les yeux de Shikamaru l'avaient suivi mais si Neji avait senti son regard, il ne le lui avait pas retourné.

« Shikamaru, » Dit-elle.

« Ouai ? » Il détourna son regard vers la Hokage.

Tsunade s'avachit dans sa chaise, sa voix étrangement tamisée, étant donné ses mots sévères il y a peu de temps. « Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. On reprogramme pour demain après-midi – ne sois pas en retard. »

« C'est compris. » Il hocha la tête, inclinant légèrement la tête avant de pivoter pour quitter la pièce.

 _Pas étonnant que Gai-sensei veuille sortir d'ici. Il a dû sentir que quelque chose n'e va pas chez Neji. Je peux pas l'imaginer tenir sa langue durant ça…_

Shikamaru jeta un regard vers la fin du couloir, s'écartant quand Tonton voulu le dépasser. Il pressa le pas, quittant la résidence et s'arrêtant sous le store. Il regarda à travers la pluie, son attention passant entre les ciels gris et le groupe qui se trouvait à la fin du sentier.

Lee avait un parasol, se couvrant lui et Tenten contre le déluge, tandis que Neji obstinément fusillait du regard son ancien sensei. De là, Shikamaru pouvait voir que l'aîné essayait de calmer son ex-étudiant. Gai tendit les bras, posant ses mains sur les épaules rigides du Hyūga. Il regarda Neji prendre un pas en arrière, s'écartant du contact.

 _Pas bien…_

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Même de cette distance il peut deviner l'expression démotivée sur le visage de Gai. Il était probablement le seul sensei qui a jamais exprimé ouvertement la profondeur de l'émotion investie dans les étudiants qu'il avait entrainés.

 _Pas mon problème…_

Shikamaru essaya de faire de cette phrase un mantra. Mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne put détourner son regard de Neji. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait pu hausser les épaules, tourner sur son talon et s'en aller, ne se doutant pas que Gai ou les autres coéquipiers pourraient gérer la situation. Mais apparemment ils ne pouvaient pas, parce que Neji claqua la main que Lee avait tendu vers son épaule, inclina respectueusement la tête à Gai et tourna gracieusement pour quitter la scène.

A son horreur, Shikamaru sentit cette stupide impulsion exaspérante de le suivre.

 _Aucune chance. J'ai déjà joué dans ce film._

Malgré son bon jugement et tout semblant de raison, il trouva ses pieds en train de marcher sans son consentement. Il était certain que quelque chose, à un certain moment, fut endommagée dans son cerveau pour lui de filer les pas de Neji comme un idiot qui a un désir de mourir.

 _Merde, c'est quoi ça… pourquoi je fais de ça mon problème ?_

Avec toute son intelligence il ne put se fournir une réponse. Ou ne voulut pas. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître ses raisons profondes - plus que probablement sadiques - de se comporter ainsi.

 _J'ai moqué Ino parce qu'elle voulait parler à ma mère, il semble que c'est moi qui doit se faire vérifier la tête…_

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? »

Shikamaru s'arrêta soudainement, n'ayant pas vu qu'il avait dépassé Neji qui s'était arrêté.

 _Putain. Ce bâtard sournois._

« Tch. » Shikamaru tourna la tête pour regarder derrière son épaule. « Tu te flattes encore, Hyuga ? »

« Tu interviens encore, Nara ? » rétorqua Neji, le foudroyant du regard.

Shikamaru étira les lèvres vers un coin et se tourna paresseusement pour faire face à l'autre adolescent. Comme lui, Neji était totalement trempé; les cheveux du Hyūga tombaient comme une plaque de verre noir sur son dos. Les vêtements pâles étaient saturés, lui collant comme la dernière fois que Shikamaru l'avait vu – trempé et sur le bout.

« Pas mon problème que nous avons pris la même direction, » Mentit Shikamaru tandis qu'il tendit une main pour agripper un parasol engouffré dans une étagère dans le côté d'un stall – en même temps remerciant ce dieu qui semblait être à son côté.

 _Au moins ce n'est pas le magasin de porno… non pas que cela peut devenir plus gênant qu'il ne l'est déjà…_

Shikamaru ignora les yeux rétrécis de Neji alors qu'il payait le commerçant, apparaissant nonchalant.

« Besoin de couverture ? » Demanda Shikamaru, tournant son regard vers Neji alors qu'il ouvrit le parasol.

Neji arqua un sourcil, clairement sceptique. Shikamaru prétendit s'en foutre, prenant son temps à paresseusement lever le bras et s'accorder un couvert – comme si cela était son intention depuis le début.

« Comme tu veux. » Shikamaru haussa les épaules. « Tu t'acclimates aux douches froides, c'est ça ? »

Il regarda les yeux de Neji s'écarquiller légèrement, la mémoire des pièges dans la cabane abandonnée causant le Hyūga à détourner le regard et racler la gorge.

Shikamaru gloussa de son malaise, secouant la tête. « Hey, envie d'une partie de Shogi ? »

 _Comme si cela allait se produire._

Les yeux de Neji restèrent détournés pour un moment, l'eau dégoulinant de ses cils et l'angle aigu de sa mâchoire. Shikamaru anticipa une réponse acerbe qui ne vint jamais.

« D'accord… » Neji cligna les yeux et tourna sur son talon.

Shikamaru le fixa du regard un instant, presque sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas bien entendu.

Neji s'arrêta au milieu de son pas et jeta un regard derrière lui. « Alors ? Tu viens ou pas ? »

Shikamaru arriva à peine à contenir son choc.

* * *

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : NARUTO et ses personnages ont été créés par Masashi Kishimoto et sont sa propriété. Tous les droits d'auteur sont réservés. Cette fanfiction (avec l'image) est la propriété de Okami Rayne, ceci n'est qu'une traduction.

Titre : BREAK TO BREATHE.

Pairings : Shikamaru/Neji

Rating : M / R

Genre : Drama/Angst

Résumé : Neji a toujours été en contrôle. Seulement il y a un problème. Ça le tue. Mais parfois être poussé à bout est aussi dangereux que d'en être retiré.

Timeline : Shippuden. Neji et Shikamaru ont 17-18 ans.

* * *

 **BREAK TO BREATHE**

Par Okami Rayne

 **Chapitre Cinq**

 _Ah non, pas de nouveau..._

Le faible bruit des pas détourna l'attention de Shikamaru de la partie du jeu en cours, vers l'approchante compagnie d'une vieille femme.

« Attention, » Avertit Shikamaru, jetant un regard derrière l'épaule de Neji avant de le retourner vers le plateau de Shogi. « La grand-mère emmène un menu cette fois. »

Neji se tendit. « Tu peux pas être sérieux. »

La lèvre de Shikamaru se courba et il releva le regard de nouveau. « Non, la mère de la grand-mère. »

« Ça devient ridicule. » Neji se renfrogna, son regard fixé sur le plateau de jeu.

« Tu es très demandé, Hyūga. »

« La-ferme, Nara. »

Shikamaru essaya de réprimer un sourire en coin. L'expression sur le visage de Neji était hors de prix. Depuis le moment qu'ils ont entré dans la maison du Shogi, la petite fille de la propriétaire n'avait pas cessé de harasser le Hyūga. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté de ses yeux de biche et apparemment elle pensait qu'elle ne peut jamais faire assez pour satisfaire le confort de Neji.

Sa grand-mère aussi, paraît-il.

Neji essaya de ne pas apparaître harassé, son expression d'adoucissant à un masque poli mais détaché quand la propriétaire stoppa près de lui, tenant le menu mentionné par Shikamaru.

« Tu es sûr que je ne peux rien t'apporter, mon cher? Un peu de thé peut-être ? » Elle lui a pratiquement fourré le menu sous le nez.

Neji recula dans sa chaise, la regardant du coin des yeux. « Non, merci. Vous étiez déjà très gentille envers nous. »

Deux pots étaient déjà posés sur la table, un des deux bouillant encore. Shikamaru cala son menton sur sa paume, son coude appuyé sur la table, et jeta un regard vers l'ennuyeuse femme. La vielle femme ne tint pas compte de l'insinuation de Neji et se pencha plus près de lui, baissant sa voix à un murmure, comme si elle discutait la drogue et pas le thé.

« Nous avons un nouveau mélange, tu sais. Il vient d'arriver. Très délicat sur le palais. »

« Merci, c'est très gentil, mais ne vous en faites pas. » Neji arriva à esquisser un faible sourire, tentant de créer une vague expression de gratitude sans apparaître gêné.

« Ou peut-être vous préfériez un peu de Saké ? » La vielle femme lui tapota l'épaule, défroissant des plis inexistants dans la serviette qu'elle lui avait ramenée. Elle avait ramené une à Shikamaru aussi, quand elle s'est rappelée de lui vingt minutes après Neji.

 _Au diable à tout ça._

« Un peu de Saké est une bonne idée, » Shikamaru intervint avant que Neji ne puisse décliner, souriant en coin devant le regard noir que lui lança Neji.

 _Ça vaut presque le coup, juste pour voir cette expression sur son visage._

La vielle femme, remarquant que quelqu'un l'aidait dans sa cause – ou celle de sa petite fille – daigna Shikamaru d'un regard, souriante. Il réprima l'envie de rouler des yeux.

« Oh merveilleux ! » Elle se retourna immédiatement vers Neji. « Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez, mon cher ? »

Shikamaru arqua les sourcils, inclinant sa tête vers Neji. L'œil de Neji convulsa, son regard noir encore dirigé vers Shikamaru; heureusement que ses longues franges cachaient ses yeux de la femme tandis qu'elle listait une variété de mélanges différents.

Alors qu'elle parlait, Shikamaru se demanda sur l'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage de Neji. Surement il était familier avec le Saké ? Mais à bien y penser, Shikamaru n'avait jamais vu le Hyūga boire.

Neji ferma les yeux finalement, ayant l'air totalement harassé et désintéressé. Shikamaru malgré son amusement initial de la situation avait lui aussi commencé à s'ennuyer et décida de les sauver tous les deux de cette torture.

« Genshu saké serait très bien, » parla-t-il d'une voix traînante, demandant le mélange le plus fort, ses lèvres formant un sourire en coin devant le regard que lui donna la femme. « Rafraîchi, pas chaud. Merci. »

Neji ne paraît pas s'en faire ou remarquer l'ordre puissant, ses yeux s'ouvrant seulement quand il se rendit compte que la vieille dame avait cessé de parler et de lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle s'inclina poliment et alla récupérer le saké.

« Tu paies, » Annonça Shikamaru, ses doigts lâchant une pièce de Shogi sur le plateau.

« Nous n'avons pas l'âge. »

« Elle a pas l'air de le considérer. En tout cas, c'est toi qui vas payer. »

« Je ne bois pas. » Neji retira la serviette rouge de son épaule, essorant les bouts de sa sombre crinière dans le tissu humide avant de le lâcher sur le côté du banc.

« Ah bon ? Dommage, parce que dans des situations comme celle-ci je bois évidemment. » Les yeux noirs de Shikamaru scannèrent le plateau paresseusement avant de retrouver le regard peu impressionné de Neji.

« Encore une de tes mauvaises habitudes, Nara ? Peut-être voudrais-tu une cigarette aussi. »

Shikamaru se redressa un peu sur ces mots seulement pour s'avachir avec un haussement d'épaules paresseux. « Écoute, à moins que tu ne te mettes sur un genou et tu demandes la main de sa petite fille je ne vois aucune façon de survivre ça, ou de s'en sortir sain qu'à travers l'intoxication totale. »

Les sourcils de Neji se froncèrent sur le manque de congruence. « Santé mentale à travers l'intoxication ? Ça n'a aucun sens, Shikamaru.»

« La folie a une méthode, Hyūga, crois-moi. »

Neji persifla discrètement, courbant ses doigts autour sa tasse de thé sans la lever à ses lèvres. « On peut toujours s'en aller. »

« Aucune chance. J'ai déjà dû quitter en milieu du jeu avant. Ça ne va pas se répéter – encore moins quand je t'ai exactement où je te veux. » Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit que trop tard.

 _Génial…et je n'ai même pas commencé à boire._

Neji serra ses lèvres mais ne répondit pas, au lieu il bougea pour glisser une pièce sur le plateau. Une évasion fluide que Shikamaru avait déjà prévu, mais elle avait maintenu Neji dans le jeu.

« Bien joué. » Shikamaru posa le talon de son pied sur le banc, posant son bras sur son genou tandis qu'il étudiait la disposition. « Alors, c'était à propos de quoi plus tôt ? »

Il sentit les doigts de Neji se resserrer plus fort autour la tasse de thé avant de la lâcher. « Rien. »

« Ça n'avait pas l'air de rien. » Les doigts de Shikamaru glissèrent à travers le plateau, son attention parfaitement divisée entre Neji et le jeu. « Mission devenue moche ? »

Neji le regardait de près. Il peut sentir le poids de ces iris spectraux sans avoir à lever les yeux. Après avoir évalué sa position sur le plateau, il leva finalement les yeux, faisant rencontrer leurs regards.

Neji, à son crédit, n'avertit pas les yeux.

Sans couper le contact de leurs yeux, Shikamaru tendit le bras pour lever une pièce de jeu, la reposant et capturant une des pièces de Neji. Ayant compromis la défense du Hyūga en plus d'une manière, il arqua un sourcil.

« Ton tour. »

Les yeux de Neji vacillèrent brièvement, un étrange air s'affichant sous son masque avant que son attention ne se fût dirigée vers la soudaine présence à son côté. Neji sursauta presque quand la vielle dame se pencha avec un sourire éclatant, glissant deux coupes en forme de boîtes sur la table. Elle prit la bouteille en céramique et remplit les coupes _masu_.

« Quelque chose d'autre que je peux vous obtenir ? »

« Non, merci. » Neji secoua sa tête.

A la plus grande frustration de Neji, la vieille femme ne partit pas. Au lieu elle fit signe aux coupes, attendant que Neji essaye le saké.

Shikamaru sourit en coin, prenant sa coupe avec une expression de calme feinte.

 _Oh dieu, cette situation est très mauvaise au point d'être bonne._

Neji ferma les yeux un instant – probablement invoquant sa patience – puis tendit sa main pâle, leva la coupe _masu_ à sa bouche et prit une gorgée de saké. Shikamaru retint presque sa respiration, regardant à travers ses cils en prétendant de se concentrer sur le jeu. Il regarda les tendons dans la gorge de Neji se tendre pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il n'avale finalement.

Les yeux de la femme se froissèrent de joie quand le ninja aux yeux pâles tourna la tête un peu et lui offrit un sourire crispé.

« C'est très bon. » coassa Neji.

« Merveilleux ! Je vais préparer un autre donc, mon cher, » promit-elle, prenant congé pour aller préparer une autre coupe.

Du moment qu'elle disparut de leur vision, Neji posa la coupe et la poussa avec deux doigts rigides, son expression se crispant de dégoût.

« C'est absolument vil. »

Shikamaru rit doucement. « Génial, tu vas briser le cœur de sa petite fille. »

Neji prit son thé pour se débarrasser de la brûlure dans sa gorge. « Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé ? L'huile de crapaud ? »

Shikamaru avala sa propre coupe. « Blâme mon père. J'étais impressionnable quand j'étais petit. »

Neji prit une autre gorgée de thé, secouant sa tête avec un rire nasale que seulement un Hyūga peut rendre élégant et succinctement condescendant en même temps.

« Je le doute fortement. » Il glissa une pièce sur le plateau avec sa main libre. « Tu es la personne la moins impressionnable que je connaisse, Shikamaru. »

« C'est un compliment ? » Shikamaru captura une autre pièce de Neji. « Tu me surprends. »

« Prends-le comme tu veux, je refuse de boire ça. »

« Peu importe, » Shikamaru haussa les épaules, remplissant sa coupe à nouveau. « Je devine que cette règle de ' je ne bois pas' est juste un truc de contrôle. »

Les lèvres Neji se serrèrent puis il se retint de réagir, semble-t-il. « Pourquoi tu sens le besoin de boire en première place ? »

« Ça m'aide à se relaxer – tu dois l'essayer. » Il sourit en coin.

« Si tu deviens plus relaxé que d'habitude, Nara, tu serais mort. »

« Probablement. » Shikamaru haussa l'épaule, prenant plaisir de leur badinage. Il atteignit paresseusement la bouteille de nouveau. « Quoique, je pense que je dois t'avertir – »

« Je sais déjà que je vais payer, » Grogna Neji, fusillant du regard le plateau de Shogi et ses pièces appréhendées.

« Non, je veux dire, t'avertir que ton admiratrice apporte une nouvelle bouteille. »

« Formidable, » grogna Neji.

« Ouais, et sa petite sœur aussi. » Shikamaru serra ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire de l'expression amoureuse sur le visage de la cadette. « Il paraît que tu t'es gagné une autre fangirl. »

Il regarda Neji se geler comme s'il avait un kunai sur la gorge. « C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shikamaru libéra un rire étouffé. « Bah amuse-toi de ta sobriété, je démissionne moi. » Il leva sa coupe pour moqueusement porter un toast à ses mots. « Pour la santé mentale. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse remplir sa coupe de nouveau, Neji se renfrogna, saisit la bouteille, remplit sa coupe _masu,_ auparavant rejetée avec son contenu 'vil', et ne perdit pas de temps à avaler le saké.

« Ugh. » Neji secoua vivement la tête, toussa, cligna les yeux contre la piqûre immédiate et commença à remplir sa coupe de nouveau. « Ça prend combien de temps pour faire de l'effet ? »

Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche grandement en surprise totale, avant qu'un sourire en coin ne passe sur son visage, sa voix rythmée d'amusement. « Bienvenue à bord, Hyūga. »

* * *

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Shikamaru paya la facture.

Tandis qu'il sirotait sa dernière coupe de saké, il la savoura moins que l'expression d'indignation confuse sur le visage rougi de Neji. Les bouts des doigts du Hyūga étaient posés sur la table, le corps courbé en avant. Ses yeux opalescents se rétrécirent en deux incisions pour regarder les pièces du jeu.

« J'ai perdu. » Neji regarda fixement le plateau de jeu comme si ce dernier était maudit.

« C'est vrai. » Shikamaru hocha la tête, posant sa coupe _masu_ sur la table. Il était plus que fier qu'il était plus que demi-sobre. « Tu perds. »

« Je ne perds jamais, » la voix mélodique de Neji déclara avec une conviction totale. Malgré le fait qu'il vient de perdre. Deux fois.

« Dis-le au plateau. »

Neji fronça les sourcils et puis à la surprise de Shikamaru, rit doucement, le son se culbutant hors de ses lèvres. « J'ai _perdu_. »

« Ouais. » Shikamaru étira les lèvres en coin. « Deux fois. »

« J'ai perdu deux fois. Impossible. » Neji secoua la tête, ses cheveux noirs s'ondulant avec le mouvement avant qu'il ne lève la tête, regardant Shikamaru avec ses yeux rétrécis. « Encore. »

Shikamaru essaya de ne pas sourire, tordant les lèvres avec l'effort. « Je vais gagner de nouveau. En plus, tu es très bourré pour jouer. »

Neji recula maladroitement dans sa chaise avec un reniflement indigné. « Je ne suis pas bourré. »

« Bien sûr que tu l'es pas. » Shikamaru roula des yeux avec un petit rire. « De toute façon, tu as déjà payé. »

Neji cligna des yeux lentement comme s'il prenait un moment pour traiter l'information. « J'ai déjà payé. Bien sûr que j'ai déjà payé. »

 _Pas bourré mon cul._

Shikamaru sourit en coin tandis qu'il s'étirait, se redressant sur ses pieds paresseusement. « Bon, temps de partir. Si tu peux marcher bien sûr. »

L'expression de Neji devint hautaine, ce qui rendit le voir agripper la table comme si sa vie en dépendait encore plus amusant.

« Bien sûr que je peux, » Neji grommela un peu, arrivant à se lever, mais il commença à s'incliner comiquement malgré son agrippe sur la table. « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette table ? »

« Dieu, que tu as l'air ridicule. » Shikamaru rit, tendant une main vers l'épaule de Neji pour l'équilibrer. « Ça te va bien – maintenant viens avant que quelqu'un ne te voit, marcher un peu va te dessouler. »

Neji recula un peu, ses yeux écarquillés visant la table. « Je n'ai pas encore payé. »

« Si, maintenant viens. »

Neji fronça les sourcils. « J'ai perdu. »

« Ouais. Deux fois. » Shikamaru renifla, mais s'arrêta en voyant le sourire inattendu que lui dirigea Neji.

« Je ne perds jamais… » Neji jeta un regard vers le plateau. « Je ne suis pas supposé perdre… »

Shikamaru n'était pas sûr comment répondre à ça. Heureusement Neji le sauva de cet ennui en essayant de commander une sobriété qu'il n'avait clairement pas. Le ninja aux longs cheveux retourna vers la sortie avec confidence puis commença à graviter vers la mauvaise direction.

 _Ouais, pas bourré du tout._

« Bon, Hyūga. » Shikamaru claqua une main sur son épaule et le retourna gentiment vers le bon sens. « Ça aurait été d'aide si tu marchais dans le bon sens. »

« C'est ce que je faisais. » Neji étais très occupé à foudroyer du regard le plateau du Shogi derrière son épaule.

Shikamaru maintint sa main planté fermement sur son épaule, les naviguant hors de la maison du Shogi, après avoir promis la jeune fille et sa grand-mère – et la maudite petite sœur – de s'assurer de la sécurité de son ami.

« Dieu, quelle galère… » Shikamaru grogna quand ils sortirent. « Je jouerai plus ici. »

« Je pense qu'elle t'a apprécié, » Neji déclara, hochant fermement la tête tandis qu'il regardait autour les rues arrosées par la pluie.

« Ouais, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle attendait que _tu_ te mettes sur un genou. »

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? » Les yeux de Neji s'écarquillèrent comiquement. « Est-ce que je l'ai fait ? »

« J'aurais aimé être capable de prendre la peine de mentir. » Shikamaru sourit en coin, tentant d'ouvrir le parasol avec une main avec l'autre maintenue sur l'épaule de Neji. « Ne bouge pas. »

« Je ne bouge parfaitement pas. C'est _tout_ le reste qui bouge. »

« C'est ça. »

Shikamaru se débattit un peu avec le stupide parasol. Il bruinait faiblement et un léger brouillard flottait autour les rues sombres, les lanternes étaient pendues comme des orbes qui flottent dans la vapeur. Ayant confiance que Neji peut maintenir son équilibre pour un moment, Shikamaru libéra sa main pour ouvrir le parasol, et cassa le bois fragile avec un crack audible.

« Oh pas vrai ! » Shikamaru se renfrogna, regardant le parapluie s'ouvrir. « Ugh, quelle merde. Normal qu'il soit à ce prix. »

Neji rit doucement. « Tu l'as cassé. »

« Ouais, j'ai remarqué. »

« Je crois que t'as triché. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas payé. » Neji tenta de tourner la tête vers la maison de Shogi et finit par tourner complétement. Il se reprit avec un froncement de sourcil, appuyant ses mains sur ses cuisses en se penchant légèrement. « Dieux…je me sens étrange… »

« Sans blague. » Shikamaru jeta le parasol cassé dans une poubelle et se retourna vers Neji avec une touche d'inquiétude. « Pour quelqu'un qui ne boit pas, je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas en train de ramper sur quatre pattes après ce que tu viens de boire. »

Neji rit, sa mine renfrognée disparaissant alors qu'il se redressa vivement, chancelant un peu mais ne tombant pas. « Pourquoi je ramperais sur quatre ? Je ne suis pas un animal. »

Shikamaru résista l'envie de se claquer la face. « Ugh. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ça. Viens. »

« Lee ne doit pas boire, » Neji informa alors qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir. « Désastre…quand il le fait… »

« Ah bon ? » Shikamaru nourrit cette déclaration étrange, maintenant ses pas en tandem avec ceux de Neji.

« Oui…il ne peut pas le contrôler. »

« Pas comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Shikamaru ne put se réprimer de le taquiner, sa paume touchant le dos de Neji quand celui-ci commença à s'incliner vers la mauvaise direction de nouveau. « Hey, doucement. »

« Je le contrôle toujours. » Répondit Neji, et Shikamaru n'avait pas à deviner qu'il ne référait pas à l'alcool.

« Ouais, je suis sûr. » Shikamaru les dirigea à travers la rue, ayant en tête de faire marcher Neji autour les terrains de la forêt des Nara un peu.

« Gai-sensei ne comprend pas… » Neji fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se braquant sur les arbres embrumés comme cherchant quelque chose.

« Ne comprend quoi ? » Shikamaru le regarda de près, sa main encore reposée sur son dos, la paume plate contre les cheveux soyeux actuellement libres de leur attache d'habitude.

« Je ne suis pas comme les autres. »

Shikamaru réfléchit à ça un moment pendant qu'il les conduisait le long d'un sentier herbeux. Heureusement qu'il ne pleut plus.

S'approchant d'un petit ravin, il jeta un regard en coin des yeux vers le Hyūga.

« Alors comment _es-tu_? »

Neji, ses yeux écarquillés scannaient encore l'entourage. « Hmm… comme j'étais toujours… un oiseau dans une cage… »

Ces mots le font revenir trois ans en arrière et Shikamaru trouva que cette réponse le tracassa plus qu'il ne fallait. Il chercha immédiatement à empêcher son esprit de sombrer dans ces eaux dangereuses. Il y était déjà assez profondément en se préoccupant avec Neji en première place.

 _Ouep. Je dois surement aller me faire examiner la tête._

Neji cligna des yeux, s'arrêtant. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Relaxe-toi. » Shikamaru libéra un lent souffle, le regardant s'emporter dans le vent du soir. « Nous sommes près de chez moi. Besoin de te dessoûler un peu, ou ton oncle flipperait. »

« Il ne flipperait pas. » Neji rit et secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas digne. Les Hyūga ne ''flippent'' pas. »

Shikamaru fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris par sa propre irritation. Il n'était pas dans une position à juger Hyūga Hiashi et ce n'était pas à lui de mettre en question comment le maudit coq gouvernait le poulailler. Quand même, l'effort nécessaire pour maintenir ce type de contrôle ne semble pas valoir le coup. Ou le dommage.

« Alors il ne serait pas en colère si tu reviens à la maison bourré ? » Demanda Shikamaru, ne cachant rien de son amusement.

« Il serait furieux. » Rit Neji un son rare et doux à l'oreille. « C'est une bonne chose que je ne suis pas saoul. »

Shikamaru sourit en coin et regarda le ninja très enivré. Son expression s'adoucit un peu quand ses yeux tracèrent les hautes arêtes des pommettes de Neji, rougies par l'effet du saké et le vent froid.

« Ouais, dis-le une deuxième fois et je te croirais peut-être. »

Neji renifla hautainement, leva le menton, tournoya pour montrer son doigt dans un geste moralisateur, perdit complétement toute balance qu'il s'était pensé avoir, et tomba sur son cul plus vite que Shikamaru ne puisse l'attraper.

« Merde ! Sois pru – »

Neji explosa de rire, coupant Shikamaru.

Pas pour la première fois ce soir, le ninja d'ombre se trouva choqué. Il s'était attendu à voir de la frustration ou une confusion embarrassée. Puis il comprit que le mélange de l'air frais avec l'alcool avait peut-être ajouté à son enivrement.

 _Bah, il est plus que bourré maintenant. Merde._

Neji riait encore, allongé sur le gazon mouillé avec son bras reposé sur son estomac, ses longs cheveux une flaque d'encre emmêlé autour de lui.

Shikamaru secoua la tête. « Galère. »

Le rire de Neji devint hystérique à cette remarque. Son attitude habituellement calme et posé complétement oblitérée. Et ce qui était plus fou encore était comment Shikamaru ne put arrêter de le fixer. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration.

 _Dis quelque chose, le génie._

« Très gracieux, Hyūga, » Marmonna Shikamaru, continuant de fixer l'image totalement incongrue et dangereusement magnétique que le Hyūga présentait.

Ce n'était _pas_ comme Neji du tout – pourtant, le voilà, par terre, riant, se comportant plus humain et relaxé que Shikamaru ne l'avait jamais vu.

 _Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu relaxé…_

L'écho des mots de Neji sur le fait qu'il n'était pas humain retourna à lui brièvement, causant ses sourcils à se froncer. Il s'en débarrassa et offrit une main à Neji.

« Bon, tu vas attraper froid. On doit – _hé_! » Les mots de Shikamaru furent coupés par un solide tiraillement de son poignet qui l'envoya s'affaler près de Neji, à la hilarité du Jōnin.

« T'as vu… » Neji s'effondra de nouveau, visiblement fier de lui. « Je ne suis pas bourré. »

Shikamaru retint un rire. « Bon, j'm'en fou, si tu tombes malade ce ne serait pas mon problème. »

Il tournoya sur ses genoux avant de s'allonger sur son dos, pliant un bras sous sa tête. Il évalua l'environnement paresseusement. Le sol était mouillé, l'air très froid et le ciel très sombre pour voir les nuages. Mais les étoiles étaient là et pour une raison quelconque tous ces inconforts ennuyeux semblèrent supportables parce que Neji se comportait comme un humain et pas une roche inabordable.

Shikamaru s'était dit qu'il était juste curieux.

Il ne ressentait rien de plus compliqué.

Il écouta son rire qui roulait dans la fraiche brise, flottant loin dans de douces volutes de vapeur avant que Neji ne se calme un peu.

« Je pense… » Murmura Neji, penchant sa tête contre le gazon. « …que je suis peut-être un peu bourré. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… » Shikamaru traîna ces mots, regardant le Jōnin du coin de son œil.

Neji rit doucement, clignant lentement des yeux et attirant l'attention sur le sombre éventail de cils cadrant ses yeux vitrés. Comme la surface d'un lac, ils semblaient capturer la lumière, et pour la première fois, une rafale d'émotions s'ondulait incontrôlée à travers la surface. Sa garde était baissée, au moins un peu.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'as fait accepter de jouer au Shogi ? » Demanda Shikamaru, gardant un ton léger, presque semi-ennuyé.

«Hmm…je ne voulais pas aller à la maison. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Lee ne doit _jamais_ boire… » Était la réponse sans rapport de Neji, mais Shikamaru sentit qu'il n'essayait pas d'être évasif, il était juste bourré.

« Parce qu'il ne peut pas le contrôler, ouais ? » dit Shikamaru d'une voix traînante.

Neji tourna la tête, ces yeux vitrés s'écarquillant de surprise avant de se rétrécir de suspicion. « Comment tu l'as su ? »

Shikamaru tenta de ramener le sujet. « Tu ne veux pas aller chez toi – pourquoi ? »

« L'entrainement… »

Shikamaru remarqua la mine renfrognée de Neji et fit une supposition sensible. « Avec ton oncle ? »

Neji hocha la tête.

« Tu te dérobes à tes responsabilités alors ? » Taquina Shikamaru. « Hé, c'est mon rôle ça. Regarde-moi maintenant, prenant la responsabilité et tout le bordel, s'assurant que tu ne tombes pas sur ta face. »

« J'ai une excellente bralance… »

« _Bralance_ , hein ? Et la balance ? »

Neji plissa les yeux. « Quoi ? »

Shikamaru rit un peu. « Oh dieu, tu es complétement bourré. »

« Mon oncle me tuerait si je l'était… » Neji ratissa ses cheveux avec ses doigts, délogeant presque son bandeau.

L'attention de Shikamaru fut attirée par le reflet de l'acier poli et il regarda les bouts des doigts de Neji le traçaient maladroitement, y marquant ce sceau maudit qui était sur son front.

« Ça fait mal ? » Il demanda, ne voyant aucun mal à aborder le sujet.

« Quand ils l'utilisent… »

Les lèvres de Shikamaru se serrèrent. « Ils l'ont utilisé ? »

Neji fronça les sourcils, ses yeux examinant le ciel crépusculaire. « Je le déteste… »

« Hmmm… » Shikamaru s'absorba dans ses pensées tout en surveillant l'autre ninja silencieusement. Il regarda Neji glisser ses doigts hors du bandeau, reposant sa paume contre le gazon.

« Shikamaru… »

« Mmn ? »

« …Je pense… que je suis un peu saoul. »

« Ouais, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais. »

Neji secoua la tête, des brins du gazon mouillé effleurant sa joue. « _Je suis_ supposé le savoir… j'aurais dû… savoir avant… »

« Savoir quoi ? » Demanda Shikamaru, totalement conscient que ça allait être une conversation décousu. Mais au moins c'était quelque chose. Il se douta qu'il aurait une telle chance à nouveau.

 _Au diable. Je suis stupidement arrivé aussi loin que ça…je peux tout aussi bien compléter les neuf yards qui restent…_

Neji secoua la tête de nouveau, formant un poing autour les brins de gazon délicats. « Elle était enceinte…et il est mort… »

Les yeux de Shikamaru s'arrondirent.

 _C'est quoi ça ?_

Il tourna sa tête, regardant à travers les lames courbées de gazon pour voir l'expression de Neji se déformer de sa légèreté d'avant et devenir sombre.

« Elle avait dit qu'il n'était pas voulu…ça doit être la raison pourquoi ça a arrivé… »

« Pourquoi quoi a arrivé ? » Shikamaru rapiéça les mots, sentant que ça avait quelque chose à faire avec la mission, mais il voulut plus de clarté. « Neji, de qui parle-t-on là ? »

« Je mène l'équipe…je suis supposé savoir… »

Shikamaru s'éleva sur un coude, regardant vers le bas. « Tu ne peux pas tout savoir. On fait du mieux qu'on peut. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. »

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire arrêter ça ? »

« Faire arrêter quoi ? »

Neji ferma les yeux, avalant sa salive. « J'ai besoin juste de savoir…comment le contrôler… »

Shikamaru libéra un soupir silencieux, l'inquiétude lui nouant le ventre. Sa voix était douce. « Je sais, Neji…c'est un peu la raison pourquoi t'es une telle douleur de cul… »

Neji cligna lentement les yeux, tournant la tête pour retrouver le regard de Shikamaru. Ses yeux portaient des fantômes – quelque chose hantée et obscure. Un aperçu de ce qui était caché sous la surface de ces iris étranges et enfermés. Pour un instant égoïste, Shikamaru souhaita presque que Neji se mette en colère – ça aurait été plus facile à traiter parce que la tristesse dans ces yeux était en train de l'y attirer.

 _Merde…ne vas pas là…_

Il parvint à sourire faiblement, tendant une main pour pousser quelques brins de gazon hors du bandeau de Neji, tentant de paraître irrité mais échouant. Son pouce frotta la tempe de Neji lentement.

« Ennuyeux… » Murmura-t-il.

Neji cligna les yeux en sentant le contact. « Tu as déjà fait ça… »

« Hn ? » Shikamaru pencha la tête. « T'appeler ennuyeux ? Tu l'es. »

« Avant. » Neji tendit son bras pour lui agripper le poignet – étonnement fort. « Quand tu m'as embrassé. »

 _Merde._

De toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu dire. Shikamaru n'avait pas de riposte et pas de réponse, sa langue blottie avec force derrière ses dents. Il y avait juste beaucoup de choses couvertes dans cette déclaration et répondre lui forcerait à considérer et définir quelque chose qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'explorer. Encore pire, Neji le regardait d'une intensité qui fit que Shikamaru se demande si le Jōnin s'était miraculeusement dessaoulé.

 _Bon, parler de ça est certainement suffisant pour le dessaouler…_

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? » murmura le Hyūga.

Shikamaru souffla et passa ses doigts libres dans sa queue de cheval spiky (hérissée de pointes), secouant la tête maladroitement.

« Putain…tu vas pas me lâcher là, n'est-ce pas ? » il rit un peu, essayant d'alléger la situation.

« Puis tu l'as fait encore. »

« Je croyais qu'on s'était promis de ne pas en parler. »

Neji tourna la tête, jetant un regard vers l'autre côté. « Je me rappelle…de l'avoir dit. »

« Bien de le savoir. » Shikamaru sourit, délogeant son poignet. « Que dis-tu de retourner chez moi, ouais ? Trouver quelque chose pour te dessaouler. Tu vas me détester demain. »

« Je ne te déteste pas. »

Pour une raison quelconque cela apaisa quelque chose dans l'esprit de Shikamaru qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle le tracassait.

« Hn. Dit le Hyūga ivre, pas très sûr que la saoul version va être d'accord. » Shikamaru s'accroupit, hissa le bras de Neji sur son épaule et aida l'autre ninja à se redresser. « Crois-moi, demain tu vas me détester. »

Neji fronça les sourcils sur le soutien offert. « Pourquoi j'étais par terre ? »

« Je te dirais la prochaine fois que tu me le demandes. Je peux pas prendre la peine d'expliquer. »

« Shikamaru… »

« Hmn ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai perdu le jeu… ? »

« Deux fois. » Shikamaru rit un peu.

« Je crois que je te hais un peu, » grommela Neji avant de grogner. « Et je pense que je vais être malade… »

* * *

A suivre.

hey ^_^ Trolocat merci pour ta review,. En fait j'a des problèmes de conjugaison, oui. Mais je veux m'améliorer et pour ça je te demande s'il te plait de me pointer un ou deux exemple de fautes de conjugaison. Merci pour ta review encore une fois, ma chère.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : NARUTO et ses personnages ont été créés par Masashi Kishimoto et sont sa propriété. Tous les droits d'auteur sont réservés. Cette fanfiction (avec l'image) est la propriété de Okami Rayne, ceci n'est qu'une traduction.

Titre : BREAK TO BREATHE.

Pairings : Shikamaru/Neji

Rating : M / R

Genre : Drama/Angst

Résumé : Neji a toujours été en contrôle. Seulement il y a un problème. Ça le tue. Mais parfois être poussé à bout est aussi dangereux que d'en être retiré.

Timeline : Shippuden. Neji et Shikamaru ont 17-18 ans.

* * *

 **BREAK TO BREATHE**

Par OKAMI RAYNE

 **Chapitre 6**

 _Je ne suis pas assez ivre pour ça._

Shikamaru posa le plateau de thé _kabusecha_ sur la table basse, secouant la tête.

 _Quand est-ce que je suis devenu si domestique ?_

Il renifla sur cette pensée, grommelant à propos de l'effort requis et alla mettre un simple _yukata_ de coton pour Neji sur le futon. Il tourna la tête pour écouter s'il y avait le bruit de vomissement venant de la salle de bain. Il fronça les sourcils quand il n'entendit rien, se redressant – seulement pour se relaxer quand il entendit le doux son de l'eau courante et le bruit de mouvement.

 _Au moins il n'est pas dans les pommes sur le putain du plancher…_

Shikamaru se massa la nuque et tourna pour allumer une lampe de bas voltage dans le coin de la chambre semi-traditionnelle, ce qui créa une aura de lumière douce et discrète dans la chambre. Ouvrant une des portes shoji, il s'y appuya avec son épaule et regarda silencieusement les terrains forestiers qui entouraient le district des Nara.

Le clair de lune traversait les arbres dans des faisceaux laiteux, déversant de la lumière pommelée sous le couvert forestier obscur. La chanson du soir des cigales n'était interrompue que par les bruits venant de la salle de bain; heureusement rien d'inquiétant.

 _Ouais, cette bonne veine fera bien de tenir bon._

Il avait réussi à naviguer Neji sans dommages collatéraux, le pire de leur problèmes était quand Neji trébuchait ou quand il stoppait pour lutter contre la nausée. Toutes choses considérées, l'humeur du Hyūga était relativement gérable. Il avait flippé entre le rire hystérique et le silence pensif. Une combinaison bipolaire qui a fait que les tempes de Shikamaru palpitaient vers le moment où il avait déposé le ninja aux longs cheveux dans la salle de bain avec un ordre de prendre une douche et de se dessouler.

Ça avait était une mission en elle-même. Heureusement Neji avait réuni assez de coordination et de conscience spatiale pour opérer la douche et – espérait Shikamaru – avait réussi à se mettre en dessous.

Le Hyūga avait passé la plus grande partie de vingt minutes par terre riant – son visage enfoui dans le creux de son bras qu'il avait posé à contre le bord de la baignoire, son autre main enserrant ses côtes, plié d'amusement.

Shikamaru n'avait aucune idée sur ce qui avait était si drôle.

Il avait considéré prendre une photo juste pour marquer l'occasion. Le fait qu'il avait était le témoin de quelque chose qu'il était certain personne n'avait jamais vu, avait créé en lui un sentiment chaleureux dans le creux de son estomac qu'il s'était répéter que c'est à cause de l'alcool.

 _Galère…_

Il se frotta les yeux, tournant sa tête quand le bruit de l'eau cessa. Récupérant le yukata, il bougea pour s'arrêter devant la porte de la salle de bain, attendant avec une patience qu'il ne savait pas posséder, bras croisés et tête inclinée en arrière contre la porte, en cas de désastre.

Après s'être mis sûr que Neji n'avait pas tombé en sortant de la baignoire, il tapota ses jointures sur la porte glissante. « Hé, je vais te passer quelques vêtements, d'accord ? »

Un grognement à peine perceptible était sa réponse.

Shikamaru roula des yeux et courba ses doigts dans l'échancrure de la porte pour la glisser. Il passa son bras à travers la partition, laissant le yukata glisser du creux de son bras vers sa main. « Tiens. »

Il entendit Neji trébucher puis sentit le vêtement être pris avec force de sa main. Il récupéra son bras alors que la porte fut sans ménagement claquée avec un bang.

« De rien, » Il dit derrière son épaule alors qu'il flânait vers la table basse, s'accroupissant pour verser un peu de thé pour le bâtard ingrat.

 _Je n'aurais pas dû faire de ça mon problème…_

Avant qu'il ne puisse compléter cette pensée, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit attira son attention. Neji se tenait debout dans le cadre de la porte, son épaule y est appuyée alors qu'il utilisait une serviette pour sécher maladroitement la longueur impressionnante de ses cheveux chocolat noir. Il avait bien attaché le yukata gris sauf un petit angle dans le côté gauche, révélant la crête de sa clavicule. L'habit lui va bien, comme ça serait le cas de tous les Hyūga; seulement sur Neji, il apparaît un peu drôle avec son manque de grâce.

Imperméable à l'examen minutieux de Shikamaru, Neji chancela un peu tandis qu'il essayait de plier la serviette en un rectangle qui à la fin avait l'air d'un rhombe.

« Ta serviette n'est pas bien… » Il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle était en train de conspirer contre lui.

« J'aurai dû m'attendre à ce que tu sois encore à l'ouest. » Shikamaru sourit en coin, secouant la tête.

« Hmn ? » Neji cligna les yeux quelques fois, s'ajustant à la douce lumière avant de les poser sur Shikamaru. Les traits finement désossés du visage du Hyūga étaient encore rougis, ses yeux faiblement vitrés mais fatigués.

L'attention de Shikamaru tourna vers le tissu que Neji avait utilisé pour couvrir le sceau sur son front. « Tu as pu te mettre s _ous_ la douche ? Ou je vais entrer là et patauger dans l'eau ? »

« Non… » Neji pencha la tête, s'approchant incliné vers le côté, mais dans son esprit il se croyait marcher droit, probablement. « Tu as préparé du thé. »

« Ouais, c'est effrayant comment je peux être domestique si je le veux. » Shikamaru s'assit sur un des coussins zabuton posés près de la table basse. « Bois-le ou tu vas te déshydrater – l'infusion va t'aider avec la migraine. »

Neji traversa la courte distance sans incident, allant s'agenouiller sur le zabuton, avant de mettre la serviette à son côté. Il plissa les yeux sur le thé.

« Je n'ai pas une migraine. »

« Tu l'auras demain, crois-moi. Comment tu te sens en ce moment ? »

Neji fixa du regard la tasse fumante avant de l'atteindre, ses doigts frôlant la porcelaine deux fois avant de la saisir. « Fatigué. »

« Bon. » Shikamaru prit une gorgée de son thé. « Bois ça et va te reposer le cul. »

Neji prit une frivole gorgée et se tourna légèrement pour jeter un regard sur le large futon étalé. « Où suis-je ? »

« Chez-moi. »

« Ça…ne peut pas être ta chambre. »

Shikamaru rit, posant sa tasse de thé. « Hé, elle _peut_ l'être, tu n'en sais rien. »

« Elle ne l'est pas. »

Shikamaru gloussa. « C'est pour les invités. Rarement utilisée, mais maman en est fière. Etrange femme. Les Hyūga ne sont pas les seules à apprécier le traditionnel, tu sais. »

Shikamaru regarda les yeux de Neji traîner autour de la chambre, traçant les élégantes peintures de cerf qui s'affluaient comme une histoire à travers les panneaux fusuma. Dans la même façon, Shikamaru trouva ses propres yeux en train d'examiner Neji, traînant du bout de ses cheveux sombres vers les cordes dans sa gorge pâle, à travers une épaule, puis en bas le long de la couture du yukata vers…la décoloration de peau visible sous la clavicule exposée de Neji.

 _C'est quoi ça ?_

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, sa tête se penchant.

« Faut que j'aille à la maison, » Murmura Neji, sortant Shikamaru de son inspection.

« Ouais, tu dois aller, » Répondit Shikamaru immédiatement, essayant de couvrir son confusion. « Mais je ne veux vraiment pas que tu me tombe dessus comme une tonne de briques demain si ton oncle te voit incapable de marcher droitement cette nuit. »

Neji fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se rétrécissant; rien à voir avec la créature souriante et riante qu'il avait été il y a une heure. Maintenant, il avait l'air juste confus, comme si l'effet de ne pas être si en contrôle s'est dissipé, le laissant pas vraiment lucide mais aussi pas complétement ivre. Il avait l'air d'être pris entre les deux états, essayant de décider ce qu'il devait se permettre de sentir ou être.

 _Je ne veux pas être ici quand il décidera que c'est en colère._

Il était temps pour l'acte de disparition.

« Bien. » Shikamaru tapa sa main sur la table pour conclure la conversation qu'ils n'étaient pas en train d'avoir. « Je vais prendre une douche et dormir. Je serais juste à la fin du hall si tu as besoin de quelque chose, même si je ne me réveillerais probablement pas si ce n'était pas une urgence…comme t'étouffer avec ta langue ou quelque chose comme ça – essaye de ne pas le faire. »

Neji le regarda sans expression avant de hocher la tête. Shikamaru se leva, un bref coup d'œil affirmant que la chambre était sûre. Il offrit un vague geste de la main comme salut avant de sortir discrètement.

« Bon'uit, » il appela par-dessus son épaule, se forçant de ne pas regarder derrière lui.

* * *

Le bruit du vomissement le réveilla.

Les yeux fatigués de Shikamaru s'ouvrirent, ses sourcils se fronçant d'irritation d'être retiré du sommeil. Il cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision, son regard se posant sur le flou éclat de son réveil.

4 :00 AM

« _Ugh_ … » Tendant une paume il empoigna l'horloge offensive et la claqua sur sa face, s'asseyant avec un grognement.

Avec un effort peiné il arriva à ne pas ramper ou tomber du lit et au lieu il se redressa sur ses pieds. Il traîna à travers la chambre, se frottant les yeux. C'était très tôt pour tout type de mouvement et pour lui 4 AM n'était même pas une heure. Elle n'existait simplement pas dans sa montre.

 _Vaut mieux que ça soit bien…ou vraiment mauvais…_

Il gravita, somnolant, à travers le court hall en direction du quartier des invités. Glissant la porte shoji, il plissa les yeux alors qu'il jetait un regard autour la sombre chambre, la seule lumière étant celle projetée de la fenêtre et le slot d'illumination venant de la salle de bain.

« Neji ? » Il appela, sa voix rauque de sommeil. « Je te jure, Hyūga…tu feras bien de ne pas être en train de t'étouffer avec ta langue… »

Shikamaru traîna ses pas vers là où il peut entendre les vomissements étranglés de l'autre ninja. Il ouvrit la porte assez pour appuyer son épaule contre le cadre – seulement pour s'arrêter, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

Neji se tenait près du l'évier, enserrant l'émail avec des jointures blanchies.

L'évier était giclé de sang.

« Va…t'en » Sa voix était rauque, ses longs cheveux voilant les deux côtés de son visage.

L'intérieur de Shikamaru se glaça.

Il ouvrit la porte avec force et s'approcha, stoppant sur place avec un soubresaut quand le Jōnin pivota. L'avant-bras de Neji claqua sa poitrine dans une tentative de le repousser qui lui fit se reculer seulement d'un pas.

« _Loin_ de moi ! » Le ton vicieux était ponctué par une tousse aggravée.

Shikamaru, pour un petit moment, se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. La réalité lui revint abruptement quand la main de Neji le claqua dans l'épaule maladroitement, mais avec assez de force pour le faire reculer d'un autre pas.

« Sors, Shikamaru ! » marmonna Neji, ses yeux pincés de douleur.

« Arrête avec ça ! » Grogna Shikamaru, claquant le coup suivant facilement.

Son ensommeillement d'avant s'évapora en vue de la situation, son vif esprit évaluant la situation. Neji maintint une agrippe rigide sur le levier avec sa main gauche, l'autre main couvrant sa bouche alors qu'il toussait. Le yukata gris s'est ouvert un peu, exposant un segment du torse sculpté du Hyūga.

Les yeux de Shikamaru tombèrent sur les points violets dispersés sur sa poitrine.

 _Merde._

Il n'avait aucun doute sur les marques. Il les avait déjà vues. C'était les traces des coups de poing souple, profondes et mortels – ciblant des points vitales dans la poitrine.

 _L'hôpital. Maintenant._

Shikamaru s'approcha, rencontrant de la résistance comme prévu. Neji essaya de le pousser mais les réflexes du Jōnin étaient maladroits. Shikamaru repoussa facilement le coup et agrippa les bras de Neji pour le relever.

« L'hôpital. »

« _Non_. »

« Pas une suggestion. »

« Pas…une option. »

« Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser mon jutsu. »

Neji secoua la tête violemment, ses franges s'ondulant tandis qu'il grinçait les dents. « Je ne vais _pas_ être vu comme ça… je te jure je vais te tuer… si tu essayes… »

« Alors explique-moi putain ! » Dit Shikamaru d'un ton furieux, l'inquiétude et l'irritation faisant maigrir sa patience. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ? »

 _Fuck. Je dois arrêter de hurler. Calme-toi._

Il ignora le regard furieux mais sans concentration de Neji, et essaya de nouveau, plus calmement cette fois. « Neji… »

Neji ravala sa salive, clignant les yeux largement pour essayer de se concentrer. « Je ne peux pas… penser droitement… »

« Bordel. » Shikamaru les retourna tous les deux et réussi à assoir Neji sur le bord de la baignoire. « C'est parce que tu es encore saoul, idiot. »

Le ninja d'ombre entra dans un autopilote subconscient, mystérieusement son corps sut quoi faire. Il écarta les cheveux de Neji hors du visage dangereusement pâle, évitant le coup réactif qui échoua totalement.

« Arrête. C'est le Poing Souple qui est la cause de ce dommage. » Shikamaru s'accroupit et fit un geste vers la poitrine de Neji. « Ne perds pas ton temps à me dire que ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est ton oncle qui t'a fait ça ? »

Neji ne répondit pas alors que ses cils baissèrent et son corps se pencha, le son de sa respiration un bas sifflement. Shikamaru lui attrapa les épaules avant qu'il ne tombe en arrière.

« Putain ! Ne perds pas conscience… hey ! » Shikamaru le secoua. « Neji ! »

« _Quoi_ … ? »grogna Neji d'un ton léthargique, essayant de maintenir sa tête droite.

« C'est ton oncle qui t'a fait ça ? »

« _Non_. » Dit Neji sèchement, son visage se déformant par la colère et la confusion, complétement déconcerté. « Il ne fera jamais…je ne laisserais jamais…quelqu'un me… » Le reste de la phrase mourut dans un grognement.

« Putain, Neji… » Shikamaru tendit le bras vers une serviette.

« Je ne veux pas entendre ton discours, Nara… » Coassa Neji, attrapant la serviette que lui tendit Shikamaru pour s'essuyer la bouche. « Où…suis-je ? »

Shikamaru soupira, un sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir ordonné le saké le piqua brièvement dans le ventre.

 _Ce n'est pas là le problème maintenant. Concentre-toi._

« Je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital. »

« _Non_ … » Les doigts de Neji se serrèrent dans la serviette et il l'éloigna de sa bouche. « Je vais bien…ça s'est arrêté…j'ai juste besoin…d'une minute. »

« Ecoute, j'ignore à quoi j'ai affaire. »

« _Rien_ …C'est _fini_ … » Neji déposa la serviette, respirant avec effort avant d'attraper la couture de son yukata, la retournant à sa place. « Je vais _bien_ … »

Shikamaru soupira, ses yeux se posant sur les taches décolorées avant que Neji ne les couvrit. « Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que tousser du sang n'est pas quelque chose duquel on guérit en dormant, Hyūga… »

« Je sais…ce que je fais… »

Shikamaru inspira vivement. « C'est _toi_ qui est la cause ? »

Neji se tendit par le ton de Shikamaru et ses yeux pâles, malgré leur manque de clarté, gagnèrent un bref flash de netteté. La voix de Neji se baissa. « Je _sais_ ce que je fais. »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, ses doigts se serrant sur les bras de Neji. « Lève-toi. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. »

Neji secoua sa tête. « Non. »

« Tu tousses du sang ! »

« S'est arrêté… je l'ai arrêté…lâche l'affaire…»

« Ugh. Batârd têtu, galère… » Shikamaru lui attrapa le bras, le mettant sur son épaule et passa son propre bras autour la taille de Neji. « Appuie-toi sur moi et respire par ton nez… des profonds souffles. »

« Ne me traite pas…avec condescendance… » Neji prit un air renfrogné.

« La-ferme, Neji, » dit sèchement Shikamaru, confus et inquiet. « Je suis près d'être un peu plus qu'en colère maintenant. Bouge. »

Mettant le Hyūga sur ses pieds avec prudence, Shikamaru les passa à travers la porte, s'approchant du futon où il s'inclina pour permettre au ninja aux cheveux longs de se poser sur le matelas. Neji n'avait pas l'énergie pour se plaindre ni la coordination nécessaire pour le défier, mais il put attraper son poignet quand Shikamaru le tendit vers son yukata.

Shikamaru grogna et s'agenouilla près du futon, secouant sa tête. « Je dois voir sa gravité. Arrête d'être si putainement difficile. »

Neji cligna des yeux lentement, son regard entrouvert observant silencieusement pour un moment. « Il s'est _arrêté_ … »

Shikamaru prit une mine renfrognée mais à son soulagement, la respiration de Neji n'avait pas catapulté au panique ou était devenue difficile. Elle s'est maintenue à un soufflement silencieux, se calmant peu à peu.

« Pourquoi ? » le regard de Shikamaru passa de la poitrine de Neji vers les croissants de lune blancs qui l'observaient. « Pourquoi diable tu t'es fait ça ? »

Le regard plein de dégoût que lui lança Neji confirma ses soupçons que l'automutilation n'était pas l'intention de Neji.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire alors ?_

Neji ravala sa salive, sa voix fracturée. « Je me suis trompé...dans la coordination…c'est tout… »

Shikamaru soupira et retira son poignet. « T'es un putain d'idiot, Neji. »

Neji se renfrogna faiblement, apparemment si fatigué pour rétorquer.

Shikamaru s'assit sur ses talons, se massant le visage avec sa main. Il devina que ce que Neji essayait de faire était lié à l'interruption ou l'altération de quelque chose dans son réseau de Chakra. Naturellement, être saoul l'avait privé de sa précision innée.

Maintenant, ce qui inquiétait Shikamaru plus que ce que Neji _voulut_ toucher, était ce qu' _il a_ touché au lieu.

 _Etant donné les marques et le sang, il avait heurté des points de chakra correspondant ou au cœur ou aux poumons._

L'esprit de Shikamaru élucidait déjà le mystère alors qu'il retirait sa main hors de son visage. Il tendit le bras pour ouvrir le haut du yukata de Neji, exposant la poitrine pâle et bleutée.

Les paupières de Neji s'en-trouvrirent un peu, les muscles de sa gorge se serrant alors qu'il fronça les sourcils.

« Calme-toi, veux-tu, » Murmura Shikamaru distraitement, ses yeux noirs parcourant la poitrine de Neji, suivant les marques. « Merde. »

Le système du chakra était très compliqué pour être compris sans le Byakugan. Les 361 points de chakra créaient un système complexe que seuls les Hyūga comprennent et savent le manipuler ou l'invalider.

 _Ce que j'en ai vraiment besoin est un autre Hyūga._

Shikamaru traça les marques avec ses bouts de doigts, son esprit concentré sur les organes internes, considérant que ç'est une chose qu'il _peut_ comprendre.

 _Cœur ou poumons, je suis sûr._

Il poussa la main de Neji quand celle-ci voulut lui dégager sa main, puis il s'inclina, posant son oreille au-dessus de la poitrine du Jōnin, écoutant s'il y avait une difficulté de respiration ou battement de cœur irrégulier. Les battements de vie réguliers le rassurèrent un peu, mais il y avait une difficulté dans la respiration de Neji.

 _Okay. Ce sont les poumons. S'il visait leurs alentours, est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il avait eu une autre crise de panique ? Bordel, je sais même pas si c'est le bon terme pour quelque chose comme ça…_

« Je l'ai arrêté… » Murmura Neji en somnolent.

« Félicitations, » lâcha Shikamaru, son souffle frôlant la poitrine de Neji.

Il se redressa pour s'agenouiller de nouveau et trouva les yeux de Neji fermés et son expression moins tendue alors qu'il commençait à dormir.

Shikamaru réévalua la situation avec patience.

Emmener Neji à la résidence des Hyūga ne fera que compliquer les choses plus qu'elles ne les sont déjà. Le laisser ici ne changera rien au problème, mais au moins ça permettrait à Neji de sauver face, ce qui a clairement plus d'importance pour Neji que sa santé.

Même si cela paraît stupide, Shikamaru lui doit sa dignité damnée.

De plus, faisant intervenir quelqu'un, particulièrement de la famille de Neji, ne fera pas que mettre en colère Neji, mais aussi détruire n'importe quel progrès qu'il avait fait avec le Jōnin; cela ruinerait aussi sa chance de s'enlever des problèmes galères de Neji. Ce qu'il avait dû faire dès le début.

 _Quand est-ce que je suis devenu si stupide ?_

Shikamaru se massa le visage avec sa main de nouveau. Il ne veut d'aucune façon participer à sortir Neji de ce nœud qu'il s'est fait noué. Il aura plus de chance à se nouer _lui-même_ une corde pour se pendre.

 _Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi j'ai intervenu en premier lieu… et pas qu'une fois…man, c'est trop tôt pour penser à tout ça…_

Il écarta ses pensées et tourna pour s'assoir près de Neji, s'appuyant sur le mur pour veiller sur lui. Pas pour la première fois, il se rendit compte à quel point Neji allait le détester pour ça.

 _C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne s'occupe pas de ses propres affaires…_

Shikamaru se massa la nuque, poussant un long soupir alors qu'il luttait contre le sommeil en écoutant la respiration de Neji. Il surveilla le rythme faiblement irrégulier, essayant de ne pas laisser ses pensées errer dans des zones rouges.

Comme par exemple ce qui aurait passé si Neji avait fait plus de dommages…

Ou la signification de la réaction de Neji à sa mission récente…

Ou la signification de son évitement de son oncle…

Sans mentionner tous les autres 'pourquois' et 'quois'.

Le regard de Shikamaru se baissa quand le souffle de Neji s'interrompit. Le Hyūga se tendit, ses doigts se serrant dans les draps. Sans penser, Shikamaru tendit son bras pour toucher aves sa main la tête du Jōnin, la pétrissant gentiment.

« Relax, » Murmura-t-il.

Presque immédiatement, les doigts de Neji se détendirent, la tension le quittant. Shikamaru offrit une autre pression de sa main. Puis pour une raison quelconque, il passa ses doigts sur la marque couverte sur le front de Neji.

Il retira sa main après un moment, comme si il vient de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Shikamaru sut que cela serait une autre chose dont il ne va pas penser, comme il sut que cet incident serait un autre qu'ils - lui et Neji- ne mentionneront plus. C'était mieux. Pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas réveiller le matin par les mains de Neji autour sa gorge.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

C'était la lumière du soleil sur ses paupières qui le réveilla, des heures après.

Neji n'était plus là.

Le yukata gris était soigneusement plié dans l'espace qu'avait occupé Neji. Le plateau de thé était rangé et posé dans le coin. Sans aucun doute la salle de bain sera immaculée. Toute trace de la présence Neji fut supprimée.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur le mur, derrière lui.

En dehors, le chant des oiseaux continua.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que les oiseaux n'appartiennent vraiment pas dans des cages…

* * *

A suivre.

Thank you Trolocat pour ta review.

Haha je poste très vite parce qu'un nombre de chapitres est prêt. J'ai remarqé après avoir poster tout d'un coup qu'il y a moins de lecteurs donc j'ai décidé de supprimer et de reposter avec des intervalles.

Merci pour tes remarques sur les fautes, j'y ferai attention. ^_^

Merci aussi au Guest j'apprécie que tu aimes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : NARUTO et ses personnages ont été créés par Masashi Kishimoto et sont sa propriété. Tous les droits d'auteur sont réservés. Cette fanfiction (avec l'image) est la propriété de Okami Rayne, ceci n'est qu'une traduction.

Titre : BREAK TO BREATHE.

Pairings : Shikamaru/Neji

Rating : M / R

Genre : Drama/Angst

Résumé : Neji a toujours été en contrôle. Seulement il y a un problème. Ça le tue. Mais parfois être poussé à bout est aussi dangereux que d'en être retiré.

Timeline : Shippuden. Neji et Shikamaru ont 17-18 ans.

* * *

 **BREAK TO BREATHE**

Par OKAMI RAYNE

 **Chapitre 7**

L'automne arriva à Konoha plus tôt que prévu. Les pétales rouges qui d'habitude arrivaient un mois plus tard commençaient déjà à tourner le village des feuilles en un portrait qui va bien à son nom. La terre de feu. Le changement prématuré de la saison amena un afflux de missions, quelque unes si loin du village.

La menace des Akatsuki, ajoutée au permanent cas de haute priorité qu'est la défection de Sasuke, causaient encore de la turbulence dans la paix qu'ils essayaient de maintenir. Ça fait trois ans, mais Naruto ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire et Tsunade n'avait pas le cœur pour le forcer de manquer sa promesse, cette promesse que Shikamaru trouvait cruelle et peu réaliste.

Sasuke n'allait pas retourner.

C'était la présente réalité. Peu probable de changer dans le futur proche.

Apparemment cette réalité n'avait aucun sens pour Naruto – et Shikamaru se trouva en train de blâmer l'idiot hyperactif pour lui avoir inspiré une camaraderie dévouée qu'il ne réservait d'habitude que pour Ino et Choji. Bien sûr, il risquerait sa vie pour les autres aussi, mais pas sa santé mentale.

Maintenant, ce bâtard de Hyūga avait ruiné ce fait.

 _Deux mois et je pense encore à ça…man, quel gâchis d'effort…_

Shikamaru soupira, secouant la tête alors qu'il feuilletait un rapport de mission, parcourant l'écriture d'un ninja qui doit apprendre l'orthographe. Le rapport détaillait une mission d'espionnage qui concernait les tactiques de défense des villages voisins. Shikamaru s'est vu confié la tâche d'identifier les défauts dans ces tactiques puis utiliser ce savoir pour détecter des faiblesses dans les propres fortifications de Konoha. C'était une tâche de réévaluation nécessaire, vu la dernière infiltration au village quand Shikamaru fût confié la tâche de la défense du village. La Hokage avait dès lors décidé de l'inclure dans chaque meeting de révision militaire.

 _Quelle galère._

Shikamaru bâilla, assez fort qu'il arriva à attirer l'attention de son sensei.

« Dix minutes, » Asuma sourit en coin sans lever la tête, feuilletant un journal et évitant ses propres rapports. « Quinze si tu m'achètes des cigarettes. »

« Ça me va, » Shikamaru bâilla de nouveau, abandonnant les rapports de missions pour quitter la salle de briefing.

Shikamaru flâna au long du hall de la résidence de l'Hokage, dirigeant ses pas vers le centre du village. Choji et Ino sont partis en une mission avec Lee. Lee avait mentionné quelque chose sur Tenten, peut-être qu'elle faisait du babysitting à une bande de Genin tandis que Neji est parti solo accomplir une autre tâche.

Shikamaru n'avait pas demandé plus d'info. Lee n'avait pas élaboré.

Toute nouvelle du Hyūga il l'avait apprise par le biais des autres, ce qui lui avait permis de maintenir une distance entre eux. Les amis lui offraient des brins d'infos qu'il rassemblait pour former une idée sur ce qui se passait avec Neji.

Il avait appris par le biais de Ino que le Hyūga l'avait aidé dans le développement de ses technique de méditation et que Sakura a eu vent de ça et qu'elle avait essayé de lui faire faire la même chose avec elle. Tenten avait mentionné une variété de missions qu'avait accomplis le Hyūga, y compris une mission de rang S avec Gai. Neji se proposait pour chaque mission disponible. Il a retourné sain et serein de sa dernière.

Comme son habitude, avait dit Tenten.

Il avait continué de s'entraîner avec Lee quand celui-ci le harasse assez longtemps et avait réussi à intimider tout Genin qui venait à son contact sans même essayer de le faire. Mais ce genre d'info n'intéressait pas Shikamaru plus que celui qu'il avait réussi à récolter de la part de Hinata.

 _Ça aurait été mieux si je ne lui ai pas demandé…_

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, prenant un trottoir bordé de petits magasins locaux. Il sélectionna le détaillant le plus proche et trouva la marque de cigarette de Asuma, tout en pensant au jour où il avait été traîné pour déjeuner avec Kiba, Naruto et Hinata.

Pendant que Kiba et Naruto s'échangeaient des insultes, Shikamaru avait employé un peu plus d'effort que d'habitude pour attirer Hinata à une conversation. A un point, la conversation s'est tournée vers Neji, chose qu'il avait probablement planifiée sans vouloir l'admettre.

« Ouais ! Ou est-il !? » Avait lancé Kiba. « Je l'ai pas vu depuis quelque jours maintenant. »

« Prenant toutes les missions ! Ce Jōnin nous pique toutes les bonnes, » avait grommelé Naruto en mâchant son ramen.

Hinata s'est tut, ce que les deux ninjas n'ont pas remarqué. C'était si facile de ne pas le remarquer, puisqu'elle était silencieuse d'habitude. Mais Shikamaru l'avait remarqué. Etant une créature réservée, la faire parler était de la même difficulté que de faire baisser la garde à Neji.

Mais Hinata était aussi très perspicace. Après s'être mis sûre que Naruto et Kiba ne les écoutaient pas, elle avait lancé un regard de coin à Shikamaru et lui avait offert un sourire fragile.

« Neji s'isole beaucoup dernièrement. »

Shikamaru avait haussé les épaules. « C'est son habitude, non ? »

« Oui mais…Il ne vient que peu à la maison…et mon père se demande si… » Hinata détourna ses yeux et sa voix avait porté de l'inquiétude qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de cacher. « Je pense que c'est différent cette fois. »

Shikamaru avait facilement changé de sujet après ça. Mais les mots cryptiques ont pris place dans son cerveau – et n'avaient pas arrêté pas de l'irriter il y a une semaine maintenant. Ils semblent se répéter en boucle, le distrayant incessamment.

 _Galère…_

Même maintenant alors qu'il payait les cigarettes, il peut encore voir l'expression de Hinata datée de ce déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas montré seulement de l'inquiétude pour son cousin mais aussi de l'espérance comme si elle espérait que Shikamaru sache quelque chose.

Ou qu'il _fasse_ quelque chose.

 _Ce n'est pas mon putain de problème._

Shikamaru inséra les cigarettes dans sa veste et tourna pour retracer ses pas vers la résidence du Hokage. Il regarda en haut pendant qu'il marchait, essayant de trouver un peu de paix dans les nuages. Son chemin le passa par la maison de Shogi ou ils ont joué lui et Neji. Il allongea inconsciemment ses pas pour le dépasser rapidement et tourna le coin de rue pour tomber directement sur Kiba – et Akamaru.

Le chien avait réussi à entrer entre eux un peu, atténuant la collision mais il mordit le pouce de Shikamaru.

« Hey ! » Shikamaru se renfrogna, secouant la main de douleur.

Kiba rit, caressant le chien derrière ses oreilles. « Bien joué, Akamaru ! »

« Nice. » Shikamaru roula des yeux puis les dirigea vers le large chien blanc actuellement sniffant son veste. « Dommage…je n'ai pas de friandise. »

« C'est dommage, parce que j'ai une pour toi. » Kiba sourit, ses yeux d'animal brillant d'une anticipation qu'il sut qu'il ne va pas partager avec eux.

« Je ne veux pas savoir. » Shikamaru s'écarta d'un pas du chien curieux qui tournait autour de lui comme un requin.

« Tu ne vas pas sortir de ça si facilement, paresseux. » Kiba gloussa, mais ses yeux ont resté sur Akamaru. « Le devoir t'appelle. »

Shikamaru cligna des yeux, catapultant immédiatement une excuse. « Ouais et j'ai déjà un tas de travail. Demande à l'Hokage. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est l'hokage qui m'a envoyé te chercher. »

 _Ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose…merde…galère…_

Shikamaru soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant de défaite. « Une autre mission… »

« Tu parles ! L'équipe s'est formée – et c'est toi le capitaine. »

« Great, » Shikamaru grogna en essayant de s'écarter du chien qui fouillait dans sa veste de nouveau. « Veux-tu me dire les détails ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais avant… » Kiba fronça les sourcils, puis s'approcha et sans ménagement enfouit sa main dans la poche de la veste de Shikamaru et sortit le paquet de cigarette. « Je le savais ! »

« Great. » Le ninja d'ombre sniffa, sa voix ayant un ton apathique. « Je peux voir où tu veux en venir avec ça… »

« Ha ! » Kiba claqua des doigts et pointa avec son index d'une manière accusatrice le visage de Shikamaru alors que le chien tournait autour de lui et aboyait. « Le cochon avait raison. »

« Tu sais à quel point ça a l'air stupide quand tu le dit à haute voix ? »

« Tu fumes ! »

Les paupières de Shikamaru se fermèrent pour réprimer un roulement des yeux. « C'est Ino qui t'a demandé de lancer ton chien sur moi ? »

Kiba aboya un rire, sa voix s'élevant avec incrédulité. « Man, tu ne le nie même pas ! »

« Pourquoi en prendre la peine ? » Shikamaru haussa les épaules et lui arracha le paquet. « Tu ne vas pas me croire si je te dis que ces cigarettes sont pour Asuma, ce qui est le cas. Donc au lieu de perdre mon temps à essayer de te convaincre tu t'occupes de tes affaires et tu me briefes sur la mission. »

Akamaru inclina sa tête et regarda Kiba avant de japper doucement. Shikamaru n'avait aucune idée sur ce que le chien venait de dire, mais il pardonna le clébard parce qu'il avait causé Kiba à laisser tomber le sujet.

« Okay, peu importe. » Kiba haussa les épaules, tournant pour aller vers la sortie du village. « Toi, moi et Hinata. »

 _Ah merde, c'est Hinata…les Hyūga me hantent…_

« Ah bon ? Shino ne peut pas être présent ou quoi ? » Marmonna Shikamaru, insérant les cigarettes dans la pochette de sa veste en suivant Kiba.

« Nope. C'est juste que nous n'avons pas besoin de trois traqueurs. » Kiba leva la main pour saluer Hinata qui émergea vers la fin de la route. « Moi, Hinata et Akamaru faisons assez de yeux, d'oreilles et de nez. »

Shikamaru regarda Hinata poser deux sac-à-dos sur le banc devant eux. Il fronça les sourcils avant de regarder Kiba.

« C'est quoi alors ? Espionnage ? »

« Nope ! » Kiba sourit de toutes ses dents. « Nous sommes le support d'une mission de chercher-et-détruire. Possiblement une S. »

« _Quoi_? » Shikamaru vacilla dans ses pas. « De rang S ? Ne dois-tu pas demander à un Jōnin pour ça ? Je suis surpris que Naruto n'est pas venu. »

Kiba regarda autour, comme si il cherchait l'Uzumaki. « Non, l'Hokage le veux ici. »

« Un indice sur Sasuke ? » Devina Shikamaru, même si cela était peu probable.

« Non, mais possiblement l'Akatsuki. »

« Possiblement, hein ? » Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. « On nous l'avait dit sur une mission que nous avons mené deux mois plus tôt et il s'est avéré qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'imposteurs. »

« Yeah, well, même si c'est le cas, L'Hokage ne veux pas prendre des risques. » Kiba tendit la main pour prendre le sac que lui tendit Hinata. « Nous avons besoin de toi pour équilibrer l'équipe, Nara. Reprends-toi. »

« Trois Ch _ū_ nin dans une mission S m'inquiète. » Shikamaru offrit à Hinata un hochement de tête paresseux, acceptant le sac-à-dos qu'elle lui tendit. « Merci. »

« Aaw, ne t'en fais pas, Shikamaru. Fais un effort et tu pourras te surprendre. Tu sais, finalement avoir une promotion ! » Kiba rit, faisant un clin d'œil à Hinata tout en tournant vers la porte du village. « En plus, nous avons besoin d'un stratégiste et quelqu'un pour retarder l'ennemi. Avec ton jutsu, tu feras l'affaire. »

Shikamaru souhaita que ce ne fût pas le cas.

Il prit le petit radio transmetteur que lui passa Kiba. « Great… »

« Tu auras besoin de ça. »

« Tu ne m'as pas donné une réponse, Kiba. » Shikamaru essaya d'ignorer le regard étrange que Hinata lui faisait. « Bien sûr, on peut gérer les batailles de près si nécessaire, mais qui de nous a le talent nécessaire pour mener un combat de près quand il s'agit de mission S ? Akamaru ? »

Akamaru détecta le sarcasme et aboya.

Kiba caressa le cou de son chien, regardant par-dessus son épaule. « J'ai dit que nous sommes une équipe support, Shikamaru. Ils ont déjà des Jōnin là. Kurenai-sensei, Gai - »

« - et Neji-kun. » compléta Hinata, ses yeux de nuance violette se déviant vers le côté, puis revenant vers Shikamaru.

Shikamaru maintint son regard vers l'avant, son visage trompeusement vide d'émotion malgré la tension dans son ventre. Le fait d'avoir Hinata le regarder ne l'a pas aidé. Pourquoi diable le regardait-elle comme ça ?

 _Femme galèreuse…_

Il changea de focalisation brusquement, ne prenant que quelques secondes pour se re-focaliser sur l'élaboration d'une stratégie.

« Bien, peu importe. Kiba et Akamaru devant nous. Sentez et diriger. Trouvez-les. » Shikamaru posa ses yeux sur la timide Hinata. « Hinata, nous aurons besoin de tes yeux en arrière. Le radar du Byakugan comme d'habitude, tu connais la chanson. »

Hinata hocha vivement la tête. « Oui. »

« Bien, moi je serais au milieu. Prévenez-moi de _toute chose_ même si vous pensez qu'elle est insignifiante, elle ne l'est pas. » Shikamaru attacha son sac avec un soupir. « Trois Jōnin demandant de l'aide peut suggérer qu'ils sont séparés. Si c'est le cas, je veux savoir où sont-ils avant qu'ils ne sachent que leur cavalerie de Chūnin s'est arrivée, compris ? »

« Compris ! » Kiba sourit de toutes ces dents. Akamaru lui fit l'écho avec un aboiement puis se précipita devant eux.

Shikamaru regarda Kiba se lancer dans un sprint, montant dans les arbres après son compagnon. Il fixa le duo pour un moment, ses yeux noirs suivant lentement les arbres vers le haut… vers les nuages ou un oiseau planait contre le fond laiteux… libre des cages de la forêt qui sont ses branches.

« Shikamaru-kun ? » Hinata l'appela gentiment.

Shikamaru prit une longue et lente inspiration. « Allons-y. »

* * *

« _Neji, peux-tu m'entendre_? »

Neji atteignit son radio pour répondre à la transmission fracturée de Gai, mais ses doigts ont eu à peine le temps de frôler le micro. Un Shuriken fila près de lui le forçant à rebrousser chemin le long d'une branche d'arbre. Une large araignée tomba du haut devant lui et le suivit dans ses pas. Sautant sur une autre branche plu élevée, il épingla la créature avec un kunai et délaissa les arbres pour sauter par terre.

 _Ninjutsu, taijutsu…maintenant le jutsu d'invocation…leur équipe est parfaitement équilibrée…_

Neji coupa en deux une araignée avec le bout de sa main chargée de chakra. Il pivota pour trancher deux autres, tout en restant hors de portée. Les arachnides lui rappelèrent son combat avec Kidōmaru.

 _Je sais comment battre cet ennemi. Je ne vais pas perdre._

« Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir trancher celle-là ! » gronda le ninja qui convoque les araignées.

Neji regarda le réseau du chakra de l'homme au même temps que celle-ci flamboya. Il sut la suite. L'ennemi mordit son pouce et claqua sa main sur le sol.

« Art de ninja, Jutsu d'invocation ! »

D'un jet de fumée, une araignée colossale fit son apparition, se cabrant sur quatre de ses pattes poilues. Neji sourit de coin, il savait exactement comment la battre.

« Va ! » gronda l'homme.

Neji se positionna, paume vers le haut.

Mais l'attaque ne vint jamais.

L'araignée sauta loin de lui, se dirigeant vers l'emplacement où se trouvait Gai, ignorant totalement le Hyūga.

Neji grimaça. « Merde. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons quelque chose de spéciale pour toi, » lui promit l'ennemi tandis que trois autres ninja firent leur apparition, un avec une épée très large qu'elle est ridicule.

Neji les avait déjà vus venir de loin, même si ils ont bien masqué leurs chakras. Il avait réussi à entravé leur formation avec Kurenai et Gai plus tôt avant qu'ils ne puissent l'opérer avec succès. Les douze ennemis ont initialement essayé de les entourer, formant autour d'eux quatre cercles avec trois combattants avançant constamment pour serrer le nœud autour d'eux.

Neji avait trouvé un trou dans leur boucle, que Gai avait attaqué fortement et rapidement, cassant la formation et forçant l'ennemi à se regrouper. Les adversaires ont après fait de Kurenai leur seule cible mais après qu'un des hommes avait annoncé qu'elle ne possédait pas le Sharingan ou une autre technique de yeux, ils ont changé leur tactique vers celle de 'séparer et battre'.

Malgré l'effort qu'avait fait Neji pour garder l'œil sur ses camarades d'équipe, ils ont réussi à les séparer. L'ennemi avait continué de lancer de violents attaques entre les trois ninjas en utilisant une combinaison de ninjutsu et de taijutsu.

Puis les araignées sont venues – et pour empirer les choses, l'ennemi, paraît-il, avait une source externe de chakra.

 _Je dois retourner à l'équipe…_

Neji sauta quand un ninja vint l'attaqua et lui donna un coup de pied aérien qui l'envoya s'écraser. Puis le Hyūga pivota et poussa sa paume à la direction du couvert forestier quand deux autres ennemis sont venus pour lui.

« 64 poings du hakke ! Mur de paume du hakke! »

Une explosion de chakra sortit de sa main, les déportant hors de son chemin. Puis un crépitement se fut entendre.

« _Neji !_ » c'était la voix de Kurenai venant de l'émetteur. « _C'est quoi ta position !_ »

Neji toucha le micro avec ses doigts pour parler alors qu'il atterrit en un accroupissement. Il peut la voir avec son Byakugan – et elle était en difficulté, son niveau de chakra bas par excès de Genjutsu.

 _Elle ne pourra pas continuer pour longtemps…_

« _Neji !_ »

« Je suis à l'est de - ! » il fut coupé, inclinant sa tête en arrière pour éviter un slash d'une épée de longueur équivalente à sa taille.

« Tu es rapide, gamin ! » le porteur de la lame rit.

Neji fronça les sourcils. Sa voix lui parut familière.

« _Neji !_ » La voix de Kurenai crépita de nouveau. « _Tu…reviens… une cible…maintenant !_ »

Neji se renfrogna, essayant d'ajuster le micro et se défendre des attaques en même temps. Il peut sentir un des hommes formait un signe de main. Le chakra d'un autre flamboya.

 _Merde !_

« Style de feu ! Jutsu d'allumage de feu ! »

Il tourna au moment juste où un grêle de shuriken fila sur lui, les étoiles létales s'enflammant. Neji se renfrogna et pivota.

« Rotation ! »

Il sentit la chaleur des armes dans son bouclier de chakra. S'arrêtant de pivoter, il avait à peine le temps pour planter ses pieds avant qu'un coup dans sa poitrine l'envoya s'écraser dans un arbre. Il sentit de la douleur dans ses poumons, le claquement d'une branche réverbérant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, extrayant de lui une tousse avant qu'il n'atterrit sur son dos.

« Épinglez-le ! »

Les yeux de Neji s'écarquillèrent et il roula juste à temps. Le kunai heurta le sol. Il tourna avec un grognement et poussa sa paume vers la direction d'où les couteaux sont venus.

« 64 poings ! Mur du vent de hakke ! »

Les ennemis se dispersèrent, permettant à Neji de tourner et diriger la même explosion de chakra vers le porteur de l'épée qui est le leader de l'équipe. L'épéiste dévia la plupart du dommage avec sa lame massive, l'utilisant pour se protéger de la brûlure du chakra. Il s'arrêta loin de lui d'une petite distance, son épée ayant sculpté une massive tranchée dans le sol.

« Bien joué, gamin. Est-ce que mon clan est à la hauteur maintenant ? »

Neji identifia la voix.

 _Impossible._

L'homme devant lui était large et avait plus de muscles qu'un bœuf. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qui était devant Tsunade il y a deux mois. Mais la voix était la même. La signature du chakra similaire, sinon un peu différente.

 _Un jutsu de transformation ? Ou probablement celle-là est sa véritable forme._

Neji prit un pas en arrière, levant sa paume de nouveau et tendit son autre main vers le kunai qui s'est délogé pendant sa chute.

 _Merde._

L'homme rit, le son retentissant autour la clairière. « Ah, alors tu te rappelles de moi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » Neji prit une position défensive, ses yeux perçants fixés devant lui, mais automatiquement surveillant les alentours. Il savait que les trois autres bougeaient mais ils maintenaient leur distance, paraît-il.

L'homme ignora sa question, annonçant au lieu, « Je m'appelle Fukurō ! Le leader du clan Tsubasa. Mais comme tu vois j'ai changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. » Ses yeux se rétrécirent en une expression noire. « Quand tu avais eu l'audace de me déshonorer. »

Les yeux de Neji se rétrécirent. « Pourquoi vous prenez le Feuille pour cible ? Votre clan avait fait la paix avec notre village. »

« La paix est un but naïf. » Fukurō fit un rictus. « De toute façon je n'ai aucun intérêt dans la Feuille. Juste un ou deux clans. Deux mois plus tôt il était bonne occasion pour évaluer tes aptitudes sans avoir à perdre quelque chose de valeur. »

Neji sentit sa mâchoire se serrer, le dégout le remplissant. « Vous nous avez présenté des Genin mal préparés comme des moutons pour l'abattage… et une fille et son bébé sont morts. »

« Cette gamine été déjà en train de mourir. Tu l'as libéré de sa misère avant que je ne le fasse moi-même. »

L'expression de Neji se tordit de répulsion. « Et son bébé ? »

« Tu t'en es occupé, non ? » Fukurō fit un rictus avant de hausser les épaules. « Je l'apprécie. Ma fille était un déshonneur. Les Tsubasa n'ont pas besoin de putains ou de traîtres, encore moins des enfants bâtards. Particulièrement ceux qui risquent d'exposer les secrets de notre clan. Des choses comme ça sont impardonnables. Son destin fut décidé le moment où elle m'a défié. »

 _Destin…décidé…_

Ces mots ont touché une corde sensible en Neji et il sentit une haine réprimée en lui se remuait. « Ce n'est pas à toi de décider le destin d'un enfant innocent. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, » Fukuro sniffa. « La Feuille s'en est chargée pour moi. Et maintenant, tu vas m'assister de nouveau. Après tout, si tu veux un œil par un œil, je serai ravi de prendre les tiennes pour compenser la vie de ma fille et celle de son enfant bon à rien. »

Le sérieux dans la promesse n'était pas feint. Neji senti les trois autres ninjas s'approchaient. Dans un instant, ils ingérèrent quelque chose et leurs chakras se flambèrent comme une incendie.

 _Pilule de chakra… ?_

Neji commença à faire des pas en arrière, réévaluant sa position rapidement. Son regard se posa sur le cachet que pressa Fukurō sur sa langue puis avala. Presque immédiatement son chakra se flamba.

 _Je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps contre ça…_

« Tu peux le voir avec tes yeux ? » l'épéiste sourit de coin. « Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Ça nous a pris beaucoup de sacrifices pour trouver la bonne concentration qui ne corrompt pas le système. »

Le visage de Neji se serra de colère. Soudainement il comprit tout. La maladie qu'il avait identifiée dans la fille avant sa mort. Il secoua la tête, sa voix un murmure alors qu'il exprima la réalisation perverse.

« Tu as utilisé ta propre fille pour l'expérimentation… »

Au dégoût du Hyūga, l'homme parut impressionné, presque révérencieux. « T'as pu la voir ? Bien sûr que t'as pu. Kekkei genkai est hors de prix dans cette forme puissante. » Fukurō repositionna ses doigts autour la poignée de sa lame. « Je ne vais pas quitter ici sans le secret de ces yeux. »

 _Ils collectent le dōjutsu alors…_

Au moins ça explique pourquoi ils ont perdu l'intérêt dans Kurenai quand ils ont appris qu'elle ne posséde pas le Sharingan.

Neji s'arrêta quand la voix de Gai crépita dans l'émetteur. « _Neji !...réponds !...tu es sauf ?...Où ?..._ »

« Les Tsubasa ont attendu longtemps pour isoler un Hyūga hors de Konoha, » Fukurō continua sa narration d'un ton onirique. « Nous avons déjà convoité les secrets des autres clans. Mais avec la force du fameux Byakugan, nous serons capables d'établir un nouveau royaume d'honneur et de puissance avec notre clan. C'est notre destinée ! »

 _Destinée…sort…contrôle…_

« _Neji_ \- ? » la voix de Kurenai l'interrompit par l'émetteur.

Neji tendit la main comme pour répondre – seulement pour éteindre son micro.

Ses yeux trouvèrent celles de Fukurō. Un calme dangereux glaça son expression et ses yeux convoités devinrent aussi durs que les opales précieuses auxquelles on les compare souvent.

« Ah, maintenant c'est mieux. » Fukurō sourit de coin, ravi de l'attention que lui accorda Neji. Il souleva son épée massive. « Tu trouveras ce combat à un niveau que t'as autrefois déclaré qu'on a pas. Je me demande combien tu pourras endurer avant que je te prenne tes yeux. »

Neji gracieusement posa une jambe en arrière, paumes levé vers l'avant prenant la position de soixante-quatre poings. Ses yeux ne perdirent jamais Fukurō de vue, même quand l'autre Tsubasa se rapprocha de lui, son chakra brûlant avec force.

Fukurō sourit de toutes ces dents, tapotant son épée contre son épaule. « Souviens-toi de mon nom, Hyūga. Tu pourras le dire à ma fille dans l'au-delà. »

* * *

« C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Komori ! » gronda un Tsubasa, tournant vers son camarade qui s'est glacé dans ses pas, le coup dirigé vers Kurenai ne l'atteignant pas.

« Je…ne peux pas…bouger ! » dit Komori d'un ton étouffé.

« De quoi tu parles ? Tue-la déjà ! »

« Je ne…peux pas…bouger mon corps ! »

« Sans blague, » La voix de Shikamaru vint du haut, où il se tenait debout, hors de portée. « Mais je vais t'aider. »

Sans avertissement, Komori tourna et poignarda son coéquipier avec sa lame, se trouvant à son tour sans défense ce qui permit à Kurenai de lui délivrer un coup fatal à la gorge. Libérant son couteau, elle regarda vers le haut.

« Surprise, » parla Shikamaru d'une voix traînante, sautant vers le sol au moment où le jutsu Crocs Lacéreants de Kiba déchira la clairière prenant avec lui deux autres ennemis. « Gai-senpai et Neji ? »

Kurenai secoua la tête, enfermant son bras qui saignait avec sa main et s'appuyant contre un arbre, épuisée. « Gai combatte une araignée invoquée et Neji ne répond pas. Son émetteur peut être endommagé. »

Shikamatru jura, tournant rapidement. « Je n'en ai pas besoin pour le trouver. Hinata ! »

La kunoichi sauta de l'arbre près de lui, son Byakugan déjà activé. « Il est proche et combat trois hommes. Leurs chakras …sont inhabituellement puissants. »

« Pilules d'alimentation de chakra, » Expliqua Kurenai, ses yeux pourpres tirés de fatigue. « Ils ont planifié ça depuis des mois…bien préparés… »

« L'araignée qui combattait Gai-sensei a pondu » informa Hinata, ses yeux bougeant constamment.

 _Merde._

Shikamaru tourna son regard vers Kurenai. « Quoi d'autre que j'aurai besoin de savoir ? »

« Ils collectent le dojutsu…ils ont pensé que j'ai le Sharingan et étaient préparés à me battre. »

Kurenai regarda Hinata. « Ça serait mieux si tu restes hors de portée et t'utilises tes efforts pour aider Gai et Kiba. »

« Mais… » Le souffle de Hinata se coupa, ses yeux tournant vers l'est. « Mais Neji… »

« Ne t'en fais pas de lui. J'irai avec Shikamaru. »

« Non. » Shikamaru déposa son sac-à-dos, ses yeux noirs parcourant les provisions. « Si ils ont des fluctuations de chakra causées par leurs pilules j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse les voir. J'aurais besoin de ses yeux si Neji est en combat. »

« C'est leurs yeux qu'ils cherchent, Shikamaru ! » Kurenai lui attrapa le coude, elle était clairement protectrice envers Hinata. « Mon genjutsu va les distraire et-»

« Tu es à tes limites, Kurenai-sempai » Shikamaru rencontra le regard pourpre, sa voix calme mais ses yeux décidés. « Je devine qu'il te reste seulement assez de chakra pour faire une seule illusion. N'est-ce pas ? »

Kurenai laissa tomber sa main. « Shikamaru… »

« Ouais, moi aussi je n'apprécie pas que les choses soient comme ça, » Murmura Shikamaru alors qu'il sortit un baume médical de son veste. « Mais si ils ont cru que tu avais le Sharingan et malgré cela ils ont voulu te combattre c'est qu'ils sont préparés pour le genjutsu, même si tu peux l'utiliser une fois. C'est pour cela que je ne vais pas les sous-estimer et risquer la mort de l'un de vous. »

Il regarda les yeux de Kurenai tourner vers le côté alors qu'elle envisageait ses mots; elle peut clairement voir de la raison dans son argument. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour une bataille de volontés. Hinata était déjà focalisée sur la bataille que ni lui ni Kurenai ne peut voir.

« Laisse la cavalerie s'en charger, » essaya-t-il de faire une blague, sa voix sortant sans humour alors qu'il passa le baume à Kurenai. « Si je peux arriver à la portée, une diversion peut être notre-»

« _Neji !_ » cria Hinata, ses yeux de lavande s'écarquillant avant qu'elle ne déguerpit.

« Hinata ! » les doigts de Kurenai frôlèrent l'air alors que son élève passa hors de portée, disparaissant dans le couvert forestier. « _Hinata_! »

« Mer _de_! » grogna Shikamaru, se lançant après elle. « C'est quoi l'histoire avec ces Hyūga qui cassent la formation tout le temps ! »

* * *

« 64 poings du hakke ! Mur de paume du – _ngh !_ » S'exclama Neji quand son bras convulsa de douleur, ses doigts se tordant dans un spasme violent.

 _Merde !_

Il saisit son bras avec un sifflement et se dégagea en roulant, finissant par se cacher derrière un arbre. Il s'affaissa contre le tronc, respirant avec difficulté. Il avait utilisé beaucoup de chakra. Forcer le jutsu peut être mortel.

Désactivant le Byakugan, il évalua son réseau de chakra en utilisant seulement son instinct. Il était impossible qu'il fasse un autre 64 poings du hakke maintenant, avec la quantité d'énergie qu'il avait dépensé dans les rotations et les coups de poing souple.

Il avait tué quatre ennemis et avait handicapé un autre. Mais l'effort lui a valu sa réserve précieuse de chakra et avec ses attaquants qui alimentent constamment leurs chakras, il était dans une position sérieusement désavantageuse.

« C'est quoi le verdict, gamin ? Sommes-nous à la hauteur ? »Rit Fukurō, apparemment se fichant de révéler sa position.

 _Il peut se permettre d'être arrogant…il sait que je suis à mes limites…_

Neji se renfrogna, jetant un regard noir à son bras. Il appuya son pouce dans le creux et pressa des doigts le long du membre. Il peut sentir la douleur sourde se propager. Il avait trop forcé.

« Viens Hyūga ! Où est ta confiance en toi maintenant ? »

Neji enroula sa langue derrière ses dents serrées. Il laissa sortir un lent souffle par son nez, se re-focalisant. Il avait une seule option, un plan qu'il n'avait pas voulu considérer, encore moins l'utiliser.

« Tu ne peux pas te cacher pour l'éternité ! » beugla Fukurō de manière un peu dramatique, sa voix plus proche maintenant.

Neji ferma les yeux. Il inspira un long profond souffle et son expression se calma instantanément, ses traits tendus se relaxant. Pour une raison étrange, c'était la voix de Shikamaru qui frôla son esprit.

 _Relax…_

Neji contracta ses doigts, forçant malgré la douleur un petit courant de chakra dans les bouts de ses doigts sveltes. Puis il leva sa paume et toucha légèrement avec les bouts de ses doigts deux des points de chakra fermés dans sa poitrine.

Il les pressa.

L'agonie lui choqua les poumons comme un courant électrique.

Une toux enrouée explosa du profond de sa poitrine, secouant ses côtes et lui arrachant son souffle, avec un éclaboussement rouge de sang.

« Trouvé ! » rugit Fukurō.

Les yeux de Neji s'écarquillèrent. Il se recroquevilla et roula instinctivement, évitant la lame de Fukurō qui trancha l'arbre. Le leader des Tsubasa inversa l'attaque, coupant l'arbre qui s'effondrait avec même pas un grognement.

« _Byakugan_! » S'exclama Neji, maintenant une paume sur sa poitrine et sauta loin des morceaux de bois qui s'écroulaient.

Les débris et la poussière causés par l'explosion du chakra de Fukurō remplirent l'espace, la crasse lui bouchant la gorge.

 _Respire !_

Neji atterrit en un accroupissement, ses vêtements claquant à cause des ondes de vent causées par les coups de la lame. Toussant en s'étouffant, il traîna le dos de sa main sur sa bouche, dévisageant les taches de sang contre sa peau. Ignorant le sang, Il appuya une paume sur le sol et tordit les doigts de l'autre main dans ses vêtements comme si il peut arracher la douleur hors de ses poumons.

… _Si je libère les blocs de chakra…je serai fini…_

Mais il avait besoin de ce chakra scellé. Rapidement. Il n'avait pas le temps pour mesurer ses options; le sifflement que fait le mouvement de shuriken attira son attention secondes après leur détection par le Byakugan.

« Style de feu ! Jutsu d'allumage de feu ! »

Des flammes éclatèrent, laissant une trainée de lumière derrière les étoiles en rotation, comme des lucioles gigantesques s'approchant de leur détonation.

Ils ne le touchèrent pas.

Mais quelque chose d'autre si – assez fort pour le faire tomber sur son côté dans la clairière. Il avait réussi à opérer une de ses jambes, son genou traînant pour arrêter son roulement, créant de la poussière.

Il avait à peine le temps de lever la tête avant que l'odeur de la respiration d'un chien lui frôla le visage et la langue d'Akamaru traîna, rugueuse et mouillée, sur sa joue.

 _Les renforts…_

Pas un très gracieux secours, mais au moins il n'était pas coupé en morceaux.

« Crocs lacérants ! »

Neji se leva, sa main agrippant une branche pour supporter son poids tandis qu'il regardait le jutsu de Kiba forcer l'ennemi à reculer hors de portée. Au moins, ça va leur faire gagner du temps. Serrant ses dents contre la douleur, Neji força son corps à coopérer, écartant sa main loin du chien inquiété qui le sniffait. Ses doigts caressèrent gentiment la tête d'Akamaru.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il à l'égard du chien avant de se redresser et s'approcher de Kiba. « Gai et Kurenai ? »

« Ravi de te voir aussi ! Ton micro est mort ou quoi ? » Kiba sourit largement, ses yeux d'animal regardant autour. « Rien d'inquiétant, ils prennent soin des araignées et nettoient les déchets. C'est Kurenai-sensei qui m'a envoyé après vous. »

Neji sentit son pouls rater un battement. « _Vous_? »

Kiba fronça les sourcils, mais Neji put savoir par le lent changement dans l'expression du ninja-chien que quelque chose de sérieux ne va pas.

« Tu veux dire que Hinata n'est pas venue ici ? »

« Quoi ? » Les yeux de Neji s'écarquillèrent, son ventre se nouant. « Hinata… ? »

« Ouais. » Kiba fronça les sourcils, caressant un Akamaru gémissant. « Merde…Shikamaru est supposé être avec elle. »

Le souffle de Neji se coupa.

 _Shikamaru… ?_

* * *

 _Je te jure ça pourrait être ironique si seulement ce n'étais pas moi que ça lui arrive …_

Shikamaru se renfrogna, ses sourcils baissés sur ses yeux noirs alors qu'il scannait la forêt, analysant constamment tout en cherchant; prenant note du plan, location, levier – et le plus important pour son jutsu – lumière. Plus le couvert forestier est dense plus est le besoin de bombes flash. Il avait déjà utilisé une pour diversion.

 _Merde…est-ce que j'ai pris la bonne route ?_

Shikamaru achemina un courant de chakra vers ses pieds, se perchant sur une branche pour jauger sa position et ajusta son radio transmetteur. Sans avertissement, un cri dans le radio lui perça le tympan comme un kunai.

« _Fuck_! » Il claqua sa main sur sa tempe. « _Fils de p-_ »

« _Shikmaru ! C'est toi ?_ »

« Kiba ? Attends une seconde… » Il ajusta le volume du transmetteur et essaya de nouveau. « Bien. »

« Mais où es-tu ? » La voix de Kiba porta l'écho de l'aboiement de Akamaru.

« J'l'aurais demandé à mon radar mais je la suis encore. » Shikamaru accrocha trois kunai entre ses doigts ; avec un il creusa un vague signe superficiel sur l'arbre. « Où diable es- _tu_? »

« Suivant Neji… »

 _Il est en vie…_

« - Il m'a quitté. »

 _Je vais le tuer_.

Shikamaru faillit cogner sa propre tête contre l'arbre de frustration.

« Shikamaru ? Hé ! Tu m'entends ? »

« Merde. Il t'a quitté vers où ? »

« Man, si je le savais, j'aurais pas perdu mon temps à te le demander ! »

Shikamaru se permit un moment pour enterrer son visage dans sa paume et lâcha une bordée d'injures virulentes qui ont fait que Kiba rit nerveusement. Après avoir fini de fulminer dans sa main il se redressa avec un soupir, ses doigts se serrant autour le kunai alors qu'il grinça ses mots suivants.

« Ce stupide, têtu, galèreux _bâtard_. »

« Je peux t'entendre, tu sais. » La voix de Neji crépita dans la ligne.

« Neji ! » crièrent Shikamaru et Kiba en tandem.

Le soulagement inonda Shikamaru comme une drogue, le laissant étourdi pour un moment avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il était en colère. Il secoua sa tête et sentit les poignées des kunai lui coupant la circulation – il les agrippait si fort. Il força ses mots à travers des dents serrées, ayant l'air trompeusement calme.

« Où es-tu, Hyūga ? »

« Juste derrière toi, Nara. »

Shikamaru grimaça avant de tourner, son regard impassible tombant sur Neji quand celui-ci atterrit sur l'arbre derrière lui. Ses yeux noirs parcourant rapidement le Jōnin, remarquant les éclaboussures de sang et de crasse. Bizarrement, ça n'a pas diminué du calme ridicule que Neji montre toujours.

Shikamaru renifla, secouant sa tête.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, » lâcha-t-il, mais le soulagement étourdissant faisait de nouveaux tours dans son système. C'était comme si deux mois n'avaient pas passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, malgré les circonstances.

Neji se renfrogna, son Byakugan disparaissant. « Et tu allais dans le mauvais sens. »

Ça aurait été embarrassant, si Shikamaru n'avait pas pensé la même chose tout à l'heure. Son attention cependant, était fixée sur le fait que Neji s'appuyait sur un seul côté. Au lieu de répondre, il sauta sur la branche où se tenait Neji, se débarrassant des kunai. Il nota la tension dans le visage de Neji.

« Tu es gravement blessé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous avons besoin de trouver Hinata, » répondit Neji, activant son dojutsu. « Immédiatement. »

Son calme ton ne laissait pas d'espace pour argument. Shikamaru soupira, pinçant le bout de son nez avant de glisser sa main vers le micro.

« Kiba ? »

« Ouais ! J'y suis. Akamaru a son odeur. Nous nous approchons d'elle rapidement. »

« Quelle est la situation, Kiba ? »

« Il m'apparait qu'il reste quatre gars, l'épéiste et son compagnon avec le feu inclus. Akamaru sentait des chakras puissants. Hinata a surement essayé de détourner deux autres de Neji avant mon arrivée. Faut faire vite, Ouais ? »

« Nous serons là dans quelques moments, » Shikamaru laissa tomber sa main, stoppant quand quelque chose lui vient en tête. Il regarda Neji. « Ces bâtard sont après le dojutsu… »

« Je le sais, » dit sèchement Neji, tournant son dos.

Shikamaru le regarda avec confusion. « Alors tu sais que Hinata est plus une cible que moi. Si t'avais su que j'allais dans la mauvaise direction, pourquoi es-tu venu pour moi au lieu d'elle ? »

Neji jeta un regard derrière son épaule, fronçant les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit pourquoi diable n'es-tu pas allé vers Hinata ? »

Neji se glaça, hésitant pour un moment. « Arrête de perdre le temps, Shikamaru.»

Puis il était parti, prenant la directive pour les guider vers la bonne direction. Shikamaru secoua la tête avant d'accélérer.

Il maintint son regard sur les mouvements de Neji, cherchant des signes d'effondrement. Si le Hyūga est en douleur c'est qu'il le cache bien. Pas surprenant. Mais si son chakra est presque inexistante, et Shikamaru assuma que c'est le cas, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque des combats de près.

 _Ce qui veut dire que je dois épingler le chef avec une putain possession d'ombre…great…_

La stratégie prit forme dans sa tête, se formant d'elle-même comme dessinée par des doigts invisibles. Ayant confiance dans son plan, il toucha le micro pour communiquer avec Neji.

« Quand on va converger avec Kiba, j'aurais besoin de vous pour maintenir trois d'eux occupés tandis que j'attaque le leader du groupe. »

« Occupés ? » Répondit Neji – puis s'arrêta abruptement sur le prochain arbre.

Shikamaru jura puis vacilla et s'arrêta près de lui. « Merde, Neji. Alerte-moi avant de t'arrêter ! »

« Il y une chose qu'on doit éclaircir, Shikamaru. » Neji pressa une paume sur l'arbre, ses yeux pâles fixés devant eux. « La priorité est de faire sortir Hinata. »

« La priorité est de faire sortir tout le monde, » Lui retourna facilement Shikamaru, lui aussi regardant devant eux.

Il n'avait pas aimé l'irrévocabilité dans les mots de Neji.

« Je suis à mes limites, » admit Neji, sa voix basse. « Et l'ennemi n'a pas de limite si ils continuent de prendre ces pilules. Nous aurons besoin de Kiba et Akamaru pour attirer l'attention de l'utilisateur de feu assez longtemps pour que toi ou Hinata distraie les deux autres, ce qui laisserait une ouverture à Fukurō que j'aurais besoin de couvrir. »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait _guère_ la direction que prenaient ces mots.

« Ecoute, que dis-tu de laisser la stratégie à moi ? »

Neji tourna un regard irrité sur lui. Shikamaru l'aurais retourné s'il n'était pas occupé à penser au comment éviter ou contrer ce qu'il avait senti va venir après.

« C'est parce que je suis plus gradé que toi et que j'ai plus d'expérience avec cet ennemi. » L'expression de Neji changea de nouveau, tournant presque pensive. « Si nécessaire je donnerai à Fukurō ce qu'il croyait vouloir. »

Shikamaru rit. Un court son rauque à l'air moqueur parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il peut fournir pour une chose tellement stupide. Neji ne partagea pas son amusement.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu dois me laisser faire les stratégies, Hyūga. »

« Même les plus bons plans peuvent échouer, Shikamaru. »

« Merci pour ton vote pour moi,» il sourit en coin, essayant désespérément d'alléger les choses.

« Ce n'est pas à propos de toi, Nara. Je vais distraire Fukurō assez longtemps pour que tu enlèves Hinata et tu fais sortir les autres, » continua Neji, ses mots calmes faisant cailler une nausée inexplicable dans le creux de l'estomac de Shikamaru.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de dire… ?_

Shikamaru ne s'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Il avait toute confiance qu'ils vont sortir de ça en vie – sans même considérer quelques chose de dernier recours comme ce que suggérait Neji. Cela n'était-il pas le but de support ? Pour qu'une telle chose n'arrive pas ?

« _Écoute_ , » gronda Shikamaru. « Entre toi, Kiba et Akamaru, en peut diviser leur attention assez longtemps pour faire une possession d'ombre à ce Fukurō. Hinata va piger. »

Neji secoua la tête. « Même si elle peut détecter notre formation elle ne peut pas deviner notre plan, Shikamaru. Elle les avait détournés de nous, mais à ce moment-là Fukurō est juste derrière elle. Il va partir directement vers elle, comme il a fait avec Kurenai. Il a de l'arrogance, mais actuellement il possède la force pour la soutenir – avec trois autres joueurs. »

« La force peut être battue par la stratégie. On peut gérer ça, Neji. »

« Nous n'avons pas _le temps_. Tu as fait ce que t'es venu faire. Gai et Kurenai sont saufs et j'aurais été mort si Kiba n'était pas arrivé plus tôt. Mais maintenant, nous avons un nouvel objectif. Enlever Hinata et le reste hors d'ici, c'est ça notre objectif maintenant. » Neji fit une pause. « Au mieux, nous arriverons tous à échapper; au pire, le secret du Byakugan mourra avec moi. Le sceau maudit va s'en assurer. Shikamaru se redressa de son accroupissement, la colère lui remplissant la voix pour couvrir cet horrible sentiment qui lui rongeait le ventre. « Tais-toi, Neji. Personne ne va mourir. »

Il peu sentir le regard du Hyūga sur lui. « C'est une variable qu'on ne peut pas écarter. Nous avons déjà sous-estimé les Tsubasa deux fois. »

« Je m'en fiche. » Shikamaru secoua sa tête. « Mourir n'est pas une option. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, Nara. Si Hinata est compromise, ça serait le cas de mon clan entier. C'est mon devoir de protéger l'héritière de la branche prin-»

« C'est ton putain de devoir de rester en vie, Hyūga ! » Shikamaru lança à Neji un regard noir, surpris de sa propre véhémence. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. Mourir n'est pas une option. Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi penser. »

A sa surprise, Neji ne rétorqua pas et n'essaya pas de forcer son point de vue ; ce qui était probablement pire que s'il l'avait fait. Parce que cela signifiait que le Hyūga ne voyait pas de mérite à essayer de convaincre quelqu'un de quelque chose dont il était déjà persuadé. Shikamaru grinça ses dents, lançant ses mots suivants avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

« Depuis quand as-tu commencé à abandonner si facilement ? Que diable est ton problème ? Je croyais que tu n'acceptes pas de perdre. »

Neji n'offrit pas de réponse. Au lieu, le Hyūga passa ses bouts de doigts à travers sa poitrine plusieurs fois comme traçant quelque chose d'invisible. Puis il tourna sa tête un peu, détectant quelque chose hors de portée.

« Kiba est là. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête, tournant au moment juste où Akamaru marcha silencieusement le long de la branche adjacente. Le ninja d'ombre s'accroupit puis joignit ses doigts, ses yeux se fermant. Il sentit Neji bouger près de lui.

« Ils sont presque ici. Tu as trois minutes, Shikamaru. »

Il n'avait besoin que de deux.

* * *

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : NARUTO et ses personnages ont été créés par Masashi Kishimoto et sont sa propriété. Tous les droits d'auteur sont réservés. Cette fanfiction (avec l'image) est la propriété de Okami Rayne, ceci n'est qu'une traduction.

Title : BREAK TO BREATHE

Pairings : Shikamaru/Neji

Rating : M / R

Genre : Drama / Angst

Résumé : Neji a toujours été en contrôle. Seulement il y a un problème. Ça le tue. Mais parfois être pousse à bout est aussi dangereux que d'en être retiré.

Timeline : Shippuden. Neji et Shikamaru ont 17-18 ans

* * *

 **Break to breathe**

Par Okami Rayne

 **Chapitre 8**

« 64 Poings du Hakke Protecteurs ! »

Hinata évita un essaim de projectiles enflammés avec son jutsu. Elle lança les lames de chakra comme des lasers, faisant détourner de leur trajectoire les étoiles qu'avait envoyé l'ennemi.

La lame de Fukurō les détourna vers elle de nouveau. « Pute ! »

Au lieu de se baisser, Hinata fit face à l'attaque, repoussant les étoiles avec des aguilles de chakra, les lançant en des rapides mouvements ce qui força Fukurō à se retirer pour un moment.

La voix de Shikamaru s'entendit quelque part au-dessus d'elle.

« Hinata, Reviens ! »

L'héritière des Hyūga tournoya, ses longs cheveux s'ondulant avec le mouvement. Des kunais s'envolèrent au-dessus d'elle, les tags de bombes attachés à leurs poignées se battant dans l'air comme des ailes. Les couteaux creusèrent le sol, forçant deux des quatre Tsubasa à sauter loin des explosifs. Mais la détonation ne vient jamais.

« C'est une diversion ! » Rugit un des hommes, et comme prévu se précipita vers Hinata.

L'idiot sauta directement dans le chemin d'un shuriken truqué qui vint de la droite, des minces fils coupants l'air en sifflant, l'épinglant à un arbre comme une mouche attrapée par la toile d'une araignée.

« La première attaque est toujours une feinte, » Shikamaru réprimanda moqueusement du haut de son arbre, alors que Hinata ne perdit pas de temps pour sauter vers les ennemis et fermer leurs points de chakra avec son Poing Souple.

« Neji ! Maintenant ! » Cria Shikamaru.

Le Hyūga sortit du couvert forestier en courant, se créant un chemin en zigzagant dans la clairière. Le Tsubasa utilisateur de feu tourna, sourit en coin et forma un signe de main.

Une masse de shuriken enflamés se déclencha créant une onde de chaleur et se dirigeant vers Neji. Le Hyūga sauta et tournoya, un petite orbe brun enfermé dans sa main – il le claqua par terre au moment même qu'une rafale d'armes enflammées le heurtèrent.

« Je t'ai eu ! » L'ennemi rit, un gloussement maniaque strident, qui se coupa quand le Hyūga tomba au sol en une bouffée de fumée, révélant un rondin ruiné avant que le bois couvert d'huile ne prend feu.

« Une substitution ! »

La force de l'explosion créa un petit cratère dans le sol, giclant la boue et le feu dans toutes les directions. Fukurō rugit et frappa son épée dans le sol, se cachant du feu derrière sa lame massive.

Le ninja ennemi encore épinglé à l'arbre s'enflamma, criant des insultes en mourant. L'utilisateur de feu avait l'air ahuri, mais il traversa les flammes avec confidence, grognant avec dérision.

« Idiots ! Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser le feu contre moi ! C'est mon élément après─ ! » Il s'arrêta dans son pas, figé dans les flammes. « Q-quoi ? »

« Possession d'ombre, réussite. » Shikamaru sourit de sa place dans les arbres, les flammes dans la clairière ayant accordé une source illimitée d'ombres. « Bien joué, Neji. Kiba ! _Maintenant_ ! »

« Crocs lacérants! »

Un grondement féroce fit trembler la clairière alors que le tourbillon perçant de Kiba creusa la terre, créant un tunnel. La perceuse vicieuse percuta l'utilisateur de feu, le fendant en deux, tout en fouettant simultanément un peu du feu. Neji courut à travers le tunnel créée par l'attaque de Kiba, protégé des flammes par le couloir temporaire.

« Hinata-sama ! »

La plus jeune Hyūga répondit immédiatement, sortant du couvert qu'elle avait prise, sautant à travers le feuillage enflammé pour retrouver son cousin à l'entrée du tunnel. Elle stoppa abruptement, ses yeux Byakugan se baissant sur la poitrine de Neji.

« Mais…p…pourquoi ? » il posa une paume sur sa bouche, ses yeux étranges traçant son torse, voyant en-dessous des vêtements et de la peau. « Neji-niisan…qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?»

Neji se hérissa sur ses mots, sachant qu'elle pouvait voir ce que personne d'autre ici ne le peut. La transparence soudaine de ce qu'il avait beaucoup fait pour cacher poussa dans son expression une amertume confuse qu'il ne put pas déguiser. Et puis le grognement de Fukurō détourna son attention.

 _Bouge !_

« Viens ! » Neji agrippa le poignet de Hinata, lui décollant sa main de sa bouche, tournant pour courir le long de l'échappatoire temporaire, la tirant avec lui.

« Neji-niisan ! Attends ! » Appela Hinata derrière lui.

« N'arrête pas de courir ! » grogna-t-il, ses propres yeux se rétrécissant contre l'obscurité et la chaleur venant des deux côtés du tunnel. « _Byakugan_ ! »

Au moment où il activa le dojutsu il jura, puis il tourna, agrippa Hinata de sa taille alors qu'il tournoyait et posa un genou par terre. Il l'attira contre sa poitrine puis il les claqua tous les deux contre le sol, protégeant son plus petit corps quand la lame de Fukuro coupa en-dessus d'eux, taillant la croûte de terre qui formait le tunnel. Le haut du tunnel s'effondra sur le dos de Neji.

Le coup aplatit le sol, les exposant aux flammes.

Neji sentit le feu lui lécher la peau, mangeant la manche de son vêtement. Il râpa son bras contre la boue pour éteindre le feu et ressortit ses omoplates pour déloger la croute de terre et les roches de son dos.

« Hinata… »

« Neji ! » Hinata couina d'en-dessous de lui. « Est-ce que ça … ? »

Il se redressa sur ses mains et ses genoux avec un halètement, se maintenant sur ses coudes alors qu'il la regardait dans ses larges yeux lavande.

« Lève-toi…lève-toi et _cours_ …trouve Gai…trouve Kurenai… »

Ses lèvres se serrèrent en défiance. « Pas sans toi ! »

« VA ! » Neji décolla ses paumes, lui faisant assez d'espace pour se redresser sur ses jambes avant de claquer sa main sur le creux de ses reins pour la pousser. « Cours ! »

Hinata trébucha à son coup, seulement pour se retourner. « Je ne vais pas fuir ! »

Il reconnut ces mots.

 _Maudit Naruto et son Nindo suicidaire !_

« Je t'en prie ! Va ! » Neji aboya, se coupant quand il entendit le sifflement d'un coup qu'il sut qu'il ne pourra pas éviter.

Hinata bougea plus rapidement _._

Elle lança son poids vers l'avant, mains agrippant un kunai qu'elle utilisa pour contrer la lame de Fukurō. Le coup se logea dans le sol un pouce loin du visage de Neji. S'il tournait sa tête, son souffle pouvait embuer l'acier de la lame.

« Hn. C'est adorable. » Ricana Fukurō, relançant un autre coup.

Les yeux de Neji clignotèrent.

Le coup de Fukurō exposa sa poitrine, permettant à Neji de rouler sur son dos, tirer ses genoux vers sa poitrine et claquer ses pieds dans les côtes du bâtard. Fukurō fut écarté mais il ne perdit jamais sa lame. Neji se redressa sur ses jambes, dévisageant Hinata ; la frustration et l'inquiétude remplissant ses yeux.

« Putain, _va_ ! »

« Non ! » elle rétorqua, avec une agression surprenante.

« Ne sois pas une héroïne ! » siffla Neji, agrippant sa poitrine. « Tu _dois_ à notre clan de _vivre_ ! »

« Notre clan doit à ton père de ne pas faire de toi un autre sacrifice ! » Hinata cria, s'approchant de lui.

Neji s'étouffa sur sa réponse. Il sentit un type différent de douleur, comme l'agitation subtile d'un ouragan dormant, éraflant des sentiments brisés dans lui qui risquaient de déclencher quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de confronter.

 _Non…non…_

Il serra ses dents, poussant ces sentiments dangereux et confus. Maintenant n'était pas le bon moment. Comme pour illustrer cette pensée, Fukurō chargea comme un animal enragé, le bout de sa lame tranchant vicieusement.

« Ça finira ici ! » cria-t-il, de la bave volant de ses lèvres.

Neji tourna, lançant son bras sur Hinata pour la pousser derrière lui, mais elle sauta à sa défense, des aiguilles de chakra volant de sa main. Elles percutèrent la lame, une perçant le cou de Fukurō, heurtant un nerf, ce qui causa son bras à convulser violement.

Fukurō perdit sa prise sur l'épée et la lame alla tournoyer comme un boomrang, avec l'élan de son bras pris de secousses. La poignée toucha Neji dans sa hanche avec un crack, faisant dévier le bout létal – directement vers Hinata.

« NON ! »

Le sang jaillit à travers le sol.

La lame fit à peine un son quand elle toucha le sol.

Puis le silence.

* * *

 _C'est très silencieux…c'est mauvais…merde…_

« Kiba ! » cria Shikamaru, espérant qu'il entende sa voix, étant donné qu'il ne peut pas bouger actuellement. « Réponds-moi, merde ! Où es-tu ? »

Shikamaru tressaillit quand il entendit le son d'un rugissement distant, sa concentration vacillant comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel… ?_

Le gargouillis étouffé du quatrième Tsubasa lui fait retourner sa tête vers l'homme luttant contre son justu. Les yeux de Shikamaru se rétrécirent et un coup final de son chakra ferma la main d'ombre autour la gorge de l'homme. Les yeux de l'ennemi ressortirent, suppliant pour une clémence que Shikamaru ne voulut pas accorder. Le justu de l'étranglement écrasa la trachée de l'homme. Shikamaru laissa tomber le cadavre et tourna, touchant son transmetteur.

« Kiba, où diable es-tu ! »

Rien.

 _Merde !_

Shikamaru scanna la forêt en priant des dieux qu'il n'invoquait pas en temps normal. Le jutsu de Kiba avait oblitéré l'utilisateur du feu, mais il avait rebondit sur le pouls de chakra de l'épée de Fukurō, envoyant valser le chien et son propriétaire dans des directions opposées.

C'était un risque calculé qu'ils étaient obligés de prendre. Kiba avait dit qu'il serait préparé.

 _Soyez juste en vie, merde._

Optant pour un point de vue de haut, Shikamaru escalada les arbres et suivit la direction du tunnel qu'avaient pris Neji et Hinata, anxieux.

 _Soyez en vie. Soyez en vie. Soyez en vie._

Un son perçant éclata dans son oreille.

« _Shikamaru !_ » la voix de Kurenai passa par le transmetteur.

« Kurenai-sensei ! T'es mobile ? » Ses doigts volèrent à son transmetteur.

« Je suis avec Kiba et Akamaru. »

Shikamaru soupira de soulagement. « Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? »

« Oui, ils sont en vie. Leurs blessures ne sont pas sérieuses mais Gai a fait appeler des medic-nin pour nous retrouver à mi-chemin du village. Où sont Hinata et Neji ? »

« Je cherche. »

Shikamaru descendit d'un niveau, gagnant de la vitesse maintenant qu'il sait que Kiba est en bonne forme. Le ninja d'ombre courut le long des troncs bas alors qu'il traquait le tunnel à son point de rupture.

 _Merde !_

Il s'arrêta, fit un scan autour de lui, puis descendit au sol, serrant un kunai dans le creux de son doigt, ses yeux traquant encore le périmètre. Le crépitement de flammes mourantes remplit le silence de la forêt, éventant de la fumée noire vers le ciel. Shikamaru l'utilisa pour se cacher, passant silencieusement entre les panaches de fumée flottants, marchant sur la cendre.

 _Quel bordel…_

Il leva son bras, puis y enfouit son nez et sa bouche pour ne pas tousser. Il avait les yeux rétrécis contre la piqure de la fumée, cherchant un mouvement dans le brouillard.

Ses pieds éraflèrent un métal.

Shikamaru regarda en bas à travers ses cils, ses yeux pincés s'élargissant à la vue de l'épée géante de Fukurō ; l'extrémité couverte de sang.

« Non… »

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix.

« _Shika…maru…_ »

Il leva sa tête, puis se rendit compte que le son était venu de son transmetteur. Il avala la tension dans sa voix avant de répondre.

« Où es-tu ? » Shikamaru parla à voix basse, agitant son bras libre pour disperser la fumée alors qu'il émergeait du smog chauffé.

Il tressaillit presque de choc quand des doigts frôlèrent sa jambe, son attention ayant été dirigée vers le haut. Il baissa ses yeux et son cœur arriva à sa gorge.

« Hinata… »

* * *

Fukurō s'écroula presque contre un arbre. Se levant avec un grognement. Une partie de son corps était paralysé et aucune quantité de chakra n'a pu fixer ce que cette pute a fait à son système. Cette partie ne voulut simplement pas réagir. Pas seulement ça, il a dû abandonner sa lame aussi.

« Bâtards… » Le leader des Tsubasa claqua son poing dans l'arbre avant d'essayer de s'avancer.

Il n'eut pas la chance pour le faire.

Un kunai se logea dans le creux de son genou, causant sa jambe à céder. Il tomba, hurlant un juron et tournant pour essayait de déloger le Kunai. Il se raidit avec sa main sur la poignée, ses lèvres tordues en un rictus avant qu'un rire faible ne fait trembler son corps.

« Regarde-moi ça… »

Neji n'offrit aucune réponse.

Il marcha à grands pas avec une fluidité qui défiait l'agonie dans sa hanche ; son corps vêtu de blanc taché de sang et de cendre, ses cheveux longs se balançant en tandem avec sa démarche.

Il avait l'air d'un ange déchu venu de l'enfer.

Sans pause, il écarta la main de Fukurō avec son pied, prit le kunai et le poignarda violemment dans le ventre, puis élargit la coupure.

Pas d'attente, pas de mots cinglants.

Juste de l'exécution.

Une parodie d'une mort honorable.

Les yeux de Tsubasa se gonflèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrant en un cri silencieux. Neji maintint son regard fixé sur Fukurō. Ses yeux sont ce que le bâtard avait voulu – et ils seront la dernière chose que le Tsubasa va voir.

* * *

Les arbres passèrent rapidement en bruissant, les feuilles chuchotant autour le Chūnin courant alors que Shikamaru sautait d'un arbre à l'autre.

« Je suis désolée… »

Il cligna des yeux, n'entendant presque pas les mots chuchotés doucement contre sa poitrine. Il posa ses yeux sur la cargaison tenue solidement dans ses bras.

« hmn ? »

« Je suis désolée… » Murmura Hinata de nouveau, son regard entrouvert errant du garrot attaché à sa cuisse vers le visage de Shikamaru.

«De quoi tu t'excuses ? » Shikamaru secoua sa tête.

« J'ai coupé la formation de l'équipe… »

Les yeux de Shikamaru s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne sourit sèchement, sa voix prenant un ton drôle. « Un Hyūga qui s'excuse, hein ? Quel drôle de jour… »

Euphémisme.

C'était un jour putainement terrible.

L'estomac de Shikamaru avait fait plus de tours qu'une toupie et il était sûr que Neji avait un plan prémédité de lui donner un arrêt cardiaque.

 _Il fera mieux d'être en vie…_

Le saignement de Hinata fut étanché, mais la lame avait presque coupé une artère. Par la grâce d'un dieu ou par chance, elle radiait assez de chakra de ses mains et elle avait pu vaciller la trajectoire de la lame dans la fraction de seconde que l'arme avait pris pour tournoyer.

Elle avait dit que Neji avait fixé sa jambe avant de partir après Fukurō. Shikamaru n'était pas surpris, mais il avait espéré que le Jōnin ait un peu d'instinct de préservation de soi. Hinata était venu à la défense de son cousin, soutenant ses actions. Le fait est qu'ils étaient en danger tant que Fukurō était en vie.

« Juste accroches-toi, nous sommes presque là, » annonça Shikamaru, la tenant prudemment dans ses bras. « Gai-sensei va te porter pendant le reste du chemin, okay ? Il est plus rapide que moi. »

« Neji… » Hinata tendit son cou, regardant derrière, vers le chemin d'où ils sont venus. « Il… »

« Je vais le trouver. » Shikamaru réussi à tirer un faible sourire. « S'il ne me trouve pas en premier, ce bâtard sournois. »

« Shikamaru-kun ? » il regarda ses yeux se fermaient un peu, sa petite voix encore plus douce.

« Humm. » Shikamaru jeta un regard vers elle. Hinata ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant son temps pour pincer le sang dans sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant entre ses dents. Elle avait du mal avec ses mots suivants.

« Tu dois tenir Neji loin de mon père… »

Shikamaru vacilla presque, mais il sauta au tronc suivant sans pause. Sa raison lui dit que ces mots se classait parmi les premières choses dans sa catégorie de 'pas mon problème' mais en même temps, il trouva que sa bouche fit un ''Naruto'' et dépassa son cerveau.

« Pourquoi ? » il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air suspicieux ; mais ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas une raison de l'être.

« Parce que…ça va empirer les choses… »

Shikamaru soupira, secouant sa tête. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas dans le cercle des secrets de la famille des Hyūga…si tu veux que j't'aide, tu dois m'éclaircir les choses un peu. »

Il sentit le bras de Hinata se serrer autour ses épaules. « Je crois que je comprends finalement…pourquoi Neji ne venait plus à la maison… »

Shikamaru ne la pressa pas, la laissant prendre son temps à parler, tout en essayant de laisser la pause traduire combien il ne veut pas être impliqué dans tout ça. Avant qu'il ne puisse baisser son regard vers elle, elle parla de nouveau.

« Si il vient à la maison…et si…il s'entraine avec mon père…alors il va voir ce que j'ai vu…toute personne qui a le Byakugan peut le voir… »

Shikamaru attendit une élaboration qui ne vint pas.

 _Man, quel douleur…est-ce que je suis supposé avoir un pouvoir psychique ou quoi ?_

« Dis-moi tout, » lâcha Shikamaru, la causant à baisser la tête comme excuse. « Est-ce que tu parles des bleus sur sa poitrine ? »

Les yeux de Hinata s'ouvrirent complètement, le fixant du regard. « Tu le sais ? »

 _Merde… j'ai cru qu'elle savait que je le sais…_

N'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait regardé comme s'elle s'attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose ? Shikamaru secoua la tête, se renfrognant.

 _Ugh…c'est ridicule…_

« Savoir _quoi_ exactement ? » Répliqua Shikamaru. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que deux mois auparavant il avait des marques là. »

Pas complètement un mensonge. Mais si Hinata ne montrait pas toutes ses cartes, il n'avait aucune intention de le faire aussi. Il savait que son expression ne divulgue pas beaucoup de choses, mais il n'allait pas sous-estimer sa perspicacité.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi…mais… » Hinata secoua sa tête. « Il avait bloqué des tenketsu vital…les voies…liées à ses poumons…et son cœur… »

 _Il a fait QUOI ?_

Shikamaru sentit son propre cœur faire quelque chose curieusement inconfortable. Il avait su deux mois auparavant que Neji avait fait quelque chose risquée dans ce moment stupide d'ivresse. Mais ne s'est-il pas arrêté là ?

 _Merde…il a en fait bloqué les voies ?_

Shikamaru n'était pas un medic-nin, mais la situation était claire. Il avait vu le dommage que le poing souple peut faire en altérant les tenketsu ; les voies étaient vitales pour le fonctionnement.

Il se força à prendre un souffle et planta son pied, s'arrêtant et regardant Hinata. Elle ne voulut pas le regarder, ses paupières baissées et ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

« J'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi… » Elle chuchota, secouant sa tête, le désarroi causant ses mots à sortir en s'entrecoupant. « C'est juste que…ça n'a pas de sens…de faire quelque chose comme ça…je…»

« Hey, doucement… » Dit Shikamaru gentiment, employant une aisance qu'il ne sentait pas dans le moment, mais sut qu'il devait feindre. « Je penserai à quelque chose, okay ? Ça va aller. »

Pour un moment, il crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Mais elle ne le fit pas et il se sentit un peu coupable d'être si soulagé. Mais, elle leva finalement le regard et posa le même regard profondément inquiété, et espérant sur lui.

 _Merde…les femmes et leurs regards de chiens battus…_

Il sourit faiblement malgré son hésitation, marchant prudemment le long d'une branche pour la poser contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il s'accroupit à son niveau, la regardant dans les yeux.

« Écoute, c'est mieux si on ne parle à personne de ça, okay ? » Shikamaru renifla, frottant ses yeux avec un grommellement. « Le moins de gens impliqués, le moins probable que je finirais hospitalisé avec les mains de ton cousin autour de ma gorge. »

Hinata cligna des yeux, puis elle se rendit compte qu'il blaguait. Elle essaya de sourire et ramassa ses cheveux derrière son oreille, hummant fébrilement en détournant son regard. « Okay. »

« Hey… » Shikamaru attendit qu'elle lève son regard. « Ça va aller, okay ? »

Elle sourit, effectivement scellant l'affaire. Il n'y avait aucune voie de sortie maintenant. Il vient de sautait dans l'eau profonde des problèmes qui n'étaient pas les siens et il n'y pouvait rien faire appart nager.

 _Merde…_

« C'est bon alors. » Shikamaru sourit en coin, tendant la main à son transmetteur au moment juste où Gai apparut, se balançant vers eux comme une grenouille verte droguée.

 _Je veux juste dormir…pour une semaine…_

« Shikamaru-kun ? » Hinata agrippa son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse se lever.

« Yeah ? »

« Merci… » Accompagné à ce mot était ce sourire de confiance très galéreux.

Malgré son grommellement mental, le poids de l'attente de Hinata été allégé par quelque chose que Shikamaru ne put définir. Ça avait l'air d'un étrange sentiment d'acceptation dans son ventre. Comme s'il aurait fini par le faire quand même, même s'elle ne lui avait pas demandé.

 _Je suis dans le chemin de perdre ma santé mentale._

Hinata sourit de nouveau et Shikamaru roula des yeux avec un soupir exaspéré.

« Galère. »

* * *

Leurs chemins se sont croisés avant le coucher de soleil.

Shikamaru avait prévu une poursuite pleine d'effort qui va impliquer beaucoup de jurons de sa part et beaucoup de silence et d'évitement de la part de Neji.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

A son soulagement et sa surprise, le Hyūga n'a pas fui ou lutté et Shikamaru trouva qu'il n'avait pas à pousser à travers quoi que ce soit. Comme un mur de défenses. Ça ne veut pas dire que Neji était accessible. Au moment où Shikamaru traversa la petite distance vers lui, le Hyūga avait équarri ses épaules et ce masque très-calme avait pris place sur son visage.

 _Si têtu._

Mais les yeux de Neji l'ont trahi et quand il parla, Shikamaru remarqua que la voix du Jōnin portait les mêmes fractures que ses orbes opalescents.

« Hinata ? »

« Elle est sauve. Gail l'emmène vers le village, une équipe médical va les trouver à mi-chemin. » Shikamaru pencha sa tête avant d'ajouter, « elle va être bien. Les autres aussi. »

Une onde à peine perceptible passa sur le visage de Neji - le soulagement, peut-être. Shikamaru ne pouvait pas dire. Il offrit un faible lugubre quirk de ses lèvres (il tordit les lèvres), mais ses yeux sombres étaient en train de scanner Neji. Il était un bordel. Il y avait beaucoup de sang. Il espéra que le tout ne lui appartenait pas.

« Fukurō ? »

« Mort. »

Shikamaru humma, ses yeux regardèrent brièvement au-delà de l'épaule de Neji, à la recherche d'un fantôme qui ne vint pas. Dépassant tout sentiment à ce moment était le sentiment de soulagement. Ils avaient tous survécu. Par un peu de chance et une stratégie de deux minutes.

Pour l'instant, l'ennemi avait été réprimé. Quelque soient les répercussions qui peuvent résulter du reste du clan Tsubasa était un combat pour un autre jour. Bien que Shikamaru ne voulut aucune part dans celui-ci. Il tourna son attention vers Neji, fronçant les sourcils sur le rouge propageant de la hanche droite du Jōnin.

« Peux-tu marcher ? »

« Oui. » Neji acquiesça, ajoutant avec réticence, « …lentement. »

Shikamaru sourit un peu, sachant ce que ça a probablement fait à la fierté du Hyūga de l'admettre. Il haussa les épaules en se tournant paresseusement et marcha près de Neji.

« Ça marche pour moi, Hyūga, j'aime faire les choses lentement. »

« Mn. » Neji boitilla à côté de lui, ayant du mal à rassembler un peu de grâce.

Shikamaru eut envie de toucher le dos de Neji pour le guider, comme il l'avait fait le jour où le Hyūga était saoul. Au lieu, il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et prétendit de s'étirer en marchant.

« Tu sais, je n'aime pas le dire, mais pour cette occasion je vais le faire.. » Shikamaru jeta un regard de côté vers Neji. « Je te l'avais dit. »

Neji fixa le sol pour un moment, fronçant les sourcils de confusion avant de lui retourner le regard. « Oh ? »

Shikamaru sourit un petit étirement sec et subtil de ses lèvres avant de détourner le regard, déclarant à petite voix, « T'es en vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

Le ciel était marqué d'une profonde contusion pourpre au moment où ils étaient arrivés au village, les dernières traces du coucher de soleil disparaissant dans les plis du crépuscule. Shikamaru avait prévu qu'un medic-nin les attendrait à la porte du village.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Sakura – ou Naruto.

 _Merde._

L'Uzumaki sautilla devant la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, coupant le progrès de Shikamaru et Neji avec un regard d'indignation et d'inquiétude ; une combinaison que seul Naruto peut faire tout en laissant tout le monde hors portée de voix le savoir.

« Que diable s'est-il arrivé, Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ! »

Shikamaru balaya de sa main le ninja énergétique. « Man, quel gamin. »

Naruto se renfrogna, tournant son attention vers Neji. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Man, on dirait qu'une avalanche t'a heurté ! »

Shikamaru n'avait pas le temps pour dire à la grande gueule de se la fermer avant que le poing de Sakura ne claque Naruto sur l'arrière de sa tête. « Arrête ! »

« Merci.» Shikamaru lui fit un petit sourire en coin, ignorant le regard colérique de Naruto.

Satisfaite, Sakura s'approcha de Neji, son expression devenant grave alors que ses yeux verts scannèrent ses vêtements tachetés de sang. « Laisse-moi voir. »

« C'est juste ma hanche, je peux m'occuper du reste tout seul. » Neji posa son poids sur son côté indemne alors que Sakura alla achemina du chakra réparatrice dans la zone fracturée pour guérir le dommage.

« Tu dois vraiment aller te faire examiner, Neji » suggéra-t-elle gentiment.

« C'est rien. » Le Hyūga secoua sa tête.

«Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est arrivé à Hinata ? » Intervint Naruto, frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

« Tais-toi, » cracha Shikamaru.

« Je ne vais _pas_ me taire ! » grogna Naruto, faisant connaître ses bonnes intentions dans le plus inopportun des moments.

Shikamaru n'avait pas la patience pour ça, encore moins quand Naruto tourna vers Neji. Il ne sut même pas comment, mais son corps bougea dans un instant, s'arrêtant entre Naruto et le Hyūga comme une ombre menaçante et froide.

« _Dégage_. » Shikamaru lâcha le mot avec un ton qu'il ne savait pas posséder ; bas et menaçant, encore plus perturbant par le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste mortellement sérieux.

Pour un moment, personne ne parla.

Naruto ne fait que regarder, ses yeux expressifs nageant dans une expression blessée de choc confus qui le priva d'une rétorque colérique. Shikamaru le regardait aussi, contenant sa propre surprise à l'égard de ses actions bien mieux.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Sakura lâcha la hanche de Neji et se redressa de son accroupissement. Elle essaya de diffuser la tension en donnant un petit coup de poing dans le bras de Naruto.

« À moins que tu ne veuille que _toi_ qui aille à l'hôpital, lâche l'affaire, okay ? »

Naruto ne lâcha pas Shikamaru des yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu. « Yeah… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, ayant l'air un peu ébranlé. « Bien sûr. »

Shikamaru cligna des yeux, se déguisant immédiatement dans sa peau de nonchalance comme s'il ne l'avait pas muée. Il leva une main à sa bouche et bâilla, roulant ses épaules contre la tension.

« Eh bien, j'ai eu assez d'excitation pour un jour. A plus tard. » Il agita sa main à derrière son épaule pour saluer Sakura et Naruto, marchant paresseusement. « Neji, t'as une minute ? »

Neji inclina sa tête à Sakura, la remerciant avant d'accepter l'offre de fuite. Il rattrapa Shikamaru quand celui-ci ralentit ses pas.

« C'est quoi, Nara ? »

« Tu ne vas pas aller à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? » Shikamaru continua de marcher paresseusement, ayant l'air totalement désintéressé. Il peut sentir Neji se tendre près de lui. « Relax, Neji… »

Ce mot ne servit qu'à tendre le Hyūga encore plus avant qu'il ne lâche un lent souffle, choquant Shikamaru avec son absence d'irritation.

« Non, » murmura Neji. « Je n'irai pas. »

« Hm. » Shikamaru lui lança un regard de coin. « Et tu ne vas pas aller te faire examiner par un medic-nin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis bien. »

Shikamaru savais déjà que l'hôpital n'était pas une option. Hiashi Hyūga serait là avec Hinata, ou si ce n'est pas lui, quelqu'un du clan. C'était trop risqué, encore plus avec l'avertissement de Hinata.

« Besoin d'une place pour squatter ? » laissa-t-il échapper, arrivant à avoir l'air décontracté.

Neji hésita, ses lèvres se plissant alors qu'il fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu─? »

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser. » Shikamaru roula ses épaules paresseusement. « L'offre est toujours là. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je joue à l'hôte. »

Neji ne dit rien, mais il ne partit pas. Au fait, il maintint la cadence avec Shikamaru, ne l'avançant pas et ne marchant pas derrière – juste marchant à côté du Chūnin. Shikamaru supposa que c'était la façon de Neji de maintenir sa dignité.

Ce n'était pas comme le Hyūga avait beaucoup de choix d'où passer la nuit.

Toute autre personne insisterait qu'il ait une examen médicale que Shikamaru supposa qu' _il_ devrait fournir sans insulter l'orgueil galéreux du Hyuga. L'option d'aller à un hôtel n'était simplement _pas_ une option. Ça ne ferait que lever des sourcils dans le village. Les Hyūga étaient comme les Uchiha auparavant, restants à leurs résidences – et quand les Hyūga donnaient de l'importance à leur prestige et vie privée, il n'y avait aucun besoin de rétrograder.

« Je ne veux pas s'imposer… » Neji parvint après un silence tendu, ayant l'air rigide et gêné.

Shikamaru rit, ne parvenant pas à se réprimer. « Man, t'es quelque chose d'autre. Relax, ce n'est pas un problème. »

Ce qui était un mensonge.

C'était un _grand_ putain de problème. Le ninja d'ombre savait cela intrinsèquement, mais apparemment une stupide, compliquée, galéreuse part de lui _savait_ quelque chose _d'autre._

La même part idiote qui avait poursuivi Neji deux mois auparavant et avait fait taire la furie du ninja aux yeux opales avec un crash de langue et de dents… la même part stupide qui avait invité Neji à une tranche de son monde qu'il aimait laisser sans complications…la même démente et distrayante part de son cerveau qui ne put pas oublier l'image du Jōnin normalement stoïque, riant et éméché…

Ajouter à tous cela la plus maudite, part _dangereuse_. La part qui avait surveillé le sommeil troublé de Neji et avait harassé Shikamaru avec une inquiétude arrachante qu'il ne put comprendre…du même type qui l'avait poussé entre Neji et Naruto avec une agression hors-caractère mais automatique qui l'avait laissé déconcerté.

Oh oui.

C'était _un grand putain de problème_ …

Et avec tout son génie, il n'avait aucune idée comment le résoudre…ou s'il voulait même le faire.

* * *

A suivre.

Bonjour Trolocat la seuel revieweuse je t'aimeeee! oh oui avec un guest

Ok, GREAT veut dire très bien, retiens-le retiens-le! mais Shikamaru le dit avec un peu de sarcasme.

Il y a 50 chapitres.

Mercii pour la review tu me motives ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : NARUTO et ses personnages ont été créés par Masashi Kishimoto et sont sa propriété. Tous les droits d'auteur sont réservés. Cette fanfiction (avec l'image) est la propriété de Okami Rayne ( u/2063496/Okami-Rayne), ceci n'est qu'une traduction.

Titre : BREAK TO BREATHE.

Pairings : Shikamaru/Neji

Rating : M / R

Genre : Drama/Angst

Résumé : Neji a toujours été en contrôle. Seulement il y a un problème. Ça le tue. Mais parfois être poussé à bout est aussi dangereux que d'en être retiré.

Timeline : Shippuden. Neji et Shikamaru ont 17-18 ans.

* * *

 **BREAK TO BREATHE**

Par Okami Rayne

 **Chapitre 9  
**

La forêt des Nara été tapissée par le plus mince des brouillards, remplie par la symphonie nocturne des cigales d'en bas et le bruissement des feuille d'en haut. Dans l'obscurité, les lucioles flottait, apparaissant et disparaissant dans le brouillard comme des étoiles filantes.

Neji regardait leur danse à travers des yeux fatigués, entrouverts, ses doigts massant un baume sur les faibles brûlures sur son bras.

Il ne peut pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il était aussi épuisé que maintenant.

Mais c'était différent de l'épuisement lié à la dépense de chakra. Il n'avait pas menti plutôt quand il avait dit qu'il avait atteint ses limites. Son chakra était si bas, comme si quelqu'un avait arraché le sang hors de son corps, compromettant sa force vitale qu'il commandait normalement avec l'arrogante assurance qu'elle sera toujours là.

Mais cette fatigue était quelque chose de différent.

C'était une douleur qui allait très profondément dans ses os, serrant ses côtes et le laissant sentir des indices de cet essoufflement dangereux qu'il luttait contre depuis deux mois.

 _Pas maintenant…pas cette nuit…je ne pense pas pouvoir le combattre cette nuit…_

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent contre son bras puis baissèrent la manche du yukata. Le Hyūga était assis dehors dans la basse véranda, baigné dans une douce flaque de lumière qui s'est filtrée faiblement depuis le même quartier des invités d'où il s'est éclipsé il y a deux mois.

 _Je ne dois pas être ici…_

Il n'aurait pas dû accepter l'offre de Shikamaru mais il n'y avait aucune alternative plus prudente. Et en tout cas, son inconfort mental était insignifiant comparé à la douleur s'infiltrant lentement dans ses muscles. Du moment où il avait traversé le seuil de la résidence des Nara, son corps avait finalement commencé à lâcher. Ses doigts avaient commencé ce tremblement offensif ; petits, à peine perceptibles tremblements. Shikamaru avait dû le remarquer, parce que l'utilisateur d'ombre s'était silencieusement – et heureusement sans en faire une histoire – mis à sortir les équipements médicaux tout en apparaissant décontracté.

 _Il n'aurait pas dû prendre la peine…_

Mais il l'avait fait. Et Neji ne voulut pas penser au pourquoi.

Au lieu, le Hyūga baissa son épaule et ôta son yukata, appliquant un peu de baume à son dos du mieux qu'il peut. Le fait que le clan des Nara avait une fortune de pommades thérapeutiques était une grande bénédiction.

Neji ne put pas s'empêcher d'être un peu surpris.

Avec l'attitude apathique que beaucoup de Nara possèdent, il était impossible de croire qu'ils ont la concentration nécessaire pour se dédier à une telle recherche médicale.

Il devait peut-être remercier la mère de Shikamaru – c'était _sa_ planque de médicaments que Shikamaru avait fouillé en se plaignant de son habitude de ne pas étiqueter les choses. Neji vérifia vite le baume, juste pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de masser quelque chose douteuse dans son épaule.

Un bruit sourd se fut entendre de quelque part à l'intérieur.

« Merde… »

Neji tourna sa tête vers la direction du son. La porte shoji s'ouvrit un peu plus et Shikamaru glissa dehors, un plateau dangereusement balancé sur une paume.

« Tu as préparé du thé, » remarqua Neji avant de tourner son regard vers le jardin, puis vers la forêt au-delà. « J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas jouer à l'hôte. »

« Ne t'attends pas à un repas de trois plats, » dit Shikamaru d'une voix traînante, posant le plateau sur le bois balayé de la véranda. « Préparer du thé est le plus hospitalier que je serai. »

Neji courba sa lèvre faiblement, déposant le baume. « J'apprécie l'apparent effort. »

« Tu dois. » Shikamaru se baissa paresseusement pour s'assoir, une jambe se balançant de la véranda et l'autre pliée pour supporter son bras. « Ma mère serait si fière de moi… »

Même s'il n'était pas nécessaire, Neji apprécia l'humour. C'était assez difficile d'être dans une telle situation – une deuxième fois. Le fait que Shikamaru avait été présent lors des dangereux lapsus de sa contenance stoïque irrita le Hyūga comme rien ne peut le faire. S'il avait eu l'énergie, Neji aurait essayé de s'enlever de la véranda, mais à son irritation, ne pas être en douleur était plus important pour lui que son orgueil à ce moment.

Ses pensées ont dû être apparentes sur son visage, parce que Shikamaru rit discrètement. « Relax, Neji. »

Encore ce mot.

Neji laissa ses yeux quitter le jeu des lucioles pour se poser sur les larges pierres qui menaient vers les eaux calmes de l'étang du jardin.

 _Relax._

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, même s'il le voulait. Il s'était dit que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne pouvait pas se relaxer, pas pour une seconde. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de détendre la tension au fond de lui, une syncope de hochets commençait à affecter son souffle. Comme si laisser aller déchaînerait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie pour confronter.

 _Pas cette nuit…juste pas cette nuit…_

Se relaxer était en bas de sa liste d'objectifs. La récupération et rassembler un peu de dignité était ce qui importait maintenant.

Neji lâcha un souffle silencieux et leva la main, ses doigts pâles naviguant à travers la vapeur de la boisson avant de lever le petit verre, prenant une petite gorgée de l'infusion apaisante. Du mouvement attira son attention sur Shikamaru. Le Chūnin avait tendu son cou légèrement, ses yeux noirs posés sur l'épaule nue de Neji.

« Ça a l'air plutôt mal. »

« Et ça fait pas du bien aussi. » Neji courba sa lèvre, essayant de dédramatiser la blessure qu'il ne peut pas voir mais qu'il peut absolument sentir. Le toit effondré du tunnel n'a pas fait de faveurs à son dos. « Mais ça va guérir. »

« Hn. Tu dois vraiment aller te faire examiner. »

« Si j'étais dans une mission je n'aurais pas le luxe de pouvoir le faire. »

« Oui, mais t'es pas dans une mission, » dit Shikamaru d'un ton léger, prenant son verre de thé, pointant son menton vers la blessure. « Ça peut s'infecter. »

« Je fais confiance à la pommade que tu m'as donné pour l'empêcher de s'infecter. »

« Espérant juste que je t'ai donné la bonne pommade et pas l'huile des armes ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Neji s'arrêta, ses lèvres hésitant sur le mince bord du verre de thé. Il lança à Shikamaru un regard de côté. « Ce n'est pas drôle… »

Shikamaru plissa ses lèvres dans une façon qui indiqua qu'il essayait de ne pas sourire. « Je pense que non. »

Neji n'allait pas prendre des risques. Il regarda le baume qu'il avait posé à côté, résistant l'envie d'activer son Byakugan pour voir à travers le conteneur. Il entendit Shikamaru glousser et leva vivement son regard, couvrant son embarras avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Ça ne serai pas drôle quand je l'utiliserai pour huiler l'arme que je vais te poignarder avec s'il s'avère que –»

« Attention Hyūga, on dirait que tu suggères quelque chose d'inapproprié… » Shikamaru cacha son sourire derrière une bouffée de vapeur du thé.

« Shikamaru, » Avertit Neji.

« Merde, d'où as-tu l'énergie pour faire des menaces ? » Shikamaru sourit en coin, un rire adoucissant son sarcasme. « N'es-tu pas fatigué ? »

 _Oui._

Neji sentit son irritation se dégonfler et réussit à murmurer un petit hum. Fatigué était un euphémisme. Il tourna de sa taille, seulement pour s'arrêter à mi-chemin d'attraper le baume quand une douleur se tira comme une lance à travers sa hanche.

Fatigué, énervé et en douleur – c'était plus précis.

Il avala sa frustration et commença à soigner les blessures qu'il peut atteindre, tout en maintenant ses yeux _loin_ de l'autre ninja.

« Nous avons des sédatifs quelque part, » dit Shikamaru. « Vont t'aider à dormir sans douleur. »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas me faire perdre conscience comme la dernière fois ? » Neji renifla, mais ses yeux portaient un amusement voilé. « C'est assez gentil de toi. »

« À bien y penser, ça serait moins ennuyeux.» Shikamaru sourit en coin, se redressant un peu jusqu'à ce que son profil devînt embossé par le clair de la lune.

L'étrange lueur évida ses traits, donnant à ses yeux une noirceur équivalente à celle de l'onyx, la lumière des lucioles qui flottaient de près créant des étincelles dans les sombres profondeurs. Neji détourna rapidement le regard, fronçant les sourcils. Shikamaru crut que c'était une expression de douleur.

« Vers la gauche. »

Neji cligna des yeux sur ces mots étranges, mais ne leva pas le regard ; il était occupé à passer son bras en dessus de son épaule et masser ses doigts sur l'entaille sur son omoplate.

« Excuse-moi ? »

Shikamaru roula des yeux et posa son verre avec un petit "tchink" sur le plateau.

« Ugh, quelle galère… » Grommela le ninja d'ombre, se déplaçant pour s'agenouiller derrière Neji.

Les doigts de Neji se figèrent tout son corps se raidit comme si un vent froid l'avait frappé.

« Relax, je ne vais pas te tresser les cheveux ou quelque chose comme ça…à moins que tu ne commences à te comporter comme une fille en rendant les choses difficiles. »

Neji se hérissa par l'insulte, lançant un regard dur par-dessus son épaule. Shikamaru fit un sourire en coin et alla prendre le baume des doigts de Neji. Apparemment demander la permission n'avait aucun sens pour le Chūnin, ce qui ne devait vraiment pas surprendre Neji. Pour se distraire, le Hyūga prit une petite gorgée de son thé alors qu'il entendit Shikamaru enlever la couverture du conteneur.

Pour un moment horrible, c'était comme le monde avait retenu son souffle.

Une tension maladroite s'accrocha au corps de Neji, comme s'il était sur le point d'être poignardé. Le rire plein de souffle de Shikamaru s'éventa sur son épaule, causant ses sourcils à se froncer vivement. Pourquoi riait-il ?

« Tu retiens ta respiration à nouveau. » la voix du Nara portait son sourire. « Arrête de le faire. »

« Je ne le fais _pas_ , » rétorqua Neji, sachant que c'était un mensonge mais ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de réagir.

 _Pourquoi je prends toujours l'appât avec ce bâtard ?_

A l'horreur de Neji, sa peau picota sous les doigts de Shikamaru alors qu'ils glissèrent gentiment sur son omoplate, écartant ses cheveux. Heureusement qu'il avait assez de maîtrise de soi pour ne pas se remuer.

« Peux-tu arrêter de raidir et essayer de respirer comme une personne normale ? »

« Oh tais-toi, Nara. »

Le souffle harassé de Shikamaru pourchassa à travers son épaule de nouveau. « T'es chiant. »

« Alors ne prends pas la peine. »

« Comment diable tes cheveux ne te gênent pas tout le temps ? »

« J'y suis habitué. » Neji prit une gorgée de son thé, n'osant pas tourner et lancer un regard noir quand Shikamaru finit par déverser les dits cheveux sur son épaule pour se défiler sur sa poitrine.

« Alors tu ne veux pas une nouvelle coupe de cheveux tant que je suis là ? »

« Shikamaru… »

« Calme-toi, Hyūga. »

Neji sourit légèrement, secouant la tête. Heureusement, Shikamaru ne pouvait pas voir son expression – qui changea brusquement quand une main froide et huilée massa les bords de l'entaille dans son épaule. Neji tira un souffle court, le retenant fermement alors qu'il sentait les doigts faiblement calleux de Shikamaru parcourir gentiment sa peau.

Une parade de picotement s'explosa le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 _C'est juste le baume._

Au moins, c'est ce qu'il s'était logiquement dit. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça soit quelque chose d'autre. Il cligna des yeux quand il sentit la paume de Shikamaru appuyer gentiment entre ses omoplates, forçant ses épaules à rentrer un peu et sa poitrine à s'étendre.

« Respire, » Instruit doucement Shikamaru.

Neji déclencha la serrure tendue dans sa mâchoire, laissant l'air suinter hors de sa bouche. Il se bloqua à sa gorge presque de nouveau quand il sentit le bas de la paume de Shikamaru traîner le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme laminant la tension, et le forçant à expulser un autre souffle.

« Pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? » taquina Shikamaru.

 _J'aurais aimé que ça soit vrai._

Neji n'offrit aucune réponse et au lieu ferma ses yeux, déposant son verre de thé pour poser sa main contre le plancher de la véranda. La chaleur de la paume de Shikamaru s'est réduite au léger frôlement des bouts de ses doigts, qui bougèrent prudemment sur la peau endolorie, appliquant une quantité généreuse de baume.

« Espérons que ça ne laisse pas une mauvaise cicatrice, » dit Shikamaru.

« Humm, » Neji essaya de ne pas faire attention aux étranges sensations s'agitant en lui. Il s'était dit que c'était à cause de son épuisement, il ne trouva aucune autre raison pourquoi être touché ainsi soit si calmant. Le gentil effleurement des doigts de Shikamaru continua comme le balayement d'un pinceau, poussant Neji à une tranquillité qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'atteindre malgré son habitude de méditer.

Il peut sentir son esprit errer et sa respiration se calmer.

Le pouce de Shikamaru traça doucement sa colonne vertébrale. « Hey, t'es en train de dormir là ? »

Les cils de Neji se levèrent, sa voix basse. « Ne sois pas ridicule… »

« Pas mauvaise chose, c'est juste que ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour faire une sieste. »

« Je ne dors pas. Comme si je peux, assis comme ça. »

« Hey c'est possible. Je l'ai déjà fait. »

« Je te crois, » Murmura Neji, ayant l'air plus amusé qu'il en avait l'intention. « Je crois même que tu peux dormir debout. »

« Hey, rien de mal à prendre une sieste quand l'opportunité se présente. » Shikamaru s'étira pour prendre le baume de nouveau.

Neji laissa ses yeux se fermer, essayant d'ignorer le froid qui dansa sur sa peau avant que les doigts de Shikamaru ne le chassent de nouveau. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de ne pas réagir à l'étrange sensation. C'était ridicule même d'accorder son attention à une telle chose.

« Pourquoi tu dors beaucoup ? » Demanda Neji, ayant besoin de se distraire. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu fais beaucoup d'efforts. »

Au lieu d'offrir une rétorque prévue, Shikamaru resta silencieux, comme si examinant la question. Neji pensa presque qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Bien sûr, Shikamaru le surprit.

« Asuma-sensei a une théorie que c'est à cause de mon esprit qui ne s'éteint pas…de là le besoin de juste perdre conscience chaque fois que c'est possible pour le faire taire. »

Neji cligna des yeux, levant un sourcil en tournant la tête un peu, la vive ligne pointue de sa mâchoire visible, et vola un regard au ninja d'ombre. « Oh ? »

« Ouais… » Shikamaru passa hors de vue, son attention tournant vers l'autre omoplate. « Mais c'est juste une théorie. Je crois que c'est du n'importe quoi. »

Neji considéra ça pour un moment. En vérité, c'était parfaitement logique. La fatigue mentale affecte le corps d'une façon différente de la fatigue physique. Si le rythme avec lequel le cerveau de Shikamaru travaillait avait quelque chose à faire avec ça, ce n'était pas surprenant que le ninja d'ombre prenne des siestes à chaque fois qu'il le puisse.

« humm… alors, si ton esprit est le problème, tu peux toujours demander à quelqu'un de te faire perdre conscience comme tu me l'as si poliment fait. »

« Ugh, tu ne vas pas l'oublier ? » Shikamaru rit, le son roulant sur la peau de Neji.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'a fait. » _Parmi autres choses_ …Ajouta son esprit.

« Ouaais bon, ne me force pas à le faire une deuxième fois » la paume de Shikamaru appuya fermement sur sa colonne vertébrale le forçant à s'arquer et libérer un autre souffle lent. « _Respire._ »

La douleur se serra dans la poitrine de Neji. « S'il te plait arrête de faire ça. »

Shikamaru l'ignora et réexamina le dommage fait à son épaule, se penchant occasionnellement d'un coté à l'autre, ce que Neji supposa était pour laisser la lumière illuminer son dos.

Le Nara prit quelques minutes pour examiner les entailles avant d'y mettre une gaze. « Peut-être qu'il te serait inconfortable de dormir sur ton dos. »

« Mmn. » Neji laissa ses yeux se refermer, écoutant le mouvement de Shikamaru tandis celui-ci collait le pansement adhésif pour sécuriser le bandage. « Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié…d'avoir ramené Hinata à Gai-senpai… »

« Pas un problème. »

Neji hésita avant de poser sa question suivante. « Était-elle en douleur ? »

Il sentit la main de Shikamaru vaciller pour un moment avant de se poser sur son épaule. « Elle était plus inquiétée pour toi. »

Neji sentit comme si une vis se serrait dans sa poitrine. « Elle n'aurait pas dû l'être. »

« Yeah, oui, ça arrive quand on tient à quelqu'un. »

« Tenir à quelqu'un a failli la _tuer_.» la gorge de Neji s'enferma juste après avoir sorti ces mots. Ce n'était pas son intention de le dire à haute voix sa phrase suivante non plus. « Elle aurait pu mourir.»

« Ouais, idem pour _toi_. »

« Ce n'est pas là la question, Shikamaru. » Neji essaya d'ôter son épaule de la main de Shikamaru, mais les doigts du Nara se serrèrent.

« Je t'ai dit que mourir n'est pas une option. Maintenant lâche l'affaire. »

 _Je ne peux pas. Je suis supposé la protéger._

Neji serra les dents, en grande partie contre la douleur damnée qui lui serrait la poitrine. Il se pencha un peu ; l'inclinaison pathétique était la seule énergie qu'il peut rassembler pour créer un peu de distance entre lui et Shikamaru.

« Comment peux-tu le prendre si légèrement, Nara ? »

« Ecoute, juste parce que je ne vais pas perdre d'effort à s'inquiéter sur une chose qui aurait pu se produire mais qui ne s'était _pas_ produite, ne veut pas dire que je la prends à la légère. »

Il sentit le regard perçant de Shikamaru sur l'arrière de sa tête, mais après, le pouce du Nara passa lentement contre sa peau, réussissant à le calmer aussi vite que les mots l'avaient énervé. Un si simple contact mais qui tortilla les entrailles de Neji avec une sorte de sentiments contradictoires et indescriptibles. Avant qu'il n'essaye de les comprendre, le contact cessa, comme la chaleur du soleil passant derrière un nuage.

Shikamaru bougea pour s'assoir devant Neji, prenant son verre à nouveau. Neji en profita pour remettre son yukata, le pliant en place soigneusement tout en maintenant ses yeux détournés. Ses yeux suivirent le chatoiement évanescent de la lumière s'ondulant à travers la surface de l'étang.

« De plus, » Shikamaru haussa les épaules. « Se sentir coupable ne change rien. »

Neji se tendit. « Je n'ai pas dit que je me sens coupable. »

« T'as pas besoin de dire que tu ne sembles pas en bonne forme non plus, et tu ne le sembles pas. Certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être articulées, Hyūga. »

Neji n'avait aucune réponse aux mots de Shikamaru, comme il n'avait honnêtement aucune idée sur son apparence actuelle. Avait-il pris la peine d'essuyer la condensation du miroir dans les toilettes et se confronter, il aurait trouvé des ombres d'exténuation s'accrochant aux creux de ses joues et en dessous de ses yeux. Il aurait découvert que les angles nets de son visage étaient devenus décharnés et hantés.

Le silence glissa entre lui et Shikamaru, rempli seulement par des expirations occasionnelles quand le souffle du Chūnin flotte à travers la surface de son thé pour disperser la vapeur. Neji lutta pour maintenir ses yeux sur l'étang, essayant d'entrer dans cette zone sûre de calme méditatif que Shikamaru avait curieusement réussi à lui offrir avec un simple contact.

C'était ridicule.

 _Pourquoi c'est très difficile ? Ça n'a jamais été aussi difficile …_

Le Hyūga ferma ses yeux, essayant de rassembler cette chose qu'il sentait horriblement éparpillée en lui, errant loin des frontières de son contrôle avec chaque battement de son cœur. Il n'a _jamais_ été gêné par le silence. Ça a été toujours un refuge. Mais maintenant il ne faisait qu'attirer son attention sur le bruit martelant ses tempes, sur le nœud dans sa poitrine et sur cette souffrance sourde qu'il ne semble pas pouvoir contrôler.

 _Contrôle…_

Il ouvrit ses yeux un peu, et fut très conscient de la maîtrise de soi énervante que manifestait Shikamaru, ne faisant même pas un effort.

 _Maudit._

La jalousie explosa chaude et horrible dans la poitrine de Neji, rampant le long de sa gorge avant de s'expulser sous la forme d'une remarque acerbe.

« Ça doit être si facile pour toi… » Neji s'entendit dire à haute voix, alors qu'une partie de son esprit, mortifiée, essaya frénétiquement de faire taire sa langue.

Shikamaru s'arrêta avec son thé à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil et glissa son regard vers lui. « Et tu veux dire quoi là ? »

« Oublie. Je m'excuse. » Neji secoua la tête, en colère contre son lapsus immature et plus contre Shikamaru pour en être la cause et pour en être témoin.

En contradiction avec l'humeur erratique du Jōnin, Shikamaru laissa échapper un faible soupir, inclina sa tête en arrière et ferma ses yeux pour un moment.

Et à ce moment-là, Neji le détesta…

Détesta sa maîtrise de soi blasée, sa nonchalance absolue et son capacité indolente de rester pondéré sans même _essayer_ – sans avoir à se tordre les entrailles jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui fassent mal ou durcir sa surface jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

Autrefois, Neji n'avait pas à essayer non plus.

« Vas-y, Hyūga, » incita Shikamaru avec une faible pointe à son ton trompeusement paresseux. « Qu'est-ce qui est si facile pour moi ? »

« Rien. Je t'ai dit d'oublier. » Neji lui lança un regard noir, y concentrant autant de venin qu'il puisse invoquer avant de se lever et se tourner vers le quartier des invités.

Il entendit vaguement du mouvement derrière lui, pensant que Shikamaru était en train de ramasser le thé abandonné. Puis des doigts effleurèrent son poignet. Neji se débarrassa brusquement du contact, se tournant avec une mine renfrognée, armé d'une remarque cinglante pour faucher l'utilisateur d'ombre.

Le commentaire acerbe mourut sur sa langue.

Shikamaru se tenait très proche de lui – excessivement proche – des ombres indéchiffrables se remuant dans ses yeux noirs, aussi illisibles que sa voix, qui roula hors de sa bouche comme de la fumée.

« Je peux pas l'oublier. »

La colère de Neji maigrit, son expression se remuant de confusion alors qu'il essayait de comprendre l'étrange modulation touchant le ton habituellement plat de Shikamaru.

Kami, il était si fatigué pour penser, encore moins construire une façon pour contrer ce jeu.

Il n'avait pas l'énergie ou le désir d'être en colère, juste le besoin désespéré de tout mettre en arrêt surtout ce regard dangereux dans les yeux de Shikamaru…ce regard provoquait la douleur dans des cavités, se trouvant dans la poitrine de Neji, si à vif pour pouvoir supporter l'abus maintenant.

« Veux-tu que je m'excuse de nouveau, Nara ? » Neji essaya de forcer un peu d'irritation dans son ton formel, mais ce fut faible, fatigué.

Shikamaru secoua la tête. « Non. »

Neji le fixait aussi, essayant de le fusiller du regard, essayant de communiquer une demande silencieuse à Shikamaru de juste faciliter ça pour lui et dire quelque chose qui provoquera sa colère. De lui donner une excuse pour dresser une autre défense avec de l'énergie qu'il ne possède pas.

 _Donne-moi une raison pour te haïr, Nara…seulement une…c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant._

Neji passa son regard sur le visage de Shikamaru, essayant de déchiffrer ce qui se cachait dans les ombres de ces yeux-là, cherchant désespéramment quelque chose pour prouver que l'autre ninja essayait de l'agacer.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Ces yeux noirs le regardaient avec un calme perturbant et un engagement intense que Neji était certain que Shikamaru n'a jamais montré à personne excepté son plateau de Shogi. Mais il ne semblait pas en train de jouer. Neji n'avait aucune idée sur ce qui se passait derrière ces yeux – et ce manque de compréhension l'énerva.

« Ne me regarde de cette façon, » Neji laissa une couche de glace couvrir ses mots. « Si tu as quelque chose à dire, alors dis-le. »

« Drôle, je peux te dire la même chose. »

Neji prit un pas en arrière sans apparaître battre en retraite – son menton levé d'un cran. « Est-ce que tu cherches à me provoquer, Shikamaru ? »

 _Dis oui._

« Non. »

 _Bâtard._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? »

« J'attends que tu bouges ton cul pour que je puisse entrer. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais il commence à faire froid. »

Le commentaire blasé prit Neji complétement de court, le laissant sans voix.

 _Quoi ?_

Shikamaru continua de le regarder. « En plus, je dois te chercher ces sédatifs… »

Neji cligna des yeux, essayant encore de s'ajuster au changement abrupt de l'humeur et du sujet. « Quoi ? »

« À moins que tu ne préfères un knock-out ? On sait tous les deux combien tu l'as apprécié la dernière fois. » Shikamaru tira les lèvres légèrement, laissant la lueur ombragée quitter son visage, mais pas vraiment ses yeux. « Ou y a toujours le saké. »

Neji baissa ses cils avec un soupir fatigué, sa voix douce. « T'es un idiot, Shikamaru. »

« Merci, » était la réponse pareillement basse de Shikamaru. Mais sa voix contenait une gravité étrange.

Neji n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir ses yeux pour savoir que Shikamaru le regardait avec des sourcils froncés ; De la même façon, il sut que s'il n'avait pas été occupé à s'accrocher aux dernières tranches de son contrôle, il serait lui aussi en train de le fixer – et avec la même confusion.

* * *

Le bout brûlant de la cigarette flamba couleur d'ambre dans l'obscurité. Des boucles de fumée errèrent vers le haut pour flotter en dessus de la tête de Shikamaru, presque laiteuses dans la lumière faible filtrant dans sa chambre.

Il pencha sa tête contre son oreiller, trouvant des formes dans la fumée comme quand il regardait les nuages. Le sommeil n'a pas voulu venir et il ne peut pas prendre la peine de lire ou de se concentrer sur quelque chose qui lui obligera de bouger de son futon. Alors il avait allumé une cigarette du paquet qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de remettre à Asuma.

Juste pour créer des nuages de fortune.

C'est comme ça que le truc avec les cigarettes avait commencé en vérité.

S'il ne peut pas trouver pas des nuages, il les crée.

Occasionnellement il ramène la cigarette à ses lèvres et tire une bouffée seulement pour expirer la toxine en des doux anneaux pour créer d'autres formes à observer, pas pour le plaisir de la nicotine sauf s'il avait besoin de se distraire.

Il avait su que c'était une habitude stupide à entamer, juste pour regarder la fumée, mais étant donné combien on s'attend de lui d'être intelligent la plupart du temps, avoir une habitude négative ne peut être que humain et bien pour sa santé.

 _Le Hyūga là commence à devenir une autre habitude négative…_

Il sourit en coin à cette pensée, secouant sa tête tandis qu'un maigre fil de fumée flotta hors de ses lèvres. Neji avait décliné les sédatifs plus tôt, optant pour un peu de méditation avant de dormir. Shikamaru n'avait pas insisté, choisissant un cessez-le-feu mutuel dans leur badinage habituellement stratégique. Il évitait la confrontation d'habitude, mais il était difficile de résister les réparties avec le Hyūga. Neji était capable de tenir sa place en matière intellectuelle et tandis que Shikamaru n'avait aucune motivation ou affection pour les combats physiques, les challenges cérébraux étaient son fort.

 _Ça ne doit pas être une excuse pour s'emmêler dans ce bordel…_

''Ce bordel'' n'avait pas de définition pour le moment. Il n'avait aucune intention de lui donner un nom.

Shikamaru soupira et tourna son poignet pour observer la cigarette insérée entre ses doigts. La braise rougeoyante était reflétée dans les profondeurs de ses iris tandis qu'il étudiait la cendre qui se flétrissait, redirigeant finalement ses yeux en haut vers le tourbillon sirupeux de fumée.

Pâle et énigmatique.

Les yeux de Neji lui vinrent en tête, plutôt abruptement.

 _Galère._

Ces yeux damnés si difficiles à lire mais si impossible de _ne pas_ vouloir les déchiffrer. Comme les nuages, orageux une minute, sereins la suivante – une fine couche d'émotion touchant à peine leur surface avant d'être fouettée par un vent d'orgueil ou de décorum.

Shikamaru sourit en autodérision, parce que la quantité d'adjectifs tournant dans sa tête suggère qu'il est peut-être en train de devenir chimérique – qui est l'adjectif le plus inapproprié à l'égard de sa personnalité.

 _Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à penser comme une putain de fille ?_

Il effleura l'extrémité brûlante de la cigarette, grillant presque sa peau. Très bien. C'était une brève et stupide distraction par rapport à une pensée persistante et encore plus stupide.

 _Neji. Putain._

Il ne sait pas ce qui était pire, le fait qu'il peut encore sentir la peau de Neji sous ses doigts, ou le fait que cela avait probablement une signification. Les deux étaient des pensées équitablement ennuyeuses ; le point commun de tous ses problèmes étant la capacité de Neji de provoquer une réaction alors que lui ne voulait rien que du calme familier et paresseux.

 _Pas cette galère…_

Il aurait pu blâmer Hinata, mais ça serait juste pathétique. Il n'avait rien et personne à blâmer à part cette partie masochiste de son cerveau qui n'a pas arrêté de l'inciter à faire ce qu'il déteste faire dans toute autre circonstance – mettre sa tête sur le billot quand c'était évitable.

 _Ouep. J'ai officiellement perdu la raison. Dommage…j'aurais pu devenir Jōnin et tout le monde m'aurait laissé tranquille…quelle galère…_

Il n'avait pas le temps de finir son fil de pensées avant qu'un étrange sentiment serra le creux de son estomac. Il retint son souffle sur l'étrange sensation. Il ne put l'expliquer et c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il avait pris la peine de lui accorder son attention.

La cendre tomba du bout de sa cigarette sur sa poitrine.

La lumière floue de son alarme attira son attention au moment où les numéros changeaient.

4:00 AM

Puis il l'entendit.

* * *

La douleur l'arracha de son sommeil comme des crocs déracinant ses poumons.

Les yeux de Neji s'ouvrirent brusquement au même moment qu'un gasp(un souffle coupé) l'étrangla.

 _Non ! Pas de nouveau…_

Il fourra ses coudes dans le matelas, poussant sa poitrine loin du futon alors qu'il expulsa une tousse qui éclaboussa du rouge sur l'oreiller.

 _No…_

Il se redressa brutalement et s'agenouilla, le yukata se défaisant alors que sa main claqua son torse, ses doigts creusant sa peau pâle, se griffant presque en une tentative désespérée de stopper les coups d'agonie ravageant son système comme la foudre.

 _Stop. Stop. Stop._

Il peut sentir le goût piquant de cuivre sur sa langue, les éclaboussures de sang sur l'oreiller plongèrent son cœur dans la panique. Une tentative éperdue de canaliser du chakra dont il ne dispose pas vers ses doigts arracha presque de sa gorge un cri d'agonie, mais qui fut couvert par le bruyant crack de la porte fusuma s'ouvrant violemment.

Il ne l'entendit pas.

Sa vision se rétrécit pour contenir seulement des spots rouges et des éruptions blanches qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans l'obscurité. Il peut sentir l'inconscience essayer de le tirer dans une direction et la douleur dans une autre.

 _Stop…_

Puis il y avait une autre sensation juste dans la périphérie de ce terrifiant chaos.

Elle avait l'air de mains sur ses épaules…le tirant contre le support d'un corps…

Des doigts frayant des chemins dans ses cheveux…l'odeur de la nicotine…et des mots doucement chuchotés en mantra contre son oreille…

« Respire, Neji…respire…respire… »

* * *

A suivre.

Merci à toi une nouvelle fois Trolocat pour ta review toi et le mystérieux Guest!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : NARUTO et ses personnages ont été créés par Masashi Kishimoto et sont sa propriété. Tous les droits d'auteur sont réservés. Cette fanfiction (avec l'image) est la propriété de Okami Rayne, ceci n'est qu'une traduction.

Titre : BREAK TO BREATHE.

Pairings : Shikamaru/Neji

Rating : M / R

Genre : Drama/Angst

Résumé : Neji a toujours été en contrôle. Seulement il y a un problème. Ça le tue. Mais parfois être poussé à bout est aussi dangereux que d'en être retiré.

Timeline : Shippuden. Neji et Shikamaru ont 17-18 ans.

* * *

 **BREAK TO BREATHE**

Par Okami Rayne

 **Chapitre Dix**

Shikamaru avait sept ans quand il a observé son père apaiser les débattements paniqués d'un cerf blessé. L'animal était en train de mourir ; sa gorge tranchée par les bois d'un mâle rival. Malgré le débattement instinctif du cerf, c'était la mort qu'il luttait contre, pas le shinobi qui essayait de soulager sa douleur.

C'est pourquoi quand Neji se démena dans la prise de Shikamaru, aussi férocement que le cerf souffrant, le Chūnin sut que c'est l'étau de la peur et de la suffocation que Neji était en train de combattre, pas lui.

« Neji... écoute-moi… _Ne_ \- !» se coupa-t-il avec un grognement quand le coude du Hyūga craqua sa côte presque avec assez de force pour la briser.

 _Oh merde…_

Shikamaru serra les dents, perdant momentanément sa prise sur l'autre ninja. Neji s'inclina en avant, serrant les mains dans les draps alors qu'il toussa une autre fois. Ignorant la douleur dans sa côte, Shikamaru regagna son équilibre et s'agenouilla derrière le Jōnin qui gaspait*. (J'ai francisé ce mot anglais parce que je ne trouve pas dans le français un équivalent. Le _gasp_ est une suite de mouvements respiratoires agoniques. Ils sont inefficaces, lents, bruyants et anarchiques.)

« Non, » ordonna-t-il, sa voix étonnamment calme alors qu'il passa un bras autour Neji pour le repositionner contre sa poitrine. « Ça va empirer les choses. Tu dois rester droit. »

Il grimaça quand les doigts de Neji s'accrochèrent à son avant-bras, ces sveltes derniers agrippant avec une force fournie par la panique. Contusionnant, désespérés. Shikamaru maintint son bras ferme, mais pas écrasant, ce qui lui a mérité un autre mauvais coup à ses côtes.

Il ne le lâcha pas cette fois.

« Respire…lentement, Neji…doucement, tu dois te calmer... »

Neji siffla, son corps s'arquant comme une branche sur le point de se casser. Des perles froides de sueur luisaient sur les contours pâles de sa poitrine haletante, envoyant un tremblement à travers le corps déjà en peine. La prise sur le bras de Shikamaru se serra, les phalanges du Hyūga devenant d'un blanc osseux.

« A…rrêtez… » Dit-il, s'étouffant.

Shikamaru sentit un horrible tourment dans sa propre poitrine en l'entendant. Il leva son autre main pour presser sa paume sur le front de Neji, sentant l'acier froid du hitae-ate alors qu'il guida la tête du Hyūga en arrière sur son épaule.

« Ça va s'arrêter… » Shikamaru maintint sa voix basse et douce. « Vas-y…continue de respirer… »

Neji ferma les yeux fortement, essayant de trouver de l'air à tirer dans ses poumons affamés. Shikamaru observait du coin de son œil, ses doigts cardant les mèches moka encadrant le visage de Neji qui frémissaient par ses souffles déchirés.

 _Pense, merde._

Sans instruction, l'esprit de Shikamaru récita immédiatement les mots de Hinata.

 _« Il avait bloqué des_ _tenketsu_ _vitaux…les voies…liées à ses poumons…et son cœur… »_

Résistant l'envie de jurer, le Nara continua de ratisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Neji, essayant de maintenir les mouvements doux et calmants tout en pensant et calculant.

 _S'il a bloqué des tenketsu…alors il doit y avoir des bouchons de chakra dans sa poitrine…_

Neji essaya d'un brusque mouvement de libérer son bras mais il le tint rapidement. « Ssh. »

 _Ses réserves sont vides…est-ce que ça peut-être le catalyseur ? Son corps essayait-il d'enlever ces bouchons pour se réapprovisionner de chakra ?_

Neji trembla violemment, essayant de se courber par-dessus le bras de Shikamaru pour tousser.

 _La pression résultante, dans ces circonstances, peut déchirer ses organes vitaux…_

« Doucement…doucement… » Murmura Shikamaru, maintenant le Jōnin contre lui.

 _Pense vite._

Après un moment, Shikamaru commença à altérer ostensiblement sa propre respiration. Visant à synchroniser leurs respirations et fournir au Jōnin une base à laquelle relier son souffle fracturé.

Des inhalations et exhalations stables et profondes.

 _J'espère que ça marchera…_

Shikamaru laissa ses exhales s'éventer de manière audible contre la gorge de Neji, essayant d'amener l'autre ninja à l'imiter.

 _Vas-y, Hyūga…vas-y…_

Il n'était pas sûr combien de temps avait passé, ou avec combien de plus de force les doigts de Neji avait creusé dans sa peau, mais lentement, très lentement, il commença à sentir l'étendue svelte du torse du Jōnin se lever plus régulièrement contre son bras.

 _Vas-y…s'il te plait…_

Sans penser, Shikamaru pressa ses lèvres légèrement contre le pouls juste en-dessous du bout de la mâchoire de Neji, sentant le martellement erratique de son cœur commencer à ralentir. Neji ravala sa salive avec difficulté, la prise d'étau de ses doigts se desserrant.

« Respire… » Shikamaru relaxa la tension dans son bras, accordant à Neji plus de marge et atténuant sa prise qui aurait dû lui donner une sensation de confinement.

Mais il ne le lâcha pas.

Au lieu, il glissa le bras qui l'entourait pour presser sa main contre la peau de Neji, juste au-dessus du cœur palpitant qui regagnait stablement son rythme. Il glissa sa bouche vers la tempe de Neji, sa voix toujours douce et basse.

«Doucement…tu gagnes…t'es presque là… »

La difficulté dans la respiration de Neji érafla dans le bas de sa gorge pâle mais les hoquets mouillés et sanguins se sont réduits en un éraillement plus doux et plus lent avant de finalement se niveler à un son plus profond et moins sporadique.

« Tu gagnes… » Shikamaru soupira de soulagement. « Tu gagnes, Neji…juste continue à respirer… »

A son plus grand soulagement, l'autre ninja obtempéra avec le plus faible hochement de tête que Shikamaru n'aurait pas senti si sa tête n'était pas reposée contre son épaule. La rigidité s'amenuisa des muscles tendus du Hyūga, laissant place à un tremblement alors que Neji se relâcha contre le corps support de Shikamaru, les longs cils se fermant contre ses yeux lunaires.

« T'es arrivé… » Apaisa Shikamaru, son pouce tapant sur la poitrine de Neji en même temps que les battements du cœur, encourageant le rythme stable.

Le temps se rétrécit à ne contenir que le son de leurs respirations synchronisées.

Shikamaru n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il avait maintenu sa bouche contre la tempe de Neji, son attention fixée sur le doux bruissement de la respiration du Jōnin. Les doigts de Neji avaient relaxé leur prise de garrot sur son bras, permettant à son sang de ruer avec un picotement.

« Tu sens…les cigarettes… » Dit Neji, la voix enrouée.

Shikamaru cligna des yeux, tournant sa tête un peu plus pour regarder la fine tranche d'iris laiteux qui le regardait du coin de l'œil. Un rire bas, plein de souffle et soulagé, échappa de Shikamaru avant qu'il ne puisse le stopper.

« Oh, t'es vraiment quelque chose d'autre… »

« …Tu ne dois pas…commencer…cette habitude… » Neji ravala sa salive, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« T'es vraiment en train de me faire la morale sur _ma_ _santé_ après ce qui vient juste d'arriver ? » Shikamaru maintint son ton léger, son pouce continuant à taper alors qu'il prononça ses mots suivants dans la sombre crinière. « Ecoute, ne parle pas, okay ? Continue juste de respirer… _Relax._ »

Neji pesta faiblement, mais ça avait l'air plus amusé que belliqueux. Shikamaru continua de compter les souffles du Hyūga et surveiller ses battements de cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit ses jambes commencer à s'engourdir.

 _Merde._

« Je dois nous déplacer en arrière, okay ? Juste continue de respirer. »

Heureusement, Neji n'offrit aucune résistance quand Shikamaru les mut prudemment pour qu'il puisse appuyer son dos contre le mur Shoji, leur permettant d'allonger leurs jambes. Une fois installés, il réajusta son bras autour le torse de Neji, le reposant légèrement.

« C'est bon ? » demanda Shikamaru, jetant un regard sur la tête penchée en arrière contre son épaule gauche. Les yeux de Neji s'ouvrirent, un sombre sourcil s'arquant. « Ouais, bon, question stupide. »

Malheureusement, Shikamaru avait beaucoup de questions mais il décida de ne pas les poser. A un certain moment ça serai nécessaire de le faire, mais maintenant, ce qui importait était de maintenir Neji calme. Ça semblait presque paradoxal. Neji _était_ une fois le plus calme des Sept Konoha – au moins dans sa capacité de se centrer et rester posé. Avant, il a été incomparable dans cette matière.

 _Ouais, et avant je m'occupais de mes propres affaires…_

Cette pensée causa un tour inconfortable dans l'estomac de Shikamaru. Pour éviter d'y penser, il opta pour la façon d'agir la plus saine. Il trouvera Hinata et la laissera effectuer la solution pour ce problème. Il aidera à le solutionner de côté, mais il n'avait aucune intention d'assumer plus que ça. Il avait offert son aide, mais pas sa participation directe dans le processus, seulement la formation du plan.

 _Pas que les choses se sont déroulées comme planifié jusqu'à ce point…_

Shikamaru soupira silencieusement, l'obscurité avalant le son. Il sentit Neji devenir rigide et fléchit son bras en réponse, un raidissement doux destiné à offrir une sorte de réassurance. La tête sur son épaule tourna légèrement.

« Relax.. » chuchota Shikamaru, son pouce tapant de nouveau mais l'estomac de Neji se serra sous sa main.

 _Ah._

« Tu sais, » Shikamaru pondéra ses mots suivants prudemment, « Je ne vais pas utiliser ça contre toi…ou t'emmerder. »

Il sut qu'il avait bien deviné quand il sentit un peu de tension quitter le corps reposé contre lui. Ce n'était pas difficile de savoir que l'orgueil du Hyūga souffrait. Le Chūnin savait déjà que le matin venu Neji va lui battre froid, ou quittera carrément le lieu.

Pas pour la première fois, Shikamaru se dit que c'est une bonne chose.

Il sut que, comme la dernière fois, que ce qui vient d'arriver va être ajouté à cette liste de choses dont ils n'en parleront pas. Comme il sut qu'il se réveillera peut-être pour trouver Neji parti, le yukata gris plié soigneusement dans un coin du futon, et la porte shoji laissée ouverte pour la lumière et la brise de le réveiller.

Mais quand les yeux de Shikamaru s'ouvrirent tôt dans l'après-midi le jour suivant…ce n'était pas la lumière qui l'avait réveillé, ou la brise venant d'une porte qui aurait dû être ouverte.

C'était le silence imprévu d'une chambre encore en repos…

…et la chaleur du souffle de Neji contre son cou.

* * *

Le temps ne pourrait être cerné que par le jeu de la lumière au-delà de la porte shoji et le chant des oiseaux avec le sifflement sporadique des cerfs filtrant à travers.

Malgré ça, les deux ninja ne bougèrent guère.

Enveloppé par le calme silence, Shikamaru dormait et se réveillait constamment, flottant dans un état semi-conscient pour qu'il puisse surveiller le Jōnin reposé contre lui. Occasionnellement, il levait le dos de sa main vers la bouche de Neji pour sentir le souffle stable contre ses phalanges dans deux de ces occasions – qu'il se forcera d'oublier plus tard – il avait passé le creux d'un doigt le long de la gorge de Neji lentement, suivant l'étendue nue de peau jusqu'au pouls.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de l'avoir fait si lentement ou même de prendre la peine de se réassurer des palpitations du Hyūga.

Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi il l'avait fait deux fois.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas y penser.

Une heure plus tard, il était temps de bouger.

Après avoir délibéré comment diable va-t-il s'extraire, Shikamaru avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à se soutirer d'en dessous de Neji sans remuer ce dernier. Il l'avait attribué à l'état comateux d'épuisement du Hyūga, plutôt qu'à une sorte de furtivité de sa part.

En effet, à un certain moment il était certain qu'il les avait mêlé dans un état de séparation impossible, semi-attrapé dans les draps et semi-attrapé dans les cheveux de Neji. Ça avait résulté en un moment d'arrêt sur image. Un moment ou la seule pensée qui passait dans la tête de Shikamaru était ' _il va se réveiller et me tuer avant je ne puisse courir comme une fille_ '.

Alors il avait maintenu la position maladroite jusqu'à ce qu'il avait senti des crampes, le forçant à tordre son corps à an angle qu'il était certain qu'il devait être physiquement impossible. Neji avait à peine bougé pendant ça, le seul remuement étant celui de la flexion de ses doigts.

Shikamaru renifla sans rancune.

 _Ouais Hyūga, continue à dormir…je vais juste cesser d'avoir une circulation sanguine…_

S'échappant avec quelques 'galère' grognés à voix basse, Shikamaru réussit à démêler les longs cheveux moka entortillés dans les draps, qui à leur tour étaient entortillés autour de lui et rampa le reste du chemin.

Quand il s'était finalement mit à genoux et Neji sur son dos, il décida que l'effort entier n'avait pas valu le coup et retourna presque dormir.

Presque.

Un coup s'entendit dans la porte au bout du couloir.

 _Ugh…va-t'en…_

Un autre s'entendit, un peu plus fort. Shikamaru grimaça et attendit que ça s'arrête.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Quelle galère… » Grogna-t-il.

Clignant ses yeux somnolents, il tendit le bras pour remettre les draps emmêlés sur Neji sans pensée à ce qu'il faisait. C'était trop tôt pour son esprit fatigué de comprendre quelque chose d'ardu alors ça n'a lui pas paru étrange ou non-nécessaire quand il a pris la peine de frôler le long du bras de Neji avec ses doigts avant de se redresser sur les plantes de ses pieds.

 _La porte. Ouvre la porte._

Il se leva avec un renfrognement, frottant ses côtes alors qu'il glissa hors de la chambre et flâna paresseusement le long du couloir. Les coups vinrent de nouveau, ne cessant pas jusqu'à ce qu'il tira la porte un peu, ses yeux sombres se rétrécissant contre le tiède éclat de la lumière du soleil d'après-midi qui encadrait les plus petites silhouettes de nul autre que Hinata et…

« Shikamaru, ça doit être une blague ! »

« Ino… » Grogna Shikamaru, s'inclinant contre le cadre de la porte et frottant ses yeux.

« Comment diable peux-tu être capable de _dormir_ à cette heure ? »

« Excuse-moi de prendre une sieste dans ma propre maison, dans mon propre temps. » Il leva une main pour contenir sa bouche alors qu'il bailla. « What's up? »( : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, littéralement : qu'est-ce qui est debout/en haut)

« Pas _toi_ apparemment (A/N :qui est debout)… » La blonde le ratissa du haut en bas avec des yeux critiques, berçant un bouquet de fleurs contre sa poitrine. « Sérieusement, viens-tu _juste_ de te réveiller ? »

Shikamaru laissa son regard demi-fermé lui fournir la réponse avant de tourner son attention vers Hinata, se redressant immédiatement contre le cadre.

« Hey, comment va ta jambe ? »

La kunoichi aux cheveux sombres offrit un sourire timide. « Oh…mieux, merci…je…je viens déposer quelque chose. »

Shikamaru n'a pas pu résister de jeter un regard vers Ino. « Pas la blonde, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hey ! » Ino lui donna une forte pichenette au front. « T'as de la chance que j'ai même venu ici pour jeter un œil sur toi, Shikamaru ! »

« Merci pour ton souci, » Shikamaru lui balaya la main et arqua un sourcil. « Mais je ne sais pas pour les fleurs. C'est un peu fillette. »

« Idiot ! Elles sont pour ta _mère_. Pour la remercier de toute son aide. »

« Ouais… »

« Est-elle à la maison à tout hasard ? » Ino se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Nah, y a que moi. Papa a décidé de faire quelque chose pour célébrer leur anniversaire. Un mois plus tard, mais hé…ça me laisse la maison. Ils seront partis pour moment. »

« Aww. » Ino étreignit les fleurs contre sa poitrine. « C'est très mignon ! Maintenant pourquoi ne sois-tu pas comme ton père ? »

Shikamaru sniffa et étouffa un autre bâillement. « Il le fait seulement pour qu'elle arrête de le harceler. »

« Pftt ! » Ino fit un signe de main élaboré que Shikamaru ne sut interpréter. « Honnêtement, Shikamaru, tu ne sauras pas c'est quoi la romance si elle te mord dans les fesses. »

« Ouais, probablement pas. »

« En tout cas ! » Ino poussa le mélange de fleurs bleues s'affaissant et blanches élégantes sur lui. « Je dois courir et trouver Shizune. _Pas_ question que Sakura me batte dans l'entrainement de medic ! Alors n'oublie pas de les arroser et n'ose _pas_ les négliger. »

« Ça a l'air d'une galère… » Grogna Shikamaru, tenant les fleurs maladroitement et légèrement loin de son corps.

« Shikamaru ! »

« Ouais, Ouais, ok. »

« Bon garçon ! Hinata va t'aider ! Écoute, je dois aller ! Si elles meurent, alors t'es mort aussi, compris ? » Ino sourit chaleureusement malgré sa menace et tournoya, presque claquant Shikamaru sur le visage avec sa queue de cheval alors qu'elle fila.

« Quelle folle, » grommela Shikamaru, secouant la tête avant de regarder Hinata. « Ne dois-tu pas être en train de reposer ? »

« Je suppose…mais j'ai voulu…um…tiens » Hinata tendit ses bras, lui donnant un sac de voyage qu'elle a emporté. « Pour Neji-niisan. »

Shikamaru veilla sur sa propre expression alors qu'il prit le sac offert dans sa main libre, soupesant le poids et déterminant que c'était probablement des vêtements. Ça ne l'a pas surpris qu'elle avait deviné l'emplacement de Neji.

Hinata le regarda anxieusement.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda-elle quand il retrouva son regard de nouveau.

Shikamaru ne put réprimer un rire morne, secouant la tête alors qu'il recula et tourna son corps, lui faisant un geste d'entrer. Hinata hésita avant d'accepter.

« Bon. » Shikamaru lui tendit les fleurs alors qu'elle enleva ses chaussures par ses pieds. « Tu t'occupes des maudites fleurs, je m'occuperai du thé ou quelque chose et après on fera cette conversation assis, ok ? »

Hinata sourit faiblement, ses yeux presque tristes. « Oui. »

* * *

Le thé demeura froid et négligé, la vapeur étant disparue une heure auparavant.

Hinata était assise silencieusement, ses mains pliées soigneusement sur son bassin alors qu'elle avait le regard posé sur Shikamaru à travers la table basse. Contrairement à sa posture formelle, le ninja d'ombre était assis avec un pied plié vers le haut, son bras posé avec nonchalance sur son genou. Mais sa tête était inclinée vers le bas, yeux sombres fixés intensément sur le thé.

Malgré leurs postures différentes, leur tension partagée était palpable.

Hinata cligna des yeux lentement et baissa ses yeux sur ses mains, laçant ses doigts pâles en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis désolée, Shikamaru. »

Shikamaru tordit les lèvres, mais son expression ne tint pas. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« J'ai juste…il ne veut pas me parler. Je comprends mais…il ne veut parler à personne. »

« Oui et alors, qu'est ce qui te fait penser que tu auras une percée avec moi? » le ninja d'ombre murmura, ses yeux encore sur le thé. « La Hokage doit savoir ça, ou Gai…quelqu'un. »

« _Tu es_ quelqu'un, » murmura Hinata.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, » il grogna, sa voix sortant un peu plus sévère qu'il en avait l'intention. Il adoucit ses mots suivants. « Ce n'est pas la même chose… »

Hinata laissa les yeux baissé. « Je comprends. »

« Non tu comprends pas…sinon tu seras pas ici. » Shikamaru soupira, clignant avec fatigue. « Je pourrais finir par compromettre les choses, même si je voudrais aider. »

« Tu ne veux pas aider ? » Hinata leva son regard, sa voix douce, ne l'accusant pas; presque très compréhensive.

 _Merde._

« Je ne veux pas rendre les choses encore pire, » corrigea Shikamaru, Finalement levant ses yeux de son thé. « Il a mis ces murs dans son système, pour je ne sais quelle raison et tu me demande en gros de les faire tomber…tu sais comment mal cela pourrait finir ? »

« Je sais comment mal ça pourrait finir si il les maintient. » A sa surprise et son respect, Hinata maintint son regard. « Je pense que…tu le sais toi aussi… »

Shikamaru avança ses lèvres, l'image du sang de Neji éclaboussé sur les draps blancs et l'émail du lavabo le faisant hésiter dans sa réponse.

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas un expert médical, Hinata… »

« Mais ton clan- »

« Non je n'ai pas la connaissance nécessaire pour régler ça. Il a besoin d'une assistance médicale…probablement un mentor ou un vétéran pour le mettre sur la route…je sais pas… »

« Tu as tort. » Hinata fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres se serrant un peu avec la conviction que porta sa voix. « Il n'en a pas besoin…plus qu'il a besoin d'une assistance médicale ou un mentor…il a besoin de…quelqu'un pour… »

« Pour faire _quoi_ ? » s'explosa Shikamaru.

Hinata tressailli avant de serrer ses doigts. « Pour être là… »

Shikamaru détourna sa tête, mais s'abstint de s'excuser. Il n'était pas en colère contre elle, mais cette conversation prenait une route qu'il n'avait aucune intention de suivre. Il a été assez mêlé dans cette emmerde. Maintenant était le moment venu pour décamper avant de s'enfoncer plus. Réfléchissant à ça, il regarda de la porte ouverte la véranda et posa son regard sur les longs ombres étalés sur le bois tinté doré.

Il n'a pas prévu ses mots suivants.

« Il a besoin de quelqu'un…pour le stopper de…retomber… »

 _Quoi ?_

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil, tournant son regard sans retourner sa tête, Ses yeux noirs colorés brandy dans la lumière dorée.

« Retomber ? »

Hinata hocha la tête, ses yeux lavande touchés par la lumière enflammée. « Dans cet endroit où il a été quand il a été plus jeune…cet endroit duquel j'étais sûre que Naruto l'avait sauvé. »

 _Duquel l'avait sauvé… ?_

Shikamaru ne s'estima pas comme très philosophique, au moins pas dans une façon onirique ou abstraite. Il peut être introspectif, pensif et encore méditatif quand il se donne la peine. Son habitude de contempler les nuages étant la preuve de ce côté de sa personnalité.

Mais les idées comme le destin tragique ou les ténèbres n'allaient pas avec sa logique, ou bien il n'avait pas l'énergie pour contempler quelque chose de si déprimant et négligeable. Il y avait stratégie et des choix. C'est la façon claire par laquelle il aimait voir les choses. Ça lui sauva les revirements émotionnelles qui surviennent quand on rend les choses si figuratives.

Malgré cet évaluation, il tira un lent souffle et se força à marcher avec prudence entre les paroles de Hinata, posant sa question suivante avec hésitation.

« Quel endroit ? »

Il maintint ses yeux loin d'elle, mais il peut sentir son soulagement à la participation de Shikamaru. Ses tons dociles filtrèrent doucement à travers la table, portant une ressemblance à des grains de poussière brillant doucement dans l'air.

« L'endroit dans lequel il avait été il y a trois ans…quand il a été si loin de tout le monde… »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. « Il a toujours été détaché. »

« Non… » La voix de Hinata d'adoucit à un chuchotement. « Je veux dire l'endroit dans lequel il avait été…quand il m'a presque tué… »

Shikamaru leva son regard avec force toute illusion de calme s'effondra avec ces mots. Soudainement les ombres de la lumière douce parurent plus sombres, plus menaçant alors qu'ils tombaient sur le tatami. Il étudia Hinata pour un moment, comme si espérant qu'il n'a pas bien écouté.

 _Elle en fait des tonnes…_

« Il n'est plus un enfant perturbé. Neji ne te fera pas mal, Hinata. » Shikamaru ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il était certain. « Encore moins te tuer. »

« Je sais. » Hinata sourit, mais c'était un sourire misérable. Pour la première fois, sa voix ne trembla pas et elle ne bégaya pas. « Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis alors ? »

« Qu'il se tuera, Shikamaru… »

Un silence horrible souligna ses mots. Hinata trouva son regard, ses yeux lavande portant une couche fine. Shikamaru la fixa comme si elle venait de dire une blague terrible. Elle le fixa en retour, plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Le ninja d'ombre renifla, clignant lentement. « _Quoi_? »

« Il est en train de le faire… »

« Connerie. » Shikamaru secoua la tête vivement, un faible tressaillant rire quittant ses lèvres. « Tu ne peux pas sérieusement croire ça. »

Son silence était sa réponse ; la tristesse lui embrouillant les yeux. Shikamaru détourna le regard abruptement, essayant de donner l'air dédaigneux au lieu de peiné ou confus.

« Hinata…c'est ridicule. Neji n'est pas le type à se retirer. Tu sais comment il est avec cet emmerde de 'je ne perds pas'. Il est juste hors question… il est hors question qu'il a décidé de se tuer. »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il en est _conscient_. » Hinata secoua la tête. « Je ne…je ne pense pas qu'il est conscient…ou si il l'est…il pense qu'il peut le contrôler. »

Shikamaru se leva vivement, sentant une soudaine envie atypique de mouvoir au lieu de s'assoir paralysé par ces mots ; enserrés dans une peur froide par le sens dangereux qu'ils étaient en train de comprendre.

« Je ne peux pas croire ça…c'est fou… »

Il peut sentir les yeux de Hinata le suivant alors qu'il arpentait la pièce. Le mouvement ne changea rien. Il peut encore sentir le froid de la réalisation.

« C'est juste que je ne peux pas croire qu'il peut être si stupide… » Chuchota Shikamaru, s'arrêtant près de la porte shoji ouverte. « Batârd galéreux …»

Ni lui ni Hinata ne parlèrent pendant un long moment. Il n'y avait rien à dire qui adoucirait le coup de la moche réalité dans les paroles de Hinata.

 _Merde Neji…qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait…?_

« Shikamaru-kun… » La voix de Hinata était si faible il l'a presque raté.

« Ne dois-tu pas aller à la maison ? » Shikamaru tourna sa tête un peu, lui offrant un ombre de sourire. « On ne voudrait pas qu'un autre Hyūga manque à l'appel, yeah ? »

Hinata resta agenouillée près de la table, ses grands yeux l'implorant, les iris lunaires si similaires à ceux qui étaient large de panique et de douleur y a seulement des heures.

 _Merde…_

Shikamaru ferma ses yeux. « Je penserais à quelque chose à dire à la Hokage. Je pourrais avoir besoin de toi pour le confirmer à elle. »

Hinata se redressa avec espérance dans ses yeux. « Je vais le faire. »

« Si on arrive à ça, je te laisserai savoir mon histoire pour qu'on ne se fait pas attrapé. »

« Bien sûr. »

Shikamaru leva une main pour masser son pouce entre ses sourcils, suçant un lent souffle alors qu'il consolidât un plan fracturé.

« Ça va prendre un peu plus de temps que normal pour que la chakra de Neji se remplit de nouveau avec les bouchons qu'il a mis, correct ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, ça me donne un peu de temps au moins…pour maintenant...prends soin des choses du côté des Hyūga, yeah ? Ne les laisse pas savoir. »

« Je ne les laisserai pas. »

« Et pour le bien de tout le monde, ne dis rien à Naruto ou Kiba…en fait ne dis rien à personne…on ne veut pas que ça circule…même pas comme des rumeurs. »

« Je comprends. »

« Bien, au moins un de nous comprends…parce que moi je ne comprends putainement rien… » Murmura Shikmaru Ses yeux fatigués s'ouvrant de nouveau pour tracer les ombres rampants à travers le jardin alors que le soleil commençait à coucher.

« Shikamaru-kun, je suis dés-»

« Ce n'est pas ta faute » il la coupa, sa voix portant un ennui et une apathie forcés plus qu'un peu. « Aucun intérêt à se sentir coupable, ça change rien du tout… »

« Mais je…te remercie, » Dit Hinata.

« Ne me remercie pas maintenant que j'ai rien fais, ok ? » il tourna la tête, offrant un faible sourire. « Tu feras mieux de prendre la route. »

« Okay. »

Hinata quitta silencieusement, prenant avec elle toute ressemblance de paix et laissant derrière elle une humeur lourde pour remplir le vide. Sa douce présence avait laissé l'atmosphère ruminante de côté et Shikamaru avait espéré que le nuage sinistre quitterait avec elle, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il essaya de se distraire en faisant de la nourriture, mais s'arrêta dans sa tâche, l'abandonnant pour arpenter le porche quelques fois. Mais n'importe ce qu'il fit, la sensation ne quitta pas.

Elle flotta et le suivit comme un fantôme.

Et elle devenait plus froide chaque fois que les paroles de Hinata tournèrent dans sa tête.

 _« Qu'il se tuera, Shikamaru…_ _»_

Shikamaru ouvrit la porte de la chambre des invités, entrant silencieusement. La chambre était illuminée par une douce nuance, presque sablée alors que le coucher de soleil filtrait par les panneaux fusuma. Le regard de Shikamaru traqua vers le futon.

Neji n'a pas bougé.

Le bras du Jōnin était étalé à travers son estomac, sa tête inclinée en arrière et tournée un peu vers le côté. Sa poitrine nue, révélée par le yukata ouvert, se levant et baissant gentiment.

Shikamaru fixa du regard un long moment, ses yeux sombres traçant la figure de marbre avant de s'approcher. Stoppant près du futon, il se baissa pour s'assoir près du Hyūga dormant.

« T'es un batârd galèreux, Hyūga, »il grogna dans le silence, mais il n'y avait aucune vraie chaleur dans sa voix.

Neji dormait, couvert dans la béatitude ignorante de la récupération.

Inconscient des yeux qui traçaient son profil et les doigts qui vérifiaient son pouls ; inconscient de tout sauf les profonds et sombres ombres dans lesquelles son esprit était perdu.

Des ombres que même Shikamaru ne peut appréhender maintenant.

* * *

A suivre.

MERCI infiniment Trolocat 3. J'ai rectifier "au hôte", mais je trouve que "que je vais te poignarder avec" est correct, je l'ai lu ailleurs plusieurs fois.

MERCI Guest.

MERCI aussi aux anonymes qui continuent de me lire.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : NARUTO et ses personnages ont été créés par Masashi Kishimoto et sont sa propriété. Tous les droits d'auteur sont réservés. Cette fanfiction (avec l'image) est la propriété de Okami Rayne, ceci n'est qu'une traduction.

Titre : BREAK TO BREATHE.

Pairings : Shikamaru/Neji

Rating : M / R

Genre : Drama/Angst

Résumé : Neji a toujours été en contrôle. Seulement il y a un problème. Ça le tue. Mais parfois être poussé à bout est aussi dangereux que d'en être retiré.

Timeline : Shippuden. Neji et Shikamaru ont 17-18 ans.

* * *

 **BREAK TO BREATHE**

Par Okami Rayne

 **Chapitre 11**

 _« J'ai choisi la mort…et j'ai choisi ma liberté… »_

La voix tomba dans un doux et mélodique baryton dont Neji se rappela et qui appartenait à de nombreuses années maintenant, même si les mots n'étaient jamais dirigés directement vers lui.

 _Je rêve de nouveau…n'est-ce pas ?_

Mais cette fois, il y avait un autre type de douleur. Se propageant de sa poitrine, se fleurissant comme une rose sanguine. Il sentit une fantôme caresse sur sa tête et un familier sourire triste.

 _« Neji…tu dois continuer à vivre… »_

Confusion apparaît à travers son esprit. Pourquoi ces mots ? De tous les mots ; ça n'a aucun sens.

 _Père… ?_

Il entendit le bruit des ailes des oiseaux. Puis l'apparition de ce visage familier disparut et prit avec elle toute trace du rêve – mais pas la douleur.

 _Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas vivre… ?_

Les paupières ne Neji s'ouvrirent, un souffle tremblant chuchotant de ses lèvres alors que son esprit rampât de retour vers la surface de la conscience. Quand sa vision s'ajusta il réalisa qu'il a été entrain de fixer le plafond, peint en beige et pas le blanc de sa chambre.

Puis il se souvint d'où il était.

 _Nara._

Neji cligna lentement, prenant son temps à laisser ses facultés s'ordonner. Il fléchit ses doigts, leurs bouts posés sur son estomac avant de les glisser vers sa poitrine, traçant les points de chakra mémorisés.

 _Pourquoi je souffre encore… j'ai fait beaucoup d'effort, très tôt, avec le Tsubasa…_

Tirant un profond souffle dans ses poumons, il le tint pendant cinq secondes et exhala lentement, se tendant contre l'envie de tousser. Il n'y avait aucune faute ; l'utilisation répétée de la rotation a causé le plus de dommage. Expulser une telle chakra concentrée de tous les points de chakra, spécialement ceux qu'il a altéré et bloqué, a créé cette mauvaise conséquence.

 _Je dois inventer une forme de défense alternative…au moins jusqu'à ce que je trouve une façon de réparer ça…_

Neji laissa sa main tomber de côté, son regard quittant le plafond pour scanner la peinture sur les panneaux fusuma, une chronique de troupeau des cerfs que les Nara gardaient.

Abruptement, la mémoire d'hier lui revint ou bien c'était avant-hier ?

 _J'étais inconscient depuis quand ?_

Le doux gazouillement des oiseaux attira son regard vers la porte shoji, assez entrouverte pour laisser un frais courant entrer dans la chambre. En jugeant par la lumière, il était tôt dans le matin.

 _J'ai perdu combien de jours ?_

Neji glissa son coude sous lui, s'assoyant prudemment. Il scanna la chambre, son attention tombant sur le sac familier qu'il prenait avec lui dans les missions lointaines.

 _Comment… ?_

Il n'y avait aucune chance que Shikamaru était parti à la résidence des Hyūga ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un l'avait amené ici. Une sensation désagréable se montra dans son estomac, mais il l'ignora en faveur d'apprécier le fait qu'au moins il avait de vêtement pour quoi changer.

Et une note.

Un papier plié était sur le sac. Arquant un sourcil, Neji s'étendit pour prendre le message, glissant son doigt dans le pli pour ouvrir le papier.

 _Nourriture dans le réfrigérateur (emporté). Antidouleurs dans la cuisine. Tes affaires sont dans le sac et tu es couvert (A/N : il a un prétexte de son absence). Ne prend pas la peine de chercher ce qui manque – tu ne le trouveras pas. Je reviendrai bientôt. Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Essaye de te_ _relaxer_ _– Shikamaru._

Neji fixa l'écriture paresseuse, ses yeux retraçant les caractères.

 _Qui manque ? Qu'est-ce qui manque ?_

Neji regarda autour la chambre, son esprit ensommeillé scannant simultanément ce qui pourrait être absent. La seule chose qui manque, a son savoir, est Shikamaru.

 _Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ?_

Neji fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regarda la note de nouveau. S'il est couvert, au moins, ça implique qu'il a un peu de temps pour essayer de trouver une solution à cette situation.

Et pour ce ''relaxer'' souligné…

« Idiot, » Neji renifla, malgré le petit faible sourire sur ses lèvres.

Avec son esprit encore brouillé par le sommeil, ce n'est qu'après avoir posé la note, plié le futon, vérifié son sac, mû vers la salle de bain, jeté un regard dans le miroir et fixé avec indignation son front qu'il réalisa ce qui manquait.

 _Ce bâtard._

* * *

Le cochon était soupçonneux.

Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Shikamaru le sut par la façon qu'il le regardait alors qu'il s'approchait de la résidence de la Hokage, ses petits yeux rétréci dans une façon indéniablement critique.

 _C'est un putain de cochon…ressaisi-toi…_

Tonton a dû lire son esprit d'une façon précognitive, parce que le porc délivra un long son comme s'il grognait.

 _Akamaru je peux le supporter…mais ce cochon est étrange._

« Hey, » il lança, devançant l'animal rose. « Tu l'as dit au chien…ce n'est pas cool. »

Tonton dressa ses oreilles et pivota son petit corps dodu, trottant avec lui. Shikamaru regarda avec irritation l'animal domestique de la Hokage qui portait le rouge et des perles.

 _Sérieusement, pourquoi diable la Hokage a accessoirisé son cochon ? Les femmes…_

« Shikamaru ! »

 _Merde._

Le ninja d'ombre fit de son pas suivant un petit tour paresseux, pliant un bras pour masser la tension dans sa nuque alors qu'Asuma s'approchait, un petit flot de fumée quittant la cigarette dans ses lèvres.

 _Ah, ses cigarettes._

« Ne sois pas en colère, j'ai pas oublié. J'étais juste kidnappé en mi-chemin… » Expliqua Shikamaru, atteignant son gilet pour extraire le nouveau paquet de cigarette qu'il a acheté pour remplacer celui qu'il avait ouvert.

Il le jeta à Asuma, qui prit le paquet par une seule main, ses profonds yeux bronze lisant la marque automatiquement.

« Kidnappé, huh ? » Asuma sourit de coin et salua Shikamaru avec le paquet avant de ranger les cigarettes. « Pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé, mais ça me sauve de te le demander plus tard. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Shikamaru laissa ses yeux se semi-fermer en une expression de demi intérêt, essayant d'ignorer le cochon qui le foudroyer du regard.

Asuma arqua un sourcil, un sourire tordu courbant ses lèvres dans une façon qui aurait pu rendre Shikamaru nerveux s'il n'y était pas habitué.

« Ino a dit que tu as presque dormi toute la journée hier, » dit Asuma, enlevant la cigarette hors de ses lèvres pour exhaler une maigre plume. « C'est vrai ? »

Shikamaru regarda le nuage de fumée flotter. « J'avais un jour de congé. »

« T'avais aussi des rapports inachevés sur le système de défense du village. »

 _Meeeerde…_

Shikamaru grimaça. « Oui… »

Les yeux d'Asuma se rétrécirent, mais pas méchamment, en effet, il avait l'air presque inquiété – ce qui était pire. Shikamaru essaya de ne pas avoir l'air d'être sur ses gardes et soupira avec harassement, grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

« Combien je suis mort pour ça ? »

« C'est okay, » sourit Asuma. « J'ai dit à la Hokage de te laisser tranquille vu que tu as été appelé pour cette mission. »

« Oui, c'est le kidnapping dont je parle. »

« Tu n'es plus un enfant, Shikamaru. Et pour tes siestes…bon… » La voix de Asuma se traîna aussi légère que la fumée dans sa bouche.

Shikamaru grogna, s'affaissant contre les remparts. « Dieu, c'est très tôt pour un sermon… »

Les lèvres de Asuma se courbèrent. « Je ne vais pas te sermonner, je te donne juste un head's up ( A/N : je te signale).»

« Ah merde…pourquoi ? » Shikamaru comprit soudainement pourquoi le cochon le foudroyait du regard.

« La hokage veut ces rapports achevés. Vite. »

« J'ai saisi…quelle galère… »

« T'as quelque chose d'autre à faire ? » Asuma demanda avec nonchalance, mais Shikamaru peut facilement détecter que le Jōnin était en train de pêcher.

Il n'allait pas prendre l'appât.

« Yeah, je dois aller dire à Ino d'arrêter de jouer mère. »

Asuma rit, grattant les poils sur sa mâchoire avant de rouler une épaule. « Ah, Shikamaru. Il n'est pas mauvais de laisser une femme s'inquiéter pour toi. »

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que Kurenai te traite avec autant de violence qu'Ino. » Shikamaru sourit de coin, résistant l'envie de rire de la tousse gênée que fit Asuma. « Mais je peux avoir tort… »

Devenant rouge comme une betterave était une expression intéressante sur le Jōnin et Shikamaru regarda avec amusement sec et satisfaction apparente alors qu'Asuma frappa d'un poing sa poitrine pour ne pas s'étouffer. Shikamaru savait quand exploiter une situation et maintenant il ne vit aucune raison pour laisser cette occasion passer.

Et plus, c'était très amusant.

« Attention, Asuma-sensei. Tu ne voudras pas endommager tes pipes…les femmes n'aiment-elles pas être données des sérénades et tout ? »

« Sérénade ? » Asuma apparût mortifié par la suggestion. « Je ne chante pas. »

« Oh et alors tu ne le nie pas ? » Shikamaru sourit de coin paresseusement, pliant ses bras.

Les yeux d'Asuma s'écarquillèrent comiquement. « Nier quoi ? »

« Hé ce n'est rien, je ne le dirai à personne. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire,» Asuma contra si rapidement, encore d'une nuance cramoisie intéressante.

« Oui, je parie, » Shikamaru réussit à taquiner malgré son air blasé.

« N'as-tu pas ces rapports à faire ? » grommela Asuma, essayant de couvrir son embarras et échouant misérablement.

Shikamaru sourit de coin, se redressant de son affaissement pour continuer sa marche traînante vers la résidence de la Hokage. Il leva une main en un salut de derrière. « A plus. »

 _Interrogation évitée. Très bien._

Le doux clop du cochon de Tsunade trottant près de lui attira son regard sur l'animal galéreux alors qu'il glissa dans le manoir.

« Arrête de me suivre. »

Cela lui garnit un autre regard blasé de Tonton, jusqu'à ce que l'attention du cochon changea, causant Shikamaru à tourner sa tête au moment où une Shizune éreinté tourna du côté devant lui.

« Tonton ! Te voilà ! » La medic-Jōnin souffla, se courbant pour prendre le cochon dans le creux de son bras. « Et tu as même trouvé Shikamaru ! »

« M'as trouvé ? » Shikamaru darda son regard entre l'animal et Shizune. « C'est _toi_ qui a envoyé le co- »

Le cochon couina.

« Tonton, » Corrigea Shikamaru d'un air blasé. « Pour me suivre ? »

Shizune lâcha un soupir énervé. « Tsunade veut ces rapports. »

« Ouais, à propos de ça…. »

Le regard noir de Shizune le coupa.

« Aucune excuse, Shikamaru ! Elle a un meeting avec le conseil la semaine prochaine et elle a besoin de ces plans dressés, ce qui veut dire que tes rapports doivent être prêts demain au plus tard. »

Shikamaru soupira, ignorant le regard vexé que lui lança Shizune. Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça qu'il a espéré que le matin se déroulerait. Si Shizune était dans une mauvaise humeur, il ne veut même pas savoir quelle veine a fait explosé Tsunade. Ou la tête de qui.

 _Au moins ce n'est pas la mienne._

« Nara Shikamaru ! »

Comme à un signal, la voix de la Godaime, fleurit le long du couloir avec assez de force pour enfoncer la peur de dieu dans sa victime.

 _Merde…c'est moi sa victime._

Shikamaru avait une nanoseconde pour se demander, et pas pour la première fois, si fuir comme une fille serait moins humiliant que crier qu'une.

« Où _diable_ étais-tu ? » Demanda Tsunade, sa robe verte s'éventant derrière elle, ajoutant du drame non nécessaire à sa furie. « Toi et Hyūga Neji avez à donner des explications ! »

Shikamaru blêmit, se reprenant à peine pour fabriquer, ce qu'il espérait être un air de confusion.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » était la chose inintelligente, non planifié et automatique qui sortit de sa bouche.

Tsunade se stoppa abruptement près de Shizune, qui tressaillit visiblement près de la blonde furieuse. Mais, le regard foudroyant de Tsunade était posé sur Shikamaru.

« Ne fais pas l'intelligent avec moi en jouant le stupide ! » le paradoxe de sa phrase causa une pause maladroite avant que Tsunade ne continue. « Pourquoi n'a tu pas fais le rapport de la mission ? C'est _obligatoire_ , tu le sais, et de ce que j'ai compris, t'étais le seul shinobi sans injures. »

 _Ca n'est pas la première fois que je le suis…_

Shikamaru grimaça dans son intérieure mais réussi à donner une expression calme.

« C'est correct. »

« T'étais aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de renfort, alors c'est ton rôle d'assister au débriefing. »

« Je sais.»

« Tu _sais_? » La voix de Tsunade se leva à plusieurs décibels. « Alors tu n'as aucune excuse légitime pourquoi t'as échoué de faire le rapport de la complétion d'une mission de rang A ou S à un supérieur ? »

« C'est correct. »

Les yeux de Tsunade qu'écarquillèrent avec une mixture de colère et de confusion, comme si elle a prévu au moins une tentative de défense. « Même pour un enfant paresseux comme toi, j'ai pensé que tu as assez d'orgueil pour te défendre. »

 _Là c'est Neji._

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. « Aucune raison de le nier. Galère de mentir à propos de quelque chose duquel je suis venu te parler. Et plus, je n'ai pas dit que je n'ai pas de _raison_ …juste pas une excuse. »

Un sourcil finement ailé s'arqua alors que Tsunade posa une main sur sa hanche, adoptant une posture familière à Shikamaru. Il avait vu assez de femme le faire pour réaliser sa signification ; il était dans la merde et dois trouver une solution rapidement.

Puis Shizune le sauva d'une manière imprévue.

« Hey… » Elle fronça les sourcils, redressant Tonton dans ses bras. « Pourquoi tu as deux hitai-ate ? »

La question de Shizune priva Tsunade de son regard de foudre et causa Shikamaru de cligner de confusion avant de suivre le regard des deux femmes vers le hitai-ate noué autour de son bras, en dessous de la plaque métal qu'il portait d'habitude.

« C'est à Neji. »

« À Neji ? » les femmes répétèrent en même temps.

« Oui, c'est pas parce que je me sens extra-patriotique aujourd'hui. » Shikamaru regarda la lumière se balancer de la feuille blasonnée sur l'acier avant de regarder Tsunade, toute trace de sarcasme quittant son visage. « C'est pourquoi je suis ici, Tsunade-sama. Je dois te parler de Neji. »

L'irritation qui brûlait dans les yeux marron de Tsunade devint un mijotement, la laissant plus déconcerté qu'en colère. Sa main quitta sa hanche alors qu'elle traça le visage de Shikamaru avec ses yeux.

« Je comprends, C'est ta raison. » Tsunade soupira. « Sakura m'a dit qu'il a refusé d'être examiné. »

« Pas complétement vrai. » Shikamaru inclina sa tête. « Il n'a simplement pas voulu aller à l'hôpital. »

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi ? » Demanda Tsunade.

« Je serai pas ici si je n'étais pas préparé à le faire. »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils et Shikamaru put présumer qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il rende les choses difficiles. Il souffla un nouveau soupir avant de regarder autour le couloir, indiquant qu'il n'allait pas discuter ça à l'extérieur de son bureau.

Un silence incertain se tint avant que Tsunade ne persifle, secouant la tête.

« T'as de la chance que je respecte l'honnêteté et cet esprit que tu as, Nara. » Sa voix perdit son bord pointu. « Ou tu assumerais la totale responsabilité. »

Shikamaru tint son regard loin d'elle. « Oui, je sais. »

Il l'entendit soupirer un son doux et indulgent. Elle tourna vers son bureau et fais un geste à Shikamaru pour la suivre. Shizune resta un peu derrière à une distance respectable, les rejoignant seulement quand Shikamaru ne fit aucun geste pour lui indiquer que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue. En effet, il pourrait probablement utiliser sa perspicacité médicale.

Shizune ferma la porte derrière eux.

Le bruit sourd de celle-ci marqua la finalité de sa décision.

 _Pas de retour en arrière._

Tsunade s'avança, laissant Shikamaru s'arrêter une courte distance de son bureau récemment renouvelé après que son poing avait troué le dernier. Shikamaru peut seulement espérer ne pas témoigner une répétition.

« Eh bien, Shikamaru, » Dit Tsunade. « Tu as mon attention et mon temps. »

Il regarda la Hokage s'appuyer contre le bois, ses bras pliés alors qu'elle posa son regard sur lui, ses yeux d'ambre fermes.

Il avait son attention absolue.

C'était bien. Il ne pourrait pas faire ça deux fois.

* * *

Comme des caresses de peinture, les nuages flottèrent très fins dans le ciel d'après-midi au moment où Shikamaru revint à la forêt des Nara. Le soleil s'infiltrait mais le courant resta sec et froid, serpentant entre les arbres et faisant froufrouter les papiers du rapport que Shikamaru examinait avec nonchalance alors qu'il flânait dans la terre familière.

 _Cette femme est sévère…_

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il parcourut un rapport d'espionnage qui aurait bien porté le nom d'une thèse. Celui qu'il l'avait écrit avait bien raté son job destiné comme écrivain, Il s'était allé jusqu'à détaillé 'l'armure rouillé et rougeaude des remparts ferrés du village, qui s'est effrité par la brulure du soleil, le choc d'un sabre et le battement des kunai en pluie d'un ennemi'...

 _Ah c'est le battement que mon cerveau va subir en lisant ça…_

Le karma spontané de cette idée était un rapport autant détaillé que le premier.

 _Ugh…quelle chance terrible…_

Shikamaru n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer son abus mental des stratégies de défense avant qu'il ne soit forcé d'utiliser une.

Un kunai vira du gauche.

Il sifflota près de son oreille, le forçant à tournoyer et éviter un autre.

 _Bon sang !_

Un troisième kunai tira des flammes du bout du hitae-ate de konoha qu'il portait sur son bras, dénouant le nœud du hitae-ate de Neji, le libérant et l'épinglant avec un thud(A/N :nom du bruit) sur l'arbre le plus proche.

Shikamaru resta accroupi dans l'herbe Les rapports nichés sous un bras et un kunai dans sa main libre alors que son regard suivit le chemin traversé par le dernier kunai.

Ses yeux noirs se rétrécirent, puis s'écarquillèrent.

« Neji ? »

Le Jōnin aux longs cheveux vint fauchant à travers les brins d'herbe comme une panthère, ses yeux Byakugan furieux. Shikamaru se demanda s'il n'avait pas dû prévoir ça. Il s'était déjà dit qu'il finirait probablement hospitalisé avec les mains de Neji verrouillées autour de sa gorge.

 _Le bon côté est que je ne ferais pas ses rapports stupides…c'est un bon plan…_

Même s'il a sérieusement considéré cette option pour dérober à son travail, les mains du Hyūga ne se serrèrent pas autour de sa gorge. Au lieu, il passa tout droit près de lui, saisi le kunai logé dans l'arbre et libéra le bandeau.

Shikamaru cligna, regardant avec choc un moment avant de se reprendre.

« C'est dramatique,»

Neji n'offrit aucune réponse et au lieu sécurisa son hitai-ate 'manquant' dans un silence furieux avant de tourner, prendre son kunai avec force et rebrousser dans l'herbe vers la résidence.

Shikamaru fixait du regard le Jōnin.

Puis il s'allongea dans l'herbe avec un soupir, fermant ses yeux.

Il les ouvrit brusquement de nouveau quand quelque chose le heurta sur le front, puis tomba dans l'herbe. Avec un regard perplexe il tendit la main et chercha le petit objet, ses doigts le saisissant finalement.

Il le leva.

Une pièce de Shogi.

Un ombre s'étala à travers son corps élongé.

« Si tu veux jouer, Shikamaru, limite-toi au plateau de Shogi. »

Shikamaru tourna sa tête contre l'herbe, regardant derrière la pièce de jeu retenu entre son index et son pouce. Derrière la silhouette de Neji était une toile de fond bleue striée de nuages.

« Je t'ai déjà battu, » Shikamaru haussa les épaules. « Alors où est l'amusement à le refaire? »

« Tu m'as battu quand j'ai été intoxiqué, » Remarqua Neji, son expression illisible d'une manière frustrante.

Shikamaru tournoya la pièce Shogi dans ses doigts. « Ça a l'air d'une pauvre excuse venant d'une loser qui n'accepte pas d'être battu. »

Neji retint un grognement. « Lève-toi. »

« Merci, mais je préfère ne pas être épinglé par un kunai. »

« Alors ne le fais plus jamais. » La mâchoire de Neji se serra, les bords de son visage plus vifs.

Shikamaru jeta son regard à l'acier brillant en dessus des sourcils de Neji. « Ça t'a fait rester ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il regarda la face du Hyūga trahir un brin d'émotion avant que les défenses ne prirent place. Comme un mur se formant. Même la voix de Neji se baissa d'un ton.

« Dans cet état, où est-ce que tu croyais que je peux aller honnêtement ? »

« Oui, réponds, Hyūga. » Shikamaru arqua un sourcil, fermant son poing autour la pièce Shogi assez fort pour la sentir creuser sa paume.

« Ce n'est pas comme j'ai beaucoup d'options maintenant, » Neji rétorqua.

« Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais _pas_. » Shikamaru se redressa sur ses coudes, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise avec l'avantage de hauteur qu'avait Neji étant debout. « Tu n'es pas le seul qui n'a pas beaucoup d'options, alors excuse-moi de prendre en considération ta foutue santé et ton stupide orgueil. »

Ils restèrent à se foudroyer du regard pendant un moment.

Rien ne bougea sauf les cheveux du Hyūga et la pièce de Shogi que Shikamaru tournoyait sur ses phalanges.

Neji regarda froidement avant de dire, « Je connais mes propres faiblesses mieux que personne, Shikamaru. »

Shikamaru fonça les sourcils, confus.

C'était une évasion ingénieuse, mais elle le coûtait. Neji s'est laissé ouvert avec ses mots et Shikamaru se demanda si s'était un test pour savoir s'il va exploiter la situation.

Il ne le fit pas.

Il l'a voulu pourtant Il avait un arsenal de ripostes alignées sur sa langue. Il aurait pu les lancer d'une manière aussi rapide et coupante que le kunai de Neji.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Pour un moment, il laissa le silence tenir la lourdeur de ce qu'il n'allait pas dire avant de fermer ses yeux et laisser l'air souffler en dehors de sa bouche.

 _Merde._

Un bruissement de l'herbe l'alerta du mouvement de Neji. La lumière dansa contre les paupières fermées de Shikamaru, puis un ombre effaça le jeu du soleil sur son visage.

« Malgré ce que tu crois… » Neji fit une pause, sa voix devenant basse. « J'apprécie ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« Tu as une drôle manière de montrer ton appréciation, Hyūga. »

« Et tu as une manière manipulatrice de montrer ton inquiétude. »

La colère et un pincement de blessure explosèrent violemment dans la poitrine de Shikamaru – il les contrôla à peine. Si Neji lui avait dit ces mots quelques heures auparavant il aurait cogné son poing dans la mâchoire du Hyūga. Quelques heures auparavant, écouter ces mots l'aurait gravement fait chier. Il n'y avait aucune manipulation à ce que Neji faisait référence.

 _Dieu, qu'il a du culot..._

Shikamaru sentit la pièce Shogi lui percer la paume.

Il se força à desserrer son poing.

Il n'avait rien prémédité de ses actions quand Neji avait souffert ces crises de tousse de sang. Ses réactions avaient été automatiques et instinctives.

Pas manipulatrices.

Mais considérant d'où Shikamaru venait et ce qu'il _venait_ de faire, la manipulation n'était pas exclue. Mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai aussi.

Shikamaru ouvrit ses yeux un peu, ses orbes sombres s'installant sur les iris opalescents qui le regardaient.

 _Tu n'es vraiment pas le seul à avoir des options de merde, Neji…_

Shikamaru renifla, caressant la pièce Shogi avec son pouce. « Galère… »

A sa surprise, il remarqua un changement étrange dans les yeux de Neji avant que le Jōnin ne les détourne. Il n'eut pas le temps pour l'interpréter avant que le Hyūga ne parle de nouveau.

« Lève-toi. »

Shikamaru roula ses yeux et fait le spectacle de plier son bras derrière sa tête. « Je t'ai dit. Je n'ai pas envie d'éviter des objets coupants. »

Neji persifla. « Juste ton travail, à ce que je vois. »

Shikamaru grogna au rappel, ses sourcils se fronçant vivement. « Quelle galère. »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit que deux cerveaux étant mieux qu'un. »

« Ça dépend du cerveau de l'autre, » Shikamaru murmura sèchement, son visage encore pincé d'ennui avant de s'arquer de surprise quand Neji s'accroupit et prit ses papiers. « Hé ! »

Neji se redressa, feuilltant les rapports. « Une bonne chose alors que c'est _mon_ cerveau que je te prête. Maintenant lève-toi pour qu'on puisse finir ces rapports et puis tu pourras dormir un peu…parce que je ne suis pas le seul qui ne semble pas en bonne forme, apparemment. »

« T'es _sérieux_ ? » Shikamaru sourit de coin pour cacher sa surprise.

« Ne sois pas si surpris. »

« Je vais devenir amusé dans une minute. » Shikamau se redressa pour s'assoir, posant ses bras à travers ses genoux levés alors qu'il leva le regard, essayant de lire ce qui se passait derrière les yeux de Neji. « Pourquoi prendrais-tu la peine ? »

Neji fronça les sourcils et regarda vers le haut, comme si la réponse était évidente ce qu'elle l'était probablement, si payer ses comptes avait quelque chose à faire avec. Shikamaru sut que le Hyūga ne voudrait pas se sentir endetté plus. Encore une fois, il y avait comme une sorte d'un étrange jeu entre eux, opposant la fierté contre n'importe ce qui poussait Shikamaru encore à aider ce Hyūga galéreux.

 _Pourquoi dieu je prends la peine ''moi'' ?_

Neji avait l'air d'être sur le point de lancer la question mentale sur le visage de Shikamaru – ce que le Nara espéra qu'il ne le fait pas. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas répondre.

 _Merde…_

C'est lui qui était ouvert cette fois.

La question était est-ce que Neji exploitera la situation ou non.

 _Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? ça viendra…_

Il ne vint jamais.

« Un bon geste mérite un autre, Shikamaru. »

La réponse inattendue de Neji les mit dans une situation d'équilibre pas complétement stable, mais pas proche du désastre. Il eut un moment avant que Shikamaru ne sois sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Neji avait perdu consciemment une opportunité de défendre sa fierté. Une opportunité que Shikamaru avait été sûr qu'il saisirerai.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu veux faire, » Shikamaru dit finalement. « C'est bon, je ne vais pas refuser ton offre. »

Neji humma en réponse, ses yeux sur les rapports alors qu'il tourna pour refaire son chemin vers la résidence Nara, n'offrant rien de plus.

Shikamaru ne suivit pas directement.

Il demeura assis pour un moment de plus, l'intensité rarement vue de ses yeux, remuant avec le conflit d'une seule pensée galéreuse.

Une qui l'embrouilla et l'intrigua…

Une réalisation stupide, et totalement imprévue…qui était que pas une seul fois durant leur échange tumultueux Neji l'avait appelé par son nom.

* * *

A suivre.

Merci .fukutaicho


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : NARUTO et ses personnages ont été créés par Masashi Kishimoto et sont sa propriété. Tous les droits d'auteur sont réservés. Cette fanfiction (avec l'image) est la propriété de Okami Rayne, ceci n'est qu'une traduction.

Titre : BREAK TO BREATHE.

Pairings : Shikamaru/Neji

Rating : M / R

Genre : Drama/Angst

Résumé : Neji a toujours été en contrôle. Seulement il y a un problème. Ça le tue. Mais parfois être poussé à bout est aussi dangereux que d'en être retiré.

Timeline : Shippuden. Neji et Shikamaru ont 17-18 ans

* * *

 **BREAK TO BREATHE**

Par Okami Rayne

 **Chapitre 12**

Un silence confortable régna entre les deux ninjas, chacun concentré sur un tas de papier séparé. Un pot de thé _kabusecha_ posé fumant du côté de la table de Neji et le fort arôme du café flotta du côté de Shikamaru mais un bâillement sonore du ninja d'ombre indiqua que la caféine n'a pas réussi son objectif attendu.

Neji regarda le Nara.

Le menton de Shikamaru resta posé sur son poing, ses yeux sombres et entrouverts scannant le rapport devant lui. Il avait l'air sur le point de dormir, mais bon, on ne peut vraiment pas dire avec lui.

 _De toute façon, il peut probablement bénéficier d'un repos._

Ils ont passé plus de trois heures labourant.

La réévaluation complete du système de défense du village était un travail épuisant. Après l'attaque de l'Akatsuki sur Sunagakure, il était inévitable que des préparations se fassent pour que Konoha ne souffre pas d'un assaut similaire ou d'une infiltration.

Neji fronça les sourcils légèrement.

L'Akatsuki prenait vite la priorité contre Orochimaru.

 _Je dois regagner mes forces…rapidement…_

Neji brossa sa poitrine avec ses doigts, massant la douleur subtilement. La douleur avait maigrit mais la restauration de sa réserve de chakra prenait du temps. La frustration l'emporta sur l'inconfort.

 _Concentre-toi sur ce que tu es en train de faire._

Il secoua sa tête contre sa propre distraction et passa les minutes suivantes à scanner les deux pages d'un rapport bien soigné et net. Les détails étaient concis et pertinents, pas comme le remplissage de quelques rapports.

 _La défense est cruciale mais aussi le besoin de trouver les faiblesses de nos ennemis, au lieu de se concentrer complétement sur la dissimulation des nôtres…_

Neji fit quelques annotations sur le papier, les doigts de sa main libre allant vers son thé. Il le ramena à ses lèvres sans lever ses yeux de la page et prit une petite gorgée de la boisson tiède avant de réaliser qu'il faisait silence soudainement. Il glissa son regard à travers la table.

Les yeux de Shikamaru étaient fermés.

Neji posa son thé, arquant un sourcil. « Shikamaru ? »

Le ninja d'ombre ne répondit pas. Neji regarda sans expression pour un moment, s'attendant entièrement à ce que les yeux de l'autre ninja s'ouvrent avec un grognement paresseux.

« Nara, » il essaya de nouveau.

Rien.

Neji tourna la page de son rapport, froufroutant le papier un peu plus bruyamment que nécessaire dans l'intention de remuer le Chūnin. C'était aussi efficace que sa voix était. Neji prit un moment pour délibérer, ses yeux pâles dérivant des papiers vers Shikamaru.

 _Il n'y a aucune raison pour le réveiller s'il est aussi fatigué que ça…il ne fera que des fautes et déjouera l'effort qu'il faisait déjà…_

Ça laissa une option exploitable, qui enlèvera aussi le sentiment de dette envers le ninja d'ombre. Neji posa son crayon sans bruit et s'étendit à travers la table, prenant les rapports empilés près du coude de Shikamaru. Il peut les analyser assez rapidement : son corps peut être fatigué mais son esprit était alerte.

Neji commença à glisser les rapports vers son côté mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Son regard tomba sur un livret blanc logé dans le tas de papiers marqués de rouge. Présumant que le fichier était égaré, Neji alla l'enlever, agrippant la maigre colonne du livret pour le libérer. Il réussit à le déloger silencieusement, mais à l'envers.

Il tourna la tête, lisant facilement le texte inversé.

''Record de batailles passées : données secrètes, Vol. 1''

Neji arqua un sourcil, plantant ses doigts sur la couverture et tordant son poignet pour tourner le livret. Il n'eut pas le temps pour l'ouvrir. Du mouvement du coin de son œil attira son attention vivement vers le haut.

Shikamaru était en train de le regarder à travers des yeux semi-fermés.

« Sournois. » Le Nara traîna ce mot familier avec amusement, mais son expression était serrée ; son visage en opposition avec la légèreté dans sa voix.

« T'étais en train de dormir, » Dit Neji, n'aimant pas avoir l'air si défensif. C'était stupide, mais il se sentit étrangement embarrassé d'être surpris.

 _Ridicule._

Shikamaru cligna des yeux lentement et tourna sa tête, posant sa tempe contre son poing. Son regard sombre s'égara vers le maigre volume que Neji n'avait pas ouvert. Le Hyūga n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire. Le ninja d'ombre s'étendit à travers et prit paresseusement le livret comme une pièce Shogi capturée.

Neji s'assit un peu, et endurcit son expression à sa mine normale et calme.

« Batailles passées ? » encouragea-t-il, maintenant un ton neutre malgré sa suspicion. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? »

Shikamaru bâilla en rejet, haussant les épaules. Neji le regarda glisser le fichier hors de portée avant qu'il n'avale le restant de son café froid avec un frisson.

 _Pourquoi aurait-il un volume secret ?_

Neji laissa son regard patiemment sur l'autre ninja, une façon silencieuse de montrer qu'il n'allait pas laisser le sujet passer. Il attendit que Shikamaru croise son regard de nouveau – ce qui n'arriva pas. Le Nara tourna son attention vers les papiers qui ont mu de mi-chemin à travers la table.

« Voler mes rapports ? Tu es plutôt enthousiaste, Hyūga… »

Neji offrit un regard blasé, pas amusé. « À cette vitesse que tu travailles – ou dors – je suis surpris que tu ne dépasses pas le deadline. Est-ce que les tactiques de batailles font partie de l'analyse de défense ? »

« Il nous reste combien ? »Shikamaru bailla de nouveau, reprenant les papiers qu'avait bougés Neji.

L'évitement du sujet confirma justement la sensation du malaise qu'avait Neji autour de celui-ci, mais il opta à cesser ses questions – pour le moment.

« J'ai à peu près fini avec les miens, » Dit Neji.

« Bien. Prenons une pause. »

Neji persifla. « Tu viens d'avoir une. »

« Ouais et tu m'as interrompu. » Shikamaru roula ses épaules, craquant un muscle avec un froncement de sourcil. « Ugh…quelle heure est-il ? »

Neji regarda vers les fenêtres. « Aux alentours de cinq heures, j'imagine. »

Il entendit Shikamaru grogner et retourna son regard pour voir le Nara laisser tomber sa tête dans le creux de son bras plié.

« Trois heures…quelle galère… » Vint la plainte étouffée.

« Ecoute. » Neji tendit la main vers les papiers.  
« Apparemment tu ne vas pas te concentrer sur ça, alors laisse-moi les finir. »

Shikamaru renifla dans le creux de son bras. « Beaucoup trop enthousiaste… »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le mot juste. En tout cas, c'est nécessaire, si tu les veux finis à temps. »

« _Elle_ les veut finis à temps…moi je ne veux même pas le faire… »

Neji sentit son visage se tordre de confusion légèrement. « Comment voudrais-tu avancer si tu ne t'acharnes pas ? »

Shikamaru grogna de nouveau, levant sa tête de son bras seulement pour poser son menton sur sa main, baillant bruyamment entre ses doigts.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je veux avancer…mais les gens n'arrêtent pas de s'attendre à ce que je le fasse. »

Neji pencha la tête. « Ils s'attendent ? »

« Ouais. » Le regard semi-entrouvert de Shikamaru se leva. « A la différence de toi et de Naruto, je n'ai pas un nindo de ''viser la médaille d'or''…juste des gens galéreux qui me poussent vers leurs propres principes. »

Neji étudia l'expression nonchalante du ninja d'ombre, essayant de trouver quelques nuances d'aspiration. Le bâillement de Shikamaru coupa sa recherche et il secoua sa tête d'incrédulité envers les manières du Chūnin.

« Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as beaucoup de choses à offrir. » Neji fronça les sourcils. « Tu peux facilement devenir Jōnin et diriger des mission de rangs plus grands. Ce sont des choses qui valent de s'y acharner. »

« Peut-être qu'elles le sont mais ça ne veut pas dire que je les _veux_. » Shikamaru haussa les épaules et essayant comme il pouvait, Neji ne put lire dans ces mots plus que leur franchise.

 _Pourquoi ne les voudrait-il pas ?_

Neji digéra les mots de Shikamaru dans un silence confus. Il ne voit pas le sens dans ne pas vouloir achever ce genre de choses. Il avait été motivé depuis longtemps par le seul but de son propre avancement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que quelqu'un aussi brillant que Shikamaru ne voudrait pas atteindre ou persévérer vers l'atteinte, quoique avec plus de facilité, du même but.

 _Au lieu de juste…ne rien faire…_

Il peut comprendre que Shikamaru n'avait aucun sens de rivalité ou de compétition qui le guide. Mais sûrement il y a une sorte de tendance vers le progrès ? Atteindre son potentiel et même le surpasser. N'était-il pas ça le but entier ? Spécialement étant si doué intellectuellement – n'était-il pas naturel de vouloir atteindre le sommet de ce potentiel et arriver au but désiré. Etre tous ce qu'on peut être, possiblement plus.

 _Il ne veut pas ça…comment fait-il pour ne pas le vouloir ?_

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ ? » Neji demanda, ayant presque l'air frustré.

Shikamaru eut l'air brièvement amusé, ce qui embrouilla Neji plus. Et puis le Nara laissa son regard errer et Neji peut lire de la direction dans laquelle ses yeux ont tourné, qu'il était en train d'imaginer le futur. Puis à la surprise de Neji, le regard de Shikamaru tomba vers le bas et vers la droite, ce qui indiqua l'introspection, ce qu'il n'avait pas pensé qu'il verrait jamais ouvertement chez le Nara.

Ça ne l'a pas surpris quand Shikamaru ferma ses yeux.

« Dormir, » Shikamaru blagua faiblement, son soupir sifflant à travers ses doigts.

Neji prit cette opportunité pour relaxer ses défenses un peu, essayant de dépuzzeler l'autre ninja. Il avait l'air peut-être beaucoup moins contrôlé qu'il ne se croyait, parce que quand les yeux de Shikamaru s'ouvrirent de nouveau, le ninja d'ombre le regarda avec une nuance d'irritation.

« Et _pourquoi_ ce regard ? »

Neji cligna des yeux, dressant ses défenses. « Rien. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas utiliser ton intelligence pour atteindre quelque chose de valeur. »

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil. « J'ai déjà beaucoup de choses de valeur et étrangement, je n'ai pas utilisé mon ''intelligence'' ou une ''stratégie'' pour les acquérir. »

« Comme ? »

Neji ne s'attendait pas au regard que Shikamaru lui lança. C'était un mix de surprise honnête et de confusion. Immédiatement, Neji regretta sa question.

« Tu es sérieux ? »Dit Shikamaru.

 _Non, Nara, j'essaie d'être drôle…idiot…_

Neji s'éclaircit la gorge, espérant de ne pas paraître aussi maladroit qu'il le sentait. Malheureusement, Shikamaru ne le priva pas de l'inconfort.

« Pas pour être sentimental, mais mes amis et ma famille premièrement. » Shikamaru humma, tambourinant ses doigts contre ses lèvres. « Ecoute, je n'ai pas d'ambition personnelle. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Neji fronça les sourcils, fixant le milieu de la table. Pour une raison quelconque, ces mots firent trembler les barres de cette cage fictive dans laquelle il s'était toujours senti emprisonné…malgré être venu aussi loin, malgré avoir fait tout pour avancer et dépasser ces limites et ce sens de destin inévitable. Oui, il est venu si loin, mais soudainement, vint le sentiment qu'il avait laissé quelque chose derrière lui.

 _Mais j'ai forgé mon propre chemin…c'est ce que…j'ai toujours voulu…_

Sa poitrine se serra, une douleur sourde et horrible.

Neji s'écarta un peu de la table, ne remarquant pas que les yeux de Shikamaru le traquaient. Il fit un effort pour ne pas accorder son attention à la douleur, retournant sa concentration vers le Nara quand il parla de nouveau.

« Mais c'est juste moi, » Dit Shikamaru, haussant les épaules. « Comme j'ai dit, les gens et leurs principes…putain j'ai même renoncé à mon match de Chūnin et j'ai réussi à être qualifié. »

« Tu as pu prévoir deux cents mouvement, Shikamaru. » Neji ravala sa salive, faisant un effort pour respirer calmement et continuer la conversation. « Ton esprit est ton point fort, même si ton attitude est ton embûche. »

« Merci _Asuma_ , » grommela Shikamaru, roulant des yeux. « Ugh… Je n'ai vraiment pas l'énergie pour faire ce match verbal. »

Neji était presque reconnaissant pour ça.

« Je te sauve de l'ennui. Maintenant donne-moi les rapports et je les finirai. » Il les atteignit avant que Shikamaru ne puisse protester, non pas qu'il soupçonnait que l'autre ninja le fasse.

La seule chose que Shikamaru parût ne pas vouloir céder était ce livret, que le ninja d'ombre mis sous son bras alors qu'il se redressa paresseusement.

« Bien, ça marche pour moi. Je vais faire une sieste… »

Neji secoua la tête, prenant le premier rapport du tas de Shikamaru. « Bien sûr. »

« Réveille-moi après une heure, yeah ? »

« Tch. Comment voudrais-tu que je le fasse ? » Neji appela après le dos du Nara qui se retirait. « Avec une corne ? »

« N'importe ce qui peut marcher. » Shikamaru alla sortir de la chambre, ses mots partant derrière son épaule et finissant par un bâillement. « Mais ne me réveille pas avant. Je ne bougerai pas. »

 _Je te crois._

Neji sentit sa lèvre se courber légèrement, mais étouffa l'expression en prenant une gorgée du thé froid. Il attendit que Shikamaru passe hors de vue avant de poser son thé et toucher sa poitrine avec ses doigts, fermant ses yeux contre le pincement de douleur.

 _Je vais contrôler ça._

Neji libéra le souffle tendu emprisonné dans sa gorge, cligna des yeux quelques fois et alla prendre le crayon. Il ignora le fait que ses doigts tremblaient.

* * *

Une heure après, Neji posa le crayon.

D'une façon, il sentit comme s'il avait payé ses dettes. Le prix d'avoir résidé dans la résidence Nara était posé sur la table en un tas net et complété. Le travail est fini. Les annotations faites et le squelette de la stratégie de défense en place. Tout ce qui restait et d'avoir Shikamaru étoffer les détails, assurer la structure et délivrer le plan.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il était temps de le réveiller.

 _Kami…pourquoi n'a-t-il pas juste mis l'alarme ?_

Neji glissa de la table, contractant son cou avec un soupir alors qu'il navigua vers la chambre de Shikamaru. S'arrêtant dehors, il frappa la porte avec ses phalanges.

« Lève-toi, Nara. »

Comme prévu, aucune réponse ne vint de l'intérieur, même pas le bruit du Chūnin roulant sur son matelas. Neji appuya son épaule contre la porte et soupira.

« Shikamaru… »

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris par le silence. Pliant ses doigts, Neji leva sa main rigidement et frappa le côté de son poing contre la porte avec un bang bruyant qui fit trembler le cadre.

Rien.

Alors il répéta le geste seulement pour recevoir le même silence. Pour un petit moment, Neji se demanda si le ninja d'ombre ne le faisait pas exprès.

« Shikamaru, lève-toi ! »

Il ne veut vraiment pas devoir entrer dans la chambre de Shikamaru.

 _Ça n'allait ''pas'' se produire._

La tentation d'activer son Byakugan et de foudroyer du regard à travers le mûr était tentante. En effet, Il peut imaginer Shikamaru souriant en coin de l'autre côté de la porte. Et cela s'il était même réveillé.

« Lève-toi, Nara ! »

Neji claqua le côté de son poing contre la porte de nouveau.

 _Je vais lui claquer la tête s'il ne répond pas bientôt…_

Bientôt devint cinq minutes plus tard et sa patience, qu'il aime croire qu'il l'avait en abondance, maigrit. Avec toute l'intention d'exécuter sa menace mentale, Neji agrippa la poignée de la porte et la tourna vivement, poussant la porte exactement au moment où Shikamaru l'ouvrit.

 _Fuck._

Incapable de stopper son élan, le tir de l'autre côté le fit trébucher et tanguer sur l'autre ninja. Shikamaru, encore demi-endormi, fit une tentation retardée de bouger du chemin. Malheureusement, Neji alla vers la même direction.

Ils se heurtèrent, jurèrent, se mêlèrent et tombèrent dans un tas peu gracieux.

Le choc de la collision tint un bref silence maladroit…durant lequel l'esprit de Neji peut seulement traiter le déni horrible en ''ça-ne-vient-pas-de-ce-produire'' avant d'enregistrer le grognement contre son oreille.

« … _putain_ , Neji. » Shikamaru toussa, poussif. « Pourquoi tu cibles mes côtes tout le temps ? »

« De quoi diable parles-tu ? » Neji gronda, plantant ses mains des deux côtés de la tête de Shikamaru alors qu'il essaya de se pousser de l'autre ninja seulement pour grimacer par le tir vif de ses cheveux. « _Ecarte-toi_. »

Shikamaru se renfrogna, massant son front à l'endroit où le bandeau de Neji l'avait heurté. « Tu es au-dessus de moi, _le_ _génie_ ! »

Neji grinça les dents, sifflant ses mots. « Tu es allongé sur mes cheveux…idiot… »

Shikamaru reposa sa tête par terre et regarda avec surprise. « C'est _moi_ qui est idiot ? N'es-tu pas supposé voir à travers les mûrs ? »

Neji foudroya du regard, le venin total de son regard de ''je vais t'assassiner'' n'ayant aucun effet sur le Chūnin étalé sous lui. Shikamaru continua de masser son front et Neji ne put se réprimer de voir une sorte de justice poétique dans le coup de boule involontaire étant donné son hitai-ate volé précédemment.

« Je pense que tu m'as fait une commotion cérébrale… » Grommela Shikamaru, touchant autour son sourcil comme si expectant de trouver le symbole de la feuille timbré là.

«C'est bien, » Grogna Neji, son souffle se mêlant à celui de Shikamaru alors qu'il le foudroyait du regard. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu continuer avec les missions vu ton incapacité de se réveiller. »

Shikamaru renifla. « Je ne savais pas que je devais faire attention pour ne pas être attaqué dans ma propre maison… »

Neji sentit son orgueil se coincer vers un coin et comme un animal hérissé il se mit sur la défensive.

« C'est toi qui mets des pièges tout autour, » il grogna de réponse. « Je suis semi-convaincu que tu as en vérité planifié ça. »

« Ouais, parce que tomber sur mon cul, avoir une commotion cérébrale et être semi-enfourché est mon idée d'une stratégie intelligente… »

Neji ouvrit sa bouche pour offrir une riposte vive seulement pour fermer sa mâchoire avec force.

 _Semi-enfourché ?_

Il baissa son regard et avec un éclat de chaleur mortifié réalisa combien ils étaient serrés. Il s'était à peine repris sur un genou, l'autre jambe ayant échoué à se démêler de celle de Shikamaru, résultant en une pression inclinée mais plate de leurs hanches et estomacs. Il peut sentir chaque mouvement des abdominaux tendus contre les siens et pour une raison quelconque cela affecta sa respiration.

Ça ne devait pas sentir intime du tout.

Ça ne devait pas être différemment d'épingler quelqu'un dans un combat.

Et puis Shikamaru essaya de bouger – et la friction de leurs hanches qui se frottaient envoya un coup de chaleur directement vers l'aine de Neji. Comme la foudre traversant sa colonne vertébrale il inspira vivement.

Le faible son causa Shikamaru à se glacer sous lui.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Neji remarqua la fine dilatation dans les pupilles de Shikamaru avant que les deux ne se séparent abruptement comme brûlés.

La confusion heurta Neji avec double la force du rougissement qui se répandit à travers ses joues. Il se leva vivement, tourna et quitta la chambre, des frissons dansaient le long de sa peau après la chaleur qui vient d'exploser à travers lui il y a quelques secondes.

 _Que diable m'arrive-t-il ?_

* * *

L'agitation du tôt de l'après-midi était une distraction bienvenue.

Les enfants se bagarraient avec des bâtons de bambou, claquant les armes comme des katana alors qu'ils se précipitaient bruyamment entre la foule.

Neji oscilla facilement pour éviter la collision avec un groupe de garçons qui se battaient. A son irritation, Shikamaru montra une vitesse louable pour éviter le même impact.

 _Pourquoi diable ne l'a-t-il pas fait plus tôt ?_

Neji secoua la tête vivement pour se débarrasser de la pensée.

Il avait passé assez de temps à essayer de ne pas penser à ce qui était arrivé plus tôt. Mais, c'était une de ces choses qui de plus qu'il évitait de plus apparente elle devenait, demeurant dans l'arrière de son esprit, attendant le moment opportun pour percer.

« Enfants galèreux, » grommela Shikamaru, évitant un enfant.

Neji humma en réponse. Il avait évité de regarder ou de parler au Nara pour la plupart du temps. Il enviait la capacité du ninja d'ombre à écarter les choses avec sa nonchalance exaspérante.

Shikamaru avait continué d'opérer normalement comme si rien n'était arrivé ce qui est une bonne chose, mais pour une raison quelconque cela a fait sentir Neji encore plus sans contrôle. Il était bien confus, et ajouter l'irritation au mix n'était pas une bonne combinaison.

« Head's up, » Traîna de sa voix soudainement Shikamaru.

 _Quoi ?_

« Neji, mon rival juvénile ! »

 _Oh dieu non…_

Malgré le 'head's up', Neji fit l'erreur vitale de se glacer sur place, son esprit si distrait pour sentir de quelle direction est venue la voix de Lee. Puis une claque énergétique sur son dos le fit tiquer par la douleur car le coup de camaraderie de Lee l'avait heurté directement sur sa blessure.

« Hey, détends-toi. » Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, regardant Lee.

Neji ignora le regard inquiété que lui lança Shikamaru et au lieu tourna une expression complétement posée sur le ninja en vert.

« Tu dois arrêter de faire ça, Lee. Spécialement en public. »

« Pardonne-moi, Neji-kun ! » Lee sourit joyeusement, ses dents retenant un éclat étrangement brillant. « Mais tu n'es pas assez rapide que d'habitude, mon ami ! »

Neji opta pour un regard strict.

 _Il a raison…j'aurais dû sentir son coup arriver avant qu'il n'atterrisse._

Lee avait l'air immunisé contre son regard et sourit, saluant. « J'ai un message de Gai-sensei ! »

Neji essaya de cacher le malaise rampant vers ses yeux. « C'est quoi ? »

« Il souhaite te parler d'une mission à un monastère de shinobi. Je crois qu'il s'appelle le Temple du Feu. La Hokage avait demandé une équipe pour inspecter la zone. »

Une mission veut dire une distraction. Une distraction utile et productive.

« Je suis en route vers la résidence de la Hokage maintenant, après avoir fini là, je parlerai avec Gai-senpai. »

Lee offrit un salut militaire avant de tourner vers Shikamaru. « Voudrais-tu nous rejoindre, Shikamaru-kun ? »

Neji regarda le ninja d'ombre semi-fermer ses yeux en ce regard harassé familier avant de pencher sa tête vers le tas des papiers tenu sous un bras. Lee comprit avec un sourire, hochant la tête avant d'aller claquer Neji sur le dos de nouveau. Le Hyūga contra la touche avec le bout tranchant de sa paume.

« Arrête. » Neji se renfrogna.

A sa surprise Lee ne fit que rire et donna un coup de pouce. « C'est bien, Neji-kun ! Les réflexes d'un chat. »

« Un chat, huh ? » Shikamaru arqua un sourcil.

Neji tira son esprit de l'incident embarrassant de plus tôt et éclaircit la gorge. « Où est-ce que je peux trouver Gai-senpai ? »

« Les zones d'entrainement ! » Annonça Lee à toute l'avenue. « Il a défié Kakashi-sensei à un challenge exubérant ! »

 _Je ne veux pas savoir…_

Heureusement, il n'entendit pas les détails de ce ''challenge exubérant'', qui doit commencer dans pas trop jugeant la vitesse avec laquelle Lee avait quitté après l'avoir annoncé.

Neji regarda le ninja aux gros sourcils sauter les toits et ne retourna sa tête que quand il entendit Shikamaru renifler.

« Un challenge exubérant ? Man, ça va être vous deux dans quelques années, »Dit le Nara.

« Je ne pourrais comprendre cette idiotie, » Neji secoua la tête, bougeant pour suivre Shikamaru vers la résidence de la Hokage. « Le temple du Feu ? La Hokage n'a-t-elle pas mentionné cette mission quand tu lui as parlé plus tôt ? »

« Non. »

« Alors ça n'a aucun lien avec le livret secret que tu as ? »

Il regarda Shikamaru du coin de son œil. Le ninja d'ombre cligna des yeux lentement, sa lèvre se courbant.

« Tu veux faire tous mes devoirs de maison, Hyūga ? »

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Shikamaru. »

« Tch. Relax. »

Neji sentit son œil tiquer. S'il entend ce mot une nouvelle fois, la seule chose qu'il relaxera est sa retenue. Shikamaru accéléra un peu le forçant à le rattraper avec un froncement de sourcils. Quand ils s'approchèrent de la demeure, ils rencontrèrent le cochon de la Hokage en mi-chemin.

« Sérieusement…pourquoi… » Grommela Shikamaru.

Neji regarda Tonton riposter avec un reniflement. Il ne comprend pas le problème de l'autre ninja avec l'animal domestique de la Hokage. Il s'est prouvé utile en effet au moins quand il était question de transmettre des messages ou de traquer. Shikamaru apparemment ne partageait pas son jugement sur le sujet, parce que le ninja n'ombre avait l'air sur le point de faire tomber la paperasse sur le petit animal.

Neji secoua la tête, amusé avec retenue. Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la résidence, le cochon avança avec un cri. Neji regarda Shikamaru.

Le ninja d'ombre. « Hey, ne me regarde pas… »

Neji leva le regard quand Shizune tourna le coin, ses longues manches palpitants alors qu'elle s'approchait, hors souffle.

« Shikamaru ! Ce sont les rapports pour Tsunade-sama, là ? » Elle haleta.

« Yeah, » Shikamaru pencha sa tête vers le fichier en haut alors qu'il lui donna le tas. « La proposition est en haut. Je recommande de demander la contribution de Temari ou Kankuro. »

« J'en ferai la suggestion durant le meeting suiv- oh, Neji… » Se coupa Shizune, prenant le tas des papiers et offrant un sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Neji inclina la tête. « Je suis venu parler à Tsunade-sama. Sais-tu si elle est disponible ? »

Pour une raison étrange, Shizune regarda Shikamaru avant de répondre.

« Elle vient de finir de parler avec Asuma, alors je suppose qu'elle l'est. »

« Asuma ? » Shikamaru répéta, soudainement alerte alors qu'il jeta un regard le long du couloir.

« C'est correct. » Shizune indiqua à Neji de la suivre. « As-tu voulu lui parler, Shikamaru ? »

« Non, je vais me promener un peu, » Shikamaru tourna paresseusement, dépassa tonton par-dessus celui-ci et alla sortir. « A plus. »

Neji fronça les sourcils et marcha avec Shizune, son regard tombant sur la paperasse dans le bras de la femme. Son esprit retourna vers le livret secret que Shikamaru n'avait pas retourné avec le reste. Il ne put secouer la sensation étrange à son égard, qui était probablement infondée.

Ils tournèrent le coin au même moment qu'Asuma.

Le Sarutobi était renfrogné, ses sourcils sombres posés bas sur ses yeux, mais le regard intense s'adoucit à son expression normalement relaxée quand il leva le regard.

« Bonjour. » il sourit, une cigarette éteinte se balançant du coin de sa bouche. « Avez-vous vu Shikamaru ? »

Neji regarda derrière son épaule. « Tu viens de le rater, Asuma-senpai. »

« Bon, tu veux dire qu'il vient de filer. » Asuma rit, mais Neji remarqua que ses yeux étaient en opposition avec son sourire. « Pas de problème. Merci. »

Le Jōnin glissa ses mains dans ses poches et avança. Neji tourna sa tête alors que ses yeux pâles suivirent la silhouette qui se retirait.

 _Quelque chose ne va pas…_

La porte s'ouvrit avant que Shizune n'atteigne la poignée.

Neji tourna sa tête, ses yeux argentés se posant sur les globes marron ambrés de la Hokage. Tsunade leva le menton alors qu'elle rentra dans la pièce.

« Neji. La personne que je veux voir. »

* * *

A suivre

 _Merci à Rukiia Kuchiki Fukutaicho pour la correction.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : NARUTO et ses personnages ont été créés par Masashi Kishimoto et sont sa propriété. Tous les droits d'auteur sont réservés. Cette fanfiction (avec l'image) est la propriété de Okami Rayne, ceci n'est qu'une traduction.

Titre : BREAK TO BREATHE.

Pairings : Shikamaru/Neji

Rating : M / R

Genre : Drama/Angst

Résumé : Neji a toujours été en contrôle. Seulement il y a un problème. Ça le tue. Mais parfois être poussé à bout est aussi dangereux que d'en être retiré.

Timeline : Shippuden. Neji et Shikamaru ont 17-18 ans.

* * *

 **BREAK TO BREATHE**

Par OKAMI RAYNE

 **Chapitre 13**

Le siffle vif du brâme des cerfs détourna l'attention de Shikamaru loin du livret posé sur sa hanche. Il s'arrêta avec ses doigts sur le bout de la page, son regard semi-fermé glissant à travers la chambre éclairée par la lampe vers la porte shoji qu'il avait laissé entrouverte.

La brise de l'après-midi filtra, portant la fraiche piqure de l'automne et une pointe d'humidité venant du brouillard couvrant la forêt au-delà du jardin.

Un autre brâme de cerf se fit entendre.

 _Quelle heure est-il ?_

Il avait perdu le temps quelque part durant sa tentative et son échec d'éviter Asuma. Comme prévu, son sensei avait coupé sa route pour esquiver une conversation inévitable ; Une qui était parée de sous-entendus.

L'esprit de Shikamaru retourna vers l'échange.

A ce moment-là, Asuma avait aspiré à fond la fumée, la maintenant profondément dans sa poitrine dans une façon que Shikamaru sut qu'elle veut dire qu'il pondérait prudemment ses mots suivants.

« Je sais que tu ne te permettra pas de ne pas aider un ami, Shikamaru, » Avait-dit Asuma, « Alors ton inquiétude pour Naruto et ton souci pour neutraliser la menace d'Akatsuki ne me surprennent pas. »

« Mais… ? » Shikamaru avait incité.

« Masi tu t'es proposé pour faire quelque chose de grande échelle, sans me parler. »

Shikamaru avait haussé les épaules, ses yeux traçant les lanternes le long du trottoir. « Tout le monde m'harcèle pour prendre l'initiative. Alors je l'ai prise. »

« Je me demande s'il y a quelque chose de plus.»

« Comme quoi? »

Asuma avait souri ironiquement. « Je ne me _demanderais_ pas la question si je _savais_ la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hey, ne sois pas si inquiété. » Shikamaru avait cherché une sortie rapide sans paraître le faire. « De toute façon, comme tu as dit plus tôt, je ne suis plus un enfant. »

« Je sais. »

« Ne dois-tu pas alors être fier ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Tu sais que c'est important pour toi, plus que personne, de maintenir ta tête clair pour ces missions futures. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu des problèmes avec ça. »

« Yeah…et aussi je n'ai jamais eu à se demander ce qui t'arrive. »

« Tu n'es pas mon père, Asuma. »

Shikamaru avait regretté ces derniers mots. Encore plus parce qu'il avait craché les mots avec un bout d'irritation méchante, au lieu du sarcasme. Mais Asuma avait seulement hummé, exhalant un nuage de fumée dans laquelle Shikamaru avait voulu flotter silencieusement.

Heureusement Choji les avait intterompu.

Son ami avait commencé à lui fournir la nourriture nécessaire pour presque une semaine, cuite et emballée par la mère de l'Akimichi. Apparemment, elle ne lui fit pas confiance pour ne pas être paresseux et survivre de nourriture emportée.

Asuma n'ajouta pas de plus et s'en alla sans regard – mais il avait lancé derrière son épaule. « Au fait, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas fier…''ou quelque chose comme ça''. »

Shikamaru retourna de ses pensées, un faible sourire chauffant l'expression troublée de son visage. Mais sa mine renfrognée retourna quand son regard retomba sur le volume secret qu'il avait été en train de scanner.

 _Au moins celui-là est mort_.

Ses yeux sombres tracèrent le visage avec une croix dessus du membre décédé de l'Akatsuki, Sasori. Il tourna la page, l'image d'un shinobi de peau bleue et au visage de requin le regardant de retour.

 _Génial…_

Il y avait encore un tas de membres manquants.

Ça sera une diable de mission d'essayer de compléter la liste.

Shikamaru secoua la tête, fermant le livret d'un coup sec. Il étouffa un bâillement alors qu'il posa le volume maigre vers un côté, se redressant du bas canapé sur ses pieds avec un grognement. C'était comme si son esprit reproduisait des idées, accumulant la pression en une pulsation irritante dans ses tempes.

 _Merde._

Il flâna vers la porte shoji, appuyant une épaule contre le cadre alors qu'il massa la tension dans son sourcil, quelque peu ayant l'envie de blâmer Neji pour la migraine.

Le coup de boule de plus tôt n'aidait pas probablement.

 _J'aurais aimé que ce soit la cause…_

Un doux segment de lumière venant de l'intérieur projeta la silhouette du ninja d'ombre contre le porche rempli de feuilles. Shikamaru regarda les feuilles érafler à travers le bois, traquant leur mouvement. Il se sentit attrapé dans un courant similaire, mais en revanche poussé dans une direction tout en regardant une autre. Il avait misé sur le fait qu'il serait loin du village au moment où Asuma se rendrait compte que les choses n'étaient pas aussi claires que ''prendre l'initiative''.

 _Je crois que je suis en train de me creuser un sacrée trou, sensei._

Son regard se jeta en haut vers la lune. La large opale était suspendue contre un fond d'encre, la surface lui réfléchissant ses pensées. Il ne put juste pas se débarrasser de l'image de ce qui s'était poussé dans les yeux de Neji plut tôt durant leur collision peu gracieuse. Masi ce qui le désarçonna plus était la pensée que peut-être quelque chose était en train de jouer dans son propre regard.

 _Merde…_

Ce n'était pas le coup du crâne de Neji contre le sien qui avait éclaté ce tumulte de sentiment et de chaleur en lui. Il avait été en train de l'ignorer depuis un moment et l'avait instantanément poussé de côté le moment où il l'avait senti flamber à la friction de leurs hanches.

C'était un territoire dangereux et probablement désastreux.

Mais pour un moment…une seconde brève et folle quand leur yeux se sont rencontrés, il ne s'était pas inquiété d'être brûlé dans le processus de l'explorer.

 _Pas bien…_

Shikamaru essaya de tourner son attention, mais le sentiment frustrant continua de le ronger, éveillant une brûlure galéreuse dans son fond. Il ne peut pas prétendre que c'est le saké ou la colère cette fois. Il ne peut même pas dire que c'est la maladresse ou la gêne…ce genre de sentiments ne brûle pas comme ça…

Shikamaru soupira et tourna sa tête, tapant son sourcil contre le cadre de la porte glissante avec un siffle alors qu'il ferma les yeux.

« Merde. »

A peine avait-il fini de grommeler le juron, un chœur vif de cerfs paniqués venant de la forêt Nara s'éclata. Les yeux du ninja d'ombre s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec, son attention tournant vers les bords des bois.

 _Que diable ?_

Il attendit un moment, attendant une clarté qui n'allait pas venir. Avec un soupir mécontent il se poussa hors de la porte, prit quelques kunai et enfila ses sandales. Prétendant de ne pas apprécier la distraction, il traîna à travers le jardin paré de rosée, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'un autre tour de cris vifs dirigea son attention vers le troupeau agité.

Il suivit les sentiers embrouillé avec une facilité qui venait du fait d'avoir traversé les routes d'innombrables fois. Il connaissait ces routes et aussi les générations de cerfs qui les avaient gravées.

Il se stoppa brusquement alors que deux biches passèrent, leurs queues blanches brillant alors qu'elles disparurent dans l'obscurité. N'importe ce qui les avait mis dans cette état était juste après la pente suivante, une qui s'aplatit dans la même clairière où il avait vu son père avec le cerf mourant, il y a des années.

Il espéra vraiment qu'il n'allait pas témoigner quelque chose similaire.

 _C'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin…_

Il enroula le kunai dans son doigt et ignorant la faible appréhension tournant ses entrailles, il monta la pente silencieusement, maintenant sa tête basse, déjà préparé. Il s'arrêta sur le sommet de la pente, ses yeux sombres se baissant pour scanner la clairière, qui flamba soudainement avec le doux bleu de chakra, le forçant à rétrécir ses yeux contre l'illumination brusque.

Quand sa vision s'ajusta, son visage s'arqua de surprise, puis se tordit de frustration.

« Bâtard têtu. »

* * *

 _Continue…_

Neji peut sentir ses bras trépider contre la tension, mais il les maintint vers l'extérieur, tendus et rigides sous le contrôle. Il haleta, sa mâchoire serrée, ses yeux pâles féroces et frustrés.

 _Je vais le faire…_

Il peut sentir le courant de chakra se rétrécir depuis son flux le long de son bras pour former la structure en forme de lame qu'il avait vu Hinata utiliser. Forçant le flux de chakra à une émission stable, Neji commença à tourner, son corps bougeant avec une flexibilité gracieuse et fluide alors qu'il commença à étendre les faisceaux depuis ses paumes vers un bouclier en forme d'arc.

« 64 Poings du Hakke Protecteurs ! »

Il se lança dans le jutsu défensif, réussissant à dupliquer les mouvements que Hinata avait fait double le temps et double l'effort pour maîtriser. Il maintint la structure, diffusant constamment les faisceaux en forme de laser alors qu'il accéléra ses mouvements pour former un dôme.

Sa poitrine commença à se serrer.

 _Non._

La douleur commença à se propager.

 _Je ne vais pas perdre._

Il répéta les mots dans son esprit, combattant contre la force qui mangeait son réseau de chakra. S'il ne peut pas utiliser la Paume du Hakke, alors il n'y avait aucun choix que de maîtriser celle-là comme une alternative temporaire.

 _Continue. Continue. Continue_

« Neji ! »

Il ne put continuer.

La voix de Shikamaru brisa sa concentration.

Le flux de Chakra remua, se flamba et se chargea contre les blocs dans le système de Neji. Une douleur déchirante perça ses poumons et son cœur, le forçant à se baisser à un accroupissement alors qu'il fit une tousse mouillée et teintée de rouge.

 _Non ! J'ai failli le faire !_

Neji poigna ses vêtements avec ses doigts, avalant le sang cuivreux avec un grognement. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et s'en débarrassa abruptement, lançant son bras pour pousser Shikamaru.

« Ne me touche pas. »

« Neji, que diable ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« De la compensation, » gronda Neji, se redressant sur ses pieds et souhaitant ne pas avoir à le faire, ça lui a pris un moment pour que les spots dans sa vision ne disparaissent.

« Tu n'es pas assez bien pour être en train de faire ça. » Shikamaru maintint son ton bas, calme.

Malheureusement, sa tentation d'être calme et résonné eut l'effet inverse. Neji tourna un regard de foudre sur l'autre ninja et à ce moment c'était comme si ils ont sauté en arrière deux mois auparavant à cette nuit pluvieuse et colérique.

« Ne me prêche pas sur mes limites, Nara. »

La mâchoire de Shikamaru tiqua, mais la colère s'adoucit à un mijotement. « Je ne vais pas faire ça avec toi une autre fois. »

Neji n'a avait pas prévu ça.

Mots venimeux brûlèrent comme de la bile dans le derrière de sa gorge. Mais il ne put pas les cracher. Parce que Shikamaru le fixa soudainement avec un regard qu'il ne savait pas certainement comment interpréter ou se défendre contre.

Les yeux bistre se sont adoucis avec un type d'inquiétude confuse et frustrée qui glaça la colère dans le sang de Neji. Le Hyūga fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment réagir au regard qu'il était en train de recevoir.

Il était dangereusement similaire au regard que le ninja d'ombre lui avait fait cette nuit sur la véranda après s'être occupé des entailles sur son dos. Neji inclina sa tête, sa respiration haletante remuant les longues franges quoi encadraient son visage.

Il sentit sa propre expression changer pour refléter la même confusion.

Puis Shikamaru cligna lentement des yeux, cassant le regard.

« En tout cas, » Il grogna, « Quand tu seras fini de ''compenser'', il y a de la nourriture dans la maison. »

Le Nara tourna sans mot de plus et refit son chemin vers la pente, sa forme vêtue de noir disparaissant comme les ombres qu'il commandait alors qu'il passa entre les brouillards flottant.

Neji fixa les ondulations de vapeur…puis ferma ses yeux.

 _Merde._

* * *

 _Ils mangèrent en silence._

La distance entre eux était plus large que l'espace de la table et le silence qui régna entre eux était confus et lourd. La seule fracture dans le silence était due au froufroutement de papiers quand Neji tournait la page du résumé de la mission que Tsunade lui avait donné.

Pour compliquer les choses, il avait été assigné avec Shikamaru.

 _Concentre-toi._

Il scanna la carte additionnelle pour la cinquième fois, n'ayant rien appris pendant les quatre premières fois. S'interrogeant si Shikamaru se prenait un peu mieux, il leva le regard. Le Nara avait l'air plus intéressé à examiner le contenu du repas qu'il avait à peine touchée.

 _Concentre-toi._

C'était impossible.

Les orbes pâles de Neji fixèrent le visage de Shikamaru. La mâchoire du Nara se serrait constamment, ses cils se maintenant à demi-baissés comme prêts à se fermer sur ses yeux sombres.

Yeux sombres qui se levèrent soudainement.

Neji n'eut pas le temps pour éviter le regard ; alors il retourna celui-ci et se précipita à trouver quelque chose pour expliquer pourquoi il le regardait.

« As-tu su sur cette mission à Hanegakure avant que Tsunade-sama ne me convoque ? »

Shikamaru répondit du tac au tac. « Elle m'a fait mobiliser les équipes, mais elle n'a pas clarifié où nous allons être envoyés. »

Ce territoire sûr et relatif au travail donna à Neji un point d'appui.

« Notre équipe sera majoritairement de reconnaissance. » Il rebaissa le regard vers le résumé de la mission. « On doit partir de bonne heure. »

« Ouais, je crois que je peux le faire. »

Neji glissa les papiers de la mission vers un côté, plaçant ses paumes sur la table alors qu'il s'apprêta à se lever. « Bien. »

« Si tu peux jouer un autre match, » Ajouta Shikamaru imprévisiblement.

Neji s'arrêta. « Quoi ? »

Le ninja d'ombre haussa les épaules paresseusement et glissa son regard vers le plateau de Shogi dans le côté de la chambre.

Neji suivit son regard. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Neji plissa ses lèvres, pensant. Ca diminuera la tension, au moins – et pourvu la mission du demain, le moins de conflit et de confusion entre eux, le mieux.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Un seul match. »

Shikamaru s'avachit avec un faible sourire paresseux. « Peur de perdre deux fois ? »

Neji renifla mais la provocation le prit avant qu'il ne sache qu'il avait réagi.

« Sois prêt, Nara. »

* * *

Le doux clap des pièces de Shogi stoppa en milieu de jeu, une impasse brève tenant les deux joueurs dans un silence concentré alors que chacun calculait son mouvement suivant.

Shikamaru sourit.

 _Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas fait un tel challenge._

Il passa son regard à travers le plateau, réévaluant l'écoulement du jeu avant de fermer les yeux et joindre ses doigts, aspirant un lent souffle. Le mouvement de méditation ne tarda pas plus qu'une minute avant qu'il n'ouvre ses yeux et fasse son tour.

Il sentit Neji se tendre alors qu'il posa une pièce et glissa ses doigts pour capturer une des Hyūga. Il entendit le Hyūga rire bassement et leva le regard par le son inattendu. Le Jōnin était en train d'examiner le plateau, secouant la tête.

« Comme attendu de toi, Shikamaru. »

« T'était près. »

« Pas assez près. » Neji humma. « J'aurais dû prévoir ce mouvement. »

« Le jeu n'est pas encore terminé. »

« Je sais quand je suis battu, » Neji inclina la tête, cherchant le plateau pour une solution. « Je dois probablement se retirer gracieusement. »

« _Probablement,_ » Shikamaru fit L'écho, mais il laissa le mot rouler légèrement.

« Si c'est le cas… »Neji haussa les épaules, allant glisser la pièce dans un mouvement imprévu le long du plateau.

Les yeux de Shikamaru s'agrandirent, son menton se levant de son appui contre son poing. « C'est du suicide. »

« _Probablement_. » Neji offrit un faible sourire. « Je suppose que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

Shikamaru scanna le plateau. « T'aurais pu menacer mes défenses un peu plus. »

« Ça n'aurait pas de valeur étant donné que l'attaque échouerait. »

« Hey, je pourrais te faciliter les choses un peu. »

Neji renifla, mais Shikamaru crut qu'il avait vu un sourire tirer sur les côtés de ses lèvres. « Merci d'être si condescendant, Shikamaru. »

« C'est juste, » Dit Shikamaru, posant une autre pièce avec un clap. « Je doute que quelconque a la chance de le faire. »

Les doigts de Neji se remuèrent contre le plateau.

Il secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Shikamaru cligna des yeux, mais maintint son regard vers le bas pour ne pas apparaitre surpris. Mieux que le jeu de Shogi continue, le Hyūga eut l'air moins concentré à être défensif.

« C'est vrai ? » Incita Shikamaru, laissant son ton baisser à celui de désintérêt, juste pour être sauf. « J'imagine mal Gai-sensei le faire. »

« Non. » Neji inclina la tête, ses yeux sur le plateau. « Mais je ne l'ai jamais considéré être dans la position d'avoir ce type de contrôle sur moi. »

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil, résistant l'envie de sourire. « Tu sais à quel point c'est arrogant de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas signifié comme ça. » Neji fronça les sourcils légèrement. « Je respecte Gai-sensei, malgré ses singeries ridicules… » Les cils du Hyuga firent un frémissment contrôlé. « Et sa combinaison impardonnable… »

Shikamaru sourit en coin, secouant sa tête. « Mais c'est si _juvénile_ … »

Neji essaya de ne pas rire – et Shikamaru voulu le secouer.

 _Dieu, laisse-toi sentir quelque chose._

« Alors tu considères quelqu'un d'autre dans la position de te contrôler ? » Shikamaru demanda avec nonchalance, scannant les manœuvres qu'il avait planifié dix mouvements avant.

Neji plissa ses lèvres, de la tension rampant dans sa posture. « Peu importe, c'est ton tour. »

« Je doute que c'est quelqu'un qui est intellectuellement supérieur à toi, » Avait dit Shikamaru, laissant son regard sur le plateau. « Et tu es assez habile dans les combats, alors je dirais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un challenge physique aussi. »

Neji ne parla pas.

Au lieu de s'arrêter, Shikamaru se laissa aller avec la marge de manœuvre que lui gratifiait Neji. Il toucha une pièce de jeu d'un doigt, la glissant à travers lentement.

« Ce qui veut dire, » il s'arrêta pour prendre et poser avec un smack la pièce. « C'est quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, à peu près de la maison. »

« Arrête. »

Shikamaru leva ses yeux pour trouver que ceux de Neji étaient fermés.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé commencer ? » il répondit doucement, essayant de lire sous l'acier dans le visage du Hyūga.

«Arrête. » Les tendons dans la gorge de Neji se serrèrent. « Je en peux pas faire ça cette nuit. »

« Faire quoi ? » Shikamaru pressa, ses yeux traquant tout, chaque mouvement subtil.

« Ça... » Neji fit un geste entre eux avec un mouvement colérique de son poignet, mais il laissa son yeux fermés.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, un étrange pincement dans les entrailles. Il sut exactement ce que ''ça'' était ; mais, ironiquement elle n'avait aucun nom et aucune définition. ''Ça'' était ce galéreux nœud inévitable de contradictions grinçant entre eux et générant assez de chaleur pour amoindrir l'air normal de détachement de Neji.

Juste un peu plus de chaleur, un peu plus de pression.

« C'est ton tour, » Murmura Shikamaru, ses mots délibérés.

Neji ouvrit ses yeux avec force, mais la colère n'était pas en train de pousser en eux. « Arrête de jouer avec moi. »

L'air se chargea entre eux, s'épaississant, serrant peaux et accélérant les pouls. Shikamaru maintint le regard du Hyūga en ce deadlock (fait de leurs yeux d'être en contact) familier.

« N'est-t-il pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire ? »

Le bout fier de la mâchoire de Neji se serra alors qu'il glissa une pièce à travers le plateau dans un slash vif – comme dessinant une ligne entre eux. « Ne persiste pas, Nara. »

« Hey, je peux être aussi évasif et galéreux que toi… » Shikamaru illustra son point en posant un pion sur le plateau, coupant le retirement tactique de Neji en traversant cette ligne invisible. « Ça ne résout rien n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne recommence pas ça. »

« Tu ne peux l'éviter que peu avant que je ne sois forcé de le commencer. »

Les yeux de Neji se rétrécissent, mais de nouveau, la colère ne les atteignit pas. Shikamaru n'était pas sûr ce que c'est qui a reflété sur les yeux de Neji, mais les iris pâles fantomiques restèrent verrouillés sur lui.

« Tu m'as demandé qui était dans la position de me contrôler. » Neji se pencha vers lui, sa voix se baissant. « Laisse-moi préciser que ce ne serait jamais _toi_. »

Shikamaru ne se retira pas. Il rencontra directement l'agressivité, se redressant de son avachissement pour se pencher devant et le foudroyer du regard mutuellement.

« Bonne chose alors que je n'essaye pas de te contrôler. »

« Non, tu n'essayes que de me comprendre, » siffla Neji, la coupure élégante de ses traits se serrant par la pression de maintenir son masque. « Lâche l'affaire. »

Shikamaru sourit en coin, mais c'était vide, forcé. « Je souhaite vraiment pouvoir le faire. »

« Tu ne vas pas gagner cette fois, Shikamaru. »

« Maintenant c'est qui qui fait de ça un jeu ? »

« Tch. » Le visage de Neji s'endurcit de plus. « Si tu veux jouer avec la sémantique, sois le bienvenu. Ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi. »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, regardant une hostilité glaciale lutter pour recouvrir le visage de Neji. Comme le givre dans les plis de son expression, essayant de l'endurcir, mais n'atteignant que les bords. Le ninja d'ombre secoua la tête alors qu'il fixa du regard les yeux teintés d'argent, sa voix tombant bas.

« Je n'essaie pas de te contrôler, Neji »

Le masque froid de contenance qui se durcissait à travers le visage de Neji craqua un peu – un flash de douleur énervée dans ses yeux pâles. Shikamaru le regarda la couvrir avec un rictus.

« Comme si tu peux, » Neji grogna et recula rapidement, se levant dans un mouvement fluide mais vif.

Contre son bon sens, Shikamaru commença à se lever. Il bougea lentement, comme si attiré physiquement par la tension magnétique qui pulsait entre eux. Neji foudroya du regard avec confusion et tourna pour le dépasser. Et pour une raison que Shikamaru n'aurait pu nommer ou nier, il s'arrêta abruptement dans le chemin de Neji, coupant le Hyūga.

« Bouge, » Siffla Neji, Ses yeux pâles projetant vivement au-delà de l'épaule de Shikamaru.

« Regarde-moi. »

« Bouge, Nara. »

Shikamaru remarqua que même si Neji avait maintenu ses yeux détournés, il ne les baissa pas ; mais les muscles dans son visage pâle se tendirent et fléchirent comme s'il ne savait pas quelle expression adopter.

« Qu'est-ce que ça couterait pour que tu le comprennes ? » Shikamaru secoua la tête, la frustration commençant à suppurer dans sa voix. « Tu peux ne pas faire ça ici. »

« Bouge. »

« Tu peux ne pas te comporter comme un issu de sang bleu avec moi. »

La lèvre de Neji se tordit dans un sourire amer. « Tu ne sais rien du sang des Hyūga. »

« Seulement qu'il est aussi rouge que quelconque quand tu le tousse. »

Shikamaru regarda ces yeux s'ouvrir sèchement, aussi pâles que les vêtements de Neji qui remuèrent comme la glace vivante quand Neji se pencha vers lui très lentement. « À moins que _tu_ ne cherches à saigner, Nara, je te suggère de s'écarter de mon chemin. »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, sentant la chaleur de la respiration de Neji contre son visage, contrairement à la froideur dans sa voix. « Tu n'as pas besoin de te ruiner comme ça, Neji. »

Neji rangea ses doigts dans un poing, sa voix tendu. « Ne me dis pas ce dont j'ai besoin…tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Shikamaru était sûr qu'il n'avait aucune idée de beaucoup de chose à ce moment.

Son cerveau était en train de dénicher des choses d'une façon irrationnelle.

Comme par exemple que Neji était très proche de lui.

Et ça faisait quelque chose à sa peau et _en-dessous_ de sa peau qui eut l'air d'électricité crépitant dans son sang. Ca le stupéfia pour un moment et son cerveau se glaça complétement.

Avec son plus grand arme hors de commission, la peur claqua ses entrailles.

Et il réagit par instinct.

Ou au moins, il s'était dit qu'il l'avait fait, parce que s'il avait été dans la périphérie de pensée rationnelle et sauve, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il aurait fait ce qu'il a fait suivant.

Qui était de claquer la paume de sa main directement dans la poitrine de Neji.

Le Hyūga trébucha vers l'arrière avec une grimace par l'impact, le choc retardant sa réaction. Shikamaru sut que logiquement, cela était le moment optimal de se reprendre. Cela était le moment, le moment opportun.

Et il le dépassa par un rush de chaleur.

Il s'était dit que c'était de la colère.

 _C'est tout ce que c'est…_

Et pour le prouver, il accéléra vers l'avant de nouveau.

Neji para son coup suivant, mais ne l'attaqua pas de retour.

« Riposte, Hyūga, » Poussa Shikamaru. « Tu veux tellement tousser du sang ? Bien, que dis-tu que je t'aide à le faire cette fois ? »

Les yeux de Neji firent un flash. « Dégage. »

Shikamaru changea de tactique. « Seulement une personne perturbée ou masochiste fera ce que tu t'es en train de faire. Alors lequel es –tu ? »

Ça sembla être la goutte qui déborda le vase.

Neji alla vers sa gorge, littéralement. Les doigts pâles bougèrent comme un étau, se refermant autour du cou de Shikamaru avant qu'il ne puisse s'écarter. Ca le força à se tenir debout rigidement, mais la prise stoppa juste à court de lui couper le souffle ; mais pressa avec assez de force que Shikamaru sut qu'elle laissera des contusions.

« Agrippe avec plus de force, » Dit Shikamaru d'une voix étouffé.

Le visage de Neji se tordit à une expression de rage et de confusion, son bras se secouant de retenue. « Pourquoi ? »

La question agrippa le ninja d'ombre avec plus de force que les doigts de Neji.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Shikamaru avala sa salive contre la prise à sa gorge et regarda de retour avec un mélange de frustration et de lutte égal. Le nœud de tension électrique et bouillonnante serra et condensa l'aire mijotant dans la courte distance entre eux, forçant leurs souffles à s'approfondir et leurs poitrines à panteler.

Shikamaru sentit les doigts de Neji se desserrer sur sa gorge et il regarda à travers des yeux sombres et dilatés le regard de Hyūga se poser sur ses lèvres.

 _Pourquoi… ?_

Shikamaru se débarrassa de la prise de Neji, au moment où Neji avança.

Ils se rencontrèrent dans une collision de pure chaleur.

Les bouches se retrouvèrent dans un clash colérique et affamé, partageant et volant les souffles.

Shikamaru sentit un voltage claquer à travers son système, court-circuitant son esprit et éveillant une faim primitive de son plus profond. Elle poussa dans l'éraflure de dents et des langues, cherchant de la soumission qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veux donner.

Il poussa en avant.

Neji poussa de retour.

Avec un grognement, Shikamaru agrippa avec sa main les cheveux longs et sombres. Il tira avec force – coupant le baiser et arborant le bord vif et fier de la mâchoire de Neji. Ses dents éraflèrent le long du bord pâle, tirant un court gasp fracturé de la part du Jōnin.

« Batârd… » Siffla Neji. « Je vais…te tuer… »

« Tais-toi… » Grogna en retour Shikamaru. « Ne pense pas. »

« Non… » Neji tourna pour poser une tape solide de sa paume sur la poitrine de Shikamaru.

Le coup les sépara, arrachant des étincelles de chaleur et d'excitation dans l'air comme deux lames se frottant. Mais l'électricité les rejoignit de nouveau dans un clack audible – que Shikamaru comprit que c'était son dos contre le mur.

 _Merde._

Il eut à peine le temps pour foudroyer du regard avant que Neji n'attaque sa bouche de nouveau ; un baiser de punition, demandant la soumission. Ca n'arrivera pas. Aucun d'entre eux ne cédera et même dans la brume des besoins brulant chauds et durs entre eux, Shikamaru peut instinctivement le sentir.

« Neji… »

« Non. »

La piqure de dents contre ses lèvres fit mouvoir les hanches de Shikamaru en un roulement, ses épaules pressant vers l'arrière alors qu'il tourna et inversa leur position, claquant Neji contre les panneaux fusuma sans couper le poussement et l'emmêlement de leurs langues.

Les lèvres de Neji s'ouvrirent dans une grimace en réaction à l'impact, permettant à Shikamaru de saisir le contrôle du baiser avec une prise vicieuse sur la mâchoire de Neji. Le Hyūga répondit avec une agrippe écrasante de sa nuque, mais s'ondula contre lui en réponse quand l'autre pressa vers lui, roulant dans un frottement de leurs hanches.

Le plaisir écrasant leurs souffles les força à couper la fusion de leurs bouches et chercher de l'air.

« F…fuck… » Érailla Neji.

Le son de ce mot chuchoté des lèvres de Neji dans ces tons bas et élégants firent du sang de Shikamaru de la lave. Il agrippa d'une main la hanche de Neji, attirant le Jōnin au rythme de leur giration, la friction râpeuse trainant un grognement de lui.

Il n'avait jamais été si affamé et si férocement excité dans sa vie.

C'était puissant, dévorant et dangereux.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse l'arrêter.

Mais les souffle déformés de Neji se sont arrêtés.

« Respire… »Murmura Shikamaru contre l'oreille de Neji, pressant une cuisse entre les jambes de l'autre, les verrouillant ensemble.

« …Que…tu sois maudit… »Siffla Neji, sa tête s'avachissant pour poser son sourcil contre celui de Shikamaru, emmêlant leurs souffles. « C'est…de la folie… »

« Je sais… »

Masi cela ne stoppa pas le lent ferme mouvement de leurs hanches ou la chaleur dur que Shikamaru peut sentir presser contre sa propre excitation, ravivant cette fournaise dans son noyau.

« Pourquoi ? » Érailla Neji contre la bouche de Shikamaru, ses ongles émoussés creusant dans la nuque du Nara comme si voulant aller sous la surface. « Dieu…que diable…ne va pas chez-moi… ? »

Les mots glissèrent une écharde de glace dans les veines de Shikamaru.

 _Mal…stop…je peux pas…_

« Ne… » Il posa le mot vivement, mais glissa sa langue à travers les lèvres abimées de Neji, dans une caresse lente et érotique, reculant un peu pour frictionner leurs bouches. « Ne pense pas. »

Neji secoua sa tête, ses yeux verrouillés contre le plaisir que Shikamaru sut qu'il était en train de combattre. Il desserra la prise dans les cheveux de Neji, frayant ses doigts dans la crinière moka avant de frôler bas à travers le tissu blanc qui froufroutait à chaque mouvement de leurs corps.

« Je ne sais pas…ce que c'est que ça… » Shikamaru posa les mots sur la bouche de Neji, heurtant leurs lèvres.

 _Mais je la veux…_

« C'est mal… » Se renfrogna Neji, ses yeux encore fermés, combattant désespéramment l'attirance et le besoin écrasant avec chaque bout de sens restant.

Sens qui était en train de se peler sous la chaleur de ce qui continua de se construire avec chaque roulement et grincement de leurs hanches.

Shikamaru frémit. « Alors dis-moi que…ça ne donne pas plaisir… »

« Bâtard… » Le souffle de Neji se rétrécit à un frémissement.

Un frémissement que Shikamaru voulut boire jusqu'à être soul du goût de cette voix stable et profonde qui nourrissait des mots et des sons entre ses lèvres.

 _Merde…stop…_

Shikamaru claqua sa paume contre le mur, doigts se tordant avec force alors qu'il essaya de contrôler l'envie folle dans son intérieur. Neji aurait dû comprendre ses pensées par le toucher seulement parce que ils bougèrent en même temps pour poser une main sur leurs hanches respectives, les pouces creusant contre os iliaques, surveillant chacun le mouvement de l'autre.

Pantelant doucement, Shikamaru toucha leurs fronts.

« Regarde-moi… »

Neji leva ses cils, les piscines de ses yeux semblant gris et orageux, comme des nuages agités. Instable, imprévisible et presque incontrôlé.

Soudainement, Shikamaru ne s'inquiéta pas si cet orage le déchira.

Il regarda de retour, ses yeux aussi noirs que des ombres dévorants.

Neji ne détourna pas le regard.

Dans l'intimité de ce regard, avec toute sa charge d'émotions désordonnées, Shikamaru ne put comprendre comment Neji peut se penser être quelque chose autre qu'humain.

Ils cherchèrent mutuellement les yeux de l'autre pour un moment.

Puis Shikamaru s'approcha petit à petit. Il frôla leurs lèvres dans un balai hésitant qui fit tendre Neji. Le ninja d'ombre sentit sa poitrine se serrer alors qu'il se prépara pour un rejet violent.

 _Fais-le …dieu juste pousse-moi…_

Mais Neji ne le poussa pas…

Il l'attira avec un regard.

Un seul regard qui fut un flash plus chaud et plus brillant que la foudre dans ces yeux orageux.

Levant sa main libre, Shikamaru glissa ses doigts autour la nuque de Neji et répéta le même frôlement de leurs bouches, ajoutant un peu plus de friction au balai avant de poser sa langue contre les lèvres de Neji.

Il sentit la prise sur sa hanche fléchir et se desserrer répétitivement.

Puis tout ce que ressentit Shikamaru était le lent, mouvement sensuel de la langue de Neji contre la sienne, chaude et mouillée comme du feu liquide. La caresse de muscles mouillés glissa d'une bataille à une danse et ça créa des poignardes fraiches de désir dans chaque partie de lui, l'excitant au point de douleur.

 _Fuck…_

Quand ils se séparèrent pour l'air, c'était comme déchirer quelque chose fusionnée ; la tension crue humma entre eux. C'était indescriptible.

Et ce n'était qu'un baiser.

 _Ça doit s'arrêter…_

Shikamaru effleura sa bouche contre une haute joue rougie, vers l'oreille de Neji, sa voix un murmure éraillé mais sensuel.

« Tu dois arrêter ça...parce que je ne peux pas. »

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Des reviews? svp**

Merci trolocat pour ta review, tu sais pas combien tu m'as motivé pour continuer à traduire. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : NARUTO et ses personnages ont été créés par Masashi Kishimoto et sont sa propriété. Tous les droits d'auteur sont réservés. Cette fanfiction (avec l'image) est la propriété de Okami Rayne, ceci n'est qu'une traduction.

Titre : BREAK TO BREATHE.

Pairings : Shikamaru/Neji

Rating : M / R

Genre : Drama/Angst

Résumé : Neji a toujours été en contrôle. Seulement il y a un problème. Ça le tue. Mais parfois être poussé à bout est aussi dangereux que d'en être retiré.

Timeline : Shippuden. Neji et Shikamaru ont 17-18 ans.

 **BREAK TO BREATHE**

Par OKAMI RAYNE

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

« Tu dois arrêter ça...parce que je ne peux pas. »

Le murmure de Shikamaru roula comme de la fumée contre l'oreille de Neji, enveloppant et enivrant.

 _Dangereux. Mal._

Ca a pris un moment à Neji pour enregistrer ce que le ninja d'ombre avait dit.

 _Arrête ça._

Tournant sa tête, il fit l'erreur de croiser le regard de Shikamaru.

C'était comme regarder des ombres qui se déplaçaient.

La chaleur hérissante-des-cheveux qui jouait derrière les yeux sombres du Nara ne firent que confirmer ce que Neji avait une fois soupçonné. Que sous la surface de la nature apathique de Shikamaru il y avait une force en sommeil qui était difficile à éveiller ou atteindre. Mais une fois provoquée, elle prenait feu.

Les ombres avaient toujours besoin d'une flamme.

Il était déjà en train de s'y brûler.

 _Stop._

Neji avala sa salive, essayant de déloger la serrure dans sa mâchoire et stabiliser sa voix à son ténor cool et serein.

« As-tu sérieusement cru que… » Les mots moururent dans un sifflement alors que des dents éraflèrent le long des cordes de sa gorge.

Neji sentit un rougissement s'éparpiller à travers la surface de sa peau mais la trace du souffle de Shikamaru filtra profondément, diffusant le frisson de ce souffle fumeux et rauque dans le sang du Jōnin comme de la drogue.

 _Comment me met-il dans cet état… ?_

Neji claqua sa tête en arrière contre le panneau avec un juron, essayant de se concentrer sur la pulsation sourde dans son crâne au lieu de ce plaisir traitre qui se répandait dans des parts de lui qu'il avait fermé.

C'était comme être capturé dans une sorte de genjutsu érotique.

Mais la seule illusion sembla être le contrôle – parce qu'il peut le sentir s'amoindrir.

« Non. »

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il avait prononcé le mot à haute voix jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Shikamaru frôlent son oreille de nouveau.

« Je sais… » Le ninja d'ombre souffla.

Ils surent tous les deux.

C'était mal – désastreux.

Neji le sut de chaque fibre de son être, mais ces fibres étaient in train de se défaire sous l'art de toucher et de souffler, comme des fils de chakra se faisant déchirer et manipuler par une force qu'il ne peut pas comprendre, seulement sentir.

 _Sentir…_

Comme les bouts de doigts faiblement calleux qui tracèrent la ligne de sa mâchoire, caressèrent sa nuque puis se perdre dans l'épais moka de ses cheveux, frayant vers le haut pour presser son scalp. L'électricité dansa à travers lui, crépita dans ses veines, fredonna profondément dans son noyau.

Que des simples caresses, atteignant des parties affamées de lui.

 _Fou..c'est…fou…_

Neji grinça ses dents, essayant de réprimer les sons qui menaçaient de se déverser. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

« Laisse-les sortir… » Les lèvres de Shikamaru tracèrent à travers la colonne tendue de sa gorge, ses dents pinçant les cordes serrées comme pour les desserrer. « Neji. »

« Tais-toi… » Neji serra sa prise sur la hanche de Shikamaru, assez fort pour contusionner.

Mais Shikamaru l'ignora, s'approcha même. Une langue glissa à travers sa lèvre inférieure.

« Juste laisse-les sortir. » (A/N : les sons)

« Non. »

« Si tu ne veux pas les laisser sortir… » La bouche de Shikamaru fit un mouvement sinueux sur la sienne, nourrissant les mots suivants dans le baiser. « Alors laisse-moi entrer… »

Le frisson du sous-entendu dans ces mots se propagea vers chaque terminaison nerveuse dans le corps de Neji, provoquant des réactions si nombreuses pour pouvoir les analyser consciemment. La défense par défaut se déclencha, son souffle s'arrêtant bas dans sa gorge.

« Je jure par dieu, Nara…si tu essaies même de… »

« Tu me tuerais, » Shikamaru finit, prononçant ces mots rauques directement contre la bouche de Neji. « Ou au moins tu essayerais. »

« Je te déchirerais… »Neji souffla de réponse, mais le mélange intime de leurs respirations le maintint ancré, d'une sorte à ne pas pouvoir pousser l'autre ninja.

« Comme ce que tu t'es en train de faire ? »

La poitrine de Neji se serra. « Dieu, que je te déteste… »

Shikamaru inclina sa tête, ouvrant ses lèvres pour répondre. Neji prit l'occasion pour faire taire sa bouche intelligente, enfonçant sa langue dans la caverne mouillée pour combattre l'autre muscle mouillé à soumission. Sa main libre erra le long du côté de Shikamaru, la paume de sa main trainant le tissu noir avec un froufrou.

'' _Comme ce que tu t'es en train de faire''_

 _Non…je sais ce que je suis en train de faire…je sais ''exactement'' ce que je suis en train de faire…_

Mais une petite lame de doute glaciale perça sa poitrine.

 _Maudit lui._

Le sourcil de Neji se fronça vivement.

Sa colère saigna dans le baiser, forçant Shikamaru à pousser son poids vers l'avant pour empêcher leur position de se renverser. Neji planta ses talons, prêt pour renverser et pousser. Mais son expression colérique se brisa le moment où les doigts de Shikamaru caressèrent sa nuque et suivirent la couture de ses vêtement pour séparer le pli blanc de son habit.

 _Je dois arrêter ça._

L'intensité rageant entre eux et à travers eux déclencha un signal de panique dans la petite partie de son esprit qui ne s'était pas complétement effondrée par le choc. C'était comme si chaque pouce de sa peau réagissait à Shikamaru.

 _Comment ? Ça ne doit pas sentir comme ça…_

Le ninja d'ombre avait évoqué avec ses lèvres, mots et caresses érotiques subtiles plus que les deux anciens partenaires de Neji ont réussi à faire avec la totalité de leurs corps et expériences.

 _Ça ne peut pas sentir comme ça._

Le moment où la paume de Shikamaru toucha sa peau s'était comme si le bâtard avait démarré son cœur avec des câbles. Une fièvre comme de l'intoxication s'éclata sous la surface et une autre vague d'attirance indéniable brûla en lui.

Neji arrêta le baiser pour saisir vivement l'air, saisir raison.

« Merde… » il haleta.

Shikamaru dût voir quelque chose sous la surface au sang qu'il était en train de brûler, parce que sa bouche traça un sentier mouillé à travers la gorge de Neji vers son pouls, sa langue pressant contre les palpitations comme pour surveiller la musique des battements de cœur.

« Laisse-moi entrer, Neji… »

« Pas…dans…ta vie… »

Les hanches de Neji commencèrent à bouger, au début se levant pour pousser Shikamaru, mais lentement, comme si contrôlé par quelque désir inné et primal, il commença à grincer. Shikamaru rencontra le rythme instantanément, roulant ses hanches et reprenant les choses de là où ils les avaient laissées plus tôt.

C'était sans faute.

Comme une chanson que leurs muscles savaient, familiers avec la mélodie mais incapable de comprendre la langue des mots qui ordonnaient chaque grincement et poigne. Maintenant, ils n'avaient pas besoin de comprendre.

Neji ne veut même pas savoir.

Un coup sec des hanches du Nara frotta ensemble les longueurs lourdes de leurs excitations cachées, forçant Neji à serrer la mâchoire pour ne pas émettre un son bas qu'il refusa absolument de libérer.

 _Dieu…ça ne doit pas sentir aussi bien…_

Il ferma ses yeux.

« Ne ferme pas tes yeux… »Shikamaru haleta.

« Arrête…de parler… »

« Arrête de te cacher… »

Le menton de Neji se leva, ses yeux vitrés s'ouvrant avec défiance pour croiser ceux de Shikamaru. Le deadlock familier. Une fusion têtue de regards alors que la paume de Shikamaru se glissa bas à travers les contours de marbre de l'estomac de Neji, marquant les pentes sveltes et les creux, sentant les fines cicatrices.

Et puis la main du ninja d'ombre se faufila entre leurs hanches qui grinçaient.

Le plaisir fouetta à travers Neji assez férocement pour le faire tressauter ; ses yeux s'écarquillant vivement alors qu'il prit un souffle vif. Mais quelque chose céda dans l'arrière de sa tête, comme le maillon dans une chaîne. La réaction en chaîne était instantanée.

 _Contrôle._

Il lança son poids vers l'avant pour claquer leurs lèvres avec un grognement, pillant le résidu de la bouche de Shikamaru alors que l'autre ninja tomba sous la force de son coup. Il enregistra vaguement qu'ils avaient atterri en une position similaire de la veille, seulement cette fois il enfourcha fermement le ninja d'ombre sous lui.

Shikamaru n'avait pas anticipé ça clairement, mais le regard de choc momentané sur son visage céda à un sourire en coin. « Je ne pense pas, Hyūga. »

« Batârd, » lança vivement Neji, hors souffle. « Si tu crois que je vais te donner ce type de contrôle tu peux aller à l'enfer. »

Les yeux de Shikamaru s'assombrirent ; un bref ombre de colère dans le désir. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec le contrôle. »

« Mon cul il n'a rien à voir. » Neji se pencha vers le bas, ses doigts s'accrochant sur la mâchoire de Shikamaru pour épingler la tête du ninja d'ombre contre le sol, dévoilant la gorge semi-cachée par le pull à col roulé.

Il sentit les mains de Shikamaru voler vers ses hanches, agrippant puis poussant, mais ça ne fit que les grincer ensemble car Neji bougea contre le sens de l'autre. Le roulement de leurs corps éleva le désir électrique, crépitant et alimentant la bataille de plaisir et de pouvoir jouant entre eux.

 _C'est tout ce que c'est…c'est tout ce que c'est…_

Si la friction de frénésie n'était pas assez pour que Neji se sente si excité et charnel qu'il ne croit humainement possible, il captura soudainement l'expression sur le visage de Shikamaru.

Ça désarçonna sa simple compréhension de désir.

L'ensemble des traits normalement blasés et inintéressés de Shikamaru s'est effondré, dévoilant l'image la plus frappante de faim sensuelle crue. Neji sentit l'air s'arracher de ses poumons à cette vision. Penser que quelque chose comme _ça_ existe dans quelqu'un si décontracté et non affecté. La contradiction était attrayante. Les doigts de Neji se desserrèrent soudainement sur la mâchoire de Shikamaru, son pouce caressant gentiment le long de la pente tendue.

Il n'avait jamais été captivé par quelque chose qui ressemble à ça.

Le regard de Shikamaru se leva, ses yeux noirs brillant comme des obsidiennes polies. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le changement dans le regard de Neji. Neji n'aurait pu le nommer même s'il avait essayé, alors il ne fit que regarder sans parole, haletant un frisson rauque de souffles.

Mais ses yeux trahirent ce qu'il ne put pas dire.

 _Moi aussi je ne peux pas arrêter ça…_

Il ne protesta pas quand Shikamaru s'appuya sur ses coudes. Il ne se retira non plus quand le ninja d'ombre tendit le bras à sa nuque et le tira fermement à un baiser.

« Maudit toi, Shikamaru, » il réussit à chuchoter de nouveau avant que leurs bouches ne se retrouvent.

« C'est trop tard, » Murmura Shikamaru contre ses lèvres.

Neji se pencha dans la profonde exploration et caresse des langues. Il se redressa sur ses genoux quand Shikamaru se leva, tous les deux cherchant la dominance jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent tous les deux agenouillés, pressés assez proche que Neji peut sentir la chair dur de l'excitation de Shikamaru sur son estomac. L'évidence de sa propre longueur palpitante faisait une tente dans le tissu pâle de ses pantalons, mais il était privé de la friction qu'il désirait.

Shikamaru a dû lire son corps si ce n'était pas son esprit, parce que les doigts du Nara glissèrent vers le sud, l'agrippant sans ménagement à travers le tissu.

Neji coupa le baiser dans un souffle éparpillé, tressautant. « Fuck… »

« _Ça_ , » Shikamaru traina sa paume le long de l'érection, « n'a rien à voir avec le contrôle. »

Neji siffla à travers ses dents, serrant sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles sonnent, mais c'était rien en comparaison à la souffrance entre ses jambes. Il sentit ce rush vertigineux monter en spirale pour se nouer dans la base de sa colonne vertébrale, formant une pression délicieuse avec chaque rude mouvement de la main de Shikamaru.

« Kami… »

Neji claqua leurs sourcils ensemble, tout pour se maintenir de ne pas laisser sa tête tomber vers l'arrière. Il se figea de choc quand les doigts agiles de Shikamaru défirent son pantalon, frôlèrent sous la surface et enfermèrent leur touche talentueuse autour de l'étroite base de sa chair rigide.

« Sacré, » grogna Shikamaru, trouvant les lèvres de Neji avec un murmure bas ronronnant. « Assorti à ton égo – et moi qui croyait que tu faisais de la compensation. »

« Ngh…fuck…you… » Neji haleta, malgré le compliment vache, si enivré de plaisir pour offrir une riposte intelligente.

Shikamaru traîna son poing du tronc au bout écoulant, causant les hanches de Neji à se lever et ses lèvres à se séparer. Mais il ne fit aucun son, le maintenant et le retenant, bas dans sa gorge.

« Bouge avec moi… » dit Shikamaru d'une voix rauque, mais malgré le mouvement de ses mains, son souffle humide tomba haletant et tremblant contre la bouche de Neji. « Bouge. »

Le mot nourrit ce besoin affamé qui brûlait dans le creux de l'estomac de Neji. Il tendit la main pour saisir l'entrejambe vêtu de pantalon noir de Shikamaru, caressant avec assez de force pour provoquer un grognement guttural de l'autre ninja.

« _Tu_ bouges, » il siffla avant de pencher leurs bouches en un baiser.

La vibration du grognement de Shikamaru résonna le long de la langue de Neji alors qu'il la trempa dans la bouche invitante. C'était rien en comparaison au gémissement rauque qu'il avala quand il libéra la longueur pulsante. Il sentit le Nara frémir alors qu'il saisit la circonférence impressive avec ses longs doigts, son pouce taquinant le côté de la tête enflée.

Il n'avait jamais touché un autre homme comme ça. Il n'avait jamais eu l'envie ou le désir de le faire, mais maintenant, il ne voulut rien que d'essorer plus de ce désir profondément enterré depuis la chaleur humide qui se formait entre eux.

L'instinct prit soin du reste.

Le baiser s'approfondit, atteignant le bord de la férocité qui alla bien avec les caresses rude de leurs poignes alors qu'ils roulèrent tous les deux dans les touches de l'autre, comme des vagues qui s'ondulaient, tous les deux refusant de se casser sur cette roche de plaisir qui faisait de leurs souffles des halètements brisés et rugueux.

Neji peut sentir le désir s'élever en lui comme un tsunami, grimpant plus haut avec chaque glissement et tour torturant de la main de Shikamaru. Un tremblement commença à se bâtir dans ses membres, se propageant à travers la serrure de son torse et ses cuisses.

Il sentit de la fraiche transpiration s'éclater à travers sa peau.

Sentit ses vêtements le coller.

Sentit la chaleur suffocante fondre sa détermination alors qu'il combattit pour tenir bon.

«Lâche-toi, » la voix rauque de Shikamaru lécha comme le feu à travers ses nerfs.

Neji secoua la tête, seulement pour avoir sa main écarté de côté pour être remplacé par la poigne solide de Shikamaru les caressant tous les deux en même temps.

 _Sacrés dieux._

Neji aurait pu perdre conscience par l'intensité du plaisir ; il était certain qu'une part de lui était déjà partie, perdue dans un courant de désir qu'il sut alla le chavirer.

 _Non…_

« Non… »

« Tu es presque là…Dieu…arrête de le combattre… »

Neji mit d'un coup ses doigts sur la nuque de Shikamaru, creusant brutalement, cherchant une ancre pour ne pas se défaire.

Son orgueil et son besoin se combattirent en chaos dans lui.

Mais même cette lutte ne put pas arrêter la force érotique bobinant plus fermement, poussant avec plus de force.

Il sentit le front de Shikamaru se poser contre son hitai-ite. Leurs sourcils se touchèrent dans une façon étrangement tendre, à l'encontre du rythme de cette main ferme qui les poussait plus près de ce bord torride.

« Neji…juste lâche-toi… »

Neji n'aurait pas pu continuer à se retenir même s'il avait essayé.

Ces mots doux, couplé par une caresse rude de la main de Shikamaru, le poussa à bout. La pression dans lui explosa, envoyant une onde de choc dans toutes les directions. Elle le claqua avec un tremblement, le déchirant de plaisir.

Il s'arqua vivement, un souffle brisé se cassant sur ses lèvres.

Il était vaguement conscient de l'éclaboussure de chaleur mouillée entre leurs corps et un gémissement bas et doux contre sa gorge alors que Shikamaru tomba dans la même extase. Elle roula à travers eux dans des ondes, s'écrasa, les brisa et les projeta à une marée abrutissante de libération jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restait que la sensation de flotter…

Neji sut que son cœur faisait la course, ses poumons brûlant de souffles étouffés…

Il se sentit déconnecté de son corps…voulant errer dans ce stable reflux de plaisir…

La chaleur furieuse mijota, devint lente et brumeuse…

Une palpitation stable battit en lui…un pouls simple et rassasié…

 _Dieu…quand était la dernière fois que j'ai ressenti quelque chose comme ça ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de se souvenir.

Très tôt il sentit ses facultés revenir à lui, suçant la chaleur par degrés…

Le blanc pulsant qui avait fit un flash derrière ses yeux s'estompa en noir.

Après un moment il redevint conscient de son battement de cœur, de sa poitrine se levant et se baissant contre un corps qui luttait aussi pour stabiliser sa respiration.

Les yeux de Neji s'ouvrirent juste au moment où les cils de Shikamaru se levèrent.

Les regards s'accrochèrent, leurs corps se tendant alors que la réalité rude et froide les agrippa.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **A suivre.**

Merci pour les reviews Trolocat et Rukia et à Lia pour le follow...

Des reviews?

à plus!


End file.
